RENDIDA A SASUKE (Darknees) *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke admira el valor de Sakura, pero no puede confiar en nada de lo que dice. No ha estado con una mujer desde hace años porque sabe que está demasiado dañado. No se apareara, a pesar de su deseo de poseerla en todos los sentidos. Sasuke teme perder el controllo único que define su vida. No cree poder derribar los muros protectores que ha construido, ni siquiera por ella.
1. SUMMARY

.

.

.

El jefe de **Sakura** quiere suciedad sobre la ONE. Es enviada al Homeland de incógnito pero todo sale mal en cuanto entra por las puertas delanteras. Es arrestada por un gran, poderoso, sexy Nueva Especie, pero no está asustada. Le enciende y las cosas se calientan rápidamente entre ellos. Ahora, sólo espera que no rompa su corazón.

**Sasuke** admira el valor de Sakura, pero no puede confiar en nada de lo que dice. No ha estado con una mujer desde hace años porque sabe que está demasiado dañado. No se apareara, a pesar de su deseo de poseerla en todos los sentidos. Sasuke teme perder el controllo único que define su vida. No cree poder derribar los muros protectores que ha construido, ni siquiera por ella.

**_Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto le divertían las esposas y los machos dominantes hasta que descubrió su lado pervertido mediante la necesidad de control de Sasuke._**

.

.

.

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

#Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

.

.

.

.

Fragmento:

.

Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura, apretando su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, aunque se apoyó en un lado para no aplastarla con su peso.

..."No te muevas" Sus labios estaban encima de los de ella. "Yo haré todo el movimiento."

Sakura quería besarle y se quedó mirando fijamente su boca.

..."Nada de eso tampoco." dijo con voz ronca, Sakura vio la determinación su mirada. "Estuviste de acuerdo mis condiciones."

..."Eso no es justo."

..."Nunca dije que lo sería."

Sasuke la penetró poco a poco y ella gimió, lo que sentía era increíble. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, abrazándolo y acercándolo más, puesto que era la única manera en que podía agarrarse a él.

Sasuke puso una mano a cada lado de su cara y le acarició el rostro, Sakura se giró para darle acceso a su cuello y él la mordió. El fuerte mordisco no le hirió la piel se sentía muy bien, Sakura apretó las piernas y se movió, animándole a hacer lo mismo.

..."Eres peligrosa, pequeña gatita."

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Infiltrada

.

Sakura Haruno apenas contenía la furia que hervía a fuego lento en su interior. Madara, su jefe, siempre le hacía desear poder sacar un arma y dispararle. No era una cuestión de si quería meterle una bala, todo se reducía a qué parte del cuerpo apuntar primero. Era una decisión difícil a veces, entre sus bolas y su bocaza. Apretó los puños a su espalda para resistir la tentación.

"Voy a probar que esos bastardos Nuevas Especies son criminales. Utilizan su estado soberano para salirse con la mierda. ¡No más! "

Sakura observó el pasear de su jefe. Quería estirar el pie y hacerlo tropezar cada vez que pasaba. A menudo despotricaba sus teorías paranoicas e idiotas sobre que las Nuevas Especies eran el verdadero enemigo público número uno. Estaba cansada de oírle. Estuvo a punto de llorar días después de que ella le escuchara pedir a otros agentes que rastreasen los movimientos de un hombre llamado Danz?, también conocido como Danz? Shimura. Parecía haber desaparecido y su jefe creía que la ONE estaba involucrada. Se sentía personal para Saku, como si su jefe supiera algo de ese tipo o tuviera un interés especial.

"Voy a seguir cavando hasta que pueda demostrar que jugaron un papel en la desaparición de Danz? aunque sea lo último que haga." le lanzó una mirada de enojo. "Él trabajaba para ellos."

Ella respiró hondo.

"¿En Homeland o en la Reserva?"

"En la Prisión Fuller."

Eso la sorprendió.

"Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar. ¿Cómo está la ONE conectada a una prisión? "

"Es confidencial." Bajó la voz. "Extraoficialmente, es donde encarcelan a alguien que solía trabajar para Industrias Mercile."

Su respeto por su jefe bajó aún más. Estaría despedida y él la acusaría si compartiera información restringida como él acababa de hacerlo. No lo dijo, no estaba dispuesta a ser parte de su incumplimiento de conducta.

Pero sí que sentía curiosidad, preguntándose por ese lugar y si la ONE en realidad lo dirigía.

"Danz? es un buen hombre, pero tiene miedo de ellos."

Ella mantuvo los labios sellados, negándose a morder el anzuelo. Cualquier persona que fuera amigo de Madara no podía ser honrada. Se había preguntado más de una vez cómo había ganado esa posición desde que había sido trasladado para dirigir el departamento. Era imprudente, demasiado emocional, pensaba con las bolas según su opinión. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que había besado un culo importante, chantajeado en su camino a la cima o relacionado con alguien tan importante como para pedir algunos favores.

"También les hacen cosas horribles a las mujeres. Creo que las drogan y las convierten en adictas a algo similar a la heroína. Es la única razón por la que una mujer permitiría a esos bastardos follarla."

Ella decidió probar a hacerle entrar en razón una vez más.

"Señor, no creo que eso sea cierto. He visto algunas de esas mujeres entrevistadas en la televisión y no detecté ningún indicio de que estuvieran drogadas."

La miró.

"Sus pupilas parecían normales, su discurso claro y sus movimientos fluidos." explicó, sintiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Los signos de uso de drogas se les enseñaban a todos los agentes.

"Tal vez sea una cosa hormonal." murmuró su superior, paseándose de nuevo. "Ya sabes, para follar. Alguien tendría que estar loco para permitir que uno de esos animales se la metiese. Es enfermizo. Las mujeres podrían también empezar a ir a cuatro patas delante de sus perros y evitar así a la ONE completamente."

Ella flexionó los dedos, casi sintiendo la culata de su arma y odiando a su jefe con pasión. Tomó ese insulto personalmente.

"No es culpa de ellos ser lo que son, señor. Fueron creados por Industrias Mercile y no tuvieron voz cuando alguien se metió con sus genes. Fue en contra de su voluntad. Ellos son las víctimas."

Él la miró.

"Correcto. Tienes un perro. Eres amante de los animales. Es posible que desees protestar por el procedimiento estándar de deshacerse de los perros que matan a la gente cuando atacan."

Depende de a quién maten. Recompensaría al perro con un jugoso bistec si te desgarrara el culo. No voy a olvidar tu bonita observación acerca de las mujeres que tienen perros tampoco.

Ella le observó en silencio. Nada bueno saldría de su boca en ese momento y no quería ser puesta en suspensión por insultar a su superior. Se las arregló para negar con la cabeza, la respuesta apropiada que suponía que él esperaba.

"Te estoy asignando a una misión, Agente Especial Haruno." Un destello iluminó los ojos de Madara. "Te voy a enviar al Homeland, de incógnito. Vas a descubrir sus secretos y exponer a esos bastardos animales como lo que son. También quiero que localices información sobre Danz?. Está probablemente prisionero allí. Ayuda en su fuga, si lo encuentras."

Sorpresa la atravesó.

"¿Qué?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Eres perfecta para esta tarea. Eres muy atractiva. Van a sentirse atraídos por ti como las abejas a la miel. Te ves demasiado femenina para que se den cuenta de lo dura que eres." Él se rio entre dientes. "Serás muy útil."

Ella se tragó una protesta.

"Eres perfecta para este trabajo." Él extendió la mano y le agarró el hombro. "Pensarán que eres un inofensivo juego de tetas, pero los dos sabemos lo que realmente eres."

Estaba demasiado aturdida para entender lo que acababa de decir el hijo de puta.

¿Ha perdido la maldita cabeza?

No se sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Le guiñó un ojo y la cogió con más fuerza.

"Hice una verificación de antecedentes completa sobre ti. No hay razón para alarmarse. Te ves un poco pálida, pero es perfecto. Eres perfecta. Soy el único que conoce tu secreto. Tenemos un montón en común, Haruno."

Madara llamándola "hombre con un par de tetas" de repente parecía soso en comparación con el nuevo insulto. No tenían similitudes. Los dos trabajaban para el FBI, en el mismo edificio, pero ahí terminaba la conexión. Tampoco tenía idea de qué clase de secreto hablaba.

"Esos bastardos animales querrán follarte, pero serás inmune a ellos. Estoy seguro de que tu novia entenderá que estás en una asignación. Ambos somos los hombres de nuestras familias y acabo de decirle a mi novia cómo eres. Necesito que pretendas ser una mujer de verdad, mientras estás allí. Espero que eso no sea muy difícil para ti. Infiernos, en un apuro podría fingir que encuentro a los hombres atractivos, así que estoy seguro de que serás capaz de jugar directa en línea."

Se quedó mirando a Madara y se limitó a asentir, aturdida. El idiota pensaba que su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, era su amante. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de reírse en su cara de tonto.

Oh, esto no tiene precio. Espera a que se lo diga a Ino.

"Sí." finalmente habló ella. "Puedo hacer lo correcto." Le guiñó un ojo. "Vamos a bajarles los humos a esos bastardos."

De repente se imaginó lo que pasaría cuando el plan le explotara en la cara. Tendría que explicar a su jefe por qué había desperdiciado dinero, tiempo y recursos. Tenía que seguir las órdenes, pero eso no significaba que no podría presentar una queja que detallara lo irracional y errático que era Madara.

Había confirmado sus sospechas. Madara conocía a Danz? y la estaba enviando al Homeland por motivos personales. Él perdería su trabajo al final. Se aseguraría de ello. Sonrió.

"Me encanta ayudar a clavar culos a la pared." cerró la boca.

Como el tuyo.

.

.

.

**_Mañana nuevo capítulo!_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

.

.

.


	3. C2 * Sasuke

Sasuke se quedó mirando el espejo. El vapor de la ducha llenaba el pequeño cuarto de baño pero permaneció inmóvil en vez de dar un paso bajo el chorro de agua. Unas manchas de sangre le estropeaban una mejilla y la frente.

Él bajó la mirada a sus manos, agarradas al borde del lavabo. Tenía un nudillo hinchado por la fuerza de un puñetazo. Danz? estaba vivo pero necesitaba atención médica. Una parte de él se arrepentía de no haber matado al hijo de puta. La otra parte estaba sorprendida por haber sido capaz de contenerse. La puerta se abrió a su espalda y volvió la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

"Quería ver cómo estabas." susurró.

No veía horror en su mirada, sólo tristeza y preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Karin."

Ella vaciló antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Lo enviaron al médico. Vivirá. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. El equipo especial reunirá un equipo y pondrá el lugar bajo vigilancia. Quieren más datos, antes de rescatar a la hembra Regalo. La persona que la tiene puede poseer más en otro sitio y quieren localizarlas y entrar de una vez en caso de que la hayan cambiado de lugar, si todavía está viva."

Él se apartó del lavabo, quitándose la camisa ensangrentada.

"Gracias. Me voy a duchar y luego volveré al servicio."

Ella no se fue.

"¿Quieres ayuda?"

La oferta le aturdió y se giró para mirarla.

"Puedo ducharme solo."

"¿Quieres compañía? Sé que tuvo que ser duro para ti, pero él se negó a hablar. A veces la violencia es el único recurso."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Lamentó las palabras tan pronto como salieron de sus labios. No era culpa suya que el interrogatorio hubiera ido de esa manera. El humano se había negado a dar a la ubicación de la hembra regalo hasta que estuvo medio muerto por la paliza.

"Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar."

"Eres amable, Sasuke. Intentas ocultarlo, pero sé que no disfrutaste haciendo daño al humano. No podías salir de esa habitación lo suficientemente rápido, una vez que dijo lo que necesitábamos saber. Tienes una fuerza interior para obligarlo a hablar que yo no poseo. Probablemente salvaste una vida. Esa hembra Regalo puede ser recuperada gracias a ti."

"Espero que sí."

Ella bajó la mirada a su cuerpo.

"Podría hacer que olvidaras lo que acaba de suceder."

"Me podrías distraer por un rato, pero no lo olvidaré jamás."

Ella le miró a los ojos.

"Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo."

Él se mantuvo en silencio, no estaba dispuesto a decirle que se lo merecía.

"Lo eres." insistió. "No sé mucho sobre tus antecedentes porque no hablas de ello, pero me doy cuenta de que fue más duro de lo que la mayoría de nosotros soportamos. ¿Quieres hablar? No repetiré nada de lo que me digas. Deberías abrirte a alguien. Es una parte importante del proceso de curación."

"Algunas heridas son demasiado profundas." dijo con voz áspera.

"El que no lo intentes tampoco ayuda." Ella se acercó más. "Deja que te calme. Estoy ofreciéndote amistad y consuelo."

"Aprecio eso, pero el sexo no es el camino."

Su barbilla se elevó.

"Está bien. No necesitas sexo, pero deberías hablar conmigo."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" algo de cólera se agitó en su interior pero la enterró. Sus intenciones eran buenas. La aceptaba y confiaba en ella. "Fui entrenado para matar y la violencia de la que fuiste testigo fue sólo el comienzo de lo que me enseñaron. Me hizo frío por dentro. Me niego a permitir que nadie se acerque demasiado."

"Entonces, sabes cuál es el problema. Cambia. Ahora somos libres, cualquier cosa es posible si lo queremos."

"No quiero depender de otros o atención excesiva de nada. Disfruto siendo insensible."

"Te preocupas por las Especies."

"Lo hago pero hay una línea que no voy a cruzar." Señaló el azulejo en el suelo entre ellos. "Ahí está. Tengo que ducharme y volver al deber. Agradezco tu oferta, pero me niego. No te lo tomes personalmente. No es así."

"¿No soy de tu agrado? Todo el mundo tiene una preferencia. ¿Te gustan las hembras Regalo? ¿Quizás una de las primates? Estás a menudo cerca de los humanos. Son más pequeñas y más suaves que la mayoría de las Especies hembras. Puedo hablar con algunas para saber si están interesadas en compartir sexo."

"No es una cuestión de tamaño o fuerza, Karin. Es cualquier mujer."

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¿Prefieres a los hombres?" tragó saliva. "No conozco a ninguno que se sienta atraído sexualmente por otro. Pero a lo mejor uno de los empleados humanos sí."

"Maldita sea."

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo, olvidando que estaban ensangrentadas. Tenía que cortárselo. Casi le llegaba a los hombros, más de lo que le gustaba y era sólo otro recordatorio del pasado del que quería alejarse.

"Eso tampoco. Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta. Me atraen las hembras. Es sólo que... "

"¿Qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir. No voy a juzgarte."

Dejó caer la mano a un lado y suspiró.

"No quiero volver a sentir tanto de nuevo y las mujeres son una debilidad. Confié en alguien que no debía una vez y la gente que me importaba pagó el precio. Algo dentro de mí murió y no me aflige su pérdida. Me gusta estar solo y en control. Soy libre y esa es mi elección."

Ella lo aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Nunca te sientes solo? ¿No necesitas abrazar a alguien o ser tocado? "

"No. Eso es sólo un recuerdo del pasado. Estoy completamente a gusto cuando estoy solo."

Ella lo miró fijamente.

"Siento mucho por todo lo que te hicieron, Sasuke. Sólo ten en cuenta que nos preocupamos por ti y si alguna vez cambias de opinión, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo. Estaremos allí."

"Gracias. Eso significa mucho."

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo en la puerta para echar un vistazo por encima del hombro.

"Nadie te culparía si terminases el turno temprano y te fueras a casa. Eso fue intenso para todo el mundo."

"Soy diferente." le recordó. "Dame quince minutos y volveré con el uniforme puesto."

"Eres terco." Sin embargo sonrió. "Tienes mi respeto."

La vio salir y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Lo último que quería era irse a casa y escuchar el silencio. Reviviría cada momento dentro de esa sala de interrogatorios. Danz? era un verdadero hijo de puta que se merecía todo lo que le había hecho, pero había disfrutado infligiendo dolor a ese pedazo de mierda y eso no le gustó nada.

Se enjabonó la piel y se lavó el pelo. Sólo le tomó diez minutos vestirse y volver a Seguridad. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie parecía sorprendido o incómodo por su llegada. Karin era la única que sonreía, desde su asiento en frente de un banco de monitores que proporcionaban transmisiones en vivo de todo el Homeland.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"No mucho." respondió Kiba. "Hemos dejado entrar dos camiones dentro para entregar suministros de alimentos. Shikamaru finalizó una reunión con un reportero para un artículo sobre nosotros y tiene otra en unos quince minutos."

"Pobre bastardo." murmuró Sasuke.

Asintió Kiba con simpatía.

"Me alegro de no ser el que tiene que responder a todas sus preguntas. El equipo especial fue a reunirse en la sede. ¿Quieres saber lo que tenemos hasta ahora?" Señaló a dos hombres en el otro extremo de la habitación con su atención fija en sus equipos. "Están rastreando toda la información que puedan recopilar sobre el nombre de Danz? que dio."

No quería involucrarse. Había obtenido la ubicación de la hembra Regalo. No era su trabajo ir tras ella. Le gustaba permanecer dentro de las tierras del ONE.

"¿Qué más está pasando?"

"No mucho." Kiba acercó un dispositivo electrónico portátil, desplazándolo mientras leía. "Oh. El nuevo instructor debe llegar pronto."

"¿Qué instructor?" Él frunció el ceño.

"Uno forense." La emoción se reflejaba en la voz de Kiba. "Minato contrató a alguien para venir a enseñarnos los procedimientos policiales de reunir pruebas. Será divertido."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

"¿Divertido?"

"¿No ves esos shows en la televisión? Estaremos resolviendo crímenes antes de que te des cuenta. Tengo muchas ganas de aprender a tomar huellas digitales."

"¿Qué crímenes? Esto es el Homeland. Es del mundo exterior del que necesitamos preocuparnos y el equipo especial se ocupa de ellos."

Parte de la alegría desapareció del rostro de Kiba.

"Minato preguntó qué nos gustaría aprender y votamos por un instructor de ciencias forenses."

El arrepentimiento apuñaló a Sasuke. No había tenido intención de desinflar el buen humor del otro macho.

"No veo mucha televisión, pero estoy seguro de que es muy interesante si obtuvo el voto de la mayoría. Me aseguraré de comprobarlo. Podría aprender algo nuevo y estoy seguro de que encontraremos útiles estas habilidades."

Kiba sonrió.

"Es fascinante."

"Te tomo la palabra. ¿Dónde se quedará esta instructora? ¿Están los alojamientos humanos ya preparados?

¿La verificación de antecedentes ya se ha realizado?"

"Fue en el último minuto, pero estoy seguro de que lo tenemos bajo control."

"Vuelve a comprobarlo."

"Está bien." Kiba se dio más prisa.

La puerta se abrió y entró Anko. Le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

"Buen trabajo, sexy. He oído que rompiste a ese hijo de puta y le hiciste chillar como el cerdo que es." Se detuvo, levantando una palma sobre su cabeza.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Choca esos cinco. Ponla justo aquí."

Sasuke se negó a dar una palmada.

"Aguafiestas." murmuró, dejando caer su brazo. "Reportándome para el deber. Sé que llego una hora antes, pero me aburría. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Cosas típicas. Entregas, periodistas y una nueva instructora."

"Impresionante." sonrió ella. "¿La forense? No puedo esperar. Hice una lista de preguntas que le quiero hacer, empezando por qué se tarda tanto en llegar los resultados de toxicología tras una autopsia. ¿Sabías que puede tomar semanas?"

"No."

"¿Está ya aquí? Podría hurgar en su cerebro."

"Vendrá en cualquier momento."

"Genial. Me voy a trabajar a la entrada." Se alejó unos pocos metros antes de girar, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No me gusta usar el casco, pero no quiero que los seres humanos se enamoren de mí. No podrían manejar todo esto." le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en una de las habitaciones.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron pero se resistieron a reír abiertamente. Anko siempre le divertía, diciendo esas cosas escandalosas. Conseguía que todos se sintieran a gusto, un raro don. El suyo era infundir miedo en los demás. Esas observaciones sombrías oscurecían su estado de ánimo, mientras cruzaba la habitación, observando los monitores.

...


	4. C3 * Inesperado ataque

"Es un día tranquilo para los manifestantes." anunció Karin.

"Bien." Dijo Sasuke secamente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Sai entró. El Jefe del Equipo Humano de Operaciones Especiales miró a su alrededor, finalmente encontró su mirada y se acercó. Sasuke se tensó.

"Te estaba buscando."

"¿El humano ha muerto por sus heridas?"

Sai negó con la cabeza.

"Las malas hierbas no mueren fácilmente. Estoy aquí para ayudar a los chicos en busca de más información sobre nuestro objetivo. Kakashi quería a alguien para retransmitir la información, mientras arma un plan de ataque con el resto de los equipos."

"Están trabajando en eso ahí. Siéntete como en casa. Sabes donde están la nevera y la máquina de café."

"Las Nuevas Especies son adictos a la cafeína."

"¿Eso es una queja?"

"Por supuesto que no. Sólo una observación. Seré útil y me quitaré de en medio. Gran trabajo el de antes. Kakashi podría no haberlo dicho, pero yo lo haré."

Sasuke vio al humano unirse a los dos machos de los ordenadores antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los vestuarios. Se puso un chaleco antibalas, cogió un casco y salió.

Subió por la escalera a la pasarela de la parte superior del muro y se asomó por el borde mientras levantaba un arma, con intención de parecer intimidante. Una sola mirada le mostró dos coches y una furgoneta en

línea, a la espera de ser registrados antes de pasar la primera puerta. Suspiró. Era aburrido caminar por el muro, pero era mejor que mirar el techo de su cama.

Sakura estaba entusiasmada mientras conducía a través de la primera serie de puertas del Homeland de las Nuevas Especies y bajaba la ventanilla. Ya tenía su identificación a mano, después de habérsela mostrado al primer guardia. Había pasado la inspección, al ser una licencia oficial. También tenía una cobertura de antecedentes completa. Un segundo guardia se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

Le fascinaba que todos los oficiales del ONE estuvieran completamente cubiertos, desde sus botas de combate hasta sus manos enguantadas y cascos tintados. Estudió al hombre con atención, pero no pudo ver un atisbo de piel.

Los anchos hombros, alta figura y brazos voluminosos ponían de manifiesto que era un macho, pero no tenía manera de saber si era humano o Nueva Especie. Era una táctica brillante para evitar que los manifestantes o amenazas potenciales pudieran distinguir la identidad exacta de cada guardia.

"Hola. Soy Saku Senju, pero me llaman Saku. Soy del laboratorio de criminalística de Bakersfield. Soy la instructora."

Aceptó su licencia y tocó el dispositivo de comunicación conectado a su oreja. Habló en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no pudiera oír lo que decía. Sería el procedimiento para verificar su identidad, una vez más, y lo esperaba del Homeland. Echó un vistazo a las puertas que se cerraban detrás de ella y miró hacia la segunda a unos cincuenta metros. Había un montón de espacio que separaba los lados de su coche de alquiler de la caseta de seguridad y más muros.

"¿Así que saludan a la gente que cruza la primera puerta cada vez que entra un vehículo y lo vuelven a revisar en esta área?"

Deslizó su guante por el lado de su casco protector, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento. Tengo curiosidad. Soy del laboratorio criminal, ¿recuerdas? "

El guardia apagó su auricular y le devolvió su licencia.

"Tiene parar allí y dejar el motor en marcha. Nuestro equipo registrará el coche y luego tenemos que registrarla a usted. Una mujer se encargará de eso. Sólo tiene que salir del coche y se reunirá con usted."

Señaló las marcas que habían sido pintadas en el pavimento.

Ella aceptó su licencia y avanzó. Puso el coche en punto muerto en el espacio abierto. Tenía sentido. Tendrían un lugar para revisar el vehículo y fuera de la zona para que la explosión no hiciera mucho daño, si alguien llevaba explosivos al interior. Aparcó el coche y salió de él.

Un segundo guardia salió de la cabaña y se acercó. Sakura estudió a la persona de la cabeza a los pies, mismo traje, sin marcas únicas, identidad genérica.

Era una figura alta y en forma, pero era notablemente menos corpulenta de hombros y brazos. Los pechos de la mujer estaban ocultos bajo el espesor del chaleco Kevlar. No habría adivinado su sexo si no le hubieran dicho que esperase a una hembra.

La frecuencia cardíaca de Sakura aumentó con entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de interactuar con una de las hembras de las Nuevas Especies. Eran esquivas y no se sabía mucho sobre ellas. Nunca habían salido fotografías suyas publicadas y nadie sabía qué aspecto tenían. Ella le sonrió.

"Hola."

La figura se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

"¿Por qué estás tan contenta?" La voz era un poco brusca, pero sin duda de una mujer.

"Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a las Nuevas Especies. Soy Saku Senju del laboratorio de criminalística de Bakersfield."

"Estoy al tanto de quien eres. Estamos esperando tus clases." Su tono se suavizó. "Amo los programas de crímenes."

"No es exactamente lo mismo que se ve en la televisión. Esos programas tienen una gran cantidad de equipos de alta tecnología que no utilizamos realmente."

"Oh."

"Las clases serán divertidas. Pasé dos días revisando cosas para enseñaros."

Sakura no quería decepcionar a la ONE. Podría estar allí con engaños, pero había decidido sacarle el máximo partido. Madara podía besar su culo si pensaba que iba a seguir sus órdenes. Serían como una especie de vacaciones, unas en las que interactuaría con las Nuevas Especies y compartiría algunos de sus conocimientos sobre la forma de combatir las últimas tendencias criminales.

"¿No te asustamos?"

"Sólo si planean darme una paliza, todos parecen estar en muy buena forma."

La mujer alta se rio.

"Soy Tenten."

"¿Es de mala educación ofrecer darse la mano?"

Tenten ofreció una mano enguantada.

"No."

Sakura se la estrechó.

"La ONE significa Organización de las Nuevas Especies, ¿verdad?"

Tenten asintió.

"En el uniforme también es sinónimo de Oficial de las Nuevas Especies. Elige el que quieras. Somos buenos adaptándonos."

"Muy bien."

"Tengo que registrarte. ¿Te importaría darte la vuelta y ponerte en posición? "

Sakura se giró y abrió las piernas. Metió la mano en su bolsillo delantero y sacó sus cigarrillos y el encendedor. Los puso en el techo de su coche, a la vista.

Eran un recordatorio de por qué había llegado al Homeland y cómo de culpable se sentía por eso. El tabaquismo era un mal hábito en el que caía cada vez que se estresaba. Abrió los brazos y se apoyó en la parte superior del coche. El cacheo fue exhaustivo y Tenten incluso miró el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor, devolviéndoselos cuando terminó.

"Tengo que inspeccionar el bolso también."

Sakura metió la mano dentro del coche para recuperarlo. Tenten colocó el bolso en el capó del coche y buscó cuidadosamente en el interior mientras Sakura miraba.

"Aquí tienes." Tenten dijo e intentó devolvérselo.

Saku se negó a tomarlo, en su lugar le preguntó, "¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?"

Tenten asintió.

"Bien."

Sakura aceptó el bolso y lo colocó de nuevo en el capó. Ella hizo un gesto para que Tenten se acercara.

"No sólo debes examinar el contenido. Es necesario buscar en el bolso también. Estoy aquí para enseñar a sus agentes los últimos trucos que utilizan los criminales y este es uno de ellos. Puse algunas cosas dentro de mi bolso para ver si las encontrabas. Te las has perdido. Observa."

Sakura vertió el contenido y luego le entregó el bolso de nuevo a Tenten.

"Aprieta el bolso. Siente cada centímetro."

Tenten lo hizo y se puso tensa. Sakura dio un paso atrás.

"Los lados del forro tienen dos cuchillos de plástico. No están afilados, pero podrían haberlo estado. Aunque el bolso hubiera pasado por un detector de metales no los habrías encontrado. También puse un tubo de agua

en la parte inferior que probablemente has confundido con el acolchado. Podría haber contenido veneno, un arma biológica o un gel explosivo que podría encenderse con el encendedor que me has devuelto. Tienes que sentir cada centímetro de algo y buscar e investigar cada bulto o inconsistencia. Nunca permitas que cualquier sustancia atraviese la seguridad, incluso si crees que es solo agua. Tu mejor opción es mantener los monederos y bolsos en un lugar separado cuando tienes visitantes que vienen y se van en un mismo día.

Coge sus posesiones cuando entren y devuélveselas cuando se vayan."

Tenten descubrió los forros ocultos y sacó los objetos. Ella suspiró.

"Ya veo."

Sakura asintió.

"Podría haber matado a alguien, si hubiera sido una mala persona."

Los gritos estallaron de repente en la puerta principal. Sakura se volvió a tiempo para ver una camioneta con vidrios polarizados conduciendo por encima de los arbustos junto a la fila de coches que estaba esperando para entrar en el Homeland. Casi se estrelló contra unos manifestantes antes de que rozase a los otros coches. La rejilla había sido modificada en un ariete. Alcanzó a ver lo que parecían dos paquetes pegados en el frente. Esos paquetes explotaron al impactar contra las puertas. Las bisagras de la puerta cedieron y esta cayó al suelo.

La sorpresa la mantuvo inmóvil durante unos preciosos segundos, mientras que la camioneta se esforzaba en pasar por encima de la derribada barrera metálica. Los guardias apostados en la parte superior de los muros abrieron fuego. Sus balas rebotaron en los laterales del vehículo. Tenten agarró a Sakura y las dos se echaron al suelo junto a su coche de alquiler.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó un despliegue infernal. Dos de los neumáticos de la camioneta estaban atrapados en la puerta dañada pero no tardaría mucho en liberarse. Retrocedió, el conductor cambió de marcha y avanzó de nuevo. Una parte doblada de la puerta le impedía seguir adelante pero no aguantaría casi nada.

Desde donde estaba, demasiado cerca para su comodidad, no pudo ver en la parrilla ningún signo de más explosivos pegados en el frente. El conductor tenía probablemente la intención de utilizar la potencia del motor y la fuerza para romper la segunda puerta, pero su coche de alquiler se interponía en su camino.

Tendría que esquivarlo y eso le obligaría a reducir la velocidad.

Luchó para salir de debajo Tenten que la había tirado al suelo. Una mirada reveló que Tenten estaba bien y fuera de la trayectoria de los neumáticos que estaban a punto de ser empujados hacia adelante, en cuanto la camioneta se estrellara contra el coche. El motor seguía en marcha.

Se puso de rodillas y se lanzó por la puerta abierta del coche, agarró el freno de mano y tiró de él. No sería capaz de detener la camioneta, pero empujar el coche le resultaría un poco más difícil.

Salió del coche un instante antes de que fuera embestido, aterrizando sobre su trasero. Fijó su atención en la furgoneta. Las balas seguían rebotando, sin hacer ningún daño a excepción de algunos leves arañazos.

"¡Muévete!" Gritó Tenten. "Sígueme."

...


	5. C4 * Detenido

Sakura volvió la cabeza cuando Tenten se puso de pie. Sacó su arma, pero no disparó a la camioneta. Sakura reaccionó, sus años de formación hicieron aparición antes de que pudiera pensar. Arrancó el arma de la mano de Tenten, se levantó y quitó el seguro.

"Dispara a los neumáticos." gritó Sakura.

Acertó un tiro en el parabrisas, donde vio sentados a dos asaltantes. Los dos llevaban máscaras de asalto táctico, con escudos de cara completa. Las ventanas del vehículo aguantaban, lo que significaba que no podía hacerles ningún daño, pero eso iba en ambas direcciones. El movimiento en la parte trasera de la camioneta, le aseguró que había más hijos de puta. Avanzó, ignorando los disparos, esperando que los guardias del muro no le disparasen.

El conductor volvió la cabeza, cuando se detuvo al lado de su puerta. Ella agarró la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Agarró el arma con las dos manos. El conductor apretó el acelerador, los neumáticos chirriaron y el olor a goma quemada le asaltó mientras empujaba su coche unos pocos metros.

Sakura avanzó hacia los dos vehículos y examinó la puerta buscando un punto débil. La cerradura estaba expuesta y disparó. El agujero que apareció sorprendió al conductor y ella podría haberle dado, pero la bala no haría mucho daño con el equipo Kevlar que llevaba en el pecho. Abrió la puerta, apuntó a los dos centímetros de piel revelada en su garganta cuando la miró y cometió el error de mirar hacia arriba al muro, levantando la cabeza. Ella disparó.

El pasajero intentó levantar un rifle de asalto militar y dispararle pero se le enganchó la culata en la división central, entre los asientos. Le disparó, pero la bala no perforó la máscara. Él retrocedió. El conductor se atragantó, la sangre fluía sobre el chaleco. No llevaba puesto el cinturón. Ella empuñó una de las correas de su chaleco y tiró con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta mientras caía, poniendo su cara contra la camioneta, fuera de la línea de visión del pasajero.

El conductor cayó al suelo y lo dejó en libertad. Las balas desgarraron la puerta abierta a su lado y supo que si se hubiera balanceado delante de la puerta, el pasajero le habría dado. Se concentró en el moribundo a sus pies. Se inclinó, con cuidado para evitar la puerta abierta de la camioneta, que aún estaba en marcha, pero ya no avanzaba. Su coche se lo impedía. Cogió su pistola de la funda y vio dos objetos que parecían granadas.

¡Demonios! No estaban bromeando. Dejó caer las armas en el suelo y agarró los dos explosivos. Estaban hechos a mano, en su opinión, pero parecían mortales. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre cómo funcionaban exactamente o lo que harían. Temió que los otros asaltantes harían estallar los suyos en cualquier segundo y continuarían con el ataque. Vio los interruptores y usó los pulgares para activarlos, rezando para que no explotaran al instante. Se arriesgó a exponerse para lanzar las granadas en el interior y se inclinó para coger la puerta. La cerró de golpe, giró y corrió lejos.

"¡Corran! ¡Bomba! "Les gritó a los dos oficiales de la ONE que avanzaban.

Uno de ellos siguió su orden y saltó hacia dentro de algún tipo de barrera instalada cerca de la garita, pero el segundo siguió avanzando.

"Va a estallar." les dijo.

Al menos eso es lo que esperaba. Sería horrible si acababa de activar armas químicas, pensando que eran artefactos explosivos. Solo tuvo unos pocos segundos para examinarlos.

El guardia que siguió avanzando debía medir por lo menos un metro ochenta y tres. No la apuntaba con su arma, lo que era una bendición. Escondió la cabeza cuando abrió brazos como si quisiera agarrarla, pero ella le hizo un placaje a la altura de la cintura. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones cuando se estrelló contra su cuerpo sólido, pareciéndose a estrellarse contra un muro a toda velocidad. Pero los dos cayeron.

¡BOOM!

El sonido casi la ensordeció y algo chocó contra su espalda. No estaba segura de si había sido golpeada por un objeto volante o si fue sólo la onda expansiva de la explosión. Sus oídos resonaban, se sentía entumecida y desconocía si estaba herida. El gran cuerpo debajo la movió. Ella estaba tirada encima de él. Él rodó y de repente sintió el implacable pavimento bajo su espalda. Su peso la inmovilizó y se las arregló para abrir los ojos, ni siquiera sabía que los había cerrado hasta ese instante.

Su audición mejoró algo, al disminuir el trauma. El guardia era pesado, aplastándola entre él y el suelo. Había girado la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Ella levantó la vista hacia una garganta de color canela, revelada debajo del casco tintado, e incluso se dio cuenta de su mentón cuadrado.

Ruidos de estallidos y un silbido llenaban el aire.

"Hijo de puta." Su voz le dio escalofríos.

Tenía una brusquedad que no era del todo humana, demasiado profunda, casi un gruñido. Se apartó de ella y Sakura cogió aire, sus pulmones necesitados de oxígeno. Obtuvo su primer vistazo de la furgoneta, o lo que quedaba de ella, cuando se puso de rodillas y luego de pie.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para mirar en silencio la destrucción. Las ventanas de la parte delantera de la camioneta habían volado y las puertas traseras estaban abiertas. Llamas dispersas la cubrían y un humo negro

se elevaba al cielo. Un cuerpo yacía cerca de la puerta del conductor… el hombre al que había disparado en la garganta. No se movía y no esperaba que lo hiciera. La bala había sido un disparo mortal.

Su atención regresó a la furgoneta y al objeto oscuro colgando por la espalda. Fue capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para identificar lo que era. La bilis subió al reconocer la forma de una cabeza y los brazos. No se movía. Se las arregló para tragarse las ganas de vomitar. Era consciente de que acababa de matar al menos a tres personas, a menos que el pasajero hubiera salido por el otro lado antes de la explosión. El guardia de la ONE se movió, pero ella no pudo apartar la mirada horrorizada de la camioneta en llamas.

Se gritaron órdenes al fondo, pero las ignoró.

Yo lo he hecho. Yo los he matado.

Era tan consciente de eso que no podía obligar a sus miembros a moverse. Sakura no se inmutó cuando el guardia se agachó y la agarró por los brazos.

Fácilmente la puso sobre sus inestables pies. Se tambaleó un poco, pero cerró las rodillas. Su formación le exigía que se recuperase y siguiera el programa, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar la camioneta en llamas. Podía oler la carne quemada bajo el espeso hedor de la goma y todo lo que estaba en llamas.

"Estás bajo arresto." esa voz profunda gruñó junto a su oído.

La sensación de las esposas instantáneas en las muñecas finalmente la sacó de su estado de shock. Giró la cabeza y miró al guardia. Era treinta centímetros más alto que ella y era enorme. Le había esposado las muñecas delante en lugar de detrás de a la espalda y sujetaba la cadena entre ellas.

Tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar su voz.

"Lo puedo explicar."

"Hiciste estallar la camioneta." gruñó él. "Robaste una pistola de uno de mis oficiales. ¿Quién eres? "

Volvió la cabeza. Agentes vestidos de negro se apresuraban adelante con extintores, intentando apagar el fuego. Quería ordenarles que se alejaran, no fuera que el tanque de gas no se hubiera quemado ya, pero estaban manteniendo una distancia segura. El Nueva Especie a su lado esperaba una respuesta. Recordó eso y lo miró.

"Soy Saku Senju. Instructora del laboratorio de criminalística."

"Mentira."

Se estremeció interiormente ante su tono áspero. Su mente comenzó a funcionar plenamente otra vez y se dio cuenta de que la había jodido. Se habría reído abiertamente de alguien si acabara de hacer lo mismo que ella y hubiera afirmado ser algún friki del laboratorio de medicina forense. Pero no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

Él la hizo girar y una mano la agarró firmemente del brazo, antes de empujarla suavemente.

"Muévete."

Sakura se quedó en shock cuando vio la destrucción causada a la caseta del guardia. Parte del techo se había derrumbado, la parte frontal de la furgoneta había ocasionado fuertes daños.

"¿Están todos bien?"

"No lo sé." Definitivamente gruñó. "Estamos revisando."

Tenten se precipitó hacia adelante. Sakura la identificó por su forma y por la funda de pistola vacía.

"Lo siento mucho, Sasuke."

"Olvídalo." le espetó. "Llévala a una celda de detención. Tengo que revisar a nuestra gente. Desnúdala hasta la ropa interior y asegúrate de que no esconde nada."

"Por supuesto."

Tenten sonaba tan estresada que su voz se quebró. La empujó hacia Tenten.

"Calma. Toma una respiración profunda."

Sakura admitió que siguió su consejo también, aunque sabía que no era para ella.

"¿Crees que alguno de los nuestros murieron?" Tenten sonaba a punto de llorar.

"No lo creo. Tengo que comprobarlo. Muévete. Llévatela y vigílala de cerca. Nadie debe hablar con ella hasta que yo llegue. Voy a interrogarla."

Tenten agarró sus esposas y tiró. Sakura la siguió alrededor del edificio dañado, fijándose en cada detalle. Los oficiales se apresuraban en llegar a la escena y vio movimiento a través de una ventana que se mantuvo intacta. Un hombre estaba levantando una sección del techo del suelo.

Sakura no tenía palabras mientras, era escoltada a la parte posterior del inmenso edificio. Su aspecto mucho más pequeño desde el frente la había engañado.

Más agentes salieron a plena marcha. No se tomaron el tiempo para detenerse o preguntar quién era, Tenten sólo la empujó contra la pared, para salir de su camino.

Vamos." le susurró Tenten.

Sakura no discutió. Tenía que pensar en una buena mentira para explicar lo que acababa de hacer.

"Siento lo de tu arma."

Tenten gruñó.

"Silencio. Ya has oído a Sasuke. No hables hasta que él venga. Él será el único que te interrogue."

Eso no sonaba nada bien. Fue llevada por un pasillo a la esquina de atrás del edificio y la puerta se abrió de un empujón. Sakura miró a su alrededor, tal vez quince metros por ocho. Sin espejos de dos vías. Una silla estaba atornillada al suelo cerca de un desagüe. Había un gancho a un lado, en la parte superior de la pared detrás de ella y una larga mesa con dos sillas en el otro. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintados para que coincidieran con el suelo de cemento gris pálido.

Los primeros reflejos del miedo se dispararon por la columna vertebral de Sakura. No era como cualquier sala de interrogatorios que alguna vez hubiera visitado en una estación de policía. Le recordó más a una que había visto recientemente en una película. Los guardias habían golpeado al prisionero casi hasta la muerte. La sangre había empapado las paredes y el suelo de esa habitación, habían usado una manguera para facilitar la limpieza. De verdad esperaba que la ONE no hubiera visto una película similar y tomaran notas.

Tenten sacó una llave y le quitó las esposas.

"Quítatelo todo, menos la ropa interior."

Sakura se estremeció ante la idea de un registro de cavidades, pero no se resistió. La habitación estaba fría cuando se desnudó y puso la ropa en una pila plegada sobre la mesa, sus zapatos al lado. Se enfrentó a Tenten, preguntándose si era la política del lugar mantener la careta y el casco.

"Las manos al frente, de nuevo."

Sakura ofreció humildemente sus muñecas, aceptando el clic metálico sin decir una palabra.

"No pareces herida. ¿Necesitas un médico? "

Estaba lejos de estar bien, pero nada le dolía físicamente, excepto un punto punzante en la espalda. Sin embargo no parecía importante o grave. Sus emociones eran un desastre, pero un médico no podía ayudar con eso.

"Estoy bien."

"Toma asiento."

Estaba sentada. Tenten recogió la ropa y los zapatos. "No te levantes. No te muevas. Sasuke no tardará en llegar."

"¿Puedo tener un poco de agua, por favor?"

"Voy a decirle a Sasuke que has pedido agua."

Tenten había desaparecido en el instante siguiente, el clic metálico como certeza de que había bloqueado la puerta. Sakura miró a su alrededor con gravedad.

Al menos no hubo registro de cavidades.

Esa era la única buena noticia para Sakura .

...


	6. C5 * Guerra de voluntades

Sasuke se quitó el uniforme manchado de sudor, se puso una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones con las letras NSO impresas en blanco sobre la tela negra. No era la ropa ideal para un interrogatorio, pero los armarios habían sufrido daños con la explosión. El uniforme que se había quitado estaba tirado en un montón en el suelo, cubierto de polvo y yeso. El vestuario provisional estaba lleno de otras Especies. Karin se acercó con un montón de ropa.

"Aquí tienes. Este es el suministro que había a mano, hace demasiado calor para las sudaderas."

"Todo el mundo está bien." Kiba entró en la habitación. "He contabilizado hasta el último de nuestros oficiales. Sólo tienen lesiones leves."

Sasuke reprimió un gruñido.

"¿Qué hay de los humanos?"

Kiba le sostuvo la mirada.

"Murieron cuatro, hay uno con vida, ha sido trasladado en helicóptero a la unidad de traumatismos, en el mundo exterior. Sufrió graves quemaduras y lesiones internas, nuestro personal médico no cree que vaya a sobrevivir."

Sasuke no sentía ninguna compasión por los humanos muertos.

"Es una pena. Quería interrogarlos."

Sasori entró pisando fuerte y empezó a quitarse el uniforme.

"Levantamos una barricada cerca de las puertas delanteras. El Homeland está oficialmente cerrado. Shikamaru se encarga de los medios de comunicación, mientras Itachi está esperando al equipo especial para reunirlos e iniciar la investigación. Sai ya estaba aquí, así que ha hablado con Kakashi." Kiba estornudó. "No creo que logre quitarme ese de olor de la nariz. Inhalé un montón de polvo."

"El polvo no es perjudicial." dijo Karin y empezó a recoger los uniformes sucios. "Por lo menos, eso es lo que dice Sai. Es más que nada los escombros del edificio que está derrumbándose y dijo que los edificios nuevos no tienen materiales venenosos."

"Es bueno saberlo." Sasori volvió a estornudar. "Pero hablaba del humo del incendio."

"Oh." Ella se detuvo, con los brazos llenos de ropa. "Voy a por más ropa al almacén." Se giró y se apresuró a salir.

Tenten fue la siguiente que entró.

"¿Está todo el mundo bien?"

"Solo algunos cortes y magulladuras." respondió Kiba. "No hemos perdido a nadie."

Sasuke se adelantó, llamando su atención.

"Te dije que te quedaras con la prisionera."

"Está encerrada en la sala de interrogatorios número tres. Es la que está más alejada de los daños, no llevaba nada en su ropa, lo he comprobado y etiquetado como prueba. Ha pedido agua. ¿Está bien si le doy un poco? "

"Sí. Ve a hacer guardia, estaré allí en un momento." Se sentó, pensando si debía ponerse las botas de nuevo, estaban cubiertas de polvo blanco, se puso de pie. "Joder."

"¿Perdón?"

Sasori que se estaba vistiendo también, se detuvo y levantó la vista.

"Voy a hablar con nuestra prisionera, tal como estoy."

"¿Vas a interrogar a una sospechosa descalzo y sin uniforme?" Kiba arqueó las cejas.

Sasuke señaló hacia donde habían estado los vestuarios para los machos.

"Si quieres entrar ahí, donde las luces del techo se han caído sobre las taquillas de metal, y correr el riesgo de electrocutarte para recuperar mi uniforme de repuesto, adelante. No tengo tiempo para ir a casa primero. Es necesario obtener respuestas, hemos sido atacados."

Kiba cerró la boca y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Suigetsu se acercó, ya se había cambiado el uniforme por ropa de correr. "Dos de nosotros juntos pueden intimidar mucho más a un hombre."

"Es una mujer." Sasuke dio un paso adelante. "Me ocuparé de esto solo."

"Creía que no interrogabas hembras. Me gustaría presentarme voluntario para hacerlo." Sasori se estaba poniendo la camisa.

"Esta vez voy a hacer una excepción. Vi lo que hizo. Está bien entrenada y no es una soldado cualquiera. Estos son mucho más peligrosos."

"De verdad me gustaría interrogarla." insistió Sasori.

"No."

Sasuke no perdió más tiempo con la conversación, necesitaba respuestas y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlas, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Hervía de rabia, mientras caminaba a través del edificio,

todas las Especies se habían enterado de la noticia y se apresuraron a cumplir con su deber. Los pasó, sintiendo orgullo de la unidad y calma que demostraron dadas las circunstancias.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, convenciéndose de que tenía que entrar ahí y hacer lo que fuera necesario para obligar a hablar a la hembra. El Homeland había sido atacado y esto podría tener un coste muy alto para la gran cantidad de Especies que residían allí.

Se habría puesto en medio para intentar sacar al conductor fuera de la camioneta, aunque reconoció que probablemente le habría costado la vida el intentarlo. Él había saltado desde lo alto de la pared hasta la azotea del edificio de seguridad, una vez que fue evidente que sus balas eran inútiles. La mujer había hecho su trabajo en su lugar.

¿Por qué? Sus tácticas habían sido limpias y demasiado precisas, ella tenía habilidades que no debería poseer. Incluso él habría estado en apuros para hacer lo que ella hizo. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el teléfono. Seguridad levantó el auricular al segundo timbre.

"Dime todo lo que sabes sobre la mujer que está en la celda."

Él escuchó, con rabia. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella como una mujer, era una amenaza. Tenía que recordar eso. Las tácticas normales no funcionarían, tendría que ser más astuto que ella y hacerle bajar la guardia. Un plan fue tomando forma y respiró un par de veces para calmarse, la ira era lo último que necesitaba usar en contra de alguien con sus posibles antecedentes.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de ignorar el aire frío, la adrenalina la había dejado emocionalmente agotada. Era una reacción normal en estas circunstancias de tanta tensión, se había enfrentado a la muerte, había acabado con la vida del conductor al que había disparado y seguramente también con la de uno de sus cómplices. Eso daba el saldo de dos muertos seguros, uno quedó colgando de la parte trasera de la camioneta que fue incendiada. Se estremeció, comparándolo en su mente con carne asada, y cambió de postura en la silla de metal.

No ayudaba a entrar en calor, pensó en pasear por la habitación, pero decidió no hacerlo. Corría el riesgo de levantar más sospechas en el personal de la ONE, si no hacía el papel de asustado y tímido ratón. Esto es lo que ellos esperarían y eso era lo que necesitaba darles, si tenía alguna posibilidad de recuperar su identidad de incógnito.

El clic de una cerradura sonó, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre de pelo oscuro, moreno, con unos penetrantes ojos oscuros, que parecían casi negros. La miró fijamente, con semblante sombrío. Calculó que medía un metro noventa de altura.

Sasuke, este tiene que ser él. Mierda, es enorme e intimidante.

Tomó nota de los musculosos brazos y los anchos hombros, la camiseta sin mangas se le pegaba al pecho hasta la estrecha cintura, dónde se perdía en el cordón de la cinturilla de los pantalones negros, que no estaban atados, llevaba los cordones blancos colgando. Tenía los muslos musculosos y bien proporcionados, era evidente incluso a través de la tela del pantalón y tenía los pies descalzos, por lo menos eran una talla cuarenta y ocho. Su atuendo informal no era lo que había esperado.

"¿Quién eres?"

Eso confirmó su identidad, nunca olvidaría esa voz profunda.

"Saku Senju, pero todo el mundo me llama Saku para abreviar."

La puerta se cerró de golpe, encerrándolos juntos en el interior. Saku la miró, esperando a que la puerta se abriera una segunda vez.

"Nadie más vendrá. No habrá ningún rescate."

Ella se concentró en su rostro. Permanecía inmóvil, a unos pocos metros de la puerta.

"¿No se supone que tiene que estar presente una mujer?"

Un sonido suave, pero aterrador salió de su garganta, no era exactamente un gruñido pero tampoco era un sonido agradable.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que ya no estás en los Estados Unidos?, una vez que has pasado por esas puertas estas en territorio de la ONE, cuéntame todo, pero la verdad, porque créeme, no te gustará que te haga hablar, tus leyes sobre el interrogatorio no se aplican aquí."

El miedo subió por la espina dorsal de Sakura, pero lo dejó a un lado.

"No puedes matarme."

Él se acercó y le alzó la cara lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver mejor su rostro. Contuvo la respiración, era uno de los rostros más masculinos que había visto jamás. Tenía los pómulos pronunciados. Una mandíbula cuadrada se asentaba bajo un par de labios carnosos con un ángulo duro, debido a su ceño fruncido. Pero era la forma de sus ojos, lo que realmente la sorprendió. Shikamaru los tenía con forma felina, pero los de él no tenían esa expresión tan feroz. Aún no podía decir con exactitud el color de sus ojos, pero podía adivinar que eran negro oscuro bordeados con unas largas y gruesas pestañas.

Respira, maldita sea.

Aspiró, obligando a sus pulmones a funcionar de nuevo. La manera de vestir debía ser una táctica para despistarla de su juego, tenía que mantener la calma, era difícil de conseguirlo con esa expresión sombría y mirada depredadora fija en ella.

"De hecho, podría. ¿Estás lista para decirme la verdad ahora? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Confiaba en que fuera un farol.

"Mi nombre es Saku Senju." mintió. "Puedes comprobarlo en mi carnet de conducir. Llama a mi jefe. Me pidió que viniera al Homeland por dos semanas para dar clases de ciencia forense y repasar la seguridad con algunas de las últimas tendencias en el comportamiento criminal."

Sasuke dio otro paso, acercándose más.

"¿Estás en el ejército? ¿En los Marines? ¿Fuerzas especiales?"

Saku negó con la cabeza.

"Laboratorio criminal."

Él gruñó. Sakura trató de no reaccionar al gruñido, pero no pudo, se puso tensa ante el aterrador y peligroso sonido. La distribución de la sala no la hacía sentirse más segura, no había cámaras a la vista, había buscado alguna señal de que la estuvieran vigilando pero no había encontrado nada, realmente estaban solos en la habitación.

"¿Dónde aprendiste cómo detener una camioneta blindada?"

"Veo mucho cine de acción y he aprendido todo eso a través de las películas."

Sasuke enojado apretó la boca con fuerza, dejando claro que no iba a tragarse esas tonterías. Volvió a intentarlo.

"Me encanta ver películas del tipo "golpea-primero-y-elimínalos-para-salvar-el-mundo" y ese tipo de cosas.

¿Creerías que cuando era una niña quería ser una estrella del cine de acción?" Sakura no pudo resistirse y añadió. "Bruce Willis es mi ídolo."

Su única reacción fue apretar los puños. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos con esa respuesta, pero esperaba que tuviera sentido del humor. No lo tenía.

"No estoy de humor para juegos, toma mis palabras como una advertencia. Mi paciencia casi se ha agotado."

Saku respiró hondo y exhaló poco a poco, sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja y tenía que decir algo convincente.

"Las balas rebotaban en la camioneta, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba blindada. Les grité que dispararan a los neumáticos, pero creo que nadie me escuchó con todo ese ruido. Tal vez ellos no lo veían desde su ángulo, pero yo estaba más cerca del tipo y vi que estaba tratando de liberarse de la puerta derribada. Comprendí que iban a empujar mi coche fuera del camino para embestir contra la segunda puerta."

"¿Cómo sabías sus planes?"

"No lo sabía. Solo fue una suposición. Simplemente sentido común. Sólo quería detenerlos. Las balas no funcionaban, así que cogí el arma de Tenten y busque un punto débil, no protegieron la cerradura de la puerta del conductor." Sakura vaciló. "Vi que el conductor y su acompañante iban protegidos con equipos de asalto completos, tenía que hacerse rápidamente, reaccioné antes de pensarlo realmente. Aún recuerdo la última vez que los vehículos pasaron por las puertas. ¿Cuántos murieron? ¿Dieciséis personas?"

"Diecisiete." gruñó Sasuke.

Ella lo observó, era evidente que no le gustaba que le recordara el ataque que había tenido lugar tras abrir el Homeland.

"Vi una manera de abrir la puerta del conductor y lo hice, disparé a la cerradura de la puerta y saqué al conductor. Deshabilitar al conductor no iba a detenerlos. El acompañante sólo tenía que ocupar su lugar y

conducir la camioneta, además vi movimiento en la parte de atrás. Eso significaba que, por lo menos, había un atacante más. Habría sido una carnicería. ¿Alguna vez has visto lo que estos individuos pueden hacer con armas de fuego y equipos de asalto completos? Yo sí. Ya te dije que veo un montón de películas, miré hacia abajo y vi las granadas atadas al conductor. Las arrojé dentro y cerré la puerta."

"¿Cómo sabías lo qué eran?"

Sakura estaba empezando a irritarse.

"Porque no soy idiota, es lo que a mí me parecían. No estaba muy segura de lo que iban a hacer, pero era obvio que estaban destinadas a ser utilizadas contra la ONE. En su lugar las utilicé contra ellos."

Con una de sus cejas arqueadas Sasuke le preguntó.

"¿No estabas segura de lo que iban a hacer?"

"Parecían explosivos caseros por los interruptores, es lo que quise decir, no vi ningún cilindro que indicara que era una bomba química, así que supuse que sólo sería un ¡boom! Estaba en lo cierto, no tuve precisamente mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, ya que estaba esquivando las balas del acompañante, que estaba decidido a matarme."

Sasuke abrió los puños y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Cuatro de los hombres que estaban en el interior de esa camioneta están muertos y el quinto no vivirá mucho tiempo."

Eran tipos malos, pero aun así esto le afectó con fuerza. Nunca había matado a nadie, el entrenamiento que había tenido no cubría la realidad de enterarse de esas noticias.

"Has matado a cuatro seres humanos. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz. Los cabrones podían habérselo merecido, pero la realidad era dura. Probablemente tienen familias y amigos que sufrirán su pérdida, hasta los sinvergüenzas tienen madres.

"Contéstame." le exigió en un tono duro.

"Sí." Ella se puso a la defensiva y eso le ayudó a enfrentarse a él. "Entiendo que no se echan abajo las puertas en un vehículo blindado, usando un equipo de asalto militar completo, para ofrecer pastelitos y un mensaje de amor, ¿no? Estaba intentando proteger a las Nuevas Especies."

Sasuke se movió con tanta rapidez que la hizo estremecerse cuando acortó la distancia entre ellos, se inclinó y se apoyó a los lados de la silla. Acercó su rostro al de ella, casi nariz con nariz.

Sus ojos quedaron ensombrecidos con su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, parecía muy amenazador, Sakura trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero no había manera de huir, con la silla metálica presionada con fuerza contra su espalda.

Él gruñó en el fondo de su garganta demostrándoles que no era completamente humano.

"¿Esperas que me crea que eres una técnica del laboratorio del crimen y que, sin ayuda de nadie, venciste a cinco hombres?"

Ella se obligó a sonreír e ignoró su corazón que empezó a latir con rapidez.

"Soy muy buena en mi trabajo. Veo un montón de cosas malas y no te olvides de mi amor por las películas de acción."

Él siseó y a Saku le llegó el aroma a chocolate y a menta. Ella esperaba que su aliento oliera igual de bien, pues sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. El impulso de mirar la boca de Sasuke era demasiado fuerte para dejarlo pasar, pero se arrepintió tan pronto como lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo al ver dos largos y aterradores colmillos.

"¡Diantres!" No pretendía decirlo en voz alta.

Su labio superior se alzó un poco para darle una visión mejor de ellos, lo hizo a propósito y las siguientes palabras no le dejaron duda alguna.

"No soy como tú." Su tono de voz era profundo. "Te mostraré piedad si empiezas a darme respuestas sinceras, ¿estos hombres fueron enviados aquí a morir para engañarnos y que así confiemos en ti?"

Eso la saco del estupor que le había causado la visión de los colmillos. Sakura le miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me has oído. ¿Fue algún truco? ¿Una puesta en escena para ganarte nuestra confianza?

"¿Estás drogado?"

Había estado muy emocionada de poder visitar al fin el Homeland, pero la visita se había convertido en una pesadilla. Su cobertura prácticamente había volado y, a menos que pudiera explicar de manera convincente que hacia allí, no veía la manera de salir de la situación sin ser acusada de ser la cómplice de esos cabrones, con el objetivo de matar a las Nuevas Especies, eso le hizo perder los estribos.

"No sé si salí corriendo de la caseta del guardia o si ya estaba fuera, pero el que estaba en el asiento del pasajero intentó convertirme en un queso suizo. Esos artefactos explosivos podían haber explotado en mis manos antes de que los echara en esa camioneta, podría haber quedado hecha pedazos junto con los atacantes así que ¿Cómo te atreves?" le miró enfadada. "¿Crees que eres el único que tiene un mal día? yo sólo quería venir a visitar el Homeland para pasar un buen rato, conocer a las Nuevas Especies y dar algunas clases. Eso era lo único que había en mi agenda y ahora estoy encerrada en una habitación con un idiota paranoico."

El silencio era absoluto. Ella se repitió lo que acababa de decirle y cerró los ojos.

Mierda, procura controlarte, maldita sea. Estás cayendo más rápido que un recluta en el primer día de entrenamiento.

...


	7. C6 * Provocador

Sasuke soltó la silla, la agarró por las costillas y tiró de ella, levantándola de su asiento. Sus pies no tocaron el suelo mientras cruzaba la habitación con ella en brazos, luego dejó caer su trasero en la primera mesa que vio. Sasuke agarró la cadena que unía sus muñecas esposadas por delante de su cuerpo y con fuerza le levantó los brazos. Él se inclinó y ella se echó hacia atrás sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, deteniéndose cuando estaba sobre ella.

"Intenta levantarte." gruñó, doblándose lo suficiente para estar cerca de su rostro nuevamente. "Te reto a que me demuestres lo hábil que es una técnica de laboratorio criminal en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, él no le había hecho daño, tal vez podría tener un moretón o dos en el trasero de cuando la había dejado caer sobre la mesa, pero eso era todo. La mesa estaba fría, Sasuke seguía con la cadena enrollada en el puño para mantener sus brazos inmovilizados por encima de la cabeza, era indispensable calmar esta situación tan tensa. Sakura podía doblar sus piernas hacia arriba y liarse a patadas con él, intentar golpearle de nuevo, pero eso sólo demostraría que no era quien decía ser.

"Siento haberte llamado idiota, estaba muy molesta porque me acuses de algo tan horrible. Arriesgué mi vida ahí fuera. No escenifiqué."

Sasuke se inclinó y agarró la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Sakura se había olvidado de que sólo llevaba unas bragas y un sujetador en ese momento. Un miedo muy real a que la atacara sexualmente la embargó.

Era un hijo de puta realmente muy fuerte y probablemente pesaba el doble de lo que aparentaba. Ella era fuerte, pero dudaba que pudiera luchar contra él por mucho tiempo.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para luchar o como mínimo intentarlo. No expuso su polla, pero tiró con fuerza del cordón de los pantalones del chándal.

Ella se relajó un poco, hasta que él empezó a sujetarla a algo que había por encima de su cabeza. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar hacia arriba y verlo atar algo en la anilla, luego le miró a la cara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Asegurarme de que te quedas exactamente donde quiero que estés."

Sakura se sentía expuesta, prácticamente desnuda tendida de espaldas sobre la mesa.

"Quiero sentarme en la silla."

"Quiero que me digas la verdad." Él se enderezó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sakura tiró de las esposas, pero el grueso cordón la tenía bien sujeta, miró a ambos lados de la mesa, no podía darse la vuelta sin caerse contra las sillas de la izquierda o de la derecha.

"¿Quién eres tú realmente? Dejemos ya de jugar a este juego. Tu identificación era buena, pero mis agentes son mejores, alguien la jodió cuando creó tu historia, nuestro sistema de verificación de seguridad únicamente ha rastreado tres años, después se termina. No hay nada tuyo."

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la esperanza de que fuera un farol, pero vio la verdad reflejada allí.

Mierda.

Ese hijo de puta de Madara había jodido su papel y de hecho, había volado su versión.

"Me divorcié." mintió. "Y llevo mi apellido de soltera." Valía la pena intentarlo.

Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

"Esto es un giro interesante. La verificación actual de datos demostró que existes, pero cuando buscamos en sitios de Internet antiguos, el número de la seguridad social pertenecía a una tal Mia Senju. Un ama de casa de setenta años de edad que murió hace diez años." Lentamente pasó la mirada por su cuerpo y luego de vuelta a su cara. "No soy un experto en cómo se ven los humanos a los ochenta años, pero estoy seguro que estás muy lejos de tener esa edad."

Sakura entró en pánico pero intentó ocultarlo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Él dio un paso acercándose más cerca.

"No parece que estés muerta." dijo mirando fijamente su pecho. "Estás respirando." Su mirada se cruzó con la suya y la mantuvo fija. "¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Quién te envía y por qué? "

"Esto tiene que ser un terrible error."

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Estaba prisionera, Madara la había enviado a un infierno, un desastre. Su falsa identidad había sido hecha con prisas.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y acercó su cara a la suya de nuevo.

"No quiero hacerte daño." Su voz era baja y grave "No me obligues hacerlo, cariño. Ya tengo suficientes recuerdos que garantizan que sufra pesadillas casi siempre que duermo. Sólo dime quién eres realmente y por qué has venido al Homeland. Estás arrestada."

Sakura se humedeció los labios, tentada de decirle la verdad. Madara nunca debió enviarla al Homeland de incógnito. Probablemente ambos serían despedidos, pero aún sería peor si hablaba. Nadie quería un agente que se rompía bajo presión. Sasuke sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y era bueno en eso. Lo respetaba.

"Pareces tan suave y frágil." Se detuvo y la miró fijamente. "Deja que te cuente un par de cosas sobre mí.

¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un humano llamado Orochimaru?"

Sakura palideció, pero los latidos de su corazón aumentaron. Orochimaru era actualmente el número treinta y dos en la lista de los más buscados por el Departamento de Seguridad del Homeland. Era un hijo de puta rico, con negocios principalmente en el Medio Oriente y vínculos con países del tercer mundo, y era sospechoso de haber realizado grandes inversiones en Industrias Mercile. Esa última asociación le había hecho ganarse la sospecha de las autoridades y lo que habían descubierto eran indicios bastante desagradables pero ninguna prueba real.

Se rumoreaba que Orochimaru estaba envuelto en el tráfico de drogas y en la esclavitud sexual. También se habían encontrado indicios de que podría ser culpable de robar a las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses en Afganistán y vender armas robadas a los rebeldes. Eso había puesto su nombre en la lista de los más buscados.

"Nop. ¿Es una estrella de acción?"

Un técnico del laboratorio de criminalística no estaría familiarizado con ese nombre, porque no había sido noticia.

"Es un mal humano que conozco."

Sakura tenía que recordar como regular su respiración, algo difícil de lograr ya que estaba intentando averiguar cómo era posible este encuentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? La horrible sospecha de que el capullo de su jefe podría estar en lo cierto se apoderó de ella. ¿Tenían negocios con Orochimaru? El ONE sería el lugar perfecto para él esconderse. No tenían jurisdicción en el Homeland o en la Reserva. Podía mantenerla en el interior de las puertas y no habría absolutamente nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Fui parte de un grupo de Especies que él sacó de Mercile."

"¿Por qué?" Se relajó un poco.

Eso significaba que había ocurrido en el pasado, cuando Sasuke era un prisionero de la empresa. Orochimaru habría tenido acceso a las Nuevas Especies entonces. ¿Ahora continuaba activa la conexión?

"Fue para una prueba." Él gruñó, inclinó la cabeza y siguió observando sus ojos. "Nos pusieron collares explosivos en el cuello. Éramos hermanos biológicos y eran conscientes de que estábamos al tanto de la conexión, porque nos enseñaron la prueba. Nacimos de un mismo lote de embriones que habían creado a partir de dos humanas concretas que se habían apareado. Siempre creaban varios embriones, a menudo del mismo par de humanas, a veces apareando una o ambas con otros donantes para diferentes características físicas. Nuestra genética animal variaba, pero nuestro ADN humano demostró una coincidencia familiar. Por eso nos querían, él sabía que nos protegeríamos unos a otros y que haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestros hermanos."

Jesús.

Parte de su control cayó y sabía que en su expresión se veía la simpatía que sentía.

"¿Por qué los collares explosivos?"

"Sabíamos que iban activarlos y a matar a nuestros hermanos si no seguíamos las órdenes."

"Eso es una putada."

También una táctica terrorista… en un caso extremo, por supuesto Sakura no mencionó esto último.

Él ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó, su nariz le hizo cosquillas cuando rozó su garganta, aspiró profundamente, parecía que quería captar su olor. Sakura no protestó pero le hacía consciente de su presencia de una manera diferente.

Era algo sexual.

"La protección está en nuestra propia naturaleza y ellos utilizaban eso." le susurró Sasuke. "¿Quieres saber lo que nos obligaron a hacer?"

"Claro." Se le retorció el estómago con la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

"Nos enseñaron a luchar y a matar, éramos cuatro máquinas de matar que respiraban, con reflejos más rápidos, cuerpos más fuertes y los sentidos más agudos que los humanos. " Él alzó la cabeza, fue al otro lado a su cuello e inhaló de nuevo. Empujando su pecho en un ligero contacto con sus pechos. "Nuestros profesores eran mercenarios con acentos extraños. Eran brutales."

Mierda.

Los extraños acentos de los que hablaba eran una mala señal. Orochimaru sólo contrataba a sus guardaespaldas por medio de sus contactos en Oriente Medio. Eran la clase de tipos generalmente vinculados con presuntos asesinos. Realmente era una mala noticia que ese tipo de gente hubiera entrenado a Sasuke.

Sakura podía imaginar a lo que había sido sometido.

"Aprendí todo sobre cómo torturar a alguien para que me diga cualquier cosa que quiera saber."

La sospecha se confirmó.

Sakura respiro hondo, temblando por dentro, aterrorizada. Había sido entrenada para resistir la tortura, pero no la del tipo especialmente duro que él probablemente había aprendido. ¿Lo utilizaría para quebrarla? De ser así, utilizaría cualquier método para obtener respuestas. Esto significaba que las cosas podrían ponerse feas y peligrosas, con la posibilidad de perder partes de su cuerpo o incluso provocarle la muerte. Se movió de nuevo, hasta que pudo mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"Estás asustada, puedo olerlo en ti, sólo tienes que decirme la verdad."

Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Es por eso por lo que me estás olfateando?"

"No soy humano."

Realmente no necesitaba el recordatorio.

"¿Puedo tener un poco de tiempo para pensarlo?"

Sasuke arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

"¿Quieres que espere mientras te inventas mentiras más convincentes?"

"Quiero decirte la verdad, pero no puedo."

Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de su pecho y se acercó más hasta que casi tuvo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

"¿Sabes cuan animales podemos llegar a ser algunos?"

"En realidad no, leo los periódicos y he visto las entrevistas."

"Ves lo que queremos que se vea. No soy Shikamaru."

Sakura lo creía. El Señor Shikamaru parecía muy amable, incluso tierno por la televisión, hacía gala de un gran sentido del humor y una personalidad afable, Sasuke no era nada de eso. Él echó hacia atrás los labios y le mostró los colmillos de nuevo, Sakura los miró fijamente. Esperaba que no estuviera insinuando que los usaría para morderla, eso debía doler como el infierno.

"Imagina afinados instintos depredadores, junto al hecho de ser alentados a ser lo peor de la humanidad. Eso es lo que me hicieron ser, cuando me sacaron de Mercile y enviaron a esos humanos, si se les puede llamar así. Dime la verdad o verás lo brutal que puedo ser."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas, salvo parpadear. Él era un maestro en atemorizar, ya que se creyó todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

"Sinceramente. No tenía intenciones ocultas. Sólo quería detener a esos hombres antes de que pudieran lastimar a tu gente."

Sakura le miró a los ojos con la esperanza de que viera la verdad.

"No quiero que le hagan ningún daño a las Nuevas Especies, tenía muchas ganas de dar algunas clases y pasar un tiempo aquí en el Homeland. Pensé que estaría bien, casi unas vacaciones."

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

"No hagas eso, cariño."

"Juro por mi vida que cada palabra que acabo de decir es totalmente cierta."

"Quiero decir, no llores." cerró sus ojos y alzó la barbilla, mirando hacia otro lado. "Joder."

Su reacción la sorprendió. O él era un actor increíble, o un maestro en el engaño, o de lo contrario, pensaría que sentía una pizca de empatía hacia ella. Él la miró de nuevo y la expresión torturada de su rostro se le clavo en el corazón.

"No puedo hacer esto." Él negó con la cabeza. "No vale mi alma o lo que queda de ella."

"¿No puedes hacer qué?"

"Fingir que eres una mujer de mi pasado y así poder hacer efectivamente mi trabajo. De hecho, admiré tu destreza y habilidad ahí fuera, dudo que hubiera podido hacerlo como tú lo hiciste o tratar con esos humanos tan rápido. O bien piensas con rapidez o se trataba de una brillante jugada estratégica. Eres una de las mejores asesinas que he conocido nunca, si es así. Si me equivoco..." Miró a sus pechos. "Eso te hace muy sexy."

Sakura no sabía si debía sentirse halagada u ofendida, así que no dijo nada. Él pestañeó un par de veces.

"Tu supones un problema para mí, Saku, si ése es tu nombre."

"Lo es, todo el mundo me llama así."

"Lo dudo."

"¿Por qué? "

"No importa"

" Es el nombre de mi abuela, murió cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí." Eso era cierto. Pero el no parecía muy convencido de nada de lo que decía.

"¿Dónde trabajas?" Tratando de dejar de lado lo anterior.

Joder, sigue con lo mismo.

"En el Departamento de Policía de Bakersfield, laboratorio criminal."

"¿De qué color es tu sujetador?"

"Negro."

La estaba poniendo a prueba, tratando de evaluar sus expresiones faciales o el tono de voz para detectar cualquier indicio de que mentía, ella había hecho lo mismo con los sospechosos.

"Mi cabello es rosa y mis ojos son verdes, mido uno sesenta y cinco, no te molestes en preguntarme el peso por qué no te lo voy a decir. Todo el mundo está en su derecho de guardar eso."

"No es necesario que me lo digas, te levanté de esa silla, pesas unos cincuenta y seis kilos."

Él era bueno, casi había acertado, en realidad pesaba cincuenta y ocho kilos.

"Se te ve joven, aproximadamente veinticinco años, tienes un buena masa muscular lo que me dice que trabajas o entrenas a menudo." Estudió sus pechos. "Sin cirugía plástica." le alzo la ropa y miró la piel de su estómago y la de los muslos. "No tienes hijos."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tienes cicatrices en el antebrazo, otra cerca de la pantorrilla, que son visibles. Resulta revelador. El embarazo te habría desfigurado la piel. Tu vientre y muslos están perfectos, no hay señales de estrías."

"No le salen a todas las mujeres."

Admiraba su capacidad de observación, era algo caliente.

"No todas, pero la mayoría tienen al menos unas cuantas."

"No tengo hijos" confirmó.

Su atención volvió a su cara.

"No usas maquillaje, eso también explica la ropa interior sin encaje y tu sujetador no tiene relleno para dar a tus pechos una apariencia más grande. No quieres llamar la atención de los hombres. ¿A qué se debe eso?"

"Tal vez no tuve tiempo esta mañana de maquillarme, en cuanto a mi sujetador, las flexiones se sienten incómodas como el infierno."

Él la miró, sin expresión en el rostro, y a ella le hubiera encantado saber qué estaba pensando.

Sasuke esperaba que el temor le diera el último empujón que necesitaba para conseguir que la hembra se rompiera. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, eso que hizo que la admirara. Una imagen destelló en su mente de lo que ocurriría si la golpeaba, le rompería los huesos, gritaría y él se sentiría como el monstruo que aquel hombre había intentado crear. No podía pegarle.

Tenía unos ojos hermosos y muy expresivos, esperaba poder ver en ellos que los hombres que habían atacado no estaban confabulados con ella, se enfurecería si fuera así. Ya había sufrido por una hembra que lo había traicionado, podría utilizar esa ira contra Saku pero una mirada a su cuerpo de constitución frágil lo detuvo. No habría ningún honor en golpear a Saku, estaba indefensa y, maldita sea, realmente le gustaba.

La frustración vino a continuación, su trabajo era obtener respuestas y descubrir quién era en realidad. No podía hacerlo eficazmente y consideró las opciones que tenía, otra persona debería ocupar su lugar.

Ni siquiera querría estar en el edificio sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en la sala de interrogatorios. Una oleada de compasión y protección se apoderó de él, pensar en otro macho infligiéndole dolor para hacerla hablar hizo que las náuseas se apoderaran de su estómago.

La miró fijamente a los ojos otra vez, desgarrado entre el deber y el inesperado deseo de simplemente escoltarla hasta la entrada. Eso pondría fin a todo, pero no era posible, decidió intentarlo dándole otra oportunidad a la intimidación y el miedo.

...


	8. C7 * Otras formas

"Mírame." Se quitó la camiseta sin mangas.

"Lo hago." Sakura estudió a Sasuke.

"Todo de mí." Él se apartó de la mesa un par de metros." Dime lo que ves."

"Eres alto." Ella tocó su pecho desnudo. "Muy en forma."

Los músculos apretados y bien definidos mostrándose sobre sus abdominales eran la perfección hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Volvió la atención a su rostro.

"Nunca tientes a un depredador a jugar un juego que no puedes ganar." dijo con voz ronca. "La ONE no se dejar engañar con eso. No quiero hacerte daño, porque tengo un problema con golpear a las mujeres, pero otros no tienen el mismo problema. Cuéntamelo todo, toda la verdad o esto se va a volver extremo."

"No sé a qué te refieres." Realmente no lo sabía.

Se acercó y su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, a cada lado de su pecho, y se inclinó. Presionó la nariz contra su garganta e inhaló. Ella volvió la cabeza para darle acceso y mantener su cara lejos de los aterradores dientes.

"Huelo tu miedo, sin embargo, no te romperás. Bien. Voy a conseguir a alguien aquí dentro." extendió la mano y desató el cordón luego se enderezó y agarró su brazo, tirando de ella a una posición sentada." Te sugiero que hables con quien me sustituya. No me gustaría verte en el Centro Médico." Él la soltó y bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo. "Algo tan hermoso nunca debería estar ensangrentado ni ser golpeado."

Él giró en redondo y caminó hacia la puerta. Comprendió lo que sucedía y Sakura se asustó.

"¡Espera!"

Se detuvo y lentamente se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Estás dispuesta a decirme la verdad?"

"Ya te he dicho lo que puedo. Eso es lo más honesta que puedo ser."

"No es lo suficientemente bueno. Sólo siéntate ahí. Alguien vendrá en poco tiempo."

"Tiene que haber otra opción."

"Está golpearte hasta sacarlo fuera de ti o..." Su mirada oscura bajó a sus pechos.

"¿O qué?"

"Podría seducirte."

Sakura se quedó atónita por unos segundos, dejando que sus palabras penetraran en su mente.

"Oh."

"Eso va contra las reglas." Él sonrió de verdad.

Ese gesto transformó sus rasgos y Sakura simplemente lo contempló embobada lo guapo que era un Sasuke divertido. Hizo su propia evaluación otra vez más de su cuerpo. Era el mejor que había visto alguna vez, la idea de conocerlo de cerca y personalmente le resultaba extrañamente atractiva.

"No te ves cómo alguien que sigue las reglas."

Eso salió de mi boca.

Carraspeó, un poco avergonzada por su desliz.

"Es decir, suena mejor que recibir una paliza."

Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Voy a buscar a otra persona."

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras él agarraba el pomo de la puerta, se volvió y la abrió unos centímetros.

"Podrías intentarlo."

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil.

"Es decir, podría funcionar. La cosa esa de la seducción."

Cerró la puerta y se giró, el enojo era evidente en su rostro.

"¿Estás tratando de provocarme?"

"Quizás." Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo de nuevo. "Sabes que eres increíblemente atractivo."

Avanzó un paso, se detuvo. Las manos en puños a los costados.

"Este es un juego peligroso, Saku. Si ese es tu nombre."

"Te dije que lo es. En realidad, todos me llaman así." se humedeció los labios.

Sasuke era la clase de hombre con el que siempre había fantaseado. Grande, sexy y uno que probablemente no seguía las reglas. Se apartó del borde de la mesa, ignorando sus órdenes de que se quedara en su sitio.

Nunca podría tener otra oportunidad de estar con alguien como él.

"Prefiero tener una batalla de voluntades que estar en el lado receptor de un golpe."

Él se acercó más y gruñó suavemente. Avanzó, para reunirse con él a medio camino. Sólo centímetros los separaban. La hizo consciente de lo mucho más alto que era, lo mucho más grande. No tenía miedo, sin

embargo. Había estado dispuesto a irse de la habitación, en vez de pegarle. Eso lo hacía aún más atractivo. Muchos hombres musculosos que había conocido eran matones. Sasuke tenía sentido de la caballerosidad. Eso era un rasgo poco común.

"Esto es un error."

Sin embargo, extendió la mano y suavemente rodeó sus caderas con sus calientes dedos. Bajó la cabeza y ella inclinó la suya para darle acceso a su cuello.

"Quizás."

Esperaba que fuera a su cuello nuevamente. Le gustó cuando la había olfateado antes. Sofocó un gemido cuando la besó ligeramente bajo la oreja.

Sus labios eran suaves y su lengua caliente, cuando lamió su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando presionó sus colmillos contra su cuello. No mordía, pero los usaba para rastrillar ligeramente su camino hacia abajo, por la curva de su cuello. Utilizó su lengua y dientes para explorar su cuello y hombro.

Era increíble y su cuerpo respondió cuando su pecho tocó el suyo. Él estaba febrilmente caliente, pero se sentía muy bien. Había estado fría, pero él la calentaba. Resistió la tentación de levantar sus manos esposadas y enlazarlas alrededor de su cuello.

La pellizcó con sus colmillos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la repentina sacudida de sensaciones. No dolió, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprender su sistema. Él gruñó. Los pezones de Sakura le dolieron donde le tocaron, la fina tela de su sujetador no hacía nada para disminuir las vibraciones que se originaban en su pecho. Sus labios se arrastraron hacia arriba, por el lóbulo de su oreja, y él dejó de besarla.

"Dime para quién trabajas realmente."

Ella trató de aclarar su mente. Él era bueno. Casi había olvidado que todavía estaba siendo interrogada por medio de la seducción. Estaba excitada y él tenía la voz más sexy cuando hablaba en ese susurro ronco.

"Departamento de Policía de Bakersfield, laboratorio criminal." Ella se tensó, esperando que no se fuera a cabrear.

Para su sorpresa, él se rio entre dientes.

"Voy a acabar contigo, cariño. Va a ser un placer para ambos."

Trató de volverse a mirarlo, pero él bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez. Le acarició la curva de su cadera y enganchó el pulgar bajo la banda de su ropa interior. Tiró hacia abajo y a un lado, ella era muy consciente del material descendiendo, peligrosamente cerca de la exposición de su pubis.

"¿Sin juegos previos en primer lugar?" anhelaba tenerlo realmente tocándola allí.

"Estoy motivándote a que digas la verdad."

Su mano se movió y el dorso de sus dedos jugó con la piel que había expuesto. La mordió de nuevo en la curva de su hombro. Ella se sacudió contra él y se quedó sin aliento. Parecía animarlo arrastrar besos calientes arriba de su cuello, mientras frotaba lentos círculos con sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de su sexo.

Ella apretó los dientes cuando una vibración lenta comenzó en su clítoris y el calor se extendió a su vientre, haciendo que le doliera también.

Ignórale. Estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil.

Su mente lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no escuchaba. En su desesperación, decidió extender sus manos sobre su pecho. Las esposas limitaban su movimiento. Él llegó entre ellos y se apoderó de la cadena, tirando a un lado para que no pudiera tocarle.

"Yo debería ser capaz de tocarte a cambio."

Eso le hizo levantar la cabeza y arquear una ceja cuestionándola.

"Tú eres la que dijo que no debía jugar según las reglas. No hay ' justicia' en este cuarto, cariño."

"¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Sólo tú puedes dar caricias?"

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su sonrisa se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Sí. Puedo oler cómo respondes a mí."

Es increíble.

Esto la hizo enfadarse y trató de aferrarse a ese sentimiento, esperando que la ayudara a resistir.

"Mentira."

"Te estás poniendo mojada."

"Se necesita más que un par de besos para ponerme tan caliente."

Volvió a reírse entre dientes.

"Eso es una mentira audaz." Sus dedos detuvieron sus caricias. "¿Debería comprobarlo?"

Volvió la mano y avanzó lentamente más abajo, manteniéndola entre su ropa interior y la piel hasta que fue lo único que cubría su coño. Sentir su palma era estremecedor, pero no se detuvo. Él trazó la línea de su raja y deslizó un dedo entre sus labios vaginales.

Intentó empujar sus caderas lejos de él, pero soltó la cadena y enganchó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lentamente movió su dedo lo suficiente para presionarlo contra su clítoris.

Ella gimió por el placer.

"Mojada." Confirmó. "Muy mojada."

Su dedo aplicó un poco de presión a su clítoris y lo acarició.

Sakura apoyó la frente contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Luchó contra su cuerpo, tratando de bloquear el placer que se irradiaba a través de su sistema. Nunca había sido entrenada para resistir un ataque contra el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

"Esto es tan injusto."

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura otra vez. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse pero mantuvieron su posición vertical. Ella deseaba someterle a un pequeño tormento también.

El dedo frotando su clítoris se calmó y dejó de besar su garganta.

"¿Para quién trabajas? No mientas, mi amor."

"¿Pararás si te lo digo?"

"Sí."

"El laboratorio criminal."

Su cálido aliento abanicó la piel.

"A este paso, me vas a rogar que te haga gozar en unos cinco minutos o menos." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "Pararé el tiempo suficiente para que tu pasión se enfríe y empezaré de nuevo. Puedo hacer esto durante horas, hasta que estés empapada en sudor y tan dolorida por correrte que me dirás lo que quiero saber sólo para hacer parar la agonía. Se convertirá en eso."

"Eso es cruel."

Levantó la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos eran hermosos de una manera feroz. Su voz salió ronca.

"Sólo dime lo que quiero saber. Te recompensaré."

"¿Consiguiendo que me corra?"

"Sí."

Sakura se sintió tentada a dejar escapar la verdad. No podía recordar un momento en que hubiera deseado más a un hombre. Su día había sido una locura y parecía apropiado estar en esa habitación con él, haciendo

cosas que pondrían a ambos en serios problemas si sus jefes se enteraran. Era muy poco profesional desear tener sexo con Sasuke. No se sentía mal sin embargo.

Una cosa era romper algunos códigos morales, pero otra por completo muy distinta era joder sobre su agencia.

"Desearía poder decírtelo. Supongo que vas a tener que esforzarte más."

"Esto va a ser peor para mí que para ti."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Su mirada bajó hasta donde sus pechos estaban aplastados juntos. Miró hacia abajo y vio la forma en que creaban un gran escote. Volvió a mirar a sus oscuros ojos.

"Va a ser una batalla de voluntades y no me veo con interés, cariño."

No lo entendía. Él debió leer la confusión en sus ojos o en su expresión.

"Tú me vas a rogar follarte y yo voy a desearlo, sin importar si mantienes tu silencio. He evitado las hembras durante algún tiempo, pero me tientas como ninguna otra. Dependo de mi decisión de no ser dirigido por mis deseos sexuales nunca más para mantener fuerte mi voluntad. De lo contrario..."

Su voz se desvaneció, ella quería saber lo que habría dicho.

"De lo contrario, ¿qué?"

"No quieres verme roto. Terminarías con más de lo que puedes manejar. Tendrías ciento once kilos de macho en bruto desencadenado en tu espalda." El color de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse antes de que se estrecharan. "Quiero decir justo eso. Te llevaré a la mesa, te doblaré sobre ella y te follaré, como si nunca te hubieran follado antes. No estoy seguro de que pudieras sobrevivir a eso. Tengo años de frustración sexual reprimida y todo ello estaría machacando dentro de ti."

Giró su pelvis y presionó su erección contra su cadera. Incluso a través del material se sentía muy duro y muy grande. Sus palabras, el significado detrás de ellas y la sensación de su polla, amplificaban la tensión

sexual. También la excitaban aún más. Ningún hombre le había hablado de esa manera jamás. Apostó a que no era un hombre de palabras vanas y que podía respaldarlo.

"Los pequeños gatos-fingidos no deben nunca jugar con salvajes gatos-reales, más grandes. ¿Lo entiendes? No estoy tan domesticado como podrías pensar."

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y selló sus labios, de lo contrario podría haberle pedido que hiciera precisamente eso.

"Así que haznos un favor y empieza a decirme la verdad, porque una vez que esto vaya más lejos, podría terminar muy mal. ¿Ves cómo funciona la honestidad? Es dar a alguien la verdad absoluta. Voy a conseguir que te corras, pero no te voy a follar. Podría hacerte daño."

Él era un tipo grande, pero no tenía miedo. Odiaba ver el conflicto en sus ojos, sin embargo. Ponerlo en esa situación era lo último que había querido hacer. Inexplicablemente, Sasuke realmente le gustaba. Tal vez pedirle que la sedujera no había sido su mejor idea. Él tenía un trabajo que hacer y ella tenía a alguien ante quien responder también.

"Mi nombre es realmente Sakura, pero todos me llaman Saku, vine aquí para enseñar. Nunca haría daño a tu pueblo. Esa es la verdad absoluta."

"¿Para quién trabajas Sakura?"

Ella vaciló, sabiendo que no iba a aceptar la mentira de enseñar, porque era inteligente. Era tentador decir simplemente FBI, pero no podía renunciar a eso. Su jefe podría haberla enviado a hacer su voluntad personal, aunque ella no tenía planes de fisgonear realmente en la ONE o tratar de encontrar mierda entre ellos.

"No soy una asesina o alguien que quiera a nadie herido en el Homeland nunca."

"¿Para Quién Trabajas?" raspó cada palabra.

"Para un idiota."

Siguió patinando alrededor de mentirle, dándole respuestas sinceras, aunque no eran las que él quería.

"¿Quiere hacernos daño?"

Ella no pretendía apartar la vista de su directa mirada, pero estaba fuera de su juego y el reflexivo movimiento no podía ser llevado de vuelta. Le sostuvo la mirada de nuevo.

"No soy una gran fan de mi jefe. Realmente es un idiota. No sigo sus órdenes a rajatabla. He venido aquí para cumplir con las Nuevas Especies y enseñarles la ciencia forense. Nunca haría daño a tu pueblo. No quiero hacerles daño. Lo juro."

"¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?"

"Gilipollas. También le llamo cabronazo."

Cerró los ojos. No le mentiría más a Sasuke, pero no podía denunciar a su jefe, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con el motivo por el qué había sido enviada. Esto la puso en un infernal dilema moral.

Había admirado a las Nuevas Especies desde que habían sido liberados, leyendo y viendo todo en las noticias acerca de sus luchas. Incluso era fan. La conexión de Madara con ellos o los motivos de su odio no estaban claros, pero sabía que debía ser algo personal para él. No era más que un peón, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer ningún movimiento en contra de cualquier persona en Homeland.

"Mírame, cariño."

Hizo lo que Sasuke ordenó y le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos. Creyó todo lo que le había dicho acerca de su pasado. Haber sobrevivido a esa experiencia infernal le hizo admirar el infierno fuera de él.

Hombres inferiores se habrían roto, muerto durante la terrible experiencia o quitado la vida sólo para hacer que terminara. Se merecía su respeto, sobre todo porque estaba bastante segura de poder adivinar lo que le habían enseñado. Él no estaba golpeando ese infierno contra ella, rompiendo sus huesos sólo para escuchar sus gritos o desollándola viva. Tenía que haber visto hacer esto muchas veces.

"¿Cuál es el nombre legal de tu jefe?"

"No puedo decírtelo. Quiero, pero no puedo. Es una cuestión de obligación ¿lo entiendes?"

"Es mi deber hacer que contestes a mis preguntas."

"Estamos en un desastroso infierno entonces, ¿no es así?" Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, porque la situación se sentía desgarradora. "Nunca quise ser considerada un mal tipo por ti. Supongo que es donde estamos en este momento, ¿no es así?"

"Tú no eres un mal tipo. Eres totalmente femenina. Te voy a hacer consciente de ello tanto como yo lo soy.

¿Seguimos esto o puedo parar?"

"No quiero que te detengas."

Deslizó la yema del dedo fuera de su clítoris para acariciar la abertura de su coño. No apartó la mirada de él ni protestó. Le había advertido de lo que iba a hacer con gran detalle, sólo esperaba que no cediera y le dijera todo.

Sasuke podría ser capaz de llevarla a ese punto. Era demasiado sexy, con esa expresión melancólica y su trágico pasado. Era el tipo de hombre que podría ser su perdición.

Él aproximó su rostro más cerca, hasta que su aliento cálido acarició sus labios. Lo quería besándola, pero se inclinó lejos en el último segundo y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños juntos cuando su lengua trazó el lóbulo de su oreja. La chupó, gruñendo, por lo que las vibraciones provocaron sus pezones, luego su dedo volvió a su clítoris para acariciarlo lentamente.

Sakura quería enterrar sus manos en su cabello y mantenerlo cerca. Parecía sedoso y grueso, pero no podía llegar ya que sus brazos le impedían alzarse. Incluso separó los muslos para darle mejor acceso a jugar con su sexo.

Estaba perdida en las sensaciones. Su boca era el paraíso en su cuello, sólo superada por el éxtasis construido a través de su cerebro, inundándola. Trató de permanecer lo más inmóvil posible, con la esperanza de que así disminuiría la tensión sexual. No lo hizo. Se tensó y gimió cuando no pudo contenerse más. Él gruñó en respuesta y presionó su entrepierna más contra ella.

La sensación de su polla rígida la hizo consciente de lo vacía que sentía. Lo quería dentro de ella. Imaginando si se sentiría tal como lo hacía la fricción de su coño contra su dedo. Iba a correrse. Él se quedó inmóvil y dejó de besarla.

"No."

Sasuke aflojó su clítoris y tiró de su mano fuera de su ropa interior y se apoderó de la cara interna de su muslo. Las callosas yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la sensible piel de su cadera, casi tocando su coño. Se detuvo allí y empezó a besarla en el cuello otra vez. Pasó sus dedos por el centro de su ropa interior por fuera, provocándola. Sus colmillos la pellizcaron. Ella se sacudió por la inyección de placer.

Se quedó quieta allí, mientras la exploraba con su mano libre. Abandonó su ropa interior solo para tentar la piel de la parte baja de su vientre y luego ahuecó su montículo. Frotó, pero cuando ella gimió, él se retiró a la cara interna de su muslo, acariciándola a continuación, iniciando el proceso de nuevo.

...


	9. C8 * Vigilada

Sasuke estaba en el infierno. El aroma de la excitación de su prisionera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner en peligro su control. Combatió su deseo de sentarla sobre el extremo de la mesa, empujar sus muslos muy separados y apenas inclinarse sobre ella hasta que realmente pudiera descubrir si sabía tan bien como olía. Habría temido babear si hubiera sido canino.

La promesa de la máxima carnalidad de escuchar los gritos de su placer y la forma en que se movería contra su lengua, casi rompió su voluntad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había perdido en el sabor, la sensación y la suavidad de una mujer. Se resistió, porque se perdería. La haría correrse y ella gritaría su nombre. Nada lo detendría, en ese punto, de follarla. Sólo imaginar lo caliente y húmeda que estaría, cómo se sentiría mientras se empujaba dentro de ella, le hizo gruñir. Ese no era el objetivo en su batalla de voluntades. No podía permitirle correrse hasta que le contara todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Su polla dolía. Estaba duro como el acero, un fuerte peso de pura tortura atrapado en el interior de su chándal. Abrió las piernas un poco para aliviar la presión en sus bolas. No podrían realmente romperse por lo apretadas que se habían puesto, pero se sentía de esa manera. Trató de ignorar todo por debajo de su cintura y concentrarse en su pequeño gato-fingido.

El sudor había estallado sobre ella, tal como él sabía que lo haría. Lamió algo de él. Tan dulce. Usó sus colmillos para morder un tendón en su hombro. No usó la fuerza suficiente para romper la piel, pero ella gimió en respuesta. Sus pechos presionaban más apretados contra el suyo mientras se retorcía contra él. La fina tela de su sujetador no hizo nada para disminuir el impacto de aquellos pezones como guijarros.

No vayas allí, se recordó.

No se arriesgaría a retirar su ropa interior. No confiaba en su determinación si estaba completamente desnuda. Podía chupar sus pechos y moverse más bajo por su cuerpo. Eso pondría su boca entre sus muslos y no sería capaz de detenerse hasta que la volteara y la follara.

Estás aquí para obtener respuestas. Recuerda eso.

Tuvo que recitar eso dentro de su cabeza, cuando se percató de que estaba frotando su polla contra su cuerpo. Incluso esa leve rotura en su control le alarmó. La deseaba demasiado y no podía recordar haber deseado tanto a una mujer alguna vez. Era fuerte y hermosa.

Delicada y humana. No te olvides de eso.

Era una amenaza desconocida, que había mentido sobre su identidad y sobre su propósito. Los recuerdos del pasado ayudaron. Se aferró a los de la hembra a la que una vez había dado su confianza, la que le había traicionado.

Había sido muy bonita.

Traicionera. Con el placer llega el dolor.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió. Sasuke apartó la boca del cuello de su gato-fingido y gruñó a la persona que se atrevió a entrar después, de que él había dado órdenes de que nadie debía interferir. Utilizó su cuerpo para bloquear el suyo.

Sasori se detuvo bruscamente, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y su nariz se dilató. Él palideció, mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

"Vete."

Sasori no se movió. Lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue endurecer sus rasgos para ocultar sus emociones.

"Necesitas salir ahora."

"Vete." repitió Sasuke.

Sasori trató de estirar el cuello para ver a la hembra, pero Sasuke sabía que no podía ver mucho. El Especie sería capaz de oírla, sin embargo, y de oler su deseo. Estaba respirando rápidamente, casi jadeando. Sasuke gruñó para llamar su atención. El otro macho respondió gruñendo de vuelta, mientras sus miradas se enfrentaron.

"Tú eres quien va a salir." Dijo Sasori.

"Tú no me das órdenes."

"Shikamaru lo hace. Alguna nueva información ha llegado. Sal ahora."

Él hizo un gesto brusco.

"Estaré allí en un momento."

"Ahora." Le exigió Sasori.

Sasuke se volvió y se levantó en toda su estatura. Tuvo que liberar a Sakura para hacerlo, pero dio un paso hacia la derecha para mantener la mayor parte de ella bloqueada de la vista de Sasori.

"Aléjate. Estaré allí en un momento." Gruñó él.

Sasori dudó, pero luego se retiró. Dejó la puerta abierta. Sasuke intentó controlar su temperamento, pero fracasó. Se volvió y miró a Sakura. Ella lo miró fijamente y tuvo que fijar su atención en sus pechos. Se alzaban y caían rápidamente con su respiración. Un brillo de sudor recubría su piel. Le habría gustado tomarse un tiempo calmando algo su tensión, pero Sasori regresaría.

"Volveré."

Extendió la mano, la levantó y la llevó a la mesa donde la dejó suavemente encima de la misma.

Cruzó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Se sentía culpable dejándola en esa condición, a pesar de que no se podía permitir esa inútil emoción. Cerró la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Estaba insonorizada para que no se escuchara nada, le dijeron.

Se acercó más y usó su pecho para empujar a Sasori atrás. Fue una exhibición de dominio, pero estaba furioso. Se aseguró de que la parte delantera de sus pantalones no entrase en contacto con el macho. Pasaría un rato antes de que su polla se suavizara.

Sasori se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero se enderezó, sus puños apretados a los costados.

"¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí?"

"Mi trabajo. Nunca discutas conmigo delante de un prisionero."

"Estabas a punto de montarla."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Shikamaru dobló la esquina y se detuvo, aparentemente leyendo su lenguaje corporal.

"Sasuke estaba tocando a la mujer." Acusó Sasori.

"¿Habrías preferido que la golpeara? Yo nunca trataría a una de ellas como a un hombre." Enderezó sus hombros y miró a Shikamaru. "No estaba montándola en realidad. Se negó a decirme para quién trabaja realmente. La frustración sexual insatisfecha puede ser más eficaz que infligir dolor, si se hace bien. ¿Tienes algún problema con mis tácticas?"

Shikamaru abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego suspiró. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Confío en ti. ¿No la hiciste daño en absoluto?"

"No. No abuso de las mujeres." Lanzó una mirada asesina a Sasori. "No las golpeo o les causo cualquier tipo de dolor."

"Basta." declaró Shikamaru. "Hice que Sasori te sacara porque sabemos quién la envió. Recibimos una llamada del padre de Temari."

"¿El senador?" Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tiene que ver con esto el gobierno humano? ¿Es militar?"

Shikamaru vaciló.

"Tiene un amigo en el FBI. Parece que enviaron a un agente al Homeland hoy. No estamos seguros de por qué está aquí, pero estamos seguros de que ella es su agente."

"¿El senador no podría darte más detalles?"

Sasuke quería regresar a Sakura y averiguarlo.

"Tenemos suerte incluso de que supimos que estaban enviando a alguien. El amigo de Setsuna sabe que Temari vive aquí y estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Le preguntó si estaba en peligro y si podían ser de más ayuda, ya que sólo se le había asignado un agente." Shikamaru hizo una pausa. "Pensaba que habíamos pedido uno de sus agentes. No lo hicimos."

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de pensar en porqué habían enviado a un agente al Homeland en secreto. No podía pensar en una razón.

Shikamaru parecía igualmente perdido.

"Setsuna y yo discutimos el asunto. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando enviaron agentes aquí para interrogar a Matsuri? No estaban contentos con nuestra negativa a entregársela. Tengo a Gaara y su compañera siendo transportados a la Reserva en estos momentos. Su helicóptero debería salir en veinte minutos."

"¿Tú crees que vino aquí para secuestrar a la compañera de Gaara para ser entregada al FBI?" Sasuke estaba furioso.

"Posiblemente." Los ojos de Shikamaru brillaron con la misma emoción. "Y eso no va a ocurrir."

"Voy a acompañarla hasta la puerta principal y hacerla salir."

Sasuke se volvió, pero Shikamaru agarró su brazo.

"Espera."

Sasuke odiaba la forma en que su estómago se revolvió. Se enfrentó a Shikamaru.

"No nos ha causado ningún daño. Dijiste que trabaja para el FBI. Significa que recibió órdenes. Ellos no son gente con la que coincidimos, pero no creo que deba ser llevada a un calabozo o transportada a la prisión de Fuller. Permíteme acompañarla fuera del Homeland. Volverá al FBI con las manos vacías y eso será suficiente castigo. No es de Mercile, ni es un mercenario contratado. Es agente de la ley, tan equivocada sea como su misión. También le debemos algo, por manejar con eficacia la amenaza en las puertas."

Shikamaru le dejó en libertad.

"Yo estaba pensando más en la línea de permitir que se quedase y fingir que creemos su coartada."

Las impresionantes palabras curaron a Sasuke de su dolorosa erección.

"¿Por qué?"

"Suponemos que vino aquí por Matsuri pero… ¿qué pasa si esta aquí por otra razón? Tengo curiosidad."

Nada de esto le sentó bien a Sasuke.

"¿Por qué si no iban a enviar a alguien aquí?"

"Me gustaría saberlo. Matsuri estará a salvo. Vamos a permitir que la agente del FBI enseñe sus clases mientras vigilamos todos sus movimientos. Ella bajará la guardia y revelará la verdad." Shikamaru sonrió fríamente. "Entonces decidiremos qué hacer al respecto. Tengo a Seguridad clonando su teléfono móvil e instalando dispositivos de rastreo en sus pertenencias, por si acaso se desliza de nuestros oficiales en cualquier punto. Vamos a tenerla bajo vigilancia electrónica constantemente. Estoy seguro de que, con su formación, podría detectar a cualquier persona en una proximidad física. Voy a asignar a alguien para pegarse a ella quedando a la vista, sin embargo, o podría sospechar."

"Podría volver allí dentro y seguir trabajando en ella. Averiguaré por qué está aquí y lo que se le ordenó hacer."

Sasori resopló.

"¿Te refieres a que deseas montarla después de que la tienes toda caliente y mojada?"

Sasuke dio un paso amenazante hacia él y gruñó. El macho se mantuvo firme y mostró los colmillos, dispuesto a luchar.

"¡Basta!" la voz de Shikamaru profundizó. "Sasori, deja solo a Sasuke. Es muy bueno en lo que hace por una razón."

"Entra en la habitación y respira profundo. Sabrás lo que ha estado haciendo." Sasori frunció el ceño. "Es bueno en atraer a una mujer. Yo no podría salir con esas tácticas, si se me permitiera interrogarla."

"No tienes sus antecedentes o su control sobre sus respuestas físicas, Sasori."

"Vi la cantidad de control que él tenía y tú lo habrías visto también si hubieras mirado a su entrepierna cuando salió al pasillo." Sasori echó un vistazo a la parte delantera de los pantalones Sasuke. "Lo tiene bajo control ahora."

"No la he montado." gruñó Sasuke. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡Paren!" espetó Shikamaru. "Sasuke es un excelente juez de lo que se requiere para obligar a un prisionero a hablar y cada preso es diferente. Sasuke, sé que podrías conocer sus secretos, pero ella es del FBI. Prefiero tomar un enfoque más suave, ya que proviene de una agencia del gobierno. Digamos que es una cortesía profesional y lo hago para aplacar mi curiosidad."

"Está bien." Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué te gustaría que haga?"

"Ir allí y echar la culpa a nuestro lado por el error. Finge creer todo lo que te diga y llévala a una vivienda humana. Un equipo está allí ahora para asegurarse de que todas las habitaciones están cubiertas. No va a hacer nada sin que nosotros sepamos al respecto."

"Bien."

Shikamaru miró entre ellos.

"Me voy ahora. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. La prensa me está volviendo loco sobre lo que ocurrió en las puertas y todas las agencias de orden público están llamándonos para preguntar si necesitamos ayuda. Sin peleas. Tenemos suficiente para hacer frente. Todos estamos estresados."

Sasuke esperó hasta que el sonido de las pisadas de Shikamaru se desvaneció.

Miró a Sasori.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Puedo ver por qué no quieres que vaya allí contigo."

"¿Conoces a la mujer? ¿Hay una conexión personal?"

"No."

"Entonces ¿cuál es tu problema?"

Sasori apretó los dientes.

"Quiero experiencia en los interrogatorios. Tú no quieres el trabajo, así que pensé que podría trabajar aquí a tiempo completo haciéndolo."

"Vives principalmente en la Reserva."

"Quiero quedarme aquí."

"Entonces dile a Itachi y a Naruto que no te asignen a ninguna otra parte."

"No quiero patrullar el perímetro o hacer guardia en la puerta. Quiero hacer algo útil."

Sasuke suspiró, relajándose. No le había gustado la idea de que el macho tuviera un interés personal en Sakura, pero esto no era sobre la mujer, era solo por su trabajo.

"No hago los interrogatorios a menudo y sólo con casos especiales."

"Los únicos importantes."

Estudió al otro Especie.

"¿Qué te pasa en realidad?"

Sasori vaciló.

"Me siento inútil."

"No lo eres."

"Hay Especies que destacan y reciben un trato especial. Quiero eso."

"Yo no destaco. No obtengo un trato especial. Vivo en la residencia de los hombres, como lo haces tú."

"Nuestra gente te teme y tienes habilidades especiales. Ya has oído a Shikamaru. Puedes seducir a una reclusa y él ni siquiera cuestiona eso. Yo sería enviado al Centro Médico para una evaluación si hiciera eso. Estarían preocupados de que tuviera un colapso."

La frustración aumentó, pero la empujó hacia atrás.

"No la obligué a nada de esto. Fue ella la que inició mis acciones. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Ahora mismo Shikamaru está en lo cierto. Todos estamos estresados a causa del ataque. Es normal sentirse ineficaz después de esa terrible experiencia. Deseas hacer algo para ayudar a nuestra gente."

No era bueno sobre cómo tratar con los hombres que estaban experimentando un trastorno emocional, pero le gustaba Sasori. El macho era tolerante la mayoría del tiempo y tenía un ingenio rápido. Tampoco evitaba el contacto visual directo, algo que Sasuke apreciaba.

"Vamos a encontrar una solución. Tengo que ir allí y actuar como un estúpido. Va a ser difícil." Él sonrió.

"Lo siento. No quise lograr eso para ti." asintió Sasori.

"No ha sido un buen día. ¿Por qué no dejas salir algo de tu energía, ayudando con la limpieza? El frente del edificio de seguridad es un desastre. Tendrán que reconstruir lo más rápido posible y eso significa la eliminación de los escombros."

"Yo me encargo." Sasori se alejó.

Sasuke lo vio alejarse y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Saku o Sakura cualquiera que fuera su verdadero nombre, trabajaba para el FBI. Eso alivió su temor de que fuera una asesina a sueldo enviada por alguien asociado con sus enemigos, pero no la hacía una amiga tampoco. Había llegado al Homeland por una razón no revelada. Iba a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Simplemente no lo haría manteniéndola sobre esa mesa. Una parte de él lamentaba justo eso, mientras que otra parte de él se sintió aliviada por lo mismo. Ella era demasiado tentadora.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Ella se deslizó de la mesa y lo miró. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó lentamente.

"Tenemos que hablar."

La cautela llenó sus ojos.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Alguien en Seguridad la cagó. Son nuevos. Algunos Especies están aprendiendo sus puestos de trabajo y este fue el caso del encargado de la gestión de verificación de tus credenciales."

Aceptaría la excusa fácilmente si la calibraba correctamente. Deseaba desesperadamente que creyeran su identidad encubierta.

"Otro Especie revisó la información y todo regresó, tal como dijiste. Tu nombre es Saku Senju y trabajas para el Departamento de Policía de Bakersfield como técnico en criminología." Hizo una mueca, esperando que pasara como una demostración de pesar. "Pido disculpas."

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y casi podía ver la información dando vueltas en su mente.

"Bien." se lamió los labios y se enderezó, echando sus hombros hacia atrás.

"Excelente. Ya te lo dije."

"Sí."

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, donde se encontraba la llave de las esposas, se inclinó y las abrió. Ella retiró sus muñecas y se frotó la piel.

"Lo siento, por lo que has sufrido en mis manos."

Sus mejillas se colorearon y rompió el contacto visual.

"No tienes nada que disculparte, excepto por ser un provocador. Sobreviviré."

Todavía podía olerla. Su polla se agitó, pero rápidamente se imaginó los peores momentos de su vida. Eso mató su deseo sexual.

"Estoy seguro de que querrás dejarnos ahora, en lugar de ser acompañada a los cuartos de huéspedes. Tu coche fue dañado, pero nosotros podemos proporcionarte un pasaje a casa. Lo devolveremos a la compañía de alquiler donde lo arrendaste, después de las reparaciones que se le hagan. Es lo menos que podemos hacer."

Sabía que no se iría. Ella era formidable y no le defraudó.

"No. Vine a dar clases. Los problemas ocurren. Soy buena. No me importaría algo de ropa sin embargo."

Admiraba su espíritu. Algunas mujeres no se recuperarían tan rápidamente después de encarar una situación difícil para tratar con una nueva. El único defecto en su armadura era el ligero temblor de sus piernas. Notaba todo lo relacionado con ella.

"Por supuesto. Quédate aquí y recuperaré tu ropa. ¿Preferirías que otra persona te la traiga? Estoy seguro que no soy tu persona favorita"

Él no pudo resistir su cebo. Color de rosa asomó en sus mejillas de nuevo.

"No me importa que las traigas tú."

Su barbilla se levantó y ella le sostuvo la mirada con determinación. Era tan atractiva. Él quiso sonreír, pero mantuvo una mueca en su lugar.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés mejor?" Deliberadamente bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. "Te lo debo."

Sasuke captó el cambio en la respiración de Sakura y la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron. La había sorprendido con su sutil oferta sexual. Ella no respondió de inmediato.

"Probablemente sea mejor para los dos si lo dejamos como está. Sólo consígueme algo de ropa. Hace frío aquí. Sería bueno saber si mi maleta ha sobrevivido, entonces tendré algo que ponerme mañana. Estaba en el

maletero de mi coche."

"Voy a mirar eso. Relájate, Sakura. Bienvenida al Homeland." Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, recogiendo su descartada camiseta sin mangas en el camino.

-"¿Por qué me llamas Sakura?" Era su nombre pero no era el que ella había dado en un principio.

Sasuke se detuvo -"Mu gusta más Sakura" Eso la sorprendió -"Alguien vendrá con tus cosas en breve. Quédate aquí. Hay un montón de hombres fuera que disfrutarían viéndote con tan poca ropa."

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaría manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre esa mujer y ella tendría que lidiar con él a menudo. Primero tendría que cambiar sus arreglos de vida actuales. Esperaba con interés su sorpresa cuando se convirtiera en su vecina.

...


	10. C9 * Sin placer

Sakura caminó alrededor de la pequeña casa después de la ducha y apreció lo bien que la ONE acomodaba a los huéspedes, aunque no se le permitía salir sin descolgar el teléfono y pedir una escolta. A los visitantes no se les permitía deambular por Homeland sin esto.

La casa de dos dormitorios tenía muebles con encanto y un ambiente confortable. Alguien había buscado su maleta y se la había traído. La caja de plástico había sufrido algunos daños pero estaba agradecida de que hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión. Toda su ropa se había guardado en una de las habitaciones que daban a la bonita zona del patio.

El timbre sonó y ella se tensó, no esperaba a nadie hasta mañana. Pero abrió, sintiéndose a salvo. La ONE tenía una seguridad extrema. Una mujer la esperaba, una que no había visto antes, y le tendía una bandeja cubierta.

"Sasuke me pidió que te entregara la cena. Sé que estás equipada con suministros de alimentos, pero me dijo que esta es su manera de disculparse por ser malo contigo."

Sakura se sorprendió.

"Gracias."

"Si me dejas pasar, la serviré."

"Soy Saku, por cierto." Dio un paso a un lado y extendió el brazo. "Entra."

"Soy Shizune."

"Me encanta tu pelo."

La mujer se volvió y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Es natural."

Ella fue mirando "Conozco el diseño. La mayoría de estas casas tienen la misma planta." Shizune entró en la cocina y puso la bandeja sobre el mostrador. "¿Estás bien? Me imaginé que Sasuke debía haberte hecho algo realmente malo para pedirme que te entregase la comida. Es aterrador."

"Estoy muy bien. Hubo un poco de confusión en la puerta."

La mujer arqueó las cejas.

"Fuimos atacados y hemos hecho que los chicos malos hicieran ¡kaboom! " Ella sonrió. "Todo el mundo está hablando de eso."

Sakura tuvo que admitir que no había pensado mucho más desde que había sido llevada a la cabaña. Los hombres habían muerto. Habían planeado hacer daño, pero eso no significaba que no iba a tener algunos problemas a los que hacer frente. El informe que tendría que escribir cuando regresara a la oficina sería una pesadilla. También querrían comprobar sus antecedentes. Eso le ayudaría a aliviar algo su malestar por el incidente.

"Genial." Esperaba que no notara su sarcasmo.

"Tuvimos suerte. Ninguno de los nuestros murió, aunque mi amiga Anko estaba atrapada debajo de parte del techo. Se derrumbó encima de ella."

"¿Está bien?"

"Sí. Anko es dura. El techo cayó en realidad sobre las mesas, pero había golpeado el piso primero, así que no la aplastó. Sólo necesitó una ducha cuando volvió a casa. Los hombres ocuparon todas las duchas del trabajo, así que todas las mujeres en servicio tuvieron que ir a la residencia para asearse. Solo estaba algo enfadada por lo sucedido."

"No debería haberlo hecho."

"Las puertas principales están cerradas. Van a venir refuerzos esta noche para arreglarlas, pero va a tomar por lo menos dos días."

"Eso es rápido."

"El dinero habla, el mundo gira." sonrió Shizune. "¿Lo he dicho bien? Pagamos mucho dinero a los contratistas para que trabajen todo el día, si necesitamos que algo se haga rápido."

"Lo has clavado." Sakura quería cambiar de tema. "¿Sabes algo acerca de las clases que se supone que debo empezar a enseñar mañana?"

"Por supuesto. Estoy inscrita."

"¿Dónde van a celebrarse? Nadie me lo ha dicho."

"En el bar. Es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a todos los que quieran venir."

Eso la sorprendió.

"¿Voy a dar clases en un bar?"

Shizune abrió los armarios y sacó un plato.

"No es como los que salen en las películas. Bailamos ahí y servimos principalmente cafeína. Eso es una cosa increíble."

"¿Bailar?"

"Cafeína."

Sakura sonrió.

"No soy imparcial sobre ese tema."

"La mayoría de nosotros no bebemos alcohol. Tiene un sabor horrible y con nuestro metabolismo es difícil llegar y mantenerse borracho." Frunció los labios y reveló sus colmillos. "No veo la gracia a eso. El alcohol te deja mareado y estúpido. ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? "

"No estoy segura. Yo misma no bebo mucho."

"Bien. Muchos de nosotros se han registrado en tu clase. Rara vez tenemos huéspedes humanos que den clases. Todo el mundo está emocionado, pero debo advertirte que algunos de los hombres estarán allí porque eres mujer."

Sakura abrió la nevera.

"¿Quieres un refresco?"

"No, gracias. ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"Quédate. Me gusta la compañía. ¿Por qué los chicos vienen sólo porque soy una mujer? "

"Algunos de ellos están en busca de compañeras. Shikamaru les desalienta fuertemente a hablar con las manifestantes o las cazadoras de compañeros de las puertas."

"¿Cazadoras de compañeros? ¿Qué es eso? "

Shizune se sentó en el mostrador.

"Las mujeres que se presentan en busca de uno de nuestros machos para aparearse con ellos. La mayoría de ellas son un poco... ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Una nuez tímida en una bolsa llena de cacahuetes? "

Sakura rió. Abrió la tapa de la bandeja y se quedó mirando el filete más grande que había visto nunca. Tenía que pesar más de medio kilo.

"Guau."

"¿No te gusta la carne?"

"Es suficiente para dos. No puedo comerme todo eso."

"¡Bien! Tengo hambre." Shizune se deslizó de su asiento y sacó otro plato. "Vamos, si no te importa."

"No, para nada."

Shizune encontró los cubiertos, cortó la carne por la mitad y le sirvió uno de los trozos.

"Aquí tienes."

Sakura se sentó en el mostrador y abrió la soda.

"Gracias. Entonces, dime más acerca de estas cazadoras de compañeros. Tengo curiosidad."

"Nos enseñan sus pechos. Patrullo en el muro y en las puertas y no pueden decir cuál de nosotros es hombre o mujer. Estoy cansada de ver tetas."

Eso era divertido.

"Ya me imagino."

"Como si un poco de carne de pecho sería suficiente para conducir a nuestros hombres a un frenesí sexual. Tal vez si lo intentaran en la Zona Salvaje. Algunos de nuestros hombres allí irían a por ellas. Aquellas

humanas se arrepentirían si uno de esos machos se siente atraído y se las lleva a casa."

"¿Por qué?"

Shizune hizo una pausa.

"No sé si se me permite decirlo."

El secreto implícito despertó la naturaleza sospechosa de Sakura. ¿Escondían algo en ese lugar?

"Bueno, supongo que estaría bien decir que se llama la Zona Salvaje por una razón. Algunos de nosotros no somos tan civilizados como los demás. Fueron muy maltratados en Mercile, así que no piensan en los seres humanos como sus amigos. Viven allí para evitar encontrarse con ellos, con alguna excepción de las compañeras. Vive allí todo el año. Por supuesto, su compañero es muy protector, de modo que está a salvo de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle daño."

"¿Ella es humana?" Fue una conjetura calculada.

"Sí. No hay nada malo en que te lo cuente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué una mujer iba a lamentar terminar con un compañero de la Zona Salvaje? Tengo curiosidad."

Shizune cortó su carne y la miró.

"Salvaje. ¿Lo pillas? No son tan educados. Las mujeres ven a Shikamaru en la televisión y asumen que el resto es así. Se equivocan. Los machos de la Zona Salvaje no usarían palabras corteses y conversarían con una mujer. Solo querrían seducir a una mujer. No tendrían largas discusiones en primer lugar, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Les gusta el sexo y pueden dejarse llevar un poco. Un varón haría que la mujer dijera sí y pasaría directamente a la acción. Sé que las hembras humanas con los varones humanos se toman las cosas mucho más despacio. A las Especies les encanta enterrar sus caras entre los muslos de una hembra. A menudo."

"Oh." Sakura tomó un bocado de su carne. Estaba deliciosa. Reflexionó sobre lo que había aprendido. "Solo van al grano, ¿eh?"

Shizune sonrió.

"Se convierte en sexo caliente pero son un poco ásperos. No sé si una humana podría manejarlo. No le haría daño o forzaría el tema, pero sería un paseo salvaje. "

Sasuke relampagueó en su mente. Algo implicaba que le gustaba el sexo duro.

"¿Cómo de duro?"

"Nuestros hombres son fuertes. No he compartido sexo con uno de los tuyos, pero he visto videos porno en internet." Susurró. "No quiero compartir sexo con uno de tus hombres. Le rompería la mandíbula si alguno me llamara algunas de las cosas que he oído que les dicen a sus parejas y parecen muy egoístas." Ella resopló. "¿Has visto los videos de masajes? Juegan con la hembra, pero no la excitan, entonces empujan sus pollas en ellas. ¿Dónde está el placer mutuo? Los hombres lo consiguen pero ellas no, es injusto. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, no?"

Sakura se rió.

"La mayoría de ellos tampoco saben cómo hacerle el sexo oral a una mujer. ¿Cuán satisfactorio es tenerles lamiendo alrededor de su clítoris? Se ve molesto."

"Esos videos son bastante deprimentes."

Shizune la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo son los machos humanos en realidad?"

"No como esos vídeos o no tendrían relaciones sexuales con frecuencia. Nunca tendría sexo si ni siquiera la mitad de esa mierda fuera lo que realmente sucede en un dormitorio. Esas cosas me revuelven el estómago."

"¿Tienes una pareja? No huelo un varón en ti, pero te has duchado recientemente."

"No. Estoy soltera."

"Eres una mujer atractiva. Pensé que todas queríais compañeros. Supongo que elegiste no tener uno."

Sakura se movió en su asiento, recordando la última conversación con su madre. Había sido más bien una conferencia. No le había dado nietos y eso era al parecer una decepción.

"Trabajo mucho. Algunos hombres se sienten intimidados por mi trabajo y no aprecian saber que están en segundo lugar en mi lista de prioridades."

"Resolver crímenes. Eso es importante. Deberían estar orgullosos."

"Creo que en su mayoría se sienten irritados o descuidados, porque me encanta lo que hago. Admito que mi última relación terminó debido a un caso en el que trabajaba. Me perdí su fiesta de cumpleaños y le planté una semana más tarde en la boda de su mejor amigo a causa del trabajo. Me dio un ultimátum y no le gustó mi respuesta."

"¿Cuál fue el ultimátum?"

"Él o mi trabajo."

"Oh. Eso es triste." Shizune dio un mordisco.

Eso resumía la vida de Sakura. El trabajo iba primero y segundo todo lo demás.

"He considerado recientemente tener un compañero."

El anuncio de Shizune la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es él? "

"No he escogido uno todavía. Sería difícil. Todos los machos con los que comparto sexo tienen sus buenas cualidades y defectos."

"¿Con cuántos estás durmiendo?"

"No permito que duerman en mi cama. Eso implicaría un compromiso que no estoy dispuesta a hacer todavía. Nuestros hombres tienden a volverse rápidamente posesivos, si no fijas los límites. Ellos respetan eso. Tu mundo es diferente del mío. Compartir sexo con muchos hombres se considera mal dónde vienes.

¿Aquí?" Shizune sonrió. "¿Has visto a nuestros hombres? Soy una mujer con un impulso sexual saludable. No tenemos que preocuparnos de enfermedades sexuales o embarazos. Sería extraño que no comparta sexo a menudo con diferentes hombres… a menos que tuviera un compañero."

Sakura no era quién para juzgar.

"Sólo tenía curiosidad. No sé mucho acerca de las Nuevas Especies."

"Permitir que un hombre pasara la noche en tu cama le daría la idea de que podría dormir allí todas las noches. Hay un dicho que debes conocer. Dales la mano y se irán hasta el codo. Son agresivos así que tienes que ser igual de agresiva. Recuérdalo mientras estés aquí, porque algunos de los machos vendrán a por ti.

Ven a las humanas más sumisas y fáciles de dominar."

"Entiendo. Lo recordaré."

"Echa al macho fuera de tu cama, si permites que uno comparta sexo contigo. Dile que se vaya inmediatamente después. No te acurruques con él. Bueno, a menos que sea un primate. Ellos tienden a necesitarlo o hieres sus sentimientos, pero déjale después de unos cinco minutos. De lo contrario, van a tratar de presionarte para quedarse. Pueden ser persuasivos."

Persuasivo era un eufemismo. Ella habría rogado a Sasuke que la follara si no hubiera sido llamado de la sala de interrogatorios. Había estado peligrosamente cerca de romperse dos veces. Había sido tan bueno atormentando su cuerpo que ella había estado sufriendo daño físicamente por correrse.

"Ven a los compañeros acoplados y desean tener a alguien depender de ellos de esa manera."

Recordó la acusación de Madara. Él pensaba que las mujeres eran adictas a los hombres.

"¿En qué son dependientes?"

Shizune terminó su mitad de la carne y frunció el ceño.

"Sus mujeres disfrutan de los abrazos constantes y la forma en que los hombres son protectores con ellas. A nosotras nos parece molesto, pero sus mujeres parecen pensar que es tierno cuando sus compañeros gruñen a otros machos que se acercan demasiado a ellas. Los machos realmente parecen anhelar que una hembra los

quiera." Hizo una pausa. "Nunca tuvimos eso. También disfrutan de sentirse necesitados por una hembra.

¿Tiene eso sentido? Ser la persona más importante de otra, después de que fuéramos sólo números es algo extraordinario."

El corazón de Sakura se rompió un poco.

"Ya veo."

El humor de Shizune apareció.

"Sus mujeres también parecen apreciar el sexo y no las culpo. Nuestros hombres no son nada como los varones de esos videos porno. Los machos Especies jamás insultarían a una hembra o la golpearían. Nuestros hombres tienen un alto deseo sexual, pero no son egoístas. Ellos harán lo que sea necesario para dar placer una y otra vez."

...


	11. C10 * Atracción implacable

La había atormentado sin piedad. Nunca se había excitado tan rápido o frustrado a ese nivel antes. Las palabras de Shizune hundían la teoría de Madara en el barro. El gran sexo y un tipo que les prestaba mucha atención, serían razones suficientes para que las mujeres quisieran vivir con una Nueva Especie. En cuanto a los hombres, probablemente sería deseable tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida después del infierno al que habían sobrevivido.

"Tengo que irme. Estoy asignada al turno de noche. Hemos duplicado nuestras patrullas y aumentado la seguridad para controlar a los trabajadores humanos que vendrán. Nos vemos en el bar mañana. Tengo muchas ganas de aprender." Shizune le ofreció la mano. "Ha sido un placer conocerte y gracias por compartir la comida."

Saku le estrechó la mano.

"Gracias por traerla y por la charla."

"Agradéceselo a Sasuke. No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

No iba a responder a eso.

"Simplemente empezamos con el pie equivocado cuando entré en el Homeland. No es nada que valga la pena". Era una mentira y de las grandes. Forzó una sonrisa. "Ten una buena noche. Espero que no ocurra nada más."

"Eso espero. Hemos tenido suficientes problemas como para un mes."

Sakura la llevó a la puerta y se despidieron. Vio el jeep aparcado en la calle con un guardia en el interior. Probablemente estaba allí para mantener un ojo sobre ella. Cerró la puerta con llave.

No estaba acostumbrada al tiempo de inactividad. Su trabajo la mantenía ocupada y cuando estaba con su amiga Ino, ambas trabajaban en la casa. Estaban a punto de iniciar la remodelación de la anticuada cocina. Deseaba llamar a su amiga, pero no podía correr el riesgo. La ONE había tenido acceso a su nuevo móvil mientras permanecía en esa sala de interrogatorios y podrían llevar un control sobre las llamadas que realizase. Lo que les llevaría a su verdadera identidad.

Caminó alrededor de la casa, admirándola. Lavó a mano los pocos platos, sin pasar por el lavavajillas. Meter uno en su casa era un sueño, pero no iba a desperdiciarlo en unos platos y cubiertos. Se acercó a la puerta

deslizante, la abrió y salió al pequeño patio.

Era una noche fría y se quedó mirando el cielo. Era hermoso ver tantas estrellas, algo que se perdía en la ciudad. Estaba a punto de girar cuando una pequeña luz le llamó la atención a la casa de al lado. Una gran figura salió de entre las sombras y Sasuke se colocó donde pudiera verlo.

Sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano y parecía estar mirándola cuando se lo llevó a los labios, dio una calada y lo apagó. Se sorprendió de que fumara ya que no había visto a ningún Especie hacerlo. También era un recordatorio de que no le habían devuelto los cigarrillos y el encendedor. Pero aún tenía unos paquetes escondidos en su maleta.

Él se acercó y pasó por encima del muro de un metro que separaba los patios, entrando en el suyo. Se veía muy alto y estaba vestido con pantalones de pijama de seda negra sin camisa. Intentó mantener los ojos en su rostro y no admirar su pecho. No dijo nada mientras se acercaba, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mantener el contacto visual.

Giró la muñeca y le ofreció el cigarrillo. Ella no lo dudó. Fumar era su único vicio. Aceptó y dio una larga calada. Cerró los ojos y lo sostuvo en sus pulmones antes de expulsarlo lentamente. Le miró y se lo ofreció de nuevo.

"Quédatelo. Es tuyo". Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ella siguió el movimiento y se permitió mirar un poco demasiado tiempo en sus abdominales. Todos los músculos que mostraba debajo de su piel firme eran enormes. Él sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero. Los tenía en la palma de la mano.

"Me pregunté dónde se habían quedado."

Sacó un segundo cigarrillo del paquete, lo encendió, luego se inclinó y colocó el paquete y el mechero en la mesa del patio.

"No es saludable."

Había oído eso un millón de veces.

"Todo el mundo tiene un vicio. Este es el mío. No fumo todo el tiempo, solo si estoy estresada. Ha sido una semana difícil para mí. No sabía que fumabas."

Dio una calada y lo apagó.

"No, no fumo."

Ella arqueó una ceja y dio otra calada al suyo.

"Seguro que luces bien haciéndolo."

"Quería probarlo."

"¿Y?"

"Sabe a mierda y huele mal."

Su mano se detuvo de camino a sus labios.

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

"Estoy tratando de entenderte."

"¿Así que te estás fumando mis cigarrillos? ¿Cómo es eso para ti?".

Sasuke dio otra calada, se volvió y se acercó a una planta en una maceta. Se inclinó, haciendo gala de un culo musculoso en esos pantalones de pijama. Aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo, se volvió y se acercó a ella de nuevo. No trató de detenerlo cuando tiró del cigarrillo entre sus dedos y sonrió.

"Busca otro vicio." Se inclinó hacia un lado y cogió el paquete y el mechero. "No vendemos cigarrillos aquí en el Homeland."

"Lo bueno es que he traído más."

Él sonrió.

"¿De verdad?"

Ella los había visto cuando había desempacado. Había pensado que podría necesitar al menos unos cuantos paquetes a través de la terrible experiencia de estar en el Homeland.

"Sí."

La suave risa de Sasuke era agradable.

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Buenas noches, Sakura. Que duermas bien. Estoy al lado si necesitas algo."

Le mostró el paquete de cigarrillos en la palma de su mano, antes de regresar a su patio. Lo vio apagar el cigarrillo en el camino, antes de entrar en su casa por la puerta deslizante.

Se quedó allí durante unos segundos antes de volver a entrar e ir directamente al dormitorio principal. Había dejado su maleta en el suelo junto a la cama y la levantó, poniéndola en el colchón. La abrió y maldijo. Los cuatro paquetes que había llevado ya no estaban dentro de la sección de cremallera de la tapa. Estaba abierta y vacía.

Él debía de haberse colado en la casa y tomarlos. Examinó la ventana y descubrió que estaba abierta. No podía ser. Apretó los dientes y se preguntó a qué tipo de juego jugaban las Nuevas Especies.

"¡Demonios!"

¿Esperaba él que llamara a su puerta y exigiera que le devolviera sus cigarrillos? ¿Tal vez que entrara en su casa para robarlos de vuelta? De repente sonrió. Era tentador hacer precisamente eso. Su humor se desvaneció. Podría estar tentándola a hacer algo que conseguiría que fuera expulsada del Homeland. No podía correr ese riesgo.

Se sentó y suspiró. No sería la primera vez que no podía fumar. Pero, por lo general, se abastecía primero de chicles. No tenía ninguno y se preguntó si el Homeland tenía una tienda de alimentación abierta por la noche. Lo dudaba.

"Maldita sea."

Sasuke vio la pantalla y sonrió ante la mirada frustrada de Sakura. Se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en las blandas almohadas, ajustando el ordenador portátil más alto en sus muslos. Se preguntó si se enfrentaría a él, por este robo. Ella no había encontrado las cámaras ocultas en la casa, tampoco las había buscado. La estuvo vigilando desde que había llegado, con la excepción de la ducha. Había utilizado ese tiempo para colarse dentro de su casa y tener acceso a su maleta. Quería que supiera que había estado allí.

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, cerrándola con llave, antes de correr las cortinas. Él la siguió por la casa haciendo, clic en las otras cámaras.

Comprobó las cerraduras de todas las ventanas y cerró las cortinas. Una parte de él se sentía un poco culpable. Debería sentirse segura en Homeland, pero éste había sido un movimiento estratégico para demostrarle que podía llegar a ella en cualquier momento.

Luego entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Echó el cerrojo y se dirigió al baño. Tenía una cámara ahí, pero no la activó. Se merecía un poco de intimidad. Pudo verla poner a cargar su móvil en el tocador. Hubiera encendido la cámara si lo hubiera llevado con ella al baño, con el fin de ver lo que estaba haciendo. En cuestión de minutos salió del baño y metió la maleta debajo de la cama.

Él sonrió por encima de su pantalla por su temperamento. La pérdida de sus cigarrillos la irritaría y la mantendría fuera de balance. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Cometería un error. El móvil a su lado sonó y lo cogió al ver que era de Seguridad.

"Aquí Sasuke."

"Pensé que te gustaría saber que estamos preparados para vigilar la localización de la Hembra Regalo."

"Gracias por informarme, Itachi."

El macho gruñó.

"Conseguiste la ubicación de Danz?. Pensé que te gustaría que se te pusiera al corriente."

"Aprecio eso."

"¿Quieres ser el encargado de hacer el primer contacto si la recuperamos con vida?"

"No. No tengo ningún deseo de abandonar jamás las tierras de la ONE para aventurarme en el mundo exterior."

"Pensé en ofrecerte el puesto de Neji. Está volando esta noche."

"¿Por qué? Le gusta estar en la Reserva."

"Está en un evento de caridad para un grupo de rescate de animales al que tenía previsto asistir."

"Ah." Eso lo explicaba. Neji había hecho de la recaudación de fondos para organizaciones benéficas de rescate de animales su tarea y misión. "Dile que puede hacer el primer contacto."

"Has bloqueado la seguridad de nuestra invitada."

Tenía la esperanza de que Seguridad no se diera cuenta, pero no se sorprendió.

"Les permitiré el acceso cuando yo no sea capaz de vigilar a la hembra."

"¿Por qué la has bloqueado al completo?"

No le gustaba la idea de alguien viendo Sakura o que supieran que se había colado dentro de su casa para robar sus preciosos cigarros. Tampoco quería que presenciaran sus interacciones con ella.

"Yo estoy a cargo de esta investigación."

"Shikamaru me contó lo que dijo Sasori. ¿Esto va a ser un problema? ¿Te atrae esta mujer?"

Eso le enfureció.

"No estoy pensando con mi polla. ¿Me estás pidiendo que pase esta investigación a otra persona?"

"No. ¿Te sientes atraído por ella? "

Apretó los dientes. No quería mentir, pero admitir la verdad podría hacer que cuestionan su juicio.

"Ya veo."

"No he dicho nada."

"Tu silencio habla por ti. Sé que debes sentirte solo, ya que mantienes a todos a la distancia de un brazo.

¿Esto va a ser un problema o puedes ser imparcial en caso de necesidad? "

"Mi trabajo es saber lo que está haciendo aquí en Homeland y descubrir cuál es su misión. Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer."

Itachi suspiró.

"Obviamente." Hizo una pausa. "Creo que te estoy preguntando si estás bien."

"Estoy bien."

Itachi volvió a vacilar.

"Hazme saber si hay algo que pueda hacer, si esto se tuerce."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Podría estar aquí para hacer daño. Esto podría convertirse en un conflicto para ti, si te sientes muy atraído por ella. Estoy diciendo que estoy aquí para ti y te estoy ofreciendo ayuda si te encuentras en problemas. Eso es lo que hace la familia."

"No tengo familia."

"Maldita sea." gruñó Itachi. "Una vez ayudaste a salvar mi vida. ¿Por qué niegas nuestra conexión? ¿Tengo que estar muriéndome de nuevo para que admitas lo que somos el uno para el otro?"

"Tengo que colgar. ¿Hay algo más que quieras?"

"Te diría que vigilaras tu espalda, pero siempre lo haces. Déjame saber si necesitas algo y quiero decir cualquier cosa. Tendrás todo mi apoyo."

"Gracias Itachi" Colgó y puso el teléfono en el borde de la cama.

Los remordimientos salieron a la superficie, pero los empujó atrás. Itachi era un buen macho, pero no quería una relación estrecha con él, a pesar del lazo de sangre de su ADN humano. Había aprendido la lección y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder nunca otra vez a alguien que le importara tanto.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y se relajó al ver a Sakura meterse en el baño con su pijama. Le resultaba divertido que se cambiara ahí dentro. La diversión se desvaneció cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez estaba al tanto de las cámaras ocultas. Salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, retiró las mantas y se metió en la cama.

Parecía pequeña y perdida en el gran colchón, poniéndose de lado en posición fetal. Era extraño que dejara las luces encendidas. Miró el reloj. Era más temprano de lo que había pensado que ella se iría a dormir.

Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que dormía, transfirió la imagen de las cámaras a Seguridad y se puso de pie. Era demasiado tentador colarse de nuevo y compartir esa cama. Una abundancia de energía le empujó a cambiarse y salir por la puerta del patio. No pudo resistirse a mirar fijamente la casa de su vecina.

"Maldita sea."

No podía negar qué se sentía conectado. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la ventana de su dormitorio, saltó por encima de la pared y echó a correr. Tenía que quemar toda esa tensión sexual o acabaría lo que había empezado en esa sala de interrogatorios.

...


	12. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO**, agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1****8 - ****FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: #**evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

_(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

**REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

**Un beso grande.**

**MissEvelin18**

* * *


	13. C11 * Advertencia

Sakura estaba emocionada, cinco docenas más de Nuevas Especies llenaban el bar, era una asistencia mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Ocuparon las mesas junto a la pista de baile, las que estaban más altas cerca del bar y algunos incluso se pusieron alrededor de la pista. Sakura sonrió y habló en voz alta para asegurarse de que los que estaban en el fondo de la sala pudieran oírla.

Se habían mostrado receptivos a su "escena del crimen" con el " cuerpo" que había hecho con un par de almohadas, una manta y unos cinturones. Hubiera preferido traer uno de los maniquíes que se utilizaban en los ejercicios de salvamento y que eran de tamaño natural, pero no había logrado adquirirlo a tiempo. Había escenificado un robo fallido. Fue divertido mostrarles cómo actuar en una escena del crimen y como recoger pruebas.

"¿Alguna pregunta?"

Una mujer sentada en una mesa cercana habló.

"¿Por qué los seres humanos se roban entre sí?"

La pregunta confundió a Sakura.

"¿Por qué...?"

"Ellos no saben nada sobre la codicia."

Sakura se dio la vuelta sorprendida al oír la voz de Sasuke que salió de las sombras detrás del escenario y la miraba fijamente. Llevaba una camiseta azul que marcaba todos sus músculos, pantalones vaqueros y un par de botas negras. Sus brazos desnudos mostraban su piel, tenía muy buena pinta, sus miradas se encontraron y él frunció el ceño, caminó hacia la pista de baile y se dirigió a su clase.

"Apreciamos las cosas que tenemos puesto que nunca tuvimos nada antes, algunos humanos son muy avariciosos y quieren lo que otros tienen, así que roban y algunas veces llegan a matar a otros para conseguir lo que quieren. Para unos es una falta de moral o de orgullo, para otros es como un deporte, algunos son adictos a las drogas. Es un sistema mundial basado en el dinero en el que algunos adquieren ese dinero robando a los demás."

"Oh."

La hembra que había hablado asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya veo, eso es algo muy triste."

"Sí, lo es."

Sasuke se volvió y miró a Sakura que se había quedado muda hasta que otra mujer habló.

"¿Es cierto que algunos machos golpean a sus mujeres e incluso hay veces que llegan a matarlas?"

Sakura se volvió y cogió el micrófono.

"Sí. La violencia doméstica, por desgracia es un delito muy común."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto un varón poniéndose de pie. "Los hombres son superiores en fuerza y no hay ningún honor en golpear a una mujer, las cuales deben ser protegidas."

"Deberían matar al macho que ataca a una mujer." gritó una de las mujeres desde una esquina. "¿Por qué no se defienden tus mujeres y derriban al macho? Yo lo haría si uno me atacara."

Las preguntas no eran las que Sakura esperaba.

"No son como nosotros." dijo Sasuke "Los seres humanos creen que hombres y mujeres son completamente iguales." Él se echó a reír. "Así que no valoran las diferencias ni admiten las limitaciones físicas."

Un tipo que estaba en el bar soltó un bufido.

"¿Igualdad? Los machos son físicamente más fuertes, mientras que las mujeres son más propensas a ser superiores en tácticas y estrategias. Cada uno tenemos nuestros propios puntos fuertes, pero no son los mismos."

Una de las mujeres se echó a reír.

"¿Quieres decir que los machos son impulsivos mientras que nosotras nos tomamos tiempo para planearlo todo?"

Él se rio.

"Exactamente, esa es una ventaja que tienes."

"No te olvides del sexo." añadió una mujer y se echó a reír. "También ahí tenemos ventaja." Se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el cuerpo. "Tenemos lo que ustedes quieren."

Un aullido sonó en la parte trasera y Sakura se asustó por el tono animal.

Sasuke le sonrió en respuesta.

"Eso es que está de acuerdo." Se puso de pie frente a la clase. "Céntrate en enseñar las técnicas para procesar las pruebas pero no esperes explicar la naturaleza humana, necesitaríamos que te mudaras al Homeland de forma indefinida para poder explicar todos esos temas. El ser humano es imperfecto y su tasa de criminalidad es alta, aceptamos eso pero carece de sentido para nosotros."

Sakura se enfadó con sus palabras.

"No todos los humanos cometen delitos."

"No todos, pero muchos sí." Él se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a almorzar, la clase ha terminado."

Le sorprendió la manera de cortar la conversación, también se había cabreado por su intromisión. Sus alumnos empezaron a conversar entre ellos y Sakura alargó la mano, y sujetó a Sasuke por el brazo. Él miró los dedos en su antebrazo y después la miró a los ojos.

"¿Podemos hablar?" ella quería que le diera una explicación del por qué él había interrumpido su clase.

"Claro", contestó e hizo un gesto hacia el escenario. "Vamos atrás a menos que quieras que oigan lo que digas"

Sakura le soltó y se dirigió detrás del escenario, él la siguió y ella se volvió hacia él cuando vio que tenían un poco de privacidad.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Salvarte de hacer el ridículo. Cuando utilizaste ese ejemplo, ¿de verdad pensabas que no iban a preguntarse por qué un humano podía robarle a otro algo tan insignificante como una cartera?"

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin saber que contestar.

"No estás en tu mundo, las Especies no roban a otras Especies, enséñales algo que realmente les pueda servir, aquí no van a resolver un delito así."

Sakura intentó no perder los estribos.

"Está bien. ¿A qué tipo de delitos se enfrentan aquí?"

"La mayoría de lo que sucede es en la puerta, y cuando sucede algo le pasamos a nuestro equipo especial humano los datos para que lo investiguen."

"¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?"

"La culpa es de los programas de delincuencia, que hizo que mi gente sintiera curiosidad por los humanos y esas son las reacciones que obtendrás de la mayoría de ellos. Querrán que les expliques el por qué los humanos son tan jodidos, buena suerte con eso."

"En gran parte también son ustedes humanos."

Sasuke dio un paso adelante acercándose más y ella retrocedió, chocando con la pared. Levantó los brazos y apoyó las palmas de las manos una a cada lado de ella, inmovilizándola

"No somos para nada como tú. No lo olvides nunca ¿Sabes cómo fuimos creados?"

"Por la compañía Mercile"

"Examinaron a donantes humanos para escoger atributos físicos y mentales específicos, los usaron para crear los embriones y luego con ayuda de la genética añadieron ADN animal, manipulándolo para crear las características que deseaban. Se sacrificaron o fueron asesinados todos los bebés nacidos con defectos o fallos que no hubieran servido. Nos dieron a luz madres de alquiler, ellas sólo llevaban los fetos a término y no les importaba nada excepto el dinero que se les pagaba. La infancia la pasamos encadenados a las paredes, mientras nos metían medicamentos en las venas o por la garganta, en beneficio de tu mundo. No tuvimos padres o alguien al que le importásemos un carajo, salvo los médicos que dependían de nosotros para obtener los resultados que querían. En esas situaciones nos protegían frente a la muerte o el maltrato, pero sólo mientras duraba el estudio. Del infierno, a tener una cama de verdad y la posibilidad de ver la luz del sol algo que era muy valorado por nosotros. No somos para nada igual que tú."

Le dolía el corazón por él y por los demás.

"No quería decirlo de esa manera, lo que quería decir es que la mayoría son físicamente igual que nosotros."

Él se inclinó, acerco su cara, y abrió la boca.

"¿En serio?"

La visión de los colmillos no la asustaron, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él estaba enfadado y ella quería calmar la situación.

"Me doy cuenta de tú eres diferente."

"Puedo levantar 225 kilos de peso sin hacer esfuerzo." dijo con voz ronca. "Puedo soportar tanto dolor que dejaría a uno de los tu especie gritando y probablemente se desmayaría. Mira a tu izquierda, ¿ves ese saliente de tres metros? Puedo alcanzarlo sin necesidad de utilizar una escalera. No tienes ni idea de lo que podemos hacer, porque nosotros no le damos publicidad, los de tu especie ya nos tienen miedo." La olisqueó. "Mis sentidos no son tan buenos como el de los caninos, pero son mucho mejores que el promedio humano. Te puedo decir qué champú, acondicionador y gel, has utilizado esta mañana para lavarte el cuerpo. Incluso puedo identificar qué clase de jabón compras para la ropa y la marca de tu pasta dental." Él inclinó la cabeza y la puso al lado de la suya. "Deja de usar perfume, no es agradable para nosotros, te has puesto un poco en la parte trasera del cuello." Sasuke levantó la cabeza. "Puedo oler algunas emociones si son fuertes. Miedo. Deseo. Incluso la ira. ¿Puedes hacer tu algo de eso?"

Saku lo miró a los ojos y contestó.

"No."

"Entonces deja de decir que todos somos iguales."

"Tú tienes parte de humano. Una versión mejorada genéticamente pero..."

Sasuke se movió tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento cuando la agarró por las caderas y la levanto sobre sus pies. Sakura se encontró colgando a treinta centímetros del suelo, a la altura de su cara, puso las manos de forma automática sobre sus hombros.

"Nosotros no somos iguales, he aquí una lección, instructora."

Gruñó y su pecho vibró contra el de ella. El sonido era bajo y peligroso, enviando escalofríos por su columna, el color de sus ojos le pareció que se oscurecía.

Podía ser obra de la débil luz, puesto que estaban muy lejos de las ventanas, pero él parecía terrorífico, su corazón se aceleró y se preguntó si había planeado hacerle daño.

"Intenta pelear conmigo." gruñó.

"Yo, no..."

Sabía que él estaba tratando de provocarla pero no estaba dispuesta, sentía su cuerpo fuerte y sólido como la pared, a su espalda, no era una lucha que pudiera ganar.

"Exacto."

El gruñido se detuvo y las vibraciones cesaron, su tono de voz era un susurro.

"Jamás creas que somos criaturas dóciles que pueden ajustarse a tu estilo de vida. Tenemos toda una sección en la Reserva que está repleta de ejemplos fallidos de lo que sucede cuando unos idiotas intentan hacer animales domésticos de animales que no están destinados a ser mansos. Viven con nosotros por una razón, quítate la venda de los ojos, tenemos más en común con los animales rescatados de un circo que contigo."

Él cambió de posición acercando más su cadera y presionando la ingle contra la cara interna del muslo, su erección no podía confundirse con ninguna otra cosa.

La mayoría de las mujeres habrían rogado que aplacara o le habría suplicado que atemperase su carácter, Sakura pensaba que estaba muy sexy cuando era hostil.

"No somos tan distintos." dijo Sakura mientras soltaba sus hombros y le pasaba los dedos por el pecho. "Me deseas. Un animal de circo no tendría una erección por tenerme tan cerca."

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y siseó.

"Vete a la mierda."

El ruido que hizo le recordó a un enorme gato cabreado.

"Siento que tu plan para intimidarme y aterrorizarme, no esté funcionando." No sentía remordimiento alguno. "¿Esperabas que me echara a llorar?"

El gruñido que salió de sus labios entreabiertos era muy sexy. A ella le gustó la manera en que le miró los pechos antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, Sakura subió las palmas de las manos por su cuerpo para acariciarle los hombros.

"Te hago sentir como un hombre y eso nos hace compatibles como personas."

"No." dijo con voz áspera.

"¿No qué?"

"No me provoques Sakura"

Sakura sintió la tentación de hacerlo.

"Sólo estoy señalando lo que es obvio, puedes seguir negando que somos similares pero tu cuerpo no cree lo que tu boca dice."

Estar agarrada a él la ayudó y se deslizó por su cuerpo, la sujetó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y luego la soltó.

"Enséñales los trucos que utilizan las personas para mentir y engañar a nuestros oficiales, así es como puedes ser de utilidad. Tenten me contó lo que hiciste con tu bolso, enséñales todo lo que sabes, mañana háblales del armamento que no conocen."

Sakura agradeció la sugerencia.

"De acuerdo."

"No endulces al ser humano tampoco, nosotros no tratamos con los que son agradables, la mayoría de las veces. Infórmales sobre lo peor de tu especie."

"Eso me ofende, no todos los humanos son criminales."

"Has conducido hasta llegar a nuestras puertas. ¿Has visto a los que protestan?"

"Sí y también las personas que los apoyan"

"¿Crees que todos los que están allí tienen buenas intenciones?"

Ladeó la cabeza, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"¿En tu formación te previenen sobre aquellos que intentan parecer inofensivos, cuando en realidad son un peligro para la ONE?"

Sakura tragó saliva, sintiendo que esa pregunta iba dirigida a ella. Era muy inteligente, y no lo trataría de otra manera.

"Es muy posible que algunos estén fingiendo ser solidarios para espiar a los que realmente están a favor o para ganar la confianza de tus agentes con la esperanza de poner en marcha un ataque efectivo."

"Exacto. Enséñales eso."

"Es sólo que no quiero dejarles con la sensación de que todas las personas son malas, que es lo que parece que tú piensas."

"Se supone que tu trabajo es ayudarnos a aprender a protegernos de una manera más eficaz."

"¿Se supone?"

¿Aún desconfiaba de ella? Estudió sus ojos oscuros pero no vio emoción alguna, solo distancia.

"No confío en nadie. Ya cometí ese error una vez y aprendí, así es como he sobrevivido."

Se preguntó quién le había traicionado. Algo que él había dicho cuando habían estado en esa sala de interrogatorios le vino a la memoria.

"¿Una mujer?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Yo he dicho eso?"

Sakura debería dejarlo pasar pero no pudo resistirse, había algo en Sasuke que le daba ganas de saber más sobre él.

"Dijiste algo acerca de alguien fingiendo que era otra persona y que lo hacía con eficacia, me dio la impresión de que te referías a una mujer, y dijiste que hubo una mujer en tu pasado."

"Le das demasiada importancia."

"¿Si?" no estaba convencida, él era muy bueno, manteniendo el tono de voz. Se inclinó un poco y bajó la cabeza para mirarla cara a cara.

"Déjame que te de un pequeño consejo, cariño. Eres muy curiosa pero tus dotes de observación son demasiado refinadas para tus antecedentes. Yo tendría cuidado."

Él dio media vuelta y salió a la parte principal del bar. Sakura se abrazó de la cintura y se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente varias veces.

Era una advertencia, así de simple, sospechaba que ella no era quien decía, pero tenía un punto a su favor.

Fue adiestrada en técnicas del Laboratorio Del Crimen, para que así resultase creíble. Eran expertos en hallar información en la escena del delito, no se profundizaba en la observación del comportamiento o el lenguaje ni en los indicios.

"Pues al diablo." murmuró.

Se apartó de la pared, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y salió de allí detrás, forzó una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor.

Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, pero había un montón de Nuevas Especies que parecían requerir su atención, ya que le indicaron que les gustaría hablar, era el momento de ser sociable.

"Hola." Dijo con voz alegre.

"Tengo una pregunta."

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

...


	14. C12 * Mi infierno

Sasuke estrelló el puño contra el saco de boxeo sin controlarse, la cadena que lo mantenía suspendido chirrió, el saco se balanceó y volvió. Lanzó el puño izquierdo y el saco se rasgó por la parte superior, donde estaba sujeto al gancho, cayendo de golpe al suelo a dos metros de distancia.

"Eso es impresionante, pero se supone que no hay que romper el equipo."

Sasuke apretó los dientes y lentamente se volvió para mirar a Karin, ella era la última persona con la que quería hablar, además de Sakura.

"Hola." Karin le echó un vistazo al saco y luego a él. "Tienes mucha frustración. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"

"Estoy bien."

"Yo estaba en la clase anterior. Vi cómo te llevabas a nuestra profesora detrás del escenario, sentí curiosidad por lo que me acerqué lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba. La deseas."

A Sasuke no le gustó que le hubiera espiado.

"¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? Necesitaba saber qué es lo que le debe enseñar a las Especies y se enfadó porque yo intervine durante la clase."

"Tú nunca me has clavado contra la pared cuando hablamos."

"Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no insultarme."

"¿Así que eso es lo que se necesita para tener tus manos en mí cuerpo?"

Arqueó las cejas. "No quiero tener sexo. Te dije que no te lo tomaras como algo personal."

"Soy una cuidadora, está en mi naturaleza, al parecer me siento atraída por los machos con problemas de ira."

"No es un problema."

Karin, miró el saco tirado en el suelo de nuevo y sonrió.

"El saco diría otra cosa si pudiera hablar, me imagino que estaría llorando en este momento o por lo menos murmurando ouch."

Su sentido del humor le hizo gracia y le devolvió la sonrisa, relajándose un poco.

"Supongo que sí."

"Me siento atraída por ti, puede ser un defecto de mi naturaleza pero cada vez que veo un macho muy agresivo me excito."

"Todos nosotros somos agresivos."

"Es cierto, pero unos más que otros. Tal vez echo de menos la sensación de peligro, desnudarse para un macho que no tiene las emociones bajo control."

"Tengo el control."

"Por ahora." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Estás en el límite, te observo más que a cualquier otro macho, porque te deseo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo el que caigas."

"Nunca permitiré que suceda."

"Acabo de insultarte, pero tú no me has clavado contra la pared."

"¿Me estás probando?"

"Sólo estoy demostrando lo que dije antes, que sientes algo por la instructora."

Karin lo irritaba.

"Está bien. Me siento atraído, pero nunca interactuaré con ella."

"¿Por qué no? No la vi luchar o gritar por ayuda cuando pudo haberlo hecho. Eso significa que no le importó tener tus manos sobre ella."

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos."

"Está bien." dio un paso atrás. "Ya sabes que no tienes que hablar con ella durante el acto sexual. Va a estar aquí poco tiempo, a menos que vayas a pedirle que se quede, cosa que no creo que suceda. Yo estaba de servicio el día que llegó y los dos sabemos que ella no es quien finge ser. Nunca has mostrado interés por una mujer, deberías sacar provecho de ella."

"¿Usarla?"

No le gustaba el concepto. Karin se encogió de hombros.

"Los humanos nos utilizan es una línea muy fina. Sasuke, me da igual lo duro que eres, todo el mundo tiene un punto de inflexión, algo que no necesito decirte." Hizo una pausa. "Tal vez sí. Estás haciéndote daño, por tus propias palabras, evitas a nuestras mujeres, pero ella no es una de nosotros. No le harás crearse expectativas, si es eso lo qué te preocupa."

Él frunció el ceño.

"No me refiero a temas sexuales, que estoy segura de que eres experto, nosotras esperamos que nos traten de una determinada manera, pero ella sin saber cómo, parece apreciar tu cuerpo. Tienes mucha frustración sexual, puedo detectarla a un kilómetro de distancia." lo miró a los ojos. "Descarga parte con ella y alivia la presión, estás a punto de estallar y ella es perfecta para esto. Tú no confías en que esté haciendo su jugada, creo que en eso también eres un maestro."

Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y se alejó. Sasuke apretó los dientes y se volvió, deseando golpear el saco de nuevo… pero estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Joder."

Karin tenía un punto de razón… unos cuantos, en realidad. Estaba muy frustrado sexualmente y Sakura no se parecía en nada a una hembra de las Especies y además no era una humana inocente. Había venido a Homeland con intenciones ocultas. Alguien bien entrenado nunca tendría sexo cuando estaba en una misión. No podría herir sus sentimientos, pues ella no esperaría ningún tipo de compromiso.

Yo podría tenerla.

Su polla se agitó y eso le cabreó. Era una cuestión de orgullo, nunca caería en esa trampa de nuevo, le había costado demasiado. Abandonó las instalaciones de entrenamiento y regresó a la casa de invitados, después de una ducha rápida, se sentó en la cama con el portátil abierto.

Observó a Sakura en la casa de al lado, y vio como se hacía un bocadillo para la cena y se lo comía en el sofá. Su fascinación por ella no era sana, era el tipo exacto de hembra que debía evitar al máximo. También le frustraba que fuera quien despertaba su interés. ¿Por qué no podía haberse obsesionado con una humana inocente? La respuesta llegó con rapidez.

Él destruiría con su frialdad a una hembra que tuviera el corazón blando. Las mujeres querían estar con un macho que pudiera sentir y mostrar emociones, él lo guardaba todo en su interior, donde no había peligro.

Los recuerdos afloraron en su mente pero los hizo a un lado. El recordar a esa mujer a la que una vez le había permitido acercarse, sólo le trajo dolor.

Ella le había engañado y el precio que había pagado fue demasiado alto. Lección aprendida.

Su móvil sonó y contesto distraído.

"Aquí Sasuke."

"¿Cómo estás?"

Sasuke hizo una pausa.

"Estoy bien." gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo.

"He oído que hoy has roto un saco de boxeo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo? Apuesto a que Izumi y tu hijo disfrutarían mucho más si estuvieras en casa con ellos."

"Estoy preocupado por ti."

"Para." Gruñó Sasuke a Itachi.

"No puedo evitarlo. Ya me gustaría, pero así son las cosas."

"Estoy bien, le di al maldito saco demasiado fuerte, fin de la historia."

"Esta hembra te está afectando. ¿Quieres que se la asigne a otra persona?"

Era tentador.

"¿Crees que eres el único que ha experimentado esto alguna vez? Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí."

Observó en el monitor cómo Sakura se levantaba de la silla y se iba a lavar los platos. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero sentía curiosidad sobre el comentario que había hecho Itachi.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Al principio odiaba a Izumi, creí que me había traicionado."

Eso le resultó divertido a Sasuke.

"Esa hembra está tan enamorada de ti que no me lo creo, es transparente, tan peligrosa como una gatita."

"Trabajaba en Mercile."

"Estoy al tanto de eso, fue la que suministró las pruebas para descubrir el engaño y darnos la libertad."

"Un técnico tenía fijación por mí y vino a mi celda. Él..." Itachi se aclaró la garganta. "Me hizo cosas y estaba a punto de hacer algo peor."

"Eran unos cabrones."

"Intentó agredirme sexualmente." dijo Itachi con un gruñido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, sintió como un puñal que se le clavaba en el pecho, causándole dolor. Esa era una humillación a la que él nunca había sido sometido. Un fuerte sentimiento de compasión por lo que había padecido Itachi le nació del corazón.

"Esto... lo siento."

"Izumi entró y le mató a golpes con su equipo de pruebas."

Eso asombró a Sasuke y abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Izumi?"

"Izumi." confirmó Itachi. "Ella le mató y después lo puso de modo que pareciera que lo había hecho yo antes de que las drogas que me había dado me hicieran efecto. Ella siempre había sido amable conmigo hasta aquel momento, pero mientras yo yacía allí indefenso, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me sentí traicionado."

"No me puedo creer que ella hiciera eso. Quiero decir, podías estar equivocado, ¿no? No conozco a ninguna hembra que esté tan enamorada como ella lo está de ti."

"Tenía las evidencias que había obtenido ese mismo día y debía sacarlas de allí de contrabando y deprisa para salvarnos a todos, estaba segura de que no iba a ser condenado por el crimen y me echó la culpa. La habrían matado si hubieran sabido que había acabado con la vida de ese humano. No lo entendí hasta mucho después, y la ataqué en cuanto la vi, poco después de que el Homeland se inauguró. Era la primera vez que la veía desde el incidente, y no pude dejarlo pasar, incluso, cuando ya sabía la verdad. Ella había visto lo que ese macho me quiso hacer, era una cuestión de orgullo y de rabia. No tuve la oportunidad de vengarme y ella se convirtió en un objetivo para mí."

"Entiendo." Sasuke lo entendía perfectamente.

"Me obsesioné al punto de que la aceché y la secuestré. La llevé a mi casa para hacerla pagar por todos los agravios que había sufrido."

Sasuke se estremeció.

"¿La lastimaste? No puedo imaginarte haciendo eso. Amas mucho a esa mujer."

"Estaba jodido." admitió Itachi. "La até a la cama, pero afortunadamente no pude seguir adelante con todas las cosas horribles que quería hacerle. Aún me despierto algunas noches bañado en sudor, imaginando las terribles consecuencias si hubiera permitido que la rabia tomara el control. Es mi vida, la habría perdido para siempre."

"Me alegro de que recuperaras el control de tus emociones."

"Yo también." Itachi respiró profundamente. "Esa mujer debe recordarte a la hembra que te traicionó."

"No se parecen en nada." Cogió el portátil lo apagó y rápidamente se puso de pie. "Ese comentario está fuera de lugar."

"Está aquí bajo unos pretextos falsos por razones desconocidas, te sientes atraído por ella, pero sabes que nos va a traicionar de alguna manera, todos lo esperamos. Eso te hará revivir el pasado. Dime si me equivoco, sin mentiras."

"Está bien, he tenido problemas con el pasado, pero sé que no es Konan. Ya tuve la posibilidad de vengarme de ella."

"Nunca me has contado esa parte."

Sasuke deseaba lanzar el teléfono contra la pared y que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"Ella está muerta." dijo así, sin mas

"¿Tú la mataste?"

Sasuke apretó los dientes y paseo por la habitación.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora."

"No te juzgo, somos hermanos." dijo Itachi con voz ronca. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer."

"Compartimos el mismo ADN humano, pero eso no nos hace hermanos."

"¿Decir eso lo hace más fácil para ti?" gruñó Itachi. "Somos hermanos, no todos han muerto, yo aún estoy aquí."

"Estoy bien, tengo un trabajo que hacer, buenas noches."

Colgó y resistió el impulso de romper el teléfono. El teléfono sonó apenas unos segundos más tarde, miró y vio el nombre, con el pulgar desactivó el timbre.

No quería hablar con Itachi de nuevo, no mientras estuviera de mal humor. Había pasado unos días intentando mantener la calma, la ira se había metido bajo su piel.

Miró el teléfono unos minutos más tarde y vio el mensaje había dejado, lo encendió y marcó el número de Seguridad.

"Llevaré alimentos a casa de la humana. Luego voy a salir a correr, volveré en unos cuarenta minutos."

"Buena idea estamos listos para eso."

Se inclinó sobre el portátil y tecleó los comandos.

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo las noticias, sin ser consciente del infierno que él sentía por dentro. Cambió de idea sobre los alimentos y cerró el portátil. Primero tenía que salir a correr y gastar energía.

...


	15. C13 * No quiero que sufras

Sasuke se acercó a su residencia actual y dejó de correr. Su nariz se encendió y gruñó cuando se enfrentó al hombre que salió de detrás de un árbol cerca de las puertas del patio. No debería haberse sorprendido de encontrar a Itachi esperándolo.

"Te dije que no quiero hablar."

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

"Te dije que estoy preocupado por ti."

"Detente Itachi."

Itachi dio un paso adelante.

"La familia puede ser un dolor en el trasero."

"No somos familia."

La ira brilló en los rasgos del macho.

"Estoy cansado de esperar que puedas sanar lo suficiente y hacer frente a lo que las pruebas revelaron. Somos familia. Tal vez no te importa, negándote a reconocerme, pero me gustaría que seas parte de mi vida. Somos los únicos parientes consanguíneos que cada uno de nosotros tenemos. Nadie más igualó mi prueba de ADN."

"Sólo la parte humana."

"Soy canino y tú eres felino. Gran cosa." Itachi se acercó un poco más. "Yo veo un parecido. Los dos tenemos cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Tenemos el mismo mentón también. Tenemos esos rasgos de nuestros padres humanos. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez quiénes eran? Yo sí."

"No. Nunca consideré eso. Los registros fueron destruidos, de manera que nunca lo sabremos."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en poner tu ADN por ahí a ver si podemos encontrar una coincidencia humana y posiblemente encontrar otros familiares? Se tienen registros de adopción que podrían ayudar a encontrar una relación más estrecha."

La idea horrorizó a Sasuke.

"¡No!"

"Yo sí. Estas son las cosas que la familia debe hablar. Podríamos tener hermanos totalmente humanos."

"No lo hagas." Sasuke avanzó hasta quedar a treinta centímetros de distancia. "Ellos no son como nosotros. La conexión murió en el momento que los humanos fueron pagados por Mercile."

Itachi frunció el ceño.

"Estoy hablando de los niños que aquellos humanos podrían haber creado. No de los padres que hicieron esa elección."

"No quiero ser parte de eso."

"Ese es el problema. No quieres ser parte de ninguna cosa Sasuke."

Sasuke intentaba controlar su temperamento.

"Deja de tomártelo como algo personal."

"¿Cómo no? Ya sé que no puedo reemplazar los hermanos de pura sangre que perdiste. No estoy tratando de hacerlo. Sólo quiero estar más cerca de ti."

"No." Él desplegó sus puños.

"¿Se parecían a nosotros? Eran mis hermanos también. Cuéntame algo personal acerca de ellos."

El dolor apuñaló en el pecho a Sasuke.

"Detente."

"¿Tenían nuestro color de pelo? ¿Nuestro color de ojos? "

"¡PARA!"

No había tenido intención de empujar al macho, pero Itachi se tambaleó hacia atrás, asegurándole que es exactamente lo que había hecho. Itachi se frotó el pecho y gruñó. Sasuke levantó las manos, no estaba dispuesto a luchar.

"Lo siento. No quiero hablar de esto."

"Maldición." Itachi dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. "¿Tengo que sacártelo a golpes?"

"No quieres hacer eso."

"¿Vas a matarme?" Itachi se quitó los zapatos. "Mantienes eso en tu interior. Deja de culparte ti mismo por algo fuera de tu control. Sé que de alguna manera te culpas por su muerte, pero es sólo la culpa del superviviente."

"No lo entiendes."

"Entonces hazme entenderlo. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó cuando te llevaron lejos de Mercile. ¿Por qué te culpas por la muerte de nuestros hermanos? ¿Por qué eres tan imbécil rehusando aceptar nuestro vínculo? Habla conmigo, porque estoy cansado de esperar. Merezco respuestas."

"Es mejor si no conoces todos los detalles." admitió.

"Nunca te tomé por un cobarde."

Eso lo enfureció.

"No lo soy."

"Entonces dime más acerca de ellos." Le gruñó Itachi. "Habla conmigo, maldita sea."

"Voy a entrar."

Trató de caminar alrededor del macho, pero Itachi lo agarró del brazo.

"Esto no ha terminado. No me iré hasta que tenga respuestas."

Él bajó la mirada hacia la mano en puño agarrando su antebrazo. Sostuvo la furiosa mirada del macho.

"No voy a pelear."

Itachi lo dejó en libertad. Sasuke se relajó. Entendía la frustración del otro macho y ni siquiera estaba sorprendido por ello. Itachi había intentado repetidamente hacerle hablar del pasado. Él no quería compartir los detalles. Eso le haría daño a Itachi, la última cosa que él quería.

"Algunas cosas es mejor no conocerlas." Era el mejor consejo que podía dar.

"Eso es mentira. Vas a decirme todo lo que pasó cuando fuiste tomado por Mercile y exactamente cómo murieron nuestros hermanos. Sólo se lo básico. Murieron allí y fuiste el único que sobrevivió. Había una mujer humana quien ayudó a entrenarte pero te traicionó. Quiero la información que no deseas compartir."

Sasuke se enfrentó a Itachi.

"No es una buena historia."

"No me importa."

"Es mejor que nunca los conocieras. Tú no los conociste como yo, por tanto nunca puedes saber cómo siento su pérdida. Eso es bueno. Deberías estar agradecido por ello."

"Eso es todo." gruñó Itachi. "¿Crees que no me importa? Eran familia. Comparte la carga y consigue desahogarte para que puedas aceptarme como tu hermano. Esta cosa es como un muro entre nosotros y lo quiero derribado."

"Buenas noches." Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

Itachi aulló de rabia, la única advertencia que tuvo antes de ser atacado por el otro macho. Sasuke volteó a tiempo para coger un puño dirigido a su mandíbula. Eso le hizo tambalear hacia atrás. La fuerza del golpe casi le hizo caerse. Recuperó el equilibrio y afianzó las piernas.

"¡Basta Itachi!" Gritó.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y levantó los puños.

"Voy a derribar esa pared, incluso si esto significa que ambos terminemos con sangre, en el Centro Médico." Le lanzó otro puñetazo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, apenas perdiendo un golpe directo a su boca. Él tiró un brazo y clavó a Itachi en las costillas. El macho se tambaleó hacia atrás y gruñó. Avanzó. Sasuke se retiró.

"Basta. Esto es inmaduro."

"Los hermanos a veces se pelean." Itachi agitó su mano hacia su pecho, instándole a llegar hasta él. "Vamos a averiguar quién es el más duro, hermano."

"Maldita sea." siseó Sasuke.

La lucha estaba en marcha. Itachi agarró su camisa y le clavó una rodilla en las costillas. Él gimió, pero recuperó la ventaja cuando logró asestar un golpe a la barbilla del macho. Itachi se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero Sasuke no se retiró ese momento.

El macho quería pelear y él estaba por encima de eso. Abordó a Itachi por la cintura, tirando a ambos al suelo. Rodaron, intercambiando golpes. Oyó que alguien se acercaba, pero lo ignoró, hasta que otros machos los separaron. Algunos agentes de Seguridad los habían rodeado rápidamente. Miró a Itachi, que estaba detenido por otros dos hombres.

Itachi de hecho le sonreía abiertamente. Tenía sangre alrededor de su boca.

"Dime que eso no se sintió bien."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Suigetsu miró a ambos.

"Un poco de inofensiva competencia." anunció Itachi.

"Libérennos."

"¿Inofensiva?" Suigetsu negó con la cabeza. "Ambos estáis sangrando."

"Sin embargo estamos sangrando el mismo tipo de sangre, ¿no es así?" Itachi arqueó una ceja hacia Sasuke.

"Libérennos." repitió Sasuke. "La lucha ha terminado."

"Pero el debate acaba de empezar. Volveré mañana por la noche y todas las noches después hasta que resolvamos esto." le advirtió Itachi.

"Estás loco."

Los machos que estaban sujetando a Itachi lo liberaron.

"No. Pudiste haberme hecho muchísimo más daño si quisieras, pero soy tu hermano. Estabas jugando conmigo o tendría los huesos rotos. Te he visto pelear."

"Me has pillado por sorpresa."

Itachi resopló.

"Nos vemos mañana por la noche. Hablaremos o tendrás esto de nuevo." Sasuke observó a Itachi marcharse andando y ordenó a los otros machos que lo acompañaran. El macho se había vuelto loco si pensaba que iban a luchar de nuevo. Eso le asombró, sin embargo, cuando se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Admiraba a Itachi. Incluso le gustaba. Volvió a entrar en su casa para ducharse.

Sakura estaba de pie en la hierba junto a su patio. Él podía ver su expresión de sorpresa y decir que estaba molesta por la forma en que se abrazaba a sí misma. Su buen humor murió, sabiendo que había presenciado la pelea. Ella se acercó a él con cautela.

"¿Estás bien?"

No quería lidiar con ella o con más preguntas. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el estanque. Levantó su camisa y se limpió con ella la sangre de su boca y su frente. La mayoría era de los nudillos rotos. Itachi tenía razón. Compartían la misma sangre, incluso si se trataba sólo de su lado humano.

Su agudo oído recogió suaves pasos y una maldición femenina. Aminoró el paso. Sakura lo siguió. Resultaba tentador dejarla atrás. Ella no tendría la oportunidad de encontrarlo si echara a correr. pero su curiosidad se despertó. Llegó a una zona de sombra bajo un árbol y se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia el estanque. Las luces se reflejaban en él, con el agua ondulando ligeramente por el viento.

Ella se acercó, pero él no volvió la cabeza. Cuando lo alcanzó, la miró una vez, observando realmente su apariencia. La enorme camiseta que llevaba era tres veces más grande que su talla y unos delgados pantalones de algodón abrazaban sus piernas. Sus pies descalzos le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Eran probablemente demasiado suaves para andar descalza fuera, ya que los humanos rara vez iban sin calzado. Sin embargo no era asunto suyo. Ella sola había tomado la decisión de seguirlo en la noche.

Un repentino cansancio se instaló en él. Estaba cansado, pero no era del tipo que el sueño podía curar. Itachi había tenido razón. Llevaba esa carga solo y el macho merecía saber la verdad. Podrían no gustarle las respuestas que recibiera. Incluso podría hacerlos enemigos.

¿Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo? Casi deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y simplemente decirle a Itachi la verdad. Entonces lo sabría a ciencia cierta. No era como si las cosas pudieran empeorar. Él era un solitario en la ONE. Había muros mentales que había puesto en marcha. Tal vez este era el momento de derribarlos, como le había sugerido Itachi.

Sakura se sentó bajo el árbol, al lado del melancólico hombre al que había seguido. Sasuke volvió la cabeza. Había suficiente luz de luna asomarse a través de los árboles como para que distinguiera la mayor parte de sus rasgos.

"Hola."

"Dejé que me siguieras y lo hiciste. ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"Estaba preocupada por ti." Ella se encogió de hombros, haciéndole sentir más cómodo. "¿Estás bien? Eso pareció bastante intenso. ¿Te peleas con otras Nuevas Especies a menudo? "

Suspiró, mirando a otro lado.

"Soy diferente."

La simpatía brotó.

"¿Debido a lo que ese tipo que los capturó e hizo a ti y a tus hermanos?"

Ella realmente odió a Orochimaru en ese momento y esperaba que ese tipo pronto cometiera un error e hiciera posible que las autoridades lo capturasen. Nunca conocería la libertad de nuevo una vez que el gobierno pusiera sus manos sobre él.

"Sí."

Sasuke no era la persona más habladora. Ella miró a su alrededor. El parque estaba abandonado por la noche, el agua en frente de ellos era preciosa y los sonidos apenas audibles eran calmantes. Lo miró.

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"Sí." Él la miró también. "Me da una sensación de paz."

Dejó que esa información se hundiera en ella.

"Los demonios son una cosa horrible para vivir con ellos."

Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto y se preguntó si él había terminado de hablar. Podría haber sido un error seguirle, pero simplemente no había sido capaz de resistirse, después de la escena que había presenciado.

"Itachi estaba enfadado porque no hablo cuando debería." Sus palabras fueron dichas en voz tan baja que ella debió esforzarse para escucharlos.

"¿Eso fue de lo que trataba la lucha?"

"Sí."

El silencio se extendió de nuevo. Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello? Eso puede ayudar a veces."

"Eso depende."

Esperó a que dijera más, pero pasó un largo minuto. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

"¿Depende de qué?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda, la sacó fuera.

"¿A quién vas a repetirla?"

"No lo entiendo."

"Sí lo entiendes."

Realmente no lo entendía. Él se lo aclaró.

"¿Ahora estás de servicio o no, Sakura?"

Se preguntó de nuevo si todavía sospechaba que no era quien decía que era.

"Estoy fuera de servicio. Lo que digas se quedará entre nosotros. Sé que no confías en mí, pero puedes hacerlo." Lo decía en serio.

Él vaciló, volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la gran oscuridad del agua.

"Itachi quiere saber más sobre lo que pasó con mis hermanos."

"¿No están aquí en alguna parte?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No."

"¿Tampoco en la Reserva?"

Guardó silencio durante un minuto entero.

"Están muertos."

Los malos escenarios llenaron su cabeza. ¿Los había matado Orochimaru? ¿Habían sido devueltos a Mercile Industrias donde fallecieron? Algunos habían muerto cuando fueron liberados por el Gobierno. Otros habían muerto durante los intentos de rescate en otros lugares. Había habido una explosión vinculada a un centro asociado a Industrias Mercile. Todos murieron de acuerdo con los informes de prensa. La ONE no daba demasiada información al público en general, pero ella la consiguió de fuentes fiables. La ONE había tratado de ingresar a las plantas inferiores de la Mercile, pero había sido preparada para explotar autodestruyéndose. Todo el mundo por debajo del suelo había muerto antes de que pudieran ser rescatados.

"Lo siento."

Quería pedir detalles, pero se resistió. Miró por encima del agua.

"Yo también. Itachi quiere que les hable de ellos, pero me niego."

"¿Por qué?"

"No es una historia feliz para contar. No quiero que sufra. Es un buen macho."

Ella podía comprender su posición.

"¿Por qué podría hacerle daño?"

"Eran sus hermanos también."

...


	16. C14 * lo deseaba

Sakura estaba sorprendió.

"¿Estás emparentado con Itachi?"

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a ella y gruñó.

"Lo siento. No quise decir nada malo con eso. Es que no me lo esperaba."

"Somos medio hermanos. ¿Vas a compartir esa información? "

"No."

Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a quién pensaba él que se lo diría, pero se abstuvo. Se había quedado atónita cuando había oído ruidos y salió al patio para ver a Sasuke luchar contra otro hombre. Seguridad se había apresurado en llegar a la escena y los separaron bastante rápido, pero ella había identificado a su oponente.

Itachi era una celebridad de la ONE, casi tan popular y conocido como Shikamaru.

"Quiere que estemos más cerca, pero no permito que nadie se me acerque demasiado."

Sasuke podría sufrir de trastorno de estrés post-traumático. Supuso que había visto un montón de mierda cuando Orochimaru lo tenía. Nada de eso habría sido bueno.

"¿Estás recibiendo terapia?"

Su ceño era respuesta suficiente. Ella selló sus labios, no era nadie para predicar que la búsqueda de tratamiento podría ayudarle.

"No la necesito."

Ella no estuvo de acuerdo. Él era un tipo de macho alfa y la mayoría de ellos se negaba a admitir que podrían tener problemas graves y duraderos hasta que era demasiado tarde. Claro que no era como cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes. Su infancia había sido una pesadilla, así que nunca había tenido una vida fácil.

"Entonces, ¿estás tratándolo metiéndote en peleas con personas que se preocupan por ti? ¿Está funcionando eso?"

El se dio la vuelta.

"No quiero un sermón."

Bastante justo.

"¿Qué deseas?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

Sakura se deslizó un poco más cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarlo.

"Sí. No te lo pediría si no."

Sasuke miró al frente.

"Quiero olvidar."

Ella podía entender eso.

"Pero Itachi no quiere dejar pasar esto. Él va a seguir presionándome hasta que yo le diga cómo murieron. No quiero que me odie."

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"

"Yo estaba allí." Hizo una pausa, tomando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. "Él sabe eso, pero no sabe todo. Me pidieron que escribiera un informe, pero no incluí muchos detalles."

"¿Es muy difícil hablar sobre ello? Eso es comprensible."

Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que pensó que había cerrado totalmente el tema. Ella miró hacia la noche, simplemente sentándose junto a él. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

"Nos mantenían en tiendas de campaña uno junto al otro durante el entrenamiento." Hizo una pausa, con las manos frotando sus pantalones sobre sus muslos. "Fue la primera vez que nos hicieron conscientes de la existencia del otro y nuestra conexión sanguínea. Nos hicieron hacer cosas."

Su voz cambió, se profundizó y se volvió ronca. "Las hicimos. Dijeron que los humanos que se nos ordenó matar eran enemigos, rebeldes que asesinaron a inocentes. Ellos estaban bien armados, pero no eran rivales contra nosotros."

El estómago de Sakura se revolvió un poco mientras su imaginación llenaba más espacios en blanco. Sólo esperaba no hubieran sido soldados estadounidenses.

Él pareció adivinar a donde sus pensamientos se habían dirigido.

"Ellos no hablaban nuestro idioma. Había campamentos de ellos en las montañas. Atacamos por la noche. No me sentí tan mal hasta después de la tercera vez. Encontramos los restos de un niño varón. Le habían mutilado y lo asesinaron. No podría haber tenido más de doce años."

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, mirando el estanque también. La vista del cuerpo de ese pobre chico debía haber sido horrible. La necesidad de alcanzar y pasar sus dedos sobre la mano de Sasuke, todavía frotando su muslo, la golpeó, pero se resistió.

"No tuvimos otra opción." Se aclaró la garganta. "Si uno de nosotros desobedecía, habrían matado a los demás. Eran mis hermanos y nosotros queríamos sobrevivir. Va en contra de nuestra naturaleza renunciar. Somos tercos."

"Eso es algo bueno. A veces te mantiene en movimiento sin importar qué."

El silencio se extendió.

"Una noche nos ordenaron colarnos en un campamento y matar a todo el mundo. Llegamos allí, pero no había hombres armados. Eran sólo mujeres y niños." Su voz se profundizó en un gruñido. "Estaban aterrorizados cuando nos vieron."

Su intestino se retorció. Ella realmente no quería oír nada más. Sasuke le gustaba demasiado.

"No es necesario contármelo."

"Nos negamos a matarlos."

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron. El alivio la invadió.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Los humanos a cargo del proyecto nos ordenaron volver y matarlos a todos." Su barbilla levantada y su hermoso rostro eran claramente visibles a la luz de la luna. Él estaba sufriendo. "Nos negamos de nuevo."

Tenía una sensación hundiéndose en ella de que no le iba a gustar escuchar lo que sucedió después.

"Numero Cuatro no sintió dolor. Fue demasiado rápido." Hizo una pausa. "¡ Boom!"

Su estallido fuerte y repentino la sobresaltó.

"Esa fue la rapidez con que murió cuando detonaron su cuello." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, la comprensión de que habían asesinado a su hermano.

"No le tomó mucho a un encargado separar la cabeza de sus hombros."

¡Jesús! Alargó la mano. Sus dedos trazaron el dorso de su mano, más cálida y más grande que la suya. Quería consolarlo.

"Nos ordenaron nuevamente ir a matar a todo el mundo en ese campamento. Miré a mis hermanos y vi en sus ojos la misma emoción que debía estar en los míos. Nos negamos."

Ella adivinó lo que venía.

"Número Tres cerró los ojos y se acabó. Vi el miedo en su expresión, sin embargo. Él sintió eso antes de morir."

"Yo... lo siento." susurró.

Su mano se retorció debajo de ella y entrelazó los largos dedos a través de los suyos más pequeños, sosteniendo su mano. Apartó la vista para mirar a la noche otra vez.

"Exigieron nuevamente que matáramos. Número Dos se adelantó y dijo que lo haría. Su instinto de supervivencia era fuerte y se enfureció tanto que ya no le importaba quien muriera. Sólo quería matar a alguien por venganza. No le importaría nunca más si eran inocentes. Eran humanos. Eso era suficiente. Pude ver que él se rompió."

No podía culpar a su hermano, pero era horrible, sabiendo que Sasuke había sido partícipe en matar a gente inocente, aparte del hecho de estar obligado a ello. Era el peor escenario que alguna vez hubiera imaginado para alguien.

Se quedó en silencio y Sakura lo miró hasta que le devolvió la mirada y de repente se inclinó más cerca.

"¿Quieres saber por qué deberías caminar en la dirección opuesta cuando me ves?"

"No tenías elección, Sasuke. Era una situación de matar-o-morir."

"Le rompí el cuello con mis propias manos." Su voz salió como un gruñido. "No podía permitir a mi hermano a matar a los bebés y las mujeres indefensas. Nunca olvidaré la mirada en sus ojos cuando me abalancé hacia delante y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Vi la traición y el shock en ellos." Él le soltó la mano. "No lo dudé. Sabía que me matarían antes de que pudiera llevarlo a cabo, si mis reflejos no eran más rápidos que los del humano con el mando a distancia para mi collar explosivo."

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, con el pecho apretado por la emoción que amenazaba con ahogarla. Quería decirle que hizo lo correcto, pero tenía miedo de empezar a llorar si lo hacía. Necesitó todo lo que tenía para no desmoronarse. Se le rompió el corazón y le hizo respetarlo aún más.

Levantó ambas manos con las palmas hacia ella.

"Yo las limpio pero la sangre y la muerte de otras personas han sido tintadas aquí. Nunca lo olvido." se apartó, poniéndose de pie con gracia. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella. "¿Crees que Itachi todavía querrá ser parte de mi vida cuando descubra que maté a uno de nuestros hermanos?"

Sakura se puso de rodillas y luego de pie. Temblaba por todas partes, emocionalmente sobreexcitada.

"Hiciste lo correcto y creo que él lo entendería." Ella finalmente soltó, "¿Por qué te permitieron vivir?"

"Lo entendiste. Sabía que eras inteligente. Era una prueba." Su tono salió áspero. "Tenían que saber si hubiéramos seguido las órdenes o moriríamos primero. Ellos no contaron con el hecho de que yo estaba dispuesto a matar a mi propio hermano para salvar a otros. La prueba se consideró un fracaso y yo fui enviado de vuelta a Mercile a correr la misma suerte que las otras Especies, pero tuve que sufrir la culpa de lo que había hecho. "

Era peor que cruel.

"¿Un fracaso de qué tipo de prueba?"

"Para ver si podían convertirnos en asesinos descerebrados y mantenernos bajo su control. No funcionó. Creían que no teníamos almas, pero estaban equivocados."

"Lo siento tanto, Sasuke."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"El pasado no se puede cambiar." Volvió la cabeza, pero no la miró, se quedó mirando a la noche, sus rasgos de perfil. "Te regresaré a tu casa para asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas. Sabes que no tienes permitido deambular por Homeland sin escolta. Vamos."

"No quiero dejarte solo ahora."

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Vuelve a tu casa, Sakura. No me sigas nunca más o me puedes encontrar en un momento en que no me sienta así de hablador. No quiero hacerte daño, si estoy en un estado de ánimo defensivo. Eso es lo que provocó esa pelea que viste."

"No creo que seas peligroso para mí."

El se pasó los dedos por el pelo antes de apretar los puños a sus costados.

"Podrías estar equivocada."

"No harías daño a una mujer. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

Ella podía sentir el peligro. Se quedó en el aire, espeso como si fuera un perfume o una sensación, casi tangible. Sin embargo se negó a dar marcha atrás. Probablemente era estúpido, pero lo hizo al confiarle su propia vida. El estaba torturado por su pasado, pero era un buen hombre.

"He matado a una mujer antes."

La noticia debería haberla sorprendido más, pero recordaba el ambiente que había conseguido cuando la había interrogado y cuando había pasado a verla después de su clase en el bar.

"¿Qué te hizo ella a ti?"

Él respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

"Te deseo tanto que a veces tengo que luchar conmigo mismo para no tomarte."

Su corazón se aceleró. Ella estaba atraída por él también, pero se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de tema. Parte de ella quería presionar por una respuesta acerca de esa mujer, pero tenía miedo de que él la hiciera callar de nuevo.

"Estamos hablando de sexo, ¿no?"

Quería estar segura de que estaban en la misma sintonía. Su vista bajó por su cuerpo antes de regresar y sostener su mirada curiosa.

"No soy material de pareja."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Algunos de mi especie han tomado humanas como compañeras. No están tan atormentados por dentro como yo. Se ajustan a la libertad mejor y pueden proveer a esas hembras con emociones positivas y ternura. No tengo ninguna de esas cosas. Soy inquieto y no aceptaría una relación estable tampoco. No tengo un corazón para dar. No hago compromisos."

El aire se congeló dentro de los pulmones de Sakura, hasta que se le pasaron los celos.

"¿Te refieres a dormir con otras mujeres?"

Apretó la mandíbula, los músculos tensos. Dudó.

"No busco compañía femenina. Me asustan la mayoría de ellas. Me ven como demasiado frío. Me refiero a que nunca ofrecería algo más que placer físico."

El se veía ardiente. Ella discrepaba totalmente con la valoración de las hembras Especies, si eso es lo que realmente pensaban de él.

"Entendido. No estás buscando nada a largo plazo."

"No me quedo en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Me traslado entre Homeland y la Reserva. Visito la Zona Salvaje durante días o semanas enteras, sin preocuparme de permanecer dentro de las cabañas que allí se prestan. Me gusta dormir al aire libre. Las compañeras necesitan un macho a tiempo completo que siempre esté ahí para protegerlas. Eso nunca voy a ser yo."

Mensaje recibido.

Le estaba ofreciendo una aventura de una noche. Respiró profundamente y dio un paso más cerca de él.

"Soy bastante buena en cuidar de mí misma y no estoy buscando nada a largo plazo tampoco. Estoy casada con mi trabajo. Viajo mucho también."

"¿Estás casada con él en este momento?"

"No estoy trabajando en este momento. Este es mi tiempo libre."

Sus dedos apretados se abrieron y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Eres humana."

"Sí."

"Las humanas desean más que simplemente compartir sexo con un hombre."

Divertida, ella sonrió.

"¿Eres un experto sobre ellas? Si es así, aquí tienes una lección. No todas somos iguales." Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. "¿Quieres follar conmigo?"

Dio otro paso más, tuvo que levantar la barbilla para mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, y sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Él fue franco. Ella le deseaba, sin embargo, y fue así desde que se conocieron. No había un momento que pudiera recordar haber estado más atraída por un hombre alguna vez.

"Te gusta directo, ¿no?"

"Sí." Su voz se profundizó.

"De acuerdo. Te deseo, Sasuke. No estoy buscando un anillo de bodas o un compromiso de por vida. Soy mala con todo el asunto de una relación. Probé y fracasó miserablemente. Los hombres tienden a resentirse de mi trabajo y mi independencia después de un tiempo. También se irritan cuando saben que podría ganarles en una pelea."

"Yo ganaría si forcejearas."

Echó un vistazo a sus poderosos brazos y cuerpo bien construido, de acuerdo. Levantó la mano y la puso sobre su antebrazo. Su piel estaba caliente al tacto, al igual que él.

"No me asustas."

Poco a poco desplegó sus brazos y sus firmes, grandes manos encajonaron sus caderas. Un tirón y fue aplastada contra su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla jadear. Sus cuerpos quedaron apretados. El bulto contra su vientre le aseguró que él estaba interesado en ella también.

"Este es un juego que no quieres jugar."

"No estoy jugando."

Él bajó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su cara. Deseó poder ver sus hermosos ojos mejor en la oscura noche. El olor de su colonia masculina, o lo que fuera que olía tan bien, tentó su nariz. El impulso de acercarse se hizo fuerte.

"Deberías decirme no, mientras puedas."

"No quiero hacer eso."

Él tomó una respiración entrecortada, su torso invadiendo su espacio y presionando contra sus pechos.

"Te tomaré. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"¿Tu casa o la mía? Vamos."

Miró a su alrededor y su agarre se aflojó.

"La tuya. Las patrullas estarán por aquí pronto." Él le sostuvo la mirada. "O te tomaré dónde estás."

Sexy. Realmente le gustaría hacerlo en la hierba, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

"Vamos."

Dio un paso atrás y sus manos cayeron lejos.

"Voy con condiciones, Sakura."

"¿Cuales son?"

Dudó.

"Harás lo que yo diga cuando se trata de sexo."

"Eres uno de esos." Se sentía un poco decepcionada. "No soy el tipo de Amo-esclava. Lo siento, pero no voy a caer de rodillas a cada orden que lances o disfrutar de ser abofeteada."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Solo ataré tus manos a la cabecera de la cama para que no me puedas tocar.

¿Vas a estar de acuerdo con eso?"

"¿Por qué?"

Sasuke dudó.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te tuve en el interrogatorio? Habría perdido el control de la situación si hubieras tenido las manos libres. Eso es parte de los términos. No habrá golpes involucrados, pero no soy uno de tus humanos. Sólo quiero follarte mientras estoy en control de ello. Es más seguro para nosotros de esa manera. Nunca te olvides lo que te dije a acerca de un macho fuera de control."

Todo lo que habían compartido dentro de esa sala de interrogatorios cruzó por su mente.

"¿Quieres repetir lo que sucedió entre nosotros antes, pero esta vez planeas terminar lo que empieces?"

"Sí. Esa es la mitad de mis condiciones."

"¿Cuál es la otra mitad?"

Él bajó la cabeza y miró a sus ojos.

"No me mientas a esta vez. Todo lo que salga de tu boca será la verdad cuando te tenga desnuda o no digas nada en absoluto."

Su intensa mirada le recordó por qué estaba realmente allí. Eso realmente enfrió su estado de ánimo.

"¿Por qué quieres llevarme a la cama si crees que voy a mentir? Eso es lo que insinúas."

"Se trata sólo de sexo. La confianza se gana, pero somos extraños. Estoy haciendo de esto una cláusula, Sakura. Sin mentiras entre nosotros cuando estemos desnudos. Miénteme en cualquier otro momento y no voy a tomarlo como algo personal. Nunca quiero sentirme traicionado por ti. ¿Lo entiendes? Sería peligroso."

Lo entendía y eso la asustó. Él había dejado claro que sospechaba que estaba en Homeland por otras razones además de dar clases. Eso estaba allí entre ellos, más grande que la vida.

"Entiendo y acepto las condiciones."

"Además, ésto se queda sólo entre tú y yo. Nadie debe saber lo que pase entre nosotros sexualmente. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Lo deseaba.

"Sí."

Era un trato del que esperaba que no se arrepentiría. Le había dado la opción de no hablar en absoluto, si algo que le preguntase cruzaba una línea en la que tendría que mentir. Apreciaba eso, pero el silencio sólo sería como haber dicho impulsivamente la verdad. Fue una estupidez seguirlo de regreso a su casa, pero le deseaba lo suficiente para correr el riesgo. Incluso si eso significaba poner su carrera en juego.

...


	17. C15 * ¿Tienes permiso para esa arma?

"Ve adentro y lávate el perfume." le ordenó Sasuke en el momento en que entraron por el patio trasero.

"Se me ha olvidado lo que dijiste de que te molestaba en la nariz. ¿Quieres acompañarme en la ducha?" Ella le miró las manos y la cara."Todavía tienes sangre."

"Voy a la casa de al lado a lavarme y regreso en unos quince minutos, no te molestes en ponerte nada encima. Sólo una toalla y deja la puerta abierta."

Esperaba que protestara, Sakura era una hembra de carácter fuerte, pero sólo asintió.

"Está bien. Te veo en quince minutos."

Sasuke corrió a su casa cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número. Descolgaron el teléfono mientras él abría el ordenador portátil, contestó el encargado de Seguridad.

"Hola, Sasuke. ¿Estás listo para la conexión de nuevo?"

"Sí." Contesto mientras escribía la contraseña con el teclado. "Gracias." después cortó la comunicación con Seguridad.

La pantalla mostraba a Sakura caminando por el dormitorio, no parecía estar demasiado ansiosa por ducharse y se preguntó si habría cambiado de opinión.

Sasuke bloqueó la conexión para que nadie tuviera acceso a las cámaras que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, prefería estar seguro ahora que lamentarse después.

Se levantó, entró en el cuarto de baño, y se quitó la ropa. Cuando se limpió la sangre, vio que la pelea con Itachi le había dejado el cuerpo magullado, con algunos pequeños cortes en las manos. Se puso un par de pantalones de pijama de seda, entró en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Sakura ya no estaba en la pantalla. Cambió la conexión a otra cámara, hasta que la encontró en el cuarto de baño, se había lavado el pelo y el cuerpo y llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Levanto una mano y limpió el vapor en el espejo para mirar su imagen, estaba moviendo los labios y Sasuke activó el sonido. ¿Tenía algún tipo de dispositivo que ellos no habían encontrado para hablar con quien trabajaba y para recibir órdenes? Eso le enfureció, ya que él había evitado vigilar esa habitación hasta entonces para no invadir su intimidad.

"Bien." susurró Sakura. "¿Lo deseas? ¿Él te desea? ¿Qué es lo peor que te podría pasar?" Se enderezó y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente varias veces. "Me arrepentiré de hacer esto, si ya empiezo a pensarlo." Abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, examinando su propia imagen en el espejo. "No soy una cobarde, todo va a salir bien, él no me hará daño."

Sasuke observó sus orejas, en busca de un dispositivo de escucha, pero no vio ninguno. ¿A quién le está hablando? No oía a nadie más.

"Está bien, basta de tanta charla, me callaré antes de que él venga y me oiga hablando sola conmigo misma."

Él se relajó. Sakura se apartó del espejo, salió del baño y apagó la luz. Mientras iba por el pasillo, Sasuke cambió de cámara. Ella entró en el dormitorio y se quedó mirando la cama, la expresión de vulnerabilidad que vio en su rostro hizo que casi se arrepintiera, le había pedido que confiara en él cuando no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, jamás le volvería a permitir a ninguna mujer atarlo de nuevo a una cama.

Se estremeció ante la idea, cerró el portátil y se levantó para hacer un visita rápida al cuarto de baño y coger lo que quería; después salió por la puerta trasera, echando un vistazo rápido por el jardín para asegurarse de que nadie le veía ir hacia su casa.

Estaba seguro de que había patrullas, por lo que entró en su casa a través de la puerta de la cocina y cerró con llave detrás de él, incluso corrió la cortina sobre el cristal.

Sakura se volvió cuando entró en su dormitorio, la expresión de su cara se suavizó y ella intentó ocultar su miedo. El ligero temblor de sus manos al intentar soltar la toalla delató su verdaderas emociones, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke llevaba en la mano una caja de condones, arqueó las cejas.

"¿Para qué es eso?"

"Para nosotros."

Sakura se humedeció los labios.

"No tengo ninguna enfermedad y, por lo que he leído, tu eres inmune a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual." le sostuvo la mirada. "¿Que tonterías son estas?"

"¿Quieres que mañana en la clase todas las Especies sepan que te follado? Lo sabrán a menos que yo me retire a tiempo, y eso no es de mi agrado. Nuestro sentido del olfato es muy bueno, como ya te he dicho muchas veces, tendrías que darte un baño muy largo para asegurarte de que cada gota de mí esencia se ha eliminado de tu cuerpo con el agua. ¿Estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo o prefieres tomar precauciones?"

Saku miró la caja.

"Y, como te he dicho, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros."

Ella respiró hondo y contestó.

"Entiendo."

Sasuke fue a las estanterías de la pared, cogió el paquete de preservativos y puso la caja delante de la cámara oculta. Así solo se vería el color de la caja y no permitía que nadie viera lo que sucedía en el dormitorio. No estaba seguro de que Itachi no pudiera acceder a su contraseña y vigilar a Sakura, si pensaba que Sasuke podría resultar ser un peligro para ella.

También aprovechó para aplastar con el dedo el pequeño transmisor de audio ubicado en el mismo estante. La conexión a Seguridad en esta habitación estaba anulada y todo lo que hicieran quedaría en la más estricta intimidad. La miró y se metió los preservativos en el bolsillo delantero.

"Dame un par de medias."

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo?"

"Revisé tu maleta antes de que te la dieran ¿Cómo te va sin el tabaco?"

"No muy bien que se diga." No lamentaba el no poder fumar.

"Son asquerosos ¿Dónde están las medias?"

"En el primer cajón, a la izquierda."

Se volvió, encontró un par, comprobó la resistencia, quedando satisfecho con los resultados, y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama.

"Suelta la toalla y métete en la cama."

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad, pero dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Él podía ver su recelo y mantuvo la mirada clavada en suya, para que no se sintiera incómoda al estar completamente desnuda delante de él. Sólo miró su cuerpo cuando se acostó boca arriba en el centro de la cama, entonces le levantó los brazos hacia arriba y le llevó las manos a los barrotes de madera del cabecero. Ella los apretó con firmeza, demostrando de nuevo su valentía, se estuvo quieta aunque se veía que estaba tensa.

"Es simple." Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda para ayudar a que se sintiera cómoda. "No te voy hacer daño, te podrás mover un poco cuando te ate las manos al cabecero."

"En realidad, me sentiría un poco mejor si no estuviera atada, puedes confiar en mí mantendré las manos sujetas al cabecero."

Era tentador, pero negó con la cabeza.

"La confianza se gana, Sakura, ya hemos hablado de esto, necesito tener el control."

"Cierto." Ella cerró los ojos. "Se supone que debo confiar en ti, pero tú no confías en mí."

Él no estaba siendo justo.

"Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero éstos son mis términos."

"Está bien, hazlo."

Ella tenía la piel de las muñecas rozadas. Él ató las medias alrededor y las anudó de manera que las medias de seda no le apretaran si luchaba.

Mantuvo los brazos en alto y ató las manos al mismo barrote. El cabecero era sólido y ella no tendría la fuerza suficientemente como para liberarse.

Sasuke se levantó y agarró la cintura del pantalón del pijama. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, vio el miedo en su mirada y eso le hizo detenerse.

"Tú gozarás de esto."

Decidió esperar hasta más tarde para quitarse los pantalones. Sakura ya estaba recelosa, había oído como se quejaban algunas hembras humanas que se intimidaron al ver el tamaño de sus penes. Lo último que quería era que Sakura cambiara de opinión.

"Relájate."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." murmuró Sakura. Se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva. "Está bien. ¿Y ahora qué, señor Control?"

Le gustaba su espíritu, estaba un poco asustada, pero se negaba a ceder. Rodeó la cama, estudiándola. Era preciosa. Tenía el cuerpo en forma, pero no demasiado musculado, su cuerpo era mucho más frágil que el de una hembra Especies, sus huesos tenían mayor fragilidad. Tenía la piel pálida, probablemente le saldrían moretones con facilidad, si él no la tocaba con cuidado.

Sasuke apoyó su peso en la cama sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

"Abre las piernas."

"Así de fácil, ¿eh?" el suave gruñido fue una advertencia. "Está bien, eso es algo muy sexy."

Él sonrió.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si. Me gusta cuando tu voz es profunda."

"Dame algunos minutos y podrás escuchar mis gruñidos. No te asustas fácilmente, ¿verdad?"

"Depende de si estás enfadado o no."

Él permitió que asomara alguna emoción en su rostro. Hambre y deseo.

"Voy a gruñir porque soy Especies. ¿Estás preparada para eso?"

Casi gimió cuando ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y la pasó por los dientes de arriba y por el labio inferior.

"Acepto eso, pero sólo recuerda que no aguanto el dolor."

"Va a ser todo placer, abre más las piernas y dóblalas hacia arriba, dame acceso a ti."

Sakura sólo dudó por unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le pedía. Estaba endemoniadamente atractiva en esta posición que dejaba su coño expuesto.

Sasuke se tendió sobre su estómago, a los pies de la cama, y deslizando los brazos por sus caderas, se apoyó sobre un codo y rodeó con sus manos la parte superior de sus piernas, dejando su rostro a centímetros de distancia de la rosada piel, se lo había depilado entero, no se había dejado ni un pelo allí.

"¿Sin vello?"

Su voz sonó algo ronca pero él no trató de suavizarla, Sakura le había dicho que lo encontraba atractivo, ese recuerdo hizo que su polla se pusiera dura. Ella aun no estaba lista, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto.

"De vez en cuando decido torturarme y me hago la cera."

Levantó la barbilla y la miró, con una ceja levantada.

"Me duele como el demonio, pero suelo hacérmelo antes de irme de vacaciones, justo para el verano."

"Ahora no estás de vacaciones."

"Depende de a quién se lo preguntes, si lo estoy."

Eso le provocó curiosidad, pero no pregunto. Su polla no quería interrogarla en ese momento. Él bajó la cabeza, más interesado en su sexo que en la conversación. Durante mucho tiempo se había perdido el conocer a fondo el cuerpo de una mujer... y su sabor.

Era hermosa por todos lados, se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca, consciente de que se le veían los colmillos, se preguntó si Sakura se acordaba de ellos, tendría que recordárselo pronto.

La presión en su pecho y la sensación de hormigueo en la garganta le recordaron que tenía que controlar su reacción hacia ella, ser más silencioso, no estaba dispuesto a ronronear, podría asustarse antes de que ella estuviera demasiado distraída como para notar nada… luchó contra el impulso de gruñir y ganó.

"Relájate." le ordenó, al sentir sus piernas tensas en su abrazo.

"Lo estoy intentando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve a alguien mirando ahí abajo y usaba bata de médico, de eso hace unos meses, fue en mi última revisión."

Eso atrajo su interés.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que tuviste sexo?"

Ella no respondió.

"¿No puedes decirme la verdad sobre esto?"

"Hace casi un año, he estado ocupada."

Él le pasó la punta de la lengua por el rosáceo clítoris, ella contuvo la respiración y Sasuke repitió el proceso, lentamente y con ternura. Tenía que mantener el control o los dos estarían en problemas, habían pasado años desde que se había permitido a sí mismo disfrutar del placer del sexo. Echó a un lado esos pensamientos, no quería arruinar el presente con el pasado.

Tenía las piernas tensas en sus brazos y la sujetó con más fuerza, su olor comenzó a cambiar a medida que él pasaba la punta de su lengua por su sexo. El dulce aroma de deseo y excitación era como una droga estimulante para él. Sakura intentó soltarse las manos y los suaves gemidos aumentaron. El cabecero chirrió pero él no miró hacia arriba, seguro de que no podía liberarse aunque lo intentase.

"Oh dios." susurró. "No voy a durar. No mucho."

Sasuke hizo más presión con la punta de su lengua, quería estar dentro de ella, no podía esperar más, movió las caderas para cambiar la posición de su hinchada polla, no podría estar más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Él gruñó, aprovechando la vibración para aumentar su placer mientras apretaba más la boca abierta contra su clítoris. Ella se estremeció en sus brazos y gritó su nombre, él succionó el pequeño nudo de nuevo y luego lo soltó suavemente levantando la mirada solo para ver su coño empapado, húmedo y listo para aceptarlo en su interior.

Levantó la barbilla y contempló su cuerpo. Sakura tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta. Sus músculos empezaron a relajarse, incluidas las piernas, que aun tenía sujetas a él. La soltó. Sakura se sentó y abrió los ojos, su respiración era jadeante.

"Lo siento."

Sasuke metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó el paquete de preservativos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Llegué muy rápida. ¿Debería estar avergonzada?" Ella sonrió, tenía una mirada burlona en sus ojos. "¿O estás orgulloso de ser tan bueno en esto?"

"Esta ocasión no cuenta."

Esa respuesta echó a perder su humor.

"¿No? No estoy de acuerdo."

"Esto es sólo un calentamiento, necesito que estés muy húmeda."

Se incorporó y se puso de rodillas, enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama y tiró hacia abajo. Observó cómo su rostro palidecía, mientras él sacaba su polla. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"Voy a caber no te preocupes."

Rasgó el envoltorio de un preservativo y lanzó el resto cerca, en la parte superior de la cama. Ella no parecía estar ya tan segura ni se veía tan valiente, eso le hizo gracia.

"Voy a ir despacio, prometí no hacerte daño."

"No creo que eso sea una opción. Eres de tamaño proporcionado, eso está claro, supongo que tienes los pies enormes, eso debería haberme dado una idea. ¿Tienes permiso para ese arma?"

Él se echó a reír, al entender la broma.

"Pensé en darte primero la vuelta y que no lo vieras."

Bajó la mirada y se puso cuidadosamente el condón. Le vino un recuerdo del pasado, y de inmediato miró a Sakura a la cara. Ella era la que estaba allí, no la otra hembra que siempre le había hecho usar condones. Se centró en las piernas de Sakura, aún extendidas, había puesto los pies sobre la cama pero seguía abierta para él.

"Voy a ser cuidadoso."

"Es mejor que lo seas." Sakura mordió el labio inferior, mirando su polla.

...


	18. C16 * Pequeña gatita

Sasuke tenía que tomar una decisión y optó por tomarla de espaldas, así pondría menos peso sobre su pequeño cuerpo y podría controlar mejor su entrada. Se inclinó y agarrando sus pantorrillas, se las levantó y le dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera protestar. Después le soltó las piernas.

"Ponte de rodillas."

Él la ayudó y se puso entre sus piernas, las separó para tener espacio. Deslizó las manos cuidadosamente por debajo de las caderas y la levantó. Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

"Podrías haberme dicho que me diera la vuelta en primer lugar."

Él se echo a reír, divertido.

"Pensé que lo había dicho, te dije que quería que me vieras primero, y ya lo hiciste."

Sakura se arrastró un poco, acercándose más al cabecero y se agarró fuerte con ambas manos. Las medias le permitían moverse, pero mantenían sus muñecas sujetas a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sí. Miró por encima de su hombro, la inseguridad cruzó su rostro por un segundo, Sasuke alcanzó a ver esa expresión.

"Tranquila cariño, voy a tener cuidado."

Él se acercó más y tuvo que poner sus piernas en la parte exterior de las suyas, ella era más baja y necesitaba abrirlas más para poner sus caderas al mismo nivel. Sakura miró hacia delante, con los hombros rígidos, agarrándose con fuerza al cabecero. Era evidente que esperaba que él fuera brusco, pero estaba a punto de decepcionarla.

Se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que su pecho quedó apoyado ligeramente contra su columna vertebral, se agarró al cabecero con una mano justo al lado de una de las suyas, era un recordatorio de su diferencia de tamaño.

Quería entrar en ella a toda costa, pero metió la otra mano entre sus muslos y jugó con su clítoris excitándolo con la punta de su dedo. Estaba empapada y se estremeció debajo de él, probablemente todavía estaba un poco sensible tras su clímax, la acarició suavemente con lentos círculos.

Sakura relajó la postura y bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en sus brazos extendidos, con el culo hacia arriba. Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke, era un culo bonito que hizo que su polla se hinchara aun más, dejándole la sensación de tener toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrada ahí. No era dolor lo que sentía… era la urgente necesidad de empujar. Pero le había dado su palabra a Sakura.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero podía esperar un poco más para asegurarse de que cuando por fin estuviera dentro ella lo deseara en su interior tanto como él quería estar allí dentro.

Suaves gemidos salieron de su boca mientras se movía debajo de él, meciéndose levemente. Sasuke soltó el cabecero y se irguió pero siguió jugando con su clítoris, sin detenerse, agarró su polla por la base. Odió la manera en que temblaba mientras se retiraba un poco y presionaba la cabeza hinchada de su polla contra la apertura de su coño, se echó un poco hacia atrás, y miro hacia abajo, parecía tan pequeña y frágil. Hizo un poco de presión y fue empujándose poco a poco hacia adelante.

"Relájate." exigió.

"Eres tan grande." dijo ella en voz baja.

No le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera, por lo que se empujó hacia adelante, la necesidad de sentir el calor de su cuerpo era muy fuerte, pero resistió la tentación.

Mientras observaba como se introducía en su interior, la imagen de la cabeza de su polla cubierta por el condón desapareciendo dentro de su coño le dio más ganas de ronronear, eso combinado con la calidez y el perfecto ajuste, resultaba increíble.

Había olvidado cómo era tener un buen polvo, y se metió más en su interior sin poder seguir mirando. La sensación de estar dentro de Sakura era demasiado buena y junto con el estímulo visual era demasiado para poder resistir.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y se agarró a ciegas al cabecero, poniendo las manos sobre las de ella. Movió sus caderas, introduciéndose un poco más con cada embestida. Sakura gimió más alto y murmuró su nombre, estaba perdiendo el control.

Se movió un poco más rápido pero asegurándose de ser suave, un rugido retumbó en su pecho y su garganta se estremeció, entreabrió la boca y permitió que los rugidos salieran fuera, prefiriendo centrarse en sus otras reacciones físicas.

Suave, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Saku giró un poco la cabeza y le mordió el brazo, intentando ahogar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Sasuke no dejó de frotar su clítoris, mientras la penetraba.

El placer era demasiado y sus músculos vaginales le apretaban con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Sasuke ronroneó profundamente cerca de su oído, sabía que venía del fondo de su pecho, él se movió más rápido para alcanzar el éxtasis.

Era algo muy sexy para añadir a la experiencia. Sakura intentó moverse en su contra, para empujar hacia atrás cuando él iba hacia delante, pero el brazo alrededor de su cadera se tensó, sujetándola mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con más rapidez.

Sasuke la folló más rápido y el clímax estalló en su cuerpo. Sakura perdió la capacidad de pensar, pero no le importó. Oleadas de placer se estrellaron contra su mente, con tanta fuerza que incluso se preguntó si sobreviviría. Al principio, no podía respirar.

El estímulo a su clítoris se detuvo y Sasuke la sujetó de la cintura con un brazo, casi alzándola de sus rodillas, presionó más contra su espalda, su cálido aliento acariciando su hombro, y gruñó su nombre.

La cama chirrió mientras él se corría con fuerza, podía sentirlo en su interior, como si su pene tuviera pulso. Sus embates disminuyeron, hasta que se detuvo por completo, profundamente enterrado en su interior.

Estaban conectados por completo.

El peso sobre su espalda disminuyó un poco, los dos jadeaban, intentando recuperar el aliento, el ronroneo se había detenido. Sakura abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar su brazo y pudo ver las marcas de sus dientes en el bíceps, tenía los dedos entumidos cuando soltó el cabecero.

Sasuke se retiró poco a poco de ella y Sakura odió el sentimiento de pérdida, temía que cuando él acabara se apartase de ella y la echara de su cama, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se quedó a su lado, con las piernas entre las suyas, y un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Estás bien?"

Saku se estremeció ante el profundo tono de su voz. Se humedeció los labios y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia él.

"Estoy muy bien." contesto algo sorprendida.

El color de sus ojos parecía haberse aclarado un poco, lo que le hizo preguntarse de nuevo si su color podría cambiar con las emociones. En ese momento eran de un negro suave con motas de color amarillo, él parpadeó y arqueó una ceja interrogante.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos."

Él apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta, parecía que el piropo le avergonzaba

"Tú también."

"No... no importa… no tienes porque..."

Sakura se calló, no quería arruinar el momento, pero él la miro.

"¿No tengo qué?"

"No tienes que preocuparte."

"Ronroneé." Sasuke frunció el ceño tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. "Te lo advertí, te dije que haría ruidos que un humano no hace."

"Eso ha sido muy excitante, me gustan los ruidos que haces."

Su cara se iluminó.

"Bien. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?"

Sakura le miró los ojos de nuevo, el color era más oscuro, y las motas amarillas habían desaparecido.

"¡Han vuelto a cambiar!"

"¿Qué?"

"El color de tus ojos, no dejaba de pensar si lo había imaginado o si era por la luz."

"Tengo que tirar el condón, vuelvo enseguida."

"¿Me puedes desatar primero?"

"No. Aun no he terminado contigo, ya te dije que esto era solo un calentamiento."

Lentamente se alejó de ella y salió de la cama. Sakura se dio la vuelta y se sentó, con algo de torpeza ya que aún estaba atada al cabecero. Vio como se marchaba con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke se dirigía desnudo al cuarto de baño. Tenía un buen culo, musculoso y perfectamente redondeado, estaba bronceado por todas partes, no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que estuviera mas blanca.

"No hay culo-pancake2, para ti." dijo cuando Sasuke volvió segundos más tarde.

"¿ Culo-pancake?"

Ella se echó a reír.

"Ya me gustaría tener el culo firme como el tuyo, tienes uno de los mejores culos que he visto en mi vida."

Sasuke se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza y se miró el resto del cuerpo, luego la miró a ella.

"¿Qué pasa con la parte delantera?"

"Necesitas un permiso especial para llevar armas ocultas." le guiñó un ojo.

"No tengo ninguna queja, excepto que me encantaría tocarte."

Saku miró abiertamente sus abdominales.

"No tienes idea de cuánto deseo recorrer esos músculos con mis manos, tanto que casi te estoy suplicando por ello."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y se encontró con que le hacía gracia.

"¿Me sueltas?"

Sasuke se acercó a la cama apoyó la rodilla en el borde del colchón, se inclinó y la agarró por el tobillo. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando él tiró con fuerza de ella hacia abajo hasta que se quedo tumbada, las medias tiraban de sus muñecas.

Un segundo más tarde, estaba encima de ella, apretando su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, aunque se apoyó en un lado para no aplastarla con su peso.

"No." Sus labios estaban encima de los de ella. "Yo haré todo el movimiento."

Sakura quería besarle y se quedó mirando fijamente su boca.

"Nada de eso tampoco." dijo con voz ronca, Sakura vio la determinación su mirada.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Tengo mal aliento o algo así? Me he lavado los dientes."

Sakura vio que su broma no le había hecho gracia, ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa.

"Es demasiado personal."

"¿Y esto no lo es? Estamos desnudos y tan cerca como dos personas pueden estar."

Se acomodó a su lado y se acercó un poco más, apoyándose contra su cuerpo. Sasuke tenía la mano abierta sobre su estómago y la deslizó, hasta ahuecar su coño y acariciar su clítoris con la punta del dedo.

"Estuviste de acuerdo mis condiciones."

Fue duro al dar sus argumentos, bajo la cabeza y puso la boca sobre su pezón, pasó la lengua alrededor de la punta y la cerró sobre la aureola. Chupó con fuerza y ella jadeó, al sentir una punzada de placer.

"Eso no es justo." dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda para darle un mejor acceso a su pecho, Sasuke soltó su pezón y acercó su cara a la de ella.

"Nunca dije que lo sería." se metió el otro pezón en la boca y lo chupó con fuerza.

Con el dedo corazón acarició su clítoris, frotando con suavidad. Sakura cerró los ojos por el placer y abrió más las piernas, para darle mayor acceso.

"Se siente tan bien."

Sasuke chupó con más fuerza el pezón. Pensó que le haría daño, pero en cambio le pareció que su pezón conectaba con las partes más sensibles de su clítoris. Era como si las terminaciones nerviosas fueran las mismas. Sakura gimió e intentó darse la vuelta para apoyar su cuerpo contra él, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, puso una de sus piernas encima de las suyas para mantenerla sujeta.

Ella se retorcía sobre la cama mientras él continuaba utilizando la boca y los dedos para llevarla a lo más alto, tenía el cuerpo sudoroso, cada vez más tenso, estaba lista para correrse. Sakura luchó por soltarse, quería clavarle las uñas en su piel.

"Por favor." instó.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza, y soltó el pezón, las motas amarillas estaban en sus ojos de nuevo y tenía esa mirada hambrienta que ella amaba. Sasuke era un hombre guapo, incluso cuando se transformaba así. Saku miró hacia abajo, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente, pronto tendría la polla metida entre sus muslos, estaba duro de nuevo.

"Suéltame." suplicó.

Sasuke extendió la mano por detrás de él, cogió un preservativo, y con los dientes sujetó el paquete. Hizo que se pusiera de espaldas, rompió el envase con los colmillos y lo abrió con un movimiento de su cabeza, echando las caderas hacia atrás se apartó de ella, separó las piernas y su polla saltó libre, deslizo el condón lentamente por su polla. Sakura separó más las piernas para acomodarlo.

La penetró poco a poco y ella gimió, lo que sentía era increíble. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, abrazándolo y acercándolo más, puesto que era la única manera en que podía agarrarse a él.

Sasuke puso una mano a cada lado de su cara y le acarició el rostro, Sakura se giró para darle acceso a su cuello y él la mordió. El fuerte mordisco no le hirió la piel se sentía muy bien, Sakura apretó las piernas y se movió, animándole a hacer lo mismo.

"Eres peligrosa, pequeña gatita."

Saku quería preguntarle por qué creía eso, qué significaba, pero en ese momento él la penetró. Ella gritó y él se detuvo, estaba profundamente enterrado en su interior.

"¿Muy duro?"

"No, puedo acogerte en mi interior, me gusta."

Él gruñó por lo bajo y la beso en el cuello. Casi se retiró de su cuerpo y empujó hacia delante, apretándole el culo contra la cama, pero no sintió dolor, sólo placer.

Nadie había tomado a Sakura de esta manera, ella gimió y clavó los dientes en su hombro, mordiéndole con suavidad. Él gruño pero Sakura no se asustó y le lamió la piel que acababa de morder. Sabía muy bien, ligeramente salado, a hombre. Sasuke se movió más rápido, y ella le mordió el hombro de nuevo.

Sakura gimió, levantó los muslos un poco más para darle mayor libertad de movimiento a sus caderas y él la penetró desde un nuevo ángulo. Gritó mientras la cabalgaba con más fuerza, golpeando con la punta de su polla ese punto dulce una y otra vez. Sakura se agarró a las ataduras de nylon cerrando los ojos.

El siguió empujando con fuerza y el cabecero de la cama golpeó la pared al ritmo de sus embestidas, ahora sabía lo que se sentía al tener encima 110 kilos de macho desatado, ¡era brutal, increíble!

...


	19. C17 * Es tu culpa

Sakura tiró de su camisa de manga larga para cubrir las marcas en las muñecas de la noche anterior. Eran tenues pero todavía se mostraban. La piel en realidad no se había magullado, pero estaba un poco irritada del nylon. No quería que nadie preguntase acerca del ligero enrojecimiento.

El segundo día de clase había ido mejor, después de haber mostrado a todos el bolso trucado. También repasaron otras formas criminales de elementos escondidos para conseguir pasar los controles de seguridad. No había ninguna señal de Sasuke.

Un hombre alto, de ojos de gato se le acercó. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y suaves ojos marrones.

"Hola." Ella sonrió, dándole su atención. "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a casa para compartir sexo?"

Ella trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse. Shizune le había advertido que los hombres podrían acercarse a ella y sabía que los Nuevas Especies sólo decían las cosas tal como eran. Habría considerado abofetear a un chico normal por haber sido tan bruto, pero rechazó esa reacción. Les había animado a hacer preguntas, después de todo.

Su sentido del humor chispeó. Él sonrió.

"Te prometo hacerte pasar un muy buen momento."

"Estoy segura de que lo harías, pero no, gracias."

Era un chico guapo, pero sólo había un hombre que le interesaba.

"Encuéntrame en cualquier momento si cambias de opinión."

Él se apartó y cruzó la habitación hacia la zona donde estaban las mesas de billar.

"Lo manejaste muy bien."

Asustada, torció la cabeza para encontrarse a Sasuke de pie a un par de metros detrás de ella.

"¿Podrías no acercarte sigilosamente a mí? Y, ¿cómo has entrado? No te vi."

"Vine por la puerta trasera y me quedé en las sombras para observar tus enseñanzas. Has hecho un buen trabajo."

Fue ligeramente irritante la forma que se agitaron sentimientos cálidos. No necesitaba su aprobación, pero le gustó.

"Gracias. Me acordé de lo que dijiste."

Él miró su cuerpo una vez más.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?"

Dolor. Pero no pensaba admitir un poco de ternura en algunas áreas de su cuerpo.

"Genial."

"Espero que el baño ayudara."

Las imágenes pasaron por su mente. Habían tenido sexo dos veces y luego la había desatado. Había entrado en su baño para quitarse el condón pero ella había oído un chorro de agua. Se había quedado allí unos minutos. La curiosidad la había llamado a seguirlo. Estaba inclinado sobre su bañera con la mano bajo el agua corriente. Entonces la había mirado.

"Es para ti. La temperatura debería ser perfecta." Se enderezó. "Buenas noches, Sakura."

Había salido, llevándose la basura del cuarto de baño con él. Se había relajado en la bañera por un tiempo y entonces es cuando había conseguido que todo rastro de Sasuke se eliminara. Se había llevado sus condones con él, las envolturas vacías, e incluso había regresado sus medias al cajón.

Sasuke la trajo de nuevo al presente.

"No has contestado. ¿Ayudó el baño?"

"Sí. Gracias por eso."

"¿Te he dejado moratones en los brazos o en la garganta? Hace calor hoy."

Ella vaciló.

"Mis muñecas quedaron ligeramente irritadas del nylon. No es nada importante. Simplemente no me quiero arriesgar a que nadie vaya haciendo suposiciones o teniendo preguntas acerca de las marcas."

"Iré después con algo que no dañará tu piel. Podrías decir que son de cuando llegaste por primera vez a Homeland. Todo el mundo sabe que fuiste llevada a una sala de interrogatorios."

Planeaba volver a verla. Se sintió aliviada por eso.

"¿Eso significa que vas a venir esta noche?"

"Estoy de servicio."

"Oh."

"Puede ser que pase por allí tarde, pero no estoy seguro si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Te importaría?"

"No."

"Salgo a las once." Bajó la mirada hacia el frente de su camisa, su enfoque en sus pechos era evidente. "Tengo que irme."

Ella lo vio cruzar la habitación y detenerse a charlar con algunos hombres. Una mujer se acercó a él y Sakura detestaba la sensación de vértigo que eso le levantó. Los celos eran una emoción que no disfrutaba, pero

estaba ahí. La mujer era bonita y sonrió hacia Sasuke, incluso llegando a pasar sus dedos a lo largo del centro de su camisa. Él no retrocedió lejos o pareció importarle.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado. Él no la dejaría a ella hacer eso. Le habría bloqueado la mano si hubiera intentado ese truco. No podía dejar de mirar atrás hacia él. El impulso era demasiado fuerte. Todavía estaba allí y ahora la mujer hablando con él había dado un paso más cerca, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Se le acercó de nuevo y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su brazo, acariciándolo. Él no reaccionó de ninguna manera, se quedó allí permitiendo que ella lo tocara.

"Maldito." murmuró, empujando los protectores de plástico y una bolsa de gel, que había usado para la demostración, de nuevo en su bolso.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shizune acercándose.

Sakura lavó sus rasgos de toda emoción y forzó una sonrisa. Se negó a mirar por encima a Sasuke. Eso sólo iba a enfurecerla, si esa mujer todavía lo estaba tocando.

"Estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo lo hice hoy?"

"Muy bien. He aprendido mucho. No recibimos muchas cestas de regalo a Homeland pero seremos más cuidadosos ahora que nos advertiste de hacer una doble comprobación por si hay falsos compartimientos ocultos en los contenedores de envío. No voy a presuponer que un camión, con un nombre de empresa pintado en el lateral, es seguro tampoco."

"Los camiones de reparto pueden ser robados y los uniformes de los empleados son fáciles de conseguir. Es mejor ser un poco paranoico que no hacerlo. Llama y confirma con la empresa antes de aceptar cualquier cosa."

"Los humanos pueden ser muy tortuosos."

"Pueden serlo. Es una pena que tengas que hacer frente a muchos de los peores tipos de la humanidad."

"Ellos tienen miedo de nosotros porque somos diferentes."

"Sí".

Fue una buena manera de resumirlo. No quería entrar en las otras docenas de razones por las que la ONE sería el objetivo.

"Quería preguntarte algo Shizune."

"Adelante."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucedió cuando llegué a Homeland? Cuando me llevaron en custodia me esposaron a la parte delantera, en lugar de detrás de mi espalda. Tampoco se realizó una búsqueda de cavidades. ¿Eso es normal?"

"Ya veo por dónde vas con esto." Shizune sonrió. "Presté mucha atención a todo lo que dijiste. Solemos hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva, pero quedamos fuera de nuestro juego aquel día. ¿Es esa la forma correcta de decirlo? Tenten fue sacudida. No solemos tener mujeres bajo custodia. Los hombres no habrían cometido esos errores."

"De acuerdo."

"Puedo preguntar si van a permitir que visites Seguridad y repases los procedimientos, si lo deseas. Podrías encontrar maneras de mejorar con ellos."

"Me gustaría eso."

"Haré averiguaciones. No veo por qué no lo permitirían. Sería beneficioso para nosotros. Tenemos el equipo de grupo de trabajo, pero por lo general revisamos todos los humanos antes de que sean llevados ante nosotros. El jefe del equipo habría gritado mucho a Tenten si hubiera sabido que te dejó sola y no había seguido los procedimientos a rajatabla." Su voz bajó. "Kakashi grita a menudo. No es un ser humano agradable pero es porque es protector con nosotras. Nos tratan como si fuéramos niñas a veces. Tratamos de mantener nuestro sentido del humor al respecto, sobre todo con él. Sus intenciones son buenas."

"Estoy seguro de que lo son."

Sakura esperaba que fuera el caso. Shizune pareció leer su incertidumbre.

"Kakashi está dedicado a la ONE. Él es ruidoso y vocea a todo el mundo que le importa. Me preocuparía si estuviera en silencio. Es lo que se consideraría una figura paterna y nos ha adoptado. Nos han dicho que los padres amorosos pueden ser severos. Ese es Kakashi. Apreciamos su lealtad. Yo confío en él con mi vida, al igual que otras Especies."

"Eso es bueno."

También hizo entristecer a Sakura, porque las Nuevas Especies nunca habían tenido padres. Esperaba que quienquiera que fuera Kakashi, nunca dejara que la ONE cayera. Habían tenido bastantes decepciones.

"¿Tienes hambre? A algunas de las mujeres les gustaría hablar contigo, pero no será acerca de tu clase." Shizune rió. "Se trata de los varones humanos y el sexo. Algunas de ellas son muy curiosas. Se nos ordenó no hacer preguntas a ninguno de los miembros del equipo de grupo de trabajo mientras están en servicio y rara vez pasamos tiempo con cualquiera de ellos cuando están libres. Kakashi les ha prohibido el interactuar con nosotras de ninguna manera sexual, incluyendo discusiones sobre el tema. También se nos pidió no molestar a las hembras humanas acopladas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nos aseguraron que era grosero y no es la mejor idea preguntarles acerca de tener relaciones sexuales con otros hombres antes de conocer a sus compañeros. Los Especies son extremadamente posesivos. Anko, dijo que uno de sus machos podía oírlo por casualidad y decidir 'rastrear y poner dolor sobre algún pobre bastardo' . Esas son sus palabras exactas."

Recordaba el nombre.

"¿Cómo está tu amiga? Ella es quien tuvo un techo cayendo sobre ella, ¿verdad?"

"Está bien. Tenía intención de llegar a tus clases, pero surgió algo." Una chispa de humor brilló en sus ojos. "Espero que no seas tímida, Saku. Te preguntarán todo lo que venga a sus mentes."

"Está bien."

La libraba de regresar a su cabaña y seguir enfurruñada sobre la interacción de Sasuke con esa otra mujer.

"Muéstrame el camino."

Empujó el resto de sus cosas dentro del bolso. Sasuke había salido y no veía a la mujer que había estado con él. Imágenes de ellos juntos pasaron por su mente y odiaba cada una. Esa charla sin compromiso sólo sirvió para recordarle que él podría enroscarse con cualquier persona que eligiera.

No quería decir que eso no podría molestarla malditamente. Siguió a Shizune a la zona del bar y vio a la mujer que había estado apabullando a Sasuke. Era una de las cuatro sentadas en la mesa. Él no estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella en alguna parte, por lo menos.

Eso mejoró su estado de ánimo.

Shizune le presentó a las mujeres, pero el nombre de Karin se atascó en su mente. Le prestó más atención a ella que al resto. Su cálida, amistosa sonrisa tenía a Sakura sintiéndose un poco culpable sobre su inmediata aversión.

La culpa era de Sasuke. Él fue el que se quedó al margen y quien tenía sus condiciones. Estuve de acuerdo con todo sin embargo. Soy idiota. Se sentó.

...


	20. C18 * Apego

Sasuke se situó en el extremo de la cama viendo el sueño de Sakura. Su turno había terminado después de lo esperado.

Uno de los manifestantes había decidido que sería una buena idea lanzar latas de refresco selladas a los oficiales en el muro. Su objetivo había sido escaso pero se había llamado a la policía local para transportar al varón lejos.

Había estado atascado respondiendo a sus preguntas, entonces se ofreció a limpiar el pegajoso desastre, ya que atraería a los bichos.

El reloj en su mesita de noche demostró que era justo después de la una de la mañana. Había leído las notas de Seguridad y sabía que ella tenía una clase programada para las once en punto. Sería mejor si regresaba a su casa y simplemente se iba a la cama. Sin embargo, se quedó allí.

Sakura hizo un sonido suave en su sueño y rodó sobre su espalda. Dio una patada a la manta, con un pie deslizándose fuera. Sonrió y sus dedos se apoderaron de su chaleco. Aplicó una ligera presión y se lo quitó lentamente, para mantener el ruido al mínimo. Ella aún dormía.

Lo dejó caer en el suelo y se inclinó, quitándose las botas después. En cuestión de minutos estaba desnudo y se dejó caer de rodillas. La visión de ella le excitó lo suficiente como para ponerse un condón. Extendió la mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su tobillo. El humor chispeó. Quería saber si Sakura reaccionaría con posibles medidas de defensa.

Tiró con fuerza, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia abajo de la cama. Ella se quedó sin aliento y ciegamente pateó fuera. Su pie se enredó con la ropa de cama.

Lo cogió y gruñó. Empujó la manta de su cabeza y se incorporó lo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo en su dirección. Estaba muy oscuro en la habitación, dejándola ciega.

"Más vale que seas tú, Sasuke. De lo contrario, estoy a punto de patearte el culo."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿Quién más podría estar en tu habitación?"

Ella se dejó caer en la cama y miró el reloj.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir."

"Me retuvieron." Le soltó los tobillos. "¿Por qué duermes con las luces encendidas?"

"¿Por qué las apagaste?"

"Respóndeme primero."

"Es un lugar desconocido. No hay nada peor que despertarse y olvidar dónde estás. Yo viajo mucho, por lo que es sólo un hábito que he cogido. Ahora es tu turno."

"Quería ver cómo reaccionarías."

"Eres una especie de idiota. Me has asustado."

"Tus reacciones son más lentas de lo que deberían ser. Me habría abalanzado sobre ti si hubieras tirado ese truco."

"Apuesto a que tienes una mejor visión nocturna." Levantó una mano por encima de su cara, agitándola. "No puedo ver nada. ¿Vas a encender la luz del baño por lo menos?"

"No." Él quitó las sábanas y corrió suavemente sus dedos a lo largo de sus pantorrillas, trazándolas hacia arriba. "¿Por qué duermes con ropa?"

"Es un camisón."

"Y las bragas. Deja de usarlas."

"Estás exigiendo mucho para ser un tipo que no tiene ninguna elasticidad en él. ¿Con que te vas tú a dormir? "

"Depende de dónde estoy."

"Cierto. Dijiste que vives en la Reserva, algunas veces en la Zona Salvaje. Estoy decepcionada, pensando que no estás corriendo desnudo por los bosques."

Encontró divertida su declaración.

"Los otros hombres no lo apreciarían, a pesar de que se visten muy poco durante los meses de verano."

"¿Cuánto de poco?"

No le gustaba la idea de ella imaginando otros machos. Él abrió sus muslos hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron sobre el borde del colchón. La soltó, agarró la estrecha banda de su ropa interior y le arrancó el material fácilmente, destruyéndolo. Las tiró a un lado dejándola desnuda.

"Eran la parte inferior de un set que tengo."

"Compra otro nuevo."

Él bajó la cabeza sobre su vientre inferior, que quedó expuesto con su camisón atrapado alrededor de sus costillas. Deseaba sus pechos, pero se conformaría con la piel expuesta.

"Mantén tus manos fuera de mí."

Su leve protesta terminó en el segundo en que abrió su boca para arrastrar su lengua justo debajo de su ombligo. Sus manos abrieron el interior de sus muslos, empujándolos más separados y acariciaron hacia arriba.

"Me encantan tus manos." admitió en voz baja. "Tu boca no está tan mal tampoco."

Casi se echó a reír. Estaba con espíritu deportivo, después del modo en que la había despertado. Detuvo su exploración con la lengua y se apoderó de sus rodillas, levantándoselas. Apoyó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Fue fácil deslizar sus manos por debajo de su culo y elevar sus caderas a la boca.

Ella contuvo el aliento sostenido, cuando asentó sus labios alrededor de su clítoris y lamió el manojo de nervios. Él gruñó, creando deliberadamente vibraciones mientras atacaba sin piedad sus sentidos. Su olor cambió rápido.

La dulzura de su necesidad se convirtió en intoxicante y sus bajos gemidos iban fortaleciendo su agresión. Le gustaba que sus muslos presionaran los lados de su rostro, reteniéndolo allí como si estuviera a punto de detenerse.

Nada podría haberlo alejado de ella hasta que gritó su nombre. Le encantaba la forma en que ella corcoveaba sus caderas cuando el clímax la golpeaba y frotaba su coño contra su boca. Sus talones se clavaban en su espalda también. Aflojó su culo de la cama y levantó la mano, consiguió un apoyo firme bajo sus rodillas, luego tiró de ella casi fuera de la cama. Miró hacia abajo entre ellos, ajustó sus caderas alineándolas hasta que su rígida polla estuvo en la posición correcta y luego siguió adelante, entrando en ella.

Sakura arañó la cama y gimió. El hormigueo en la parte posterior de su garganta y su pecho comenzó. No silenció sus instintos. Le había dicho que encontraba sexy los ruidos que hacía. Cerró los ojos cuando estuvo enterrado profundamente dentro de los confines acogedores de su coño. Quería simplemente quedarse allí, para disfrutar de la sensación de estar en ella, pero el deseo lo llevó a moverse.

Trató de ser amable, pero cuanto más la follaba, menos control era capaz de mantener. Aumentó el ritmo, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes a través de los sonidos que hacía. Sakura se corrió con fuerza, con sus músculos vaginales abriéndose y cerrándose alrededor de su polla. Cabalgó hacia fuera su propia liberación y no fue consciente de nada durante los próximos segundos, hasta que la magnitud se pasó y sólo su pesada respiración permaneció.

Quería subir a la cama con Sakura y tenerla en sus brazos, quitarle el camisón y presionar su piel contra la de ella. Sólo mantenerla cerca. Se relajó debajo de él y entonces él bajó sus piernas abajo. Fue como un shock cuando, de repente, se estiró hacia él, extendiendo sus dedos sobre su pecho y la parte baja del estómago. Se sacudió, pero no se retiró de su cuerpo.

Sus manos eran suaves y dulces, acariciándolo. Miró hacia abajo, observándolas acariciar su carne. Su reblandecida polla se agitó y le recordó el condón usado. Capturó sus muñecas y las apartó del toque.

"No."

Sus puños se apretaron.

"Está bien. Lo siento."

La soltó y se apartó. La separación de sus cuerpos le dejó sensación de frío. Se puso de pie y entró en el cuarto de baño, eliminando el condón. Se demoró un minuto entero, debatiendo consigo mismo. Lo más inteligente sería dejarla. No quería irse, por el momento. Regresó al dormitorio. Sakura tenía la lámpara de noche encendida y estaba sentada en la cabecera, con la manta cubriendo sus pechos desde abajo.

"Me gusta mirarte." Le sonrió.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder. Su mirada se detuvo sobre él, especialmente por todo el pecho y la ingle. Él se quedó quieto, sin importarle su examen. Podía mirarle todo lo que quisiera, pero no quería que le tocara. Era demasiado personal.

"Te voy a preparar otro baño." Eso le daba algo que hacer.

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza y levantó una mano, curvando un dedo. "Podrías venir aquí, sin embargo, y acompañarme."

Se puso tenso.

"No."

Decepción y un destello de dolor se mostraron en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo."

"Debo ir a casa. Tienes una clase por la mañana y yo tengo una reunión."

"Podrías dormir conmigo." le ofreció ella. "No ronco."

Eso endureció su determinación de mantenerse lejos de la cama. Era tentador llegar a un acuerdo.

"No puedo."

"Es una cama grande." Ella avanzó un poco para hacer más espacio. "Incluso te permitiré elegir qué lado quieres."

"Sakura." advirtió, profundizando su tono. "Detente."

"Está bien."

Se vistió y recogió la caja de condones, luego agarró la bolsa de su basura. Ella lo detuvo, antes de que pudiera escapar. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer precisamente eso.

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?"

Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Llevarte la basura contigo."

"Seguridad hace barridos de tu casa mientras estás fuera."

"¿Ellos vienen aquí?" frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Es el procedimiento."

No le dijo que lo hacían para controlar las cámaras y dispositivos de audio, asegurándose de que funcionaban correctamente.

"También les permite saber si estás baja de los suministros que puedas necesitar. No es como si tu puedes hacer compras de champú nuevo o alimentos."

"Supongo que eso es bueno."

"Nos gusta cuidar a nuestros visitantes."

"Simplemente, no dormís con ellos."

"Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres estarían felices de compartir tu cama."

Le molestó siquiera decirlo. Hubiera querido golpear al macho felino que le había pedido que compartiera sexo con ella. Podría haberlo hecho, si ella hubiera aceptado la oferta. La ira hervía bajo su piel, sólo de pensar en otra persona desvistiendo a Sakura hasta desnudarla.

"Simplemente, tú no."

"Te dije que soy diferente."

"¿Estás durmiendo con Karin?"

Él se sorprendió tanto que no estuvo seguro de haber escondido bien su reacción, pero enmascaró sus facciones rápidamente.

"No."

"La conocí hoy. También me di cuenta que le permites tocarte."

Sasuke tomó nota de la forma en que sus dedos se clavaron en las mantas y de la leve ira en su tono.

"Somos amigos. ¿Estás celosa?"

Ella apretó los labios.

"No."

Él gruñó.

"No estás vestida y creo que eso es una mentira."

¿Había olvidado su acuerdo para decir solo la verdad cuando estaba desnuda?

"¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Estás agitada."

"Esa es una forma educada de decirlo. Yo supuse que no te gustaba que nadie te tocara, pero supongo que soy sólo yo. Admito que no es la mejor sensación del mundo."

El arrepentimiento salió a la superficie. Él no estaba siendo justo con Sakura y lo sabía.

"Karin no me interesa."

Tendría que haber dejado las cosas así, pero odiaba la forma en que ella lo miró, como si la estuviera haciendo daño.

"No soy inmune a ti. Buenas noches, Sakura. Duerme bien."

Se fue antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Hizo un barrido del perímetro exterior, antes de ir a su casa. Se duchó para eliminar el olor de Sakura, pero el recuerdo no se desvanecería. Se sentó en la cama y se asomó al ordenador portátil que había dejado, después de hacerse cargo de los canales de seguridad.

Sakura yacía acurrucada sobre su lado, alejada de la lámpara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la forma en que seguía moviéndose inquieta le aseguró que no dormía. Era como si no pudiera ponerse cómoda. Levantó el ordenador portátil y lo puso sobre su regazo. Su dedo, a tan sólo un centímetro de la pantalla, trazó el contorno de su cuerpo. Quería volver a tocarla.

"Maldita sea." murmuró.

Sakura se sentó y se quitó las mantas. Se puso tenso, parte de él tenía la esperanza de que viniera tras él. Le había dado motivos para estar enfadada.

Sakura era una hembra conflictiva. Él la siguió, saliendo de la habitación, pero no se acercó a la puerta deslizante. Se preparó un sándwich, en su lugar, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

La expresión en su rostro era malhumorada, mientras encendía la televisión y comía. Eso tiró de él, había estado durmiendo pacíficamente antes de que él la hubiera despertado. Se acurrucó en el sofá y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Se descubrió poniéndose en pie antes de pensarlo. Fue fácil colarse en su casa y tomar el edredón de su cama. Se agachó junto al sofá, viendo su sueño. Se preocupó de no despertarla cuando remetió el material alrededor de su cuerpo. Simplemente podría cogerla y llevarla a la cama. Rechazó la idea y dejó su casa antes de cambiar de opinión.

Los impulsos de protección que sentía hacia Sakura sólo estaban creciendo más fuertes. Era una mala señal. No podía permitirse el lujo de formarse un apego por ella. No era una mujer en quien pudiera confiar plenamente. Nunca. Ninguna lo era, sin embargo. Se negaba a cometer el mismo error. Cuidar significaba dolor. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso como para que le durara toda la vida.

Se sentó en su cama y trasladó el portátil abierto a la mesita de noche, dándole la vuelta para poder vigilar la forma de Sakura todavía. Se acostó, dejando las luces encendidas por una vez mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Quería comprender a la hembra. Una habitación bien iluminada no le dio una sensación de seguridad. Prefería la oscuridad. Era sólo un recordatorio de lo diferentes que eran.

Sasuke extendió la mano y subió el volumen del dispositivo de escucha en la sala de estar de Sakura. La televisión se había quedado con la película que ella había estado viendo, todavía estaba visionándose. Podía detectar su respiración ligera, sin embargo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en eso en lugar de las voces humanas.

Debía cambiar la conexión de nuevo a Seguridad, pero no lo hizo.

...


	21. C19 * Un recorrido entretenido

"Esa fue una gran clase." le sonrió Suigetsu. "Gracias por comer con los hombres hoy."

Sakura sonrió a los diez hombres apretujándose en torno a tres mesas que habían colocado en una fila.

"Gracias por invitarme."

"Nos comportaremos." murmuró Sasori, lanzando a Suigetsu una mirada sucia.

Suigetsu sonrió.

"Les amenacé con castigarles si traían el tema del sexo mientras comíamos." Se puso de pie. "Estoy a cargo de asignar las tareas en la residencia de los hombres esta semana. Ninguno querría fregar los baños de la planta baja. ¿Estás lista para ir a la excursión que te prometí?"

Sakura dejó la servilleta junto al plato.

"Lo estoy."

De verdad quería salir de allí. Las Nuevas Especies estaban bien, pero la forma en que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos había sido un poco inquietante. Tenían curiosidad, entendía eso, pero la cohibían. Siguió a Suigetsu fuera del bar hasta un Jeep. Le hizo un gesto para que subiera.

"Vamos a ir a las instalaciones de entrenamiento por primera vez. ¿Tienes que entrenar para ser un técnico de laboratorio del crimen? Físicamente, quiero decir. Por supuesto que fuiste a la escuela para aprender todas las técnicas que conoces."

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, notando que él no se lo puso. Arrancó el motor y metió la marcha, sólo echando un ligero vistazo detrás de él para asegurarse de que no iba a golpear algo. Afortunadamente no había nada.

"Algo." Le dio una respuesta vaga.

"Bien. No habrá ninguna sesión ahora mismo, pero a veces vamos a liberar nuestras frustraciones o energía extra."

Estudió al macho felino. Tenía unos magníficos ojos morados y una personalidad despreocupada. El cuerpo musculoso que mostraba, vestido con una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros ajustados, demostraba que estaba en forma. El largo pelo negro azotaba libremente alrededor de sus hombros mientras conducía rápido, apenas desacelerando para tomar las curvas. Ella se agarró a los bordes de su asiento.

"¿Hay mucha prisa?"

"Lo siento." Él desaceleró. "Sasuke me puso a cargo del tour y no quiero estropearlo."

Su interés alcanzó su punto máximo.

"¿Tienes miedo de él?"

"No." Se rio entre dientes. "Definitivamente intimida, pero es justo. Es sólo que nunca pide nada a nadie, así que quiero asegurarme de hacer exactamente lo que ha pedido. Te mostraré las salas de formación y luego iremos a Seguridad."

"¿Está de turno?"

"Todavía no. Me asignó a ti porque creyó que estarías más a gusto, al ser más amigable. Se lo pidió primero a Shizune, pero no podía cambiar hoy su turno. Yo fui la segunda opción."

Aparcó delante de un edificio y apagó el motor.

"Esto es todo. No parece mucho desde el exterior, pero tiene salas de sparring y de pesas, algunas oficinas, duchas, e incluso tenemos un muro de escalada. Eso se añadió después de que nos hiciéramos cargo."

Se detuvo a su lado mientras él utilizaba un escáner de tarjetas para abrir la puerta.

"Me di cuenta de que todas las zonas comunes tienen lector de tarjetas, excepto el bar."

"Es por razones de seguridad. Este lugar fue construido como una base militar, pero pusimos esto nosotros mismos. Se hicieron mejoras. Nos aseguramos de que si alguien superaba las puertas estaríamos a salvo dentro de los edificios." Golpeó el cristal y mantuvo la puerta abierta. "Armas de alto grado creo que se llaman. Las balas no perforan el vidrio y las persianas de metal se cierran de golpe en caso de emergencia."

Señaló hacia arriba, mostrándole donde se ocultaban por encima de las puertas interiores.

"Impresionante."

"Por desgracia, hemos tenido que usarlas."

"¿La brecha al Homeland cuando se abrió por primera vez?"

Él gruñó suavemente.

"Sí. Siempre estamos mejorando nuestra seguridad. Esa fue una lección."

Sakura dejó el tema. Le mostró la zona de recepción. Era una configuración tipo salón con un pasillo que conducía a las puertas cerradas de la oficina. Ninguna estaba marcada. Abrió una puerta de una habitación que contenía bancos de pesas y pesas libres.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Se trata de tu nombre."

Él se echó a reír.

"No digas más. Siempre digo que es porque cualquiera que me cause daño tendrá mala suerte, pero la verdad es... "

Segundos pasaban.

"¿La verdad es?"

Su expresión se volvió seria.

"Me maltrataron cuando era adolescente. Tengo daños en un oído después de sufrir un golpe en la cabeza. No se puede solucionar. Entorpece mi equilibrio. No quería llamarme 'Torpe' de manera que Suigetsu sonaba mejor."

"Lo siento."

Lamentó haberlo mencionado.

"No te preocupes. Fui uno de los afortunados. Los Especies dañados en general eran asesinados, pero me salvaron debido a mi inteligencia y porque tengo una disposición agradable. Mercile no era un lugar feliz, pero vivías más tiempo si jugabas sus juegos. Era bueno fingiendo que no odiaba a todos los que trabajaban allí." Se tocó la oreja izquierda. "Esto me lo hicieron unos enfermeros. Me llevaban a uno de los científicos para algún tipo de prueba y me encontré con otros guardias que escoltaban una hembra. Uno de ellos la tenía acorralada y le daba patadas por alguna razón desconocida. Puede que por haberse resistido a ir con ellos o porque hubiera tocado de modo inadecuado a uno de ellos. Los demás se reían y le ayudaban a mantenerla atrapada. Les ataqué para defenderla. Todos se volvieron contra mí con sus porras. Somos buenos luchadores, pero siendo diez a uno no tenía buenas probabilidades. No estaba completamente desarrollado."

Saku extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo.

"Lo siento mucho."

"No fuiste tú quien lo hizo. No culpo a todos los humanos por las acciones de Mercile o las otras instalaciones. Me llevaron a un segundo lugar y más tarde fui liberado. Los humanos planearon mal el asalto. Deberían haber golpeado todas las instalaciones Mercile a la vez, pero lo hicieron en días sucesivos. Eso dio un poco de tiempo al personal para transferir pequeños grupos, antes de buscar en todos los lugares."

"¿El equipo de trabajo te encontró?"

"Sí. ¿Ves? Algunos seres humanos son nuestros héroes."

Él asintió, le acarició la mano y se alejó, rompiendo la conexión física.

"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?"

"Claro."

Cerró la puerta y la condujo por el pasillo a un cuarto lleno de colchonetas. Obviamente, era utilizado para la lucha y el combate.

"¿Cómo es que la mayoría de las Nuevas Especies son felinos o caninos? Casi no he visto a ninguno de los primates."

"Solía haber más primates pero pocos lograron salir con vida. Son bastante agresivos, con mal genio." Suigetsu abrió una puerta. "Bienvenida a mi lugar favorito."

Sakura miró y sonrió.

"¡Guau!"

"¿Quieres un poco de diversión?"

Entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando la pared de veinte metros. Toda la superficie había sido seccionada en tres partes. La primera sección estaba cubierta de rocas, la del medio suave con asideros y la tercera parecía ser un acantilado plano con pequeñas grietas que lo atravesaban, como si la naturaleza las hubiera puesto ahí.

"Nuestra zona de escalada. Agregamos esto. El techo original no era lo suficientemente alto. ¿Te gustaría probar? Te sugiero los asideros. Esa es la más fácil."

Ella se quedó mirando el techo.

"No veo cuerdas de seguridad por ningún lado."

"El tatami está densamente acolchado. No te va a matar si te caes." Se volvió hacia él.

"¿No usan equipo de seguridad?"

"¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?" se rio. "Observa, pero no te pongas directamente debajo de mí. No quiero caer y aterrizar sobre ti. Eso dolería."

Cruzó la habitación y se quitó los zapatos. En segundos ya subía la sección de roca. Utilizó los dedos de manos y pies para mantener su peso, mientras se cogía a otro asidero. Llegó a la cima en un tiempo récord y volvió la cabeza para sonreírle desde arriba.

"Es divertido."

"Parece peligroso." exclamó ella.

"No lo es para nosotros. Mira."

Saltó y Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando él dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo al suelo. Aterrizó en cuclillas y se levantó.

"Fácil."

Estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar. Se le acercó con una sonrisa.

"Los felinos son buenos en salto y aterrizaje. El piso está muy acolchado. No me gustaría hacer eso en tierra firme. Nuestra densidad ósea es más fuerte que la tuya, pero se puede romper. Saltar más de diez metros no sería tan fácil."

"Te ves muy ágil para mí."

Él se echó a reír.

"Eso es fácil. No me has visto correr en una barra de equilibrio de quince centímetros de ancho. No puedo hacer más de seis metros sin perder el paso. En realidad quería impresionarte un poco."

"Yo no podría hacer eso."

"Prueba con los asideros. Te cogeré si te caes. Tendrías que resbalarte para eso. Son para..." se puso serio. "Um, principiantes. Tengo fe en ti."

Era su turno de reír.

"Me alegro de que alguien lo haga."

"Diviértete un poco, Saku."

Se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos.

"Okay. Sé que tenéis un Centro Médico cerca, ¿verdad? Puede ser que necesite usarlo. No me gustaría volver a casa con muletas o un brazo en cabestrillo."

O muerta. Esa caída podría matar a un ser humano, no importaba lo grueso que fuera el tatami debajo.

Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta.

"Es posible que desees mantener los zapatos. Tus dedos son humanos."

Ella se enderezó.

"¿Y?"

Se inclinó una poco para mostrarle la planta de su pie desnudo.

"¿Ves las almohadillas en mis dedos de los pies? Se podrían comparar con callos. No me gustaría que te hagas daño o una ampolla. También tendrás una mejor tracción con los zapatos para no resbalar." Dejó caer la pierna.

"Está bien."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a la sección media. Había hecho escalada de interior antes, pero no sin un arnés aparejado a una cuerda, en caso de caída.

"Me gustaría tener unos guantes."

Le tomó la mano y la giró, estudiándola de cerca. Uno de sus dedos rozó la punta de su dedo índice. Frunció el ceño.

"Tal vez no debas subir. No tenemos guantes. No pensé en eso."

"Estoy bien."

Cogió uno de los asideros. Se curvaba de manera que se ajustara a sus dedos cómodamente y el borde parecía sólido. El interior y la parte superior incluso tenían goma para ayudar a un escalador a mantener un agarre firme. Se cogió a uno un poco más alto. No había puntos de apoyo hasta unos cinco metros del suelo por lo que tuvo que usar la fuerza superior del cuerpo para mantener su peso hasta que pudo subir lo suficientemente alto como para apuntalar los pies.

"Has hecho esto antes."

"Hace ya tiempo." Estaba un poco sin aliento, pero era divertido. "Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba."

"Tómate tu tiempo."

Giró la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba a unos diez metros del suelo. Se puso de pie debajo de ella.

"Tal vez deberías retroceder por si resbalo. No me gustaría aterrizar sobre ti."

"Sólo tienes que girar en el aire para caer de lado y te atraparé. Tensa tu cuerpo si eso pasa."

"Creo que voy a subir y luego hacia abajo. No tengo tu gracia. Yo sólo iría ¡plaf!"

Se enfrentó a la pared y levantó la mano a otro asidero.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Las bruscas palabras la sobresaltaron. La mano de Sakura resbaló pero logró recuperarse gracias a que tenía sólidos puntos de apoyo. Giró de nuevo la cabeza y vio a Sasuke entrando en la habitación. Se veía hecho una furia mientras la miraba.

...


	22. C20 * Niños

.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Escalada."

"Lo está haciendo bien." evaluó Suigetsu.

"Te dije que le dieras un tour, no que le permitieras utilizar nuestros equipos."

"Tiene experiencia."

"¿Saku?" Sasuke se agachó y se arrancó las botas. "No te muevas."

"Estoy bien."

Él la ignoró y empujó a Suigetsu atrás. Flexionó las rodillas y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando saltó. Aterrizó en la pared al lado de ella, agarrándose a los asideros y manteniendo el equilibrio. Él maniobró a su lado y usó sus brazos más largos para estirarse a su alrededor hasta que se apretó contra su espalda.

"Gírate y agárrate a mí."

Se negó a dejarse ir.

"Yo me encargo."

"Hazlo." gruñó.

La expresión de su cara no era algo que podía pasar por alto. Estaba furioso y sus ojos eran mas negros. Se inclinó un poco y se preparó.

"Puedo cargar tu peso. Sólo libera una mano y gira el cuerpo. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y luego el otro. No te vas a caer."

"No me hubiera caído de todas formas."

"Sakura." dijo entre dientes "Hazlo o tiraré de ti y caerás hacia atrás para aterrizar encima de mí. Podrías salir herida de esa manera."

Apoyó los brazos más separados y le dio espacio para moverse. Ella siguió sus instrucciones y terminó aferrándose a él. Apretó su cuerpo contra la pared y se dejó ir con una mano para conectar un brazo debajo de su culo. La colocó más cómodamente.

"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura."

Lo hizo, con su ayuda. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Bajó lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Le soltó y se deslizó por él hasta ponerse de pie frente a él.

"Estaba bien."

Él gruñó bajo, pero fijó su mirada de enojo en Suigetsu.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Llévala a Seguridad para terminar el tour. No dejes que juegue con nuestras armas mientras está allí, o que se ponga un uniforme y llevarla al muro para que descubra lo groseros que son los manifestantes... por el gusto de hacerlo."

"¿Podemos tener un minuto a solas, Suigetsu? Tengo un par de palabras que decirle a Sasuke que no son para gente educada."

"Um, seguro."

Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Esa fue la señal.

"¿A ti qué te pasa?"

"¿A mí? Podrías haberte caído."

"Estaba haciéndolo bien hasta que me has asustado como el diablo."

"No eres una Especie. Te podrías haber roto el cuello si hubieras caído de más arriba."

"Hubiera estado bien. También has sido muy grosero con Suigetsu. Solo intentaba que el tour fuera divertido. Y lo era hasta que llegaste. ¿Está en problemas? Eso no está bien, Sasuke. Es mi culpa. Insistí en escalar."

Era una mentira piadosa. Estoy vestida.

Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea apretada. Trató de tranquilizarse.

"No sé por qué estás actuando de esta manera. Eso sí, no regañes a Suigetsu otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? No ha hecho nada malo."

"¿Estás protegiéndole?"

"Supongo. Él no debería…"

Sasuke se movió rápido y a agarró Sakura por la cintura, elevándola del suelo. Ella se estrelló contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que le tomó un segundo poder aspirar una bocanada de aire.

"¿Quieres compartir sexo con él?"

Le miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío de miedo. La fría mirada en ellos podría congelarla.

"No."

La olfateó. Abrió las manos con cautela y las colocó sobre su bíceps.

"¿Estás celoso?"

No dijo una palabra de admisión o negación, sólo le sostuvo la mirada. Algunos de sus temores se aliviaron. Tenía fe en que no le haría daño, lo peor que había hecho era ponerla al nivel de su cara en un abrazo de oso que no era doloroso.

"No empieces con tus juegos mentales." le advirtió en voz baja. "¿Lo entiendes? No soy un hombre al que le guste jugar."

"No lo hago."

"¿Estás interesada en Suigetsu?"

"No."

Él parpadeó y su agarre se debilitó.

"Sin embargo, le estabas defendiendo."

"No ha hecho nada malo. Para alguien que no quiere un compromiso, estás siendo irracional. Lo sabes,

¿verdad?"

La bajó y se alejó, dejándola ir.

"Te está esperando para llevarte a Seguridad."

"¿No quieres hablar de esto?"

"No. Olvídalo. "

Como si fuera posible.

Dio un paso adelante, pero no le tocó.

"Estás celoso." le acusó.

"Estaba preocupado."

"¿Acerca de defender a Suigetsu?"

Su labio superior se curvó y mostró sus colmillos.

"Déjalo, Sakura."

"Está bien. ¿Vendrás después?"

"Sí."

"Okay. Te veré entonces. "se apartó y cruzó la habitación, negándose a mirar atrás.

Estaba celoso, quisiera admitirlo o no. Ella abrió la puerta. Suigetsu se paseaba por el pasillo, pero se detuvo cuando la vio.

"¿Listo para llevarme a Seguridad?"

"Claro." lanzó una mirada dudosa hacia la puerta.

"No es amigable. Tenías razón."

Se alejó, con la esperanza de atraer a Suigetsu a la puerta antes de que apareciera Sasuke. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmarse y quería analizar lo que había sucedido. Pero le cubrió ante Suigetsu.

"Sasuke estaba preocupado, pensando en lo mal que se vería que me enviara de vuelta a trabajar en el laboratorio de criminalística si me torcía un tobillo o algo así."

"Eso tiene sentido." Suigetsu se apresuró a su lado. "Siempre estamos preocupados por la mala prensa. Algunos humanos nos pueden acusar a propósito de hacerte daño."

"El periodismo ha tomado realmente una inmersión en los últimos diez años. Es una preocupación válida. Parecen imprimir cualquier maldita cosa hoy en día."

Sasuke subió la cara de la pared escarpada, con ganas golpear en vez de eso. Se había enfadado al entrar y encontrar a Sakura en peligro. Suigetsu había estado mirando su bien formado culo. Cualquier hombre lo haría. Silenció un rugido de rabia y se empujó lejos de la pared en la parte superior, en caída libre. Se puso tenso antes del impacto con el suelo, pero aflojó las rodillas lo suficiente para evitar lesiones. Aterrizó, se enderezó en toda su altura y luego se sentó con fuerza y se puso las botas.

"Celoso." Murmuró.

Veía todo rojo. No estaba tan enfadado por estarlo como por la precisión con la que ella había leído sus emociones.

"Contrólate." Se dijo.

La puerta se abrió y giró la cabeza en esa dirección, esperando a Suigetsu viniendo a disculparse. Naruto entró. Se detuvo al verle.

"Lo siento. Creía que no había nadie."

"Me estoy yendo."

"¿Suigetsu ya ha venido aquí con nuestra invitada?"

"Sí. La está escoltando a Seguridad ahora."

"Eso es lo que dijo el oficial, pero quería estar seguro." Sacó el móvil y marcó un número. "Todo limpio."

Sasuke se puso de pie.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Naruto sonrió.

"Boruto estaba aburrido y Hinata necesitaba un descanso."

La puerta se abrió y entró Itachi con Boruto y Shisui. Los jóvenes machos sonreían, con clara excitación. Sasuke trató de no mirar al hijo de Itachi. Era una réplica de su padre en miniatura. Los jóvenes le vieron y se congelaron.

Sasuke torció los labios en una sonrisa para que estuvieran cómodos.

"Hola."

Shisui miró a su padre. Itachi asintió.

"Te acuerdas de Sasuke."

El joven macho le miró.

"Has luchado con mi papá. Mami estaba cabreada."

"Shisui" carraspeó Itachi.

"Lo siento. Estaba enfadada. No le gusta cuando luchas."

"No, no lo estaba." Itachi se rio entre dientes. "Es de mala educación hablar de esas cosas. Las Especies pelean. Está en nuestra naturaleza, pero no guardamos rencor. Es cómo los hombres resuelven sus diferencias a veces. Sin hacer daño de verdad. Sasuke y yo somos amigos."

Boruto se acercó y golpeó el brazo de Shisui.

"Como nosotros. Luchamos a veces, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo."

"Creí que querian escalar." les recordó Naruto. "Menos hablar. A escalar ¡Vamos Chicos!"

Los machos jóvenes corrieron a la zona central de la pared y saltaron. Shisui atrapó un asidero pero Boruto lo perdió, a pocos centímetros de llegar a ella. Aterrizó en el suelo y gruñó.

"Estoy más alto." se rio Shisui entre dientes. "Alcánzame."

Agarró dos asideros, colgando de allí.

Boruto saltó de nuevo, esta vez agarrando al chico un poco más grande alrededor de la cintura. Le abrazó por el centro con un brazo y luego agarró el hombro de Shisui. Se arrastró hacia arriba hasta que pudo llegar a los asideros. Se quedaron muy juntos.

"No está mal para un par de caninos tan jóvenes." susurró Naruto.

Itachi asintió.

Sasuke sabía que debía marcharse. Era un momento familiar, compartido entre padres e hijos. No lo hizo. Observó a los niños y se tensó cuando llegaron a la marca de diez metros.

"¿Alguna vez se caen?" Se preocupó porque sus huesos se rompieran desde esa altura.

"A veces. Pero es difícil que ocurra." respondió Itachi. "Somos buenos atrapándolos."

"Es más probable que Boruto se canse. Todavía está trabajando en la fuerza superior del cuerpo." susurró Naruto. "Pero está mejorando."

Sasuke se acercó a la pared. Era más rápido que un canino. También podría saltar para llegar a ellos. Mantuvo su enfoque en cada movimiento que hacían los niños, listo para ir tras ellos si uno necesitaba ayuda.

"Tenemos que instalar cuerdas de seguridad y deberán utilizarlas."

Sasuke decidió que pediría esas mejoras, independientemente de la opinión de Itachi o Naruto. Itachi se movió para estar junto a él.

"Lo hacen a menudo. Venimos cada pocos días. No se han hecho daño todavía."

"Todavía." Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Me aseguraré de que se agreguen para este fin de semana."

Naruto se trasladó a su otro lado.

"Eso podría alentar al grupo de trabajo para venir aquí. Sai es el único que lo ha intentado. No se cayó, pero estaba sudando." se rio entre dientes. "No lo intentó de nuevo. Una vez fue suficiente."

Itachi le dio un golpe en el brazo a Sasuke. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar que el macho le sonreía.

"Te importa."

"Por supuesto que sí. Nadie quiere ver a los jóvenes perjudicados."

Sasuke siguió mirando arriba, con la intención de tomar medidas si cualquiera de los niños necesitaba ayuda.

"Tienen que aprender." agregó Itachi. "Son nuestro futuro."

"No van a serlo si se hacen daño." Sasuke suavizó el tono, no quería asustar a los niños. "Están demasiado arriba."

Itachi le golpeó de nuevo.

"Relájate. Observa. Muévete un poco a la izquierda y apártate hacia atrás."

Sasuke se movió y Itachi tomó su lugar.

"¿Shisui? ¡Salto de emergencia!"

El chico se soltó de la pared y se volvió en el aire mientras caía. Sasuke quiso saltar y atraparle, pero Itachi abrió los brazos. El niño aterrizó sin problemas en ellos. Unas risitas surgieron del niño cuando Itachi le arrojó en el aire una vez más y luego lo puso en pie.

"¡Salto de emergencia!" exclamó Naruto.

Sasuke se tensó de nuevo pero se contuvo, cuando Boruto se empujó contra la pared y cayó. Se hizo un ovillo. Naruto le cogió y le puso en el suelo, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Ambos rieron. Itachi le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Ves? Tenemos esto. No sólo están aprendiendo a escalar sino ganando fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo en el proceso."

Naruto le dirigió una mirada significativa.

"En caso de emergencia saben seguir órdenes sin hacer una pausa para pensar. Habría caído para ti también, si lo hubieras pedido, confían en ti para atraparles."

Sasuke asintió.

"Solo Especies, espero."

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

"No hablamos de eso. Son todavía demasiado jóvenes. Sus madres... "

Sasuke entendió. Podía terminar lo que Itachi no había dicho en voz alta. Las madres eran humanas y, por tanto, sólo habían sido expuestas al amor.

"Esa va a ser una conversación difícil."

Naruto capturó a su hijo y le izó alto, poniéndolo al alcance de los asideros de sujeción a la pared.

"¡vamos ve!"

Su hijo se rio y comenzó a subir de nuevo. Shisui no necesitó que le animaran. Corrió hacia la pared y saltó, logrando al mismo tiempo atrapar dos asideros a la vez. Él alcanzó a Boruto rápidamente, pero se quedó al lado del otro joven.

Eso confundió a Sasuke.

"Shisui es más alto y más fuerte. ¿Por qué no sube por encima de Boruto?"

Itachi respondió a su pregunta.

"Son un equipo. Si Boruto se resbala, Shisui le ayudará." Le disparó a Sasuke una mirada mordaz. "Son como hermanos. Siempre van a estar ahí para el otro."

Las palabras estaban destinadas a picar y dejar marca. Sasuke se sintió culpable.

"Tengo que irme. Llego tarde a mi turno."

Rápidamente se fue.


	23. C21 * Hablado de más

...

Sakura sonrió y miró alrededor de la sala principal en el edificio de Seguridad. Los paneles de pantallas eran impresionantes, era un sistema de categoría superior y se sentía honrada de hacer una visita.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Está muy bien." contesto Sakura y señaló una de las paredes. "¿Esas de allí son imágenes de las cámaras del exterior?"

Suigetsu asintió.

"Sí. Son las que ocupan toda la pared, las de tu izquierda son las cámaras del interior de Homeland de las áreas comunes y las de la derecha son las cámaras del exteriores, más allá de las puertas."

Sakura miró detenidamente las imágenes de las pantallas de la derecha, los manifestantes se paseaban por las aceras y los coches pasaban por la carretera, en otra pantalla se veía la imagen de una calle casi desierta

La pantalla debajo de ella mostraba la imagen de un parque, miró todas las pantallas, dándose cuenta de que tenían vistas de todo dentro de un radio de una manzana alrededor de sus muros.

"¿Son muchas las personas que intentan escalar los muros por diferentes puntos?"

"Pocas veces sucede algo así. Contamos con agentes que vigilan el muro y los humanos los ven y eso disuade a la mayoría de intentarlo."

"¿Qué pasa con la vía aérea?"

Ella sabía ya la respuesta pero un técnico de laboratorio del crimen no.

"Contamos con un radio de un kilómetro de zona de exclusión aérea alrededor de todas las tierras ONE. Supervisamos de cerca el tráfico aéreo, cualquier cosa que entre necesita autorización previa."

"¿Qué pasa si alguien viola el espacio aéreo?"

"Contamos con los medios para derribarlos."

Ella proceso eso, formulando más preguntas.

"No puedo discutirlo más detalladamente." murmuró Suigetsu. "Lo siento, algunos asuntos están clasificados por precaución."

Sakura lo dejó ir.

"No hay problema."

Sabía que los militares habían colaborado con la ONE y su equipo de trabajo para proteger sus tierras. Su atención se desvió hacia la izquierda y vio en las pantallas imágenes de las puertas delanteras que al menos treinta personas estaban trabajando para reparar los daños, pavimentando las aceras llena de agujeros y poniendo las puertas nuevas.

Una pequeña pelirroja llamó su atención había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

"¿Puedes hacer zoom con estas cámaras? ¿Se mueven?"

"Claro."

Sakura fue hacia adelante, con la esperanza de no levantar sospechas.

"¿Me lo puedes mostrar? ¿Puedes hacer un zoom sobre este tipo de ahí?"

Señaló a un obrero de la construcción que estaba echando hormigón sobre la zona donde la furgoneta había explotado.

"Hazlo." ordenó Suigetsu a la empleada.

La imagen apareció en una pantalla más grande que había en la pared de enfrente, la encargada del sistema de seguridad amplió la imagen del rostro del hombre.

El rostro del trabajador llenó la pantalla, este miró a su alrededor y levanto la barbilla lo suficiente para que ella tuviera una buena imagen de él. Sakura hervía de rabia por dentro.

"Muéstrale la movilidad de las cámaras." ordenó Suigetsu a la mujer encargada del control de las cámaras.

La cámara cambio el ángulo de visión, dando una imagen panorámica del resto de los trabajadores. El hombre que estaba detrás del volante del camión hormigonera apareció en imagen y Saku apretó los dientes, estudiando los rostros que aparecían en el monitor.

"Muy bien." dijo intentando que su voz sonara normal.

"¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido por nuestras salas de interrogatorio?"

"Ya he visto una. Paso."

Suigetsu hizo una mueca.

"Lo siento, me había olvidado de eso."

"Hablando de eso, ¿hay alguna manera de que pueda hablar con Sasuke? Tengo algo que preguntarle y también quiero estar segura de que no sigue enfadado con nosotros."

"Pregúntame a mí." Suigetsu se acercó más.

"Puedo esperar." Ella forzó una sonrisa. "Estoy lista para irme ahora, muchas gracias por la visita. "

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"Me va mejor cuando pienso las cosas con un poco de tiempo, lo hablamos con más tranquilidad mañana.

¿Te parece bien?"

Sakura quería salir de allí antes de perder los estribos. Ardía de rabia e iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba y tenía que ocultarlo.

"Te llevaré hasta dónde está tu acompañante, que te llevará de regreso a la cabaña de invitados."

"Gracias."

Suigetsu la acompaño fuera del edificio de Seguridad y Sakura se alegró al ver que era Shizune quien estaba esperando detrás del volante de un Jeep. Ella se despidió de Suigetsu, se lo agradeció de nuevo, y subió al asiento del pasajero del Jeep, la mujer le sonrió.

"¿Cumplimos tus expectativas?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Nuestras medidas de seguridad?"

"Son excelentes."

"Te llevaré a casa, a menos que haya algún otro sitio que te gustaría ver, estoy a tu servicio por unas cuantas horas, y me dijeron que llevará a donde quisieras ir. "

Sakura vaciló.

"¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Sasuke? Tengo que hacerle una pregunta."

"Claro."

La mujer metió la mano dentro el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó su teléfono móvil. Ella tocó la pantalla un par de veces y se lo entregó. Sakura lo cogió y se deslizó fuera del asiento.

"Dame un minuto."

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras escuchaba el timbre del teléfono dos veces. Era una estupidez y sabía que simplemente debería tener la boca cerrada. Estaba poniendo su culo en peligro si hablaba. Sasuke respondió con voz profunda.

"Aquí Sasuke. ¿Qué deseas Shizune?"

"Soy Sakura."

"¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de la hembra?" no parecía muy contento.

"Lo tome prestado con su permiso, está a unos tres metros de distancia, mirándome."

"¿Qué quieres?"

Ella vaciló.

"¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Sólo decir que no y colgar. No puedes hacer esto, debes mantener la maldita boca cerrada.

"¿Sakura?" Su voz era más profunda. "¿Qué pasa?"

A la mierda.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que vayas cerca de la puerta principal?"

"En realidad estoy muy cerca de allí, acabo de salir de guardia."

Ella cerró los ojos, la sensación de náuseas en el estómago aumentó, tenía que tomar una decisión y era una muy difícil.

"¿Sakura?" Él suavizó el tono de una forma que le recordó la noche anterior. "¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

¡Mierda! abrió los ojos y se concentró.

"Tu esperas que confíe en ti, pero ¿tu confías en mí?"

"¿Quieres discutir esto ahora? Te dije que lo hablaríamos más tarde." se notaba la irritación en su voz.

"Estoy confiando en ti ya que esto podría meterme en un lio muy serio. ¿Lo entiendes? "

Sasuke permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Ves el hombre pelirrojo que va a terminar con una quemadura del sol alisando el hormigón? ¿Ves el conductor del camión que está trabajando cerca? y, ¿la mujer con cabello negro que está ayudando a instalar la puerta nueva, a la derecha frente a la calle principal? Obsérvalos de cerca, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sasuke gruñó.

"¿Por qué?"

Sakura se mordió el labio y luego decidió que ya había cruzado la línea.

"Trabajamos para el mismo gilipollas. Estoy poniendo mi culo en peligro. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir."

"¿Son un peligro para la ONE?"

"No sé por qué están aquí, esa es la verdad. Podría haber más de ellos, pero éstos son a los que he reconocido. Puede que solo hayan venido a echar una mirada a la zona de detrás de tus puertas para ver cuánto daño han causado las explosiones. Simplemente no lo sé."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaban aquí, en primer lugar, si no sabías que venían?"

Parecía enfadado.

"Estaba visitando el edificio de Seguridad, y los vi por los monitores. Sólo... vigílalos, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Hablaremos de esto después."

"Ya me lo imagino."

"¿Estaría en problemas si sospecharan que los has delatados?"

"Muy grandes"

Su estómago se revolvió aun más, sólo de pensar en la reacción de Madara.

"Yo me encargaré de esto. ¿Sigues en el edificio de Seguridad?"

"No estoy fuera. Shizune está a punto de llevarme a casa."

"Ve y quédate allí. Te veré muy pronto." dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Sonó como una amenaza, Sakura profirió una maldición en silencio y volvió al Jeep. Le dio el teléfono a Shizune y subió al asiento del pasajero.

"Gracias."

"¿Está todo bien? Estas un poco pálida."

"No pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansada."

"Te llevaré a casa."

"Gracias."

Sakura no estaba segura de si debía arrepentirse por lo que acababa de hacer o no. ¿Por qué Madara mandaría otros agentes, encubiertos a la ONE? Su acceso estaría limitado a del zona en la que fingían ser obreros de la construcción. ¿Planeaban escabullirse y buscar a Danzō? Necesitaba saber cuál era su relación con su jefe. ¿Por qué era tan importante para Madara como para llegar al extremo de arriesgarse enviando un grupo de agentes encubiertos? Eso la molestaba.

Shizune se detuvo delante de su casa.

"¿Estás bien? Realmente no pareces bien."

"Creo que me está empezando un dolor de cabeza." No estaba muy lejos de la verdad, su jefe era un fastidio. "Gracias por traerme a casa."

"Cuando gustes. Te veré mañana para tu clase."

Sakura forzó otra sonrisa.

"Estoy deseando de que llegue."

Sakura se metió dentro de la casa y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. No se molestó en bloquearla, Sasuke iba a venir y tenía la sensación de que sería muy pronto. Él querría unas respuestas que ella realmente no le podía dar, ya había hablado demasiado.

"¡Maldita sea! debería de haber mantenido la boca cerrada."

¿Realmente tenían a Danzō? De ser así, tenía que ser por un buen motivo. ¿Por qué? Sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente le preguntara a Sasuke, pero eso significaría que tendría que poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué hago?"

...


	24. C22 * Respuesta

...

La casa estaba en silencio y Sakura no obtuvo una respuesta. Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación principal, se cambió de ropas y se puso una cómoda camiseta de gran tamaño que hacía las veces de camisón. Su mente era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas.

Qué dilema. Las órdenes de Madara se contradecían en todos los sentidos.

"Todavía es mi deber." murmuró. "Pero ¿eso cuenta cuando el jefe está comportándose inadecuadamente?"

Entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera, la habían abastecido con refrescos, leche, zumo e incluso vino. Ella no tomaba mucho alcohol, pero fue muy tentador el coger la botella y pasar por alto la lata de refresco.

La última cosa que necesitaba era que llegara Sasuke y la encontrara borracha, era muy poco profesional beber en el trabajo, pero ya se había descarrilado cuando había tenido relaciones sexuales con Sasuke.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe dándole paso a él. Entró y la cerró de golpe detrás de él con la suficiente fuerza como para sacudir la casa. Sakura le miró por encima del panel que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar mientras él se acercaba.

Iba de uniforme, pero había dejado el casco en alguna parte, la única piel que se veía era del cuello para arriba. Su expresión habría congelado el hielo.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Se estremeció, ante sus palabras gruñidas.

"No lo sé."

Él rodeó la esquina y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia. Miró sus piernas desnudas y luego hizo un gesto con la mirada hacia arriba y gruñó otra vez.

"¿Pensabas distraerme mostrándome tu piel?"

"No. Solo quería quitarme el sujetador, para estar cómoda."

"¿Para quién trabajas? Y ahora quiero un nombre."

Sakura se volvió hacia él y se apoyó en el mostrador, tomando un sorbo de refresco. La colocó sobre el mostrador, a poca distancia.

"Estamos vestidos."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Recuerdas tus reglas? Yo sí. Trabajo para el laboratorio de criminalística Bakersfield."

Él fue hacia ella, Sakura se puso tensa y cerró los ojos, pero él no la tocó. Le desafió mirándole de reojo y Sasuke se quedó a pocos centímetros, escudriñándola. Se relajó. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante unos minutos.

"¿Por qué me adviertes sobre estos hombres si no me vas a decir nada más?"

"No lo sé." Sakura miró las letras blancas impresas en su chaleco. "No he pensado en eso, me he arriesgado un montón ¿Eso no me ha hecho ganar ningún punto?"

Sakura levantó la mirada, hasta sus hermosos ojos, aún estaba furioso.

"Supongo que los has dejado bajo vigilancia, ya que estás aquí, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"¿Le has dicho a alguien el por qué?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo he dicho que estaban actuando de manera sospechosa y tuve un mal presentimiento. Hemos duplicado nuestros equipos allí para vigilar a los trabajadores, no pueden hacer nada sin que sea advertido. La mayor presencia de agentes debería disuadirlos de llevar a cabo cualquier plan que tuvieran previsto."

Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Gracias por mantener mi nombre fuera de todo esto."

Él ahuecó su mejilla con la mano, la sensación del cuero sobre su piel era extraño, pero muy sexy.

"¿Qué puedes decirme, Sakura?"

"No mucho."

"¿Sabes por qué han venido aquí?"

"No me he puesto en contacto con nadie desde que llegué a Homeland, para mí fue una sorpresa, al verlos aquí."

"¿Planean hacer un ataque?"

"La verdad es que no sé por qué están aquí, no me gusta este asunto, ¿no me crees?"

"Entonces detente. Simplemente cuéntamelo."

"Ya he arriesgado demasiado al haberte llamado. No debería haberlo hecho. "

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

Sakura escogió sus palabras con prudencia.

"Creo que ellos deberían no estar aquí."

"¿Crees que tu deberías estar aquí?"

"No."

Sasuke retrocedió y dejó caer las manos al costado, ya no la tocaba.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas?"

"Se supone que tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Siempre cumples las órdenes?"

"No al pie de la letra, en este caso. He venido a impartir clases, eso es todo. "

"¿Se supone que tienes que hacer algo más?"

Sakura se mordió el labio, y lo miro fijamente.

"¿Sí o no?"

Ella no respondió.

"Maldita sea."

Él agarró por la cintura con suavidad, y la separó de la encimera.

"Se acabo."

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se agachó y la puso sobre su hombro, golpeando sus caderas. La llevó sobre su hombro hacia el dormitorio principal, Sakura no opuso resistencia, ni protesto, hasta que él la tiró sobre la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se acercó a los armarios, se quitó el chaleco, y lo metió en uno del los cajones, se agachó, y se desabrocho las botas.

"Desnúdate."

Sakura se incorporo y se quedó sentada sobre la cama, completamente asombrada.

"¿Quieres tener sexo ahora?"

"Las reglas", dijo entre dientes. "No hay ropa, no hay mentiras. Quítate la camisa antes de que yo te la quite y la destroce."

"Aun así no puedo decirte lo que tú quieres saber."

"Desnúdate." le volvió a repetir.

Se puso de rodillas y se quito la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Después se bajo las bragas y las dejó en el suelo. Sasuke se quitó los pantalones, los calzoncillos y la camisa metiéndolos en el armario. Respiró hondo cuando estuvo desnudo delante de ella, sin dejar de mirarla furioso. Se quitó los guantes al final.

"Acuéstate y agárrate al cabecero."

"No." Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas, mirando hacia él. "No puedo decirte lo que quieres saber. ¿Me has oído? No tengo ni idea del por qué los han enviado. Todo lo que se me ocurre es que quizás hayan querido ver personalmente el daño causado."

"¿Lo hicieron ellos? ¿Fueron ellos quienes enviaron esa camioneta?"

"¡NO!" estalló de nuevo. "Ya te he dicho que no tenía relación con esos cabrones. No es una conspiración para ganarme tu confianza. Tampoco soy una asesina. ¿No es eso lo que me has llamado? Totalmente falso."

Él dio un paso acercándose más.

"Mírame."

Sakura lo miró de pies a cabeza. Él estaba semi-excitado. Era un espectáculo verle cuando estaba desnudo y jadeando, incluso si estaba intentando no perder los estribos. Podía ver sus emociones por la tensión de su cuerpo y la forma en que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba lo suficiente como para dejar ver un poco los colmillos.

"¿Te parece que tengo ganas de jugar?"

"No estoy jugando. He hecho la llamada, ¿no? He arriesgado mi culo al hacer eso, podría meterme en un lio tremendo, pero aún así lo hice."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy estúpida, es evidente, mira adónde me ha llevado, estás listo para arremeter contra mí de nuevo."

"Cuéntame algo, entonces."

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

"Es muy posible que estén buscando a alguien."

"Ella no está aquí."

Eso hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

"¿Ella?"

"La hembra que buscan."

¿Por qué cree que están detrás de una mujer?

"Podría ser un hombre."

Él parecía sorprendido.

"¿Un macho? ¿De las Especies? "

Sakura vaciló.

"¿Puede quedar esto entre nosotros?"

"No."

"¿No vas a decirle a nadie lo que estamos haciendo pero tienes problema en guardar este secreto?"

"No me vengas con juegos de palabras, maldita sea. ¿Están tras un Especie?"

"No."

Él la miró con recelo.

"Desnudos, ¿recuerdas?" se paso las manos por el cuerpo. "Prometí que nunca te mentiría cuando estuviéramos así. No es una Nueva Especie a quien podrían estar buscando."

"¿Un miembro del equipo especial?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo."

"¿No lo crees?"

"Yo no sé mucho más acerca de este tipo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Dame un nombre."

La línea entre su trabajo y Sasuke estaba allí, mentalmente podía verlo.

"No puedo. Eso es pedir demasiado."

Él apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama y la miró.

"Dime un nombre."

"No puedo." Sentía frustración más que miedo. "Estoy adivinando. Ya te he dicho demasiado, Sasuke. Dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su mano se deslizó fuera y la agarró del hombro. Él empujó y la hizo caer sobre su espalda. Ella se quedó sin aliento, pero entonces él la agarró por las piernas, tiró de ella hasta el suelo. Él descendió sobre ella, inmovilizándola bajo su peso. Quedaron cara a cara.

"Dame un nombre."

"No puedo."

"¿Sabes quién es?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces dímelo."

"No puedo."

Él gruñó, mostrándole los dientes.

"Adelante, muérdeme Sasuke."

No lucharía contra él, era demasiado fuerte y ella sabía que sería inútil.

"Sigo sin poder hacerlo sin perder mi trabajo y meterme en un montón de mierda de problemas. Diablos, ya estoy en ellos, si esa llamada telefónica sale alguna vez a la luz."

...


	25. C23 * Que me harás Sasuke

...

Algo de la rabia en Sasuke se disipó.

"¿Por qué correr ese riesgo? Sólo dímelo, Sakura. "

"No estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento protectora de la ONE."

"¿Se supone que tienes que buscar a este macho?"

Tendría que haber imaginado que le haría esa pregunta.

"Sólo tengo la intención de impartir algunas clases, eso es todo."

"¿Pero te pidieron que hicieras algo más?"

Ella asintió levemente.

"Nada que yo pensara hacer."

"¿Un humano? Basta con que me mires a los ojos."

Ella miró a su oscura mirada y se encogió de hombros.

"No sé por qué está aquí, pero me dio la impresión de que no iba a perder el tiempo si tiene la oportunidad, y eso es todo lo que puedo decir."

"¿Un prisionero?" dijo observando sus ojos. "Un prisionero. Tus ojos se abrieron y respiraste fuerte." dedujo él.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

"Esa es mi suposición. No es como si la ONE le permitiese a nadie más saber lo que pasa dentro ni por qué mantendría retenido a alguien aquí. He terminado ahora. No puedo decir nada más."

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y pasó su nariz a lo largo de la garganta, gruñendo suavemente.

"No te cierres conmigo."

"No me presiones, de momento no hay vuelta atrás. Te di algo bueno hoy, Sasuke. ¿No puede ser eso suficiente?"

Sus labios rozaron la oreja.

"No."

Se movió debajo de él y abrió las manos sobre su pecho. Su piel firme y cálida se sentía maravillosamente. Ella amaba su cuerpo y todos los recuerdos que vinieron de la última vez que la había tenido desnuda debajo de él.

"Maldito seas, Sasuke."

"Lo mismo te digo, mi pequeña gata-fingida."

Ella sonrió.

"Eres un Idiota."

Apartó sus piernas y metió las suyas manteniéndoselas abiertas, presionando la sólida longitud de su gruesa polla contra su muslo.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Tomé un riesgo hoy. ¿No puedes simplemente decir gracias por el aviso? Eso fue incluso después de que me hiciste enfadar en la zona de escalada. Como si me pensara ir a la cama con Suigetsu. Yo podría darte un

puñetazo por pensar eso. Tan solo te deseo a ti, por alguna razón que se me escapa en este momento."

"Mírame."

Ella se negó a abrir los ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Para qué me puedas golpear con más preguntas y adivinar las respuestas porque bajo la guardia cuando estás tan cerca? No es justo."

"Nunca dije que iba a serlo."

"Nunca te dije que sería fácil."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Mírame, Sakura."

Abrió los ojos cuando levantó su cabeza de su rostro, apostando que se arrepentiría de ello. Toda la rabia había desaparecido de su rostro y él sonreía de verdad.

"Gracias."

Eso la sorprendió.

"De nada."

"¿Cuántos problemas de verdad tendrás si alguien se entera de esa llamada telefónica?"

Eso mató el momento.

"Un montón de mierda."

"Entonces, ¿por qué corriste el riesgo?"

"Querías confianza. Te la di. Espero que funcione en ambos sentidos."

Él miró profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué me puedes decir? Esto se queda aquí."

"¿No tendrás que repetírselo a todo el mundo?"

"No."

Ella vaciló. Quería confiar en Sasuke tanto que su pecho le dolía por el anhelo, pero su carrera estaba en juego.

"En teoría, podría haber alguien aquí al que mi jefe quiere seriamente. Es algo personal para él."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Esto me vuelve loca. ¿Cómo conoce a esta persona y por qué iba a meterse en tantos problemas para… umm, pedir a alguien que le ayudara a salir?"

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció.

"¿Te pidieron que ayudaras a alguien a escapar?"

"Yo sólo pienso dar clases. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?"

"Parpadea dos veces si te lo pidieron sin embargo."

Vaciló y luego parpadeó dos veces. Maldijo y rodó fuera para acostarse de espaldas a su lado. Se volvió hacia su lado para observarle. Miró hacia el techo y puso sus manos en puños sobre su cabeza.

Esto había matado al ambiente. No parecía interesado en el sexo nunca más.

"Me tienes que dar el nombre."

"No puedo cruzar la línea abiertamente. Mi futuro es pura mierda si hago eso. ¿No lo entiendes? No hay manera de vincular este tipo a mi jefe de otro modo."

Volvió la cabeza.

"Esto es importante."

"Ellos no pueden llegar a quien-quiera-que-sea que está aquí, si es que está aquí. No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Tampoco mi jefe. Él solo lo sospecha."

Sasuke se incorporó y salió de la cama. Sakura lo miró con el corazón encogido. Estaba furioso de nuevo y supo que cualquier relación que tenían, probablemente terminaría en el momento que saliera por la puerta. Incluso podría arrojarla fuera de Homeland. Ella había arriesgado su carrera hablándole de esos agentes. Él la dejaría colgada por la ONE. Tendrían que abrir una investigación completa y, eventualmente, llegarían a Madara de vuelta. Su jefe podría saber a quién echar la culpa.

Sasuke se inclinó para conseguir sus pantalones.

"Lo siento."

Era justo lo que ella sospechaba. Estaba dando todo por terminado entre ellos.

"Yo también."

Se enderezó, llevando tiras de plástico de seguridad en sus manos. Les echó un vistazo, después a ella.

"Sólo dime el nombre del varón, Sakura. No me hagas hacer esto."

Él no se estaba vistiendo.

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Vas a detenerme?"

"Peor."

Se inclinó y agarró su tobillo, tirando de ella hacia abajo de la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él la volteó y luchó, aunque demasiado tarde. Él fue más rápido y más fuerte, inmovilizándola con su rodilla en el culo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la apretó contra la cama, asegurando sus muñecas detrás de su espalda. Él la soltó al segundo en que estuvo esposada con las tiras de plástico. Ella se puso de lado, mirando hacia él.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Me estás arrestando?"

Se puso los pantalones.

"Al menos deja que me vista."

Luchó por sentarse erguida. Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Vas a llevarme desnuda? Más vale que sólo sea una amenaza."

Cerró sus pantalones y luego extendió la mano, golpeando su espalda sobre su costado. Agarró la esquina de la ropa de cama y la envolvió alrededor de ella.

"Deja que me vista primero. Esto va más allá del límite, Sasuke."

La levantó y ella terminó encima de su hombro. La manta cayó sobre su rostro, cegándola.

"¡Maldito seas!" Estaba furiosa. "¿Crees que voy a correr? Dame un respiro. He visto tus medidas de seguridad. Yo nunca lo lograría salir de Homeland a menos que alguien me permita salir de las puertas. Ponme abajo y déjame vestirme."

"Cállate, Sakura. No te llevaré a una celda de detención."

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A mi casa."

Eso no augura nada bueno, pero era mejor que ser arrestada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo mis herramientas allí."

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Vas a hablar conmigo, de una manera u otra."

Se detuvo y la puerta de cristal se abrió. Sus pies descalzos sintieron la brisa, aunque no podía ver nada.

"No hagas esto."

"No me estás dejando otra opción."

"Déjame abajo."

"No."

Su fuerte brazo a través de la parte posterior de sus muslos la mantuvo en su lugar cuando él pasó por encima del muro bajo divisor entre sus casas. Segundos después entró en su casa y cerró la puerta corredera.

...


	26. C24 * Una tortura exitante

...

"Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Sakura odiaba la forma en que su voz temblaba.

"Hacerte hablar."

"¿Vas a hacerme daño?"

Eso era impactante. No tenían exactamente una relación sólida, pero había sentimientos. ¿Podría torturarla?

¿Mutilarla? Su mente inmediatamente fue a Orochimaru y lo que él y sus matones le había hecho a Sasuke. Había aprendido de lo peor de la humanidad, pero él no era un monstruo. Había visto eso. Sasuke estaba atormentado por su pasado. Un hombre sin arrepentimiento no tendría remordimientos. Sasuke era un buen hombre con un montón de eso.

La dejó caer sobre algo blando, pero le dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera tratar de evaluar dónde se encontraba. Sacudió la cabeza, liberándola de la manta, para encontrarse en una cama. Se retorció lo suficiente para mirar a Sasuke. Él la miró con gravedad.

"Dime el nombre del humano. No hagamos esto, Sakura. "

"Maldita sea, Sasuke, ya te dije demasiado. ¿Cuántos prisioneros tienes aquí? Busca en todos ellos. Al menos de esa manera se verá aleatorio y no fijaría una diana en mi espalda si topas con algo."

"Te lo agradezco. Y ahora escúchame. Voy a hacer que me lo cuentes todo. No más juegos o verdades a medias. No más lanzar indirectas. Vas a empezar por el principio y me lo dirás todo. De lo contrario..."

Su voz se fue apagando. Eso la molestó.

"Lo siento, he intentado ayudarte. Pensaba que éramos amigos."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca."

El dolor punzante que esa palabra creó, realmente dolió. Ella levantó la barbilla.

"Está bien. Mi nombre es Saku Senju y trabajo para el laboratorio de criminalística de Bakersfield. Puedes tomar tus reglas y metértelas por el culo."

"Entendido."

Él cruzó la habitación hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior. Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. Había dormido con él y comenzó a albergar sentimientos. Él, obviamente, no sentía nada por ella a cambio. Echó un vistazo a la ventana. Las patrullas pasaban a menudo, pero sería peligroso lanzarse a través del cristal, de vidrio templado, y esperar que un oficial escuchara el ruido y saliera a su rescate.

Probablemente terminaría en su centro médico. Sasuke todavía pondría sus manos sobre ella. Acabarían entregándola a su interrogador número uno.

Salió del armario con una bolsa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Ella lo miró y luego le vio pisotear fuera de la habitación. Su atención regresó a la bolsa. Esas eran sus herramientas. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella? Las posibilidades eran horribles y sin límites. Podía romper huesos, dar un tirón sacándole los dientes o tallarla con un cuchillo. Se estremeció, sintiéndose expuesta. Podría ser un farol. Eso esperaba. Él regresó con una silla de oficina. Sakura frunció el ceño, cuando la estrelló en el suelo y se enderezó. Irrumpió hacia ella y se inclinó, agarrándola por la cintura. Jadeó, cuando él la levantó y la dejó caer en la silla.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, extendió la mano, enganchó la bolsa y la arrastró más cerca.

"Quédate quieta."

Ella se disparó, tratando de huir. Sus manos podrían estar detrás de la espalda, pero eso no significaba que estuviera indefensa. Él se movió más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible. Un brazo se enganchó alrededor de su cintura y se quedó sin aliento cuando estuvo echada hacia atrás en la silla.

Él gruñó, con furia parpadeando en su mirada.

"Dije siéntate."

"Jódete. No voy a jugar este juego. Te dije lo que pude."

Sacó unas tiras elásticas y, aunque luchó, la aseguró por los codos a los brazos de la silla, en la parte posterior. Fácilmente, la sometió. Se levantó y se fue hacia la cama, agarró una almohada y volvió. Se puso detrás de ella y se quedó sin aliento cuando él empujó la almohada entre la parte inferior de su espalda y la silla. Se enderezó, dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Consiguió más tiras elásticas de la bolsa.

"No me hagas hacerte moratones."

Esa fue una buena indicación de que él no quería causarle dolor.

"Abre las piernas un poco. Talones contra la silla."

Iba a asegurarse de que no saliera de la silla. Ella vaciló, pero lo hizo. Su nivel de miedo se había reducido considerablemente.

"Estás frustrado. Lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no nos calmarnos un poco ambos y nos replanteamos esto?"

Aseguró sus tobillos a las patas de la silla, para que no pudiera levantarlos. La rodeó y enganchó su cintura, tirando de su culo hasta el borde. Ajustó la almohada y luego la soltó y empujó sus nalgas, dejando al descubierto su coño. Trató de moverse hacia atrás, pero la almohada no se lo permitió.

"¿Esto va a ser una tortura sexual? ¿A diferencia de solamente seducirme, como la última vez? Vale, nuevo enfoque. Esto empieza a verse un poco pervertido."

Trató de utilizar el humor. Él arqueó una ceja.

"Preferiría eso que una verdadera tortura. Todo el asunto 'sangrado-y-dolor' sería un asco."

Ella permitió que sus sentimientos se mostraran.

"Yo nunca te lo perdonaría, Sasuke."

"Tampoco yo lo haría, Sakura." Murmuró.

"Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo."

Su boca se torció y él frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees realmente que te haría daño?"

"Espero que no."

Sus facciones se endurecieron y toda emoción fue borrada.

"Podría, pero no lo haría. No olvides nunca eso."

Eso reafirmó su fe en él y en los sentimientos que había empezado a tener por él. Se inclinó un poco y metió la mano en la bolsa una vez más. Se enderezó y le tendió una mordaza de bola. Ella las había visto en las películas de sexo.

"De ningún modo."

"Abre la boca."

"Pensé que querías que hable."

"No quiero que nadie te oiga gritar. Las Especies tienen un oído excelente."

"Entonces es un 'diablos no' ."

Sakua apretó los dientes y se los mostró, separando sus labios. Él sonrió.

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Dejó caer la mordaza y metió la mano en su bolsa de nuevo, sacó la cinta adhesiva.

"Esto duele al quitarlo. Tus labios son sensibles, Sakura. De una forma u otra, voy a tener que silenciarte."

"No lo harías."

Una ceja se arqueó.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Los dos sabemos que hay límites en lo que podemos decirnos el uno al otro. Eso ha sido un entendimiento entre nosotros."

"Dame el nombre. Esto terminará aquí."

"Dame un descanso."

Su barbilla bajó y cerró los ojos. Se relajó. Sus instintos estaban en lo cierto. Sasuke no la había lastimado cuando había sido un extraño. Habían compartido momentos íntimos desde entonces. Se había abierto a ella y se habían convertido en mucho más cercanos. Comprendía su frustración, sintiéndola también.

Él levantó la cabeza y gruñó, colocando cerca de su cara sus colmillos. Ella jadeó y se apartó, no lo esperaba. Empujó la bola de goma entre sus dientes.

Ella trató de usar su lengua para empujarla hacia fuera y giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Sasuke empuñó su pelo en la nuca de su cuello hasta que realmente dolió, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras su otra mano sostenía la bola de goma en su lugar. La empujó más y luego agarró su mandíbula, sosteniéndola cerrada alrededor de la bola. Colocó el lazo redondeando por encima de su cabeza y lo aseguró.

La soltó y ella trató de maldecirle. Sonó ahogado. Ella se echó hacia atrás, tratando de frotar su pelo contra el respaldo del sillón para mover la correa hacia arriba. Sasuke tiró de ella hacia delante y negó con la cabeza. La mantuvo allí mientras sacó una pinza de su bolsa y se puso de pie, inclinado sobre ella. Luego metió la mano entre su cabello, asegurando la cosa en su lugar. Ella hervía, mirándolo.

Se inclinó y sacudió la cabeza.

"La sorpresa siempre funciona. Es una reacción natural para alguien gritar o jadear cuando se asusta. Eso abre la boca enseguida. ¿De verdad crees que te quitaría la nariz? Es demasiado linda."

Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que él rompió el contacto visual. Un profundo suspiro salió de él. Miró hacia arriba, el arrepentimiento torciendo sus labios un poco, luego se inclinó y suavemente eliminó la pinza y la correa, lo que le permitió escupir la mordaza de bola.

"Está bien. Mantén la cabeza baja. No puedo soportar que me mires de esa manera."

"Gracias."

"Simplemente no hagas mucho ruido, Sakura. Lo digo en serio. De lo contrario vamos a tener compañía y yo preferiría que nadie más te vea atada a la silla."

"No me gustaría eso tampoco."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y murmuró lo equivocado que eso sería.

Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué? No te entiendo. ¿Me estabas llamando un nombre?"

Le miró en lugar de hablar. Estaba siendo un bastardo controlador, pero no tanto de eso como lo había sido. Él se sentó sobre sus piernas y miró hacia abajo, desabrochando sus pantalones. Los dejó puestos en la parte delantera pero abiertos, revelando una línea de piel bronceada y la evidencia de que no se había tomado el tiempo para ponerse calzoncillos.

Sakura probó los lazos sosteniéndola en su sitio, pero no pudo liberarse. Ella no estaba exactamente incómoda en el sillón de felpa y las restricciones no estaban demasiado apretadas. La agarró por el interior de los muslos y los empujó apartándolos entonces se puso de rodillas poniendo sus caderas entre ambas para que no pudiera cerrarlas de nuevo. Le miró a los ojos y se preguntó qué iba a hacer con ella. Algo de su evidente diversión huyó.

"No me mires de esa manera."

¿Está bromeando?

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarte? Me tienes atada a una silla."

"No voy a entrar en ti. Es que no quería mis pantalones cavando en mi polla, porque sé que voy a reaccionar a ti. Tienes maneras de poner a un macho bastante incómodo."

Metió la mano en la bolsa que había empezado a odiar. Volvió la cabeza, preocupada por lo que iba a sacar lo siguiente. Vaciló, hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada.

"Pensé que podría llegar a esto en algún momento. Hice algunas compras pensando en ti. La entrega al día siguiente es una gran opción que los humanos tenen. Me gusta estar preparado." Hizo una pausa. "Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, ahora. Te conozco mejor y pasé un montón de tiempo en estudiar la manera de ir sobre ti para hacer esto."

Levantó el brazo y sus ojos se abrieron. Sostenía un tubo de lubricante. Incluso lo giró para que pudiera leer la etiqueta. Era gel lubricante. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Puso el tubo frío en la parte superior de su muslo y la mano en la bolsa de nuevo.

Una parte de Sakura estaba halagada. Tenía la sospecha de que la bolsa contenía juguetes sexuales. Ningún hombre jamás había hecho eso por ella antes y era excitante.

El segundo artículo que retiró la hizo tragar. Se quedó mirando al enorme vibrador. Tenía una cabeza de goma redondeada y un mango largo.

Sasuke le permitió mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos antes de que él cogiera el lubricante, lo destapara, y rociara la punta del vibrador con el transparente gel.

"Voy a hacerte llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "¿Estás lista, mi pequeña gata-fingida?"

"¿Por eso me deseabas amordazada?"

"Sí."

Había tenido fantasías acerca de un hombre haciendo eso con ella, ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo realidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Haz tu peor punto." Ella se lamió los labios. "O el mejor."

Dejó caer el gel al suelo y rozó con sus dedos a través de su pezón. Se endureció ante su toque. Usó su pulgar para rodear la punta y ella respondió al instante.

"Vamos a ver si ronroneas."

Encendió el vibrador. El sonido era fuerte en la habitación y adivinó que tenía pilas nuevas para esa 'piruleta' ya que parecía ir a plena potencia. Se puso tensa cuando la bajó y la sostuvo a centímetros de su coño. Miró hacia abajo y luego a él. Con su ritmo cardíaco aumentando y la emoción haciéndola estar casi jadeando, incluso antes de haber comenzado.

Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hasta el borde del asiento.

"Te tengo. Sólo siente. ¿Vas a decirme el nombre?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tú sabes que no puedo."

"¿Estás lista? ¿Qué tan fuerte eres, cariño?"

Ella levantó la barbilla. No había conseguido el nombre antes y no lo haría ahora. Era una especie de juego, extremadamente sexy entre ellos, en realidad, de una manera retorcida. Aceptó esa sorprendente visión y no se resistió. Deseaba que continuara.

Ajustó la velocidad del vibrador a una algo más lenta y lo posó contra su clítoris. Ella se sacudió por la instantánea e intensa sensación. El placer irradió en alza y cerró sus ojos.

Lo frotó contra su clítoris y ella gimió. Su brazo se apretó, manteniéndola en su lugar. Trató de agarrarse a él, sólo para recordar que sus brazos estaban inmovilizados. Quería tocarle. Él aumentó la velocidad y gimió más fuerte. El orgasmo golpeó rápido y duro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos, la mirada fija en la suya mientras su cuerpo cabalgó a través de la fuerza de ello.

Sacó el vibrador lejos y ella se relajó, respirando con dificultad. La expresión de su cara le dijo que estaba afectado. Tenía esa mirada hambrienta, sexy que ya había visto antes. Bajó la mirada, notando que su pene estaba duro.

"¿Vas a follarme ahora?" esperaba que lo hiciera.

"Todavía no."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Encendió el vibrador.

"Sólo estamos empezando."

Él lo apretó contra su clítoris, ya sensible. Ella gritó y trató de zafarse, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil, obligándola a sentir. Era demasiado, pero no le podía decir nada puesto que algo inteligible salió de su boca. Aumentó la velocidad y se sintió como un infierno. Le dolía demasiado bien, sin embargo, y se corrió por segunda vez. Sasuke apagó el vibrador. Se inclinó, apretó su pecho contra el de ella y sus labios rozaron su oreja mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Imagina una hora de esto." gruñó. "Joder, hueles bien. Podría comerte. Estás empapada, cariño. Por eso elegí el vibrador, sin embargo. Se trata de romperte a ti, no a mí. Un saboreo y yo estaría perdido."

Un leve golpe sonó. Se supuso que era el vibrador. Sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris y luego se frotaron por la costura de su sexo.

"Deseo estar en ti."

"Te deseo en mí."

"Dime el nombre."

"No puedo."

Ojalá pudiera pero su orgullo no le permitía ceder tan fácilmente. Se había convertido en una batalla de voluntades. Uno de sus dedos violó lentamente su coño y ella gimió. Lo deslizó dentro, entonces casi lo retiró. Vaciló antes de pulsar de nuevo en profundidad.

"Mi polla es mucho más grande. ¿Recuerdas cómo encajamos juntos?"

Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su dedo. Hizo ese sonido ronroneante que encontraba tan sexy. Movió su dedo de nuevo, follándola con él. Ella abrió las piernas más amplias, para darle mejor acceso.

"¿Me deseas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Maldición." Él retiró su dedo. "Es un infierno torturarte. No sé cuál de los dos se está perjudicando más."

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Vaciló y tiró de su brazo lejos.

"Sólo dame el maldito nombre, Sakura."

"Sabes que te he dado tanto como me es posible."

"Así que, ¿seguimos adelante?"

"Me estoy divirtiendo. Me gusta mucho esto. "

"Lo recordaré." Él sonrió.

"¿Quieres torturarme un poco más?" Ella sonrió.

Sakura sospechaba que había iniciado la confrontación porque le gustaba la pelea verbal tanto como estar en completo control de sus encuentros. Su necesidad de respuestas era su trabajo, pero su necesidad de esto era su placer. Sin embargo, se alegró cuando él quitó las restricciones de la silla.

Sasuke liberó sus tobillos, luego sus brazos. Se puso en pie y agarró su brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. Sus rodillas temblaban un poco y la humedad cayendo por sus muslos fue la prueba de que era realmente bueno haciéndola correrse con fuerza, dos veces seguidas.

"Ahora mis muñecas." Ella las volvió para dejarle libres.

"No dije que habíamos terminado."

Ella miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que estoy contento de tener una cama más alta que la de tu casa. Es la altura perfecta." Se inclinó y recogió el vibrador.

...


	27. C25 * Game over

...

Sakura lo vio caminar hacia la cama y agarrar una almohada. La dejó caer en el borde del colchón y colocó el vibrador en ella con la punta redondeada casi cayéndose. Encendió el vibrador, extendió la mano y la agarró del brazo.

Estuvo a punto de caer, cuando él tiró de ella hacia delante. Se tambaleó y luego se encontró a sí misma inclinada sobre la cama. Él la agarró por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia abajo, poniéndola de rodillas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Una de sus manos se deslizó entre su vientre y la cama. La levantó de sus rodillas, hasta que la mayor parte de su peso descansó a lo largo de a su brazo. Agarró la almohada con la mano libre y la deslizó bajo ella, la ajustó y luego la bajó. Se quedó sin aliento. El vibrador terminó justo contra su clítoris. El relleno de felpa de la gruesa almohada mantuvo el mango de plástico excavando en su estómago. Ella apretó los puños detrás de su espalda.

"¡No sé si puedo tomar esto! Estoy demasiado sensible."

"Vas a disfrutarlo muchísimo, cariño."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sellando sus labios. Hipersensibilidad o no, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Sasuke tenía una manera de hacer, que le daba ganas de empujar los límites y probar cosas nuevas.

Él empujó sus muslos abiertos, manteniendo sus rodillas tocando el suelo, con su cuerpo presionado contra su culo. Una mano se abrió sobre su trasero mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás, poniendo espacio entre ellos. Eso la mantuvo en su lugar.

"Dijiste que podría follarte. Voy a hacerlo."

Ella gimió, cuando la gruesa cabeza de su pene presionó contra la entrada de su coño. Entró en ella lentamente, agarrando sus caderas. La mantuvo inmóvil, mientras comenzó a moverse, empujando profundamente.

Las vibraciones contra su clítoris, junto con ser follada, dejaron a Sakura incapaz de pensar. Quería arañar algo, pero sus manos todavía estaban encerradas detrás de la parte baja de su espalda.

Encontró la alfombra con los dedos de sus pies y trató de usar esa tracción para empujar hacia arriba hasta alejarse del vibrador. Sasuke no lo permitió, sus firmes manos en sus caderas la inmovilizaron en su lugar.

"Oh, Dios." gimió.

Sasuke estaba entre el cielo y el infierno. Sakura gimió más fuerte y él luchó contra el impulso de correrse. Ya había estado excitado, observando su rostro mientras ella llegó a su clímax en dos ocasiones. Ahora que estaba debajo de él y que estaba dentro de ella, eso era casi demasiado. Estaba húmeda y caliente. Sus músculos internos se cerraron más apretados y supo que se iba a correr de nuevo. Apretó los dientes, recordando demasiado tarde que no se había puesto un condón.

Quería disparar su semilla dentro de ella. Sólo pensar en ello tenía sus bolas gritando por la liberación. Sakura gritó y sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a convulsionar alrededor de su pene. Él se empujó lo suficiente hacia delante para sacarla del vibrador y calmarla. Su pene estaba duro como el acero, le dolía, pero contuvo su propia liberación. Respiró hondo, escuchando la respiración de Sakuta mientras se recuperaba. Se retiró de su cuerpo.

Agarró el vibrador y lo apagó, lo arrojó al suelo. Empuñó su pene y lo frotó contra la raja de su culo. Se corrió fuerte. Su semen recubrió su culo y la parte baja de su espalda, incluso llegó sobre sus manos. Cerró los ojos, temblando un poco del poder de su liberación.

Se habría sentido mejor si no me hubiera retirado. Reprimió un gruñido. Eso le molestó. Él sabía que no debía tocarla sin condón. Sería una pesadilla si él conseguía dejar embarazada a Sakura. Era alguien en quien nunca podría confiar. Ella era del FBI y aunque él podía obligarla a quedarse en Homeland hasta que diera a luz, después tendría la opción de irse, sola. Un niño Especies nunca estaría seguro en su mundo.

¿Podría ella abandonar a un niño por su libertad? ¿Iba a decirle al mundo que eran capaces de tener hijos? Él no lo sabía y nunca había querido saberlo. Sería poner toda la descendencia de los Especies en riesgo y eso sería del todo culpa suya.

"Maldita sea." Le susurró. "¿Estás intentando matarme?"

El arrepentimiento vino después.

"¿Fui demasiado duro?"

Ella se echó a reír.

"Nop. Eso fue sólo un camino a la cima. Creo que he perdido células cerebrales."

Hubiera odiado haberla herido accidentalmente, independientemente de saber que no era quien decía. Admiraba a Sakura. La mayoría de las mujeres probablemente habrían protestado por su tratamiento. A ella parecía no importarle lo que necesitara para controlar el sexo.

"Todavía no puedo decir su nombre. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Puedo tener primero unos pocos minutos? Estoy muy sensible."

Retrocedió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Vamos a la ducha."

Se dio la vuelta, mostrando los puños.

"¿Pueden éstas salir ya? Es difícil lavarse la espalda de otro modo."

Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un cuchillo. No se inmutó cuando se acercó y no vio ningún miedo. Cortó las tiras. Ella sonrió y se frotó las muñecas. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó la tira de plástico sobre la cómoda.

"Sígueme."

"Voy a tener que pedir prestado algo de ropa para llegar a casa. No voy a hacer un espectáculo de mi regreso a casa. He visto tus cámaras de vigilancia. Lo filman todo en Homeland. ¿Hacer que los Nuevas Especies tengan shows más divertidos con los vídeos de seguridad? No quiero ser parte de ese material."

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente le gustaba Sakura. Era un triste recordatorio, sin embargo, de que le gustaba un poco demasiado. Se detuvo en la puerta del baño.

"Te duchas primero."

No se perdió su reacción. Decepción. Era fácil de leer cuando bajaba su guardia.

"Pensé que íbamos a hacer esto juntos también."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado personal."

Le había hecho daño. Vio el destello de dolor en sus ojos, antes de que lo escondiera.

"Cierto. Como si lo que acabamos de hacer no lo fuera." Ella pasó junto a él.

"Como quieras."

Encendió la luz y se volvió, sujetando la puerta.

"Creo que voy a cerrar esto. Probablemente sería demasiado personal ver cómo me ducho, a menos que pienses que voy a robar tu jabón o tus toallas."

Dio un paso atrás.

"Adelante."

La ira torció sus labios.

"Realmente eres un hijo de puta."

Ella cerró la puerta. Sintió la tentación de abrirla, para decirle algo, pero se quedó allí en su lugar. Sakura dejaría Homeland pronto y no quería perderse con ella. Era mejor si su tiempo se limitaba a sólo sexo. Él no quería comer comidas con ella, compartir tareas de aseo íntimas con ella o que le permitiera dormir en su cama.

Se acercó a la silla y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación de invitados. El sonido del agua en el cuarto de baño le tentaba. Podía estar ahí con ella, pero en lugar de eso limpiaba la habitación, deshaciéndose de todas las pruebas de lo que habían compartido. Excepto su olor. Eso llenaba su habitación. Se quedó tan fuertemente, como sus recuerdos tocando a Sakura.

La ducha se apagó y se puso un par de pantalones de chándal, no queriendo estar desnudo en su presencia.

Ella salió del baño con una toalla, con la piel enrojecida por el agua caliente y el pelo atrapado en otra toalla que llevaba holgadamente alrededor de su cabeza. Se veía adorable y odiaba darse cuenta.

"¿Tienes una bata?"

Dudó.

"Necesito ese nombre, Sakura."

"Ya hemos pasado por esto."

"O me lo dices o tendrás oficiales viniendo a recogerte en veinte minutos. Eso significa hacer tu maleta y salir de Homeland. No se te permitirá volver."

Ella le miró a los ojos y vio el color huir de su cara.

"¿Realmente quieres decir eso?"

"Lo hago."

Su barbilla se levantó y sus hombros se enderezaron.

"¿No quieres tratar de torturarme y sacarlo de mí?" Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la cama. "La segunda ronda podría hacer que me rompa."

Ella le estaba poniendo un cebo para seducirla de nuevo y él lo deseaba.

"Sólo si me das el nombre."

Un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

"¿Así que ahora estás reteniendo el sexo para obtener información?"

"Piensa en ello como una recompensa. Yo nunca te tocaré otra vez si no me lo dices, Sakura. Así es como va a ser. Sabes lo bueno que el sexo es entre nosotros y no te arriesgarás a perder eso. He estado estudiándote."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Dudó.

"Hay cámaras en el interior de tu casa. He estado observando todos tus movimientos desde que llegaste a Homeland. Es hora de dejar de evitar mis preguntas. No te gusta tu jefe y ya has traicionado su confianza. Dame el nombre, Sakura. De lo contrario, serás escoltada fuera de nuestras puertas."

Su expresión se cerró.

"Iré a hacer mi equipaje."

Intentó dar un paso en torno a él para salir de la habitación. Él la agarró del brazo.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo te vas a ir?"

Casi deseaba que ella no hubiera mirado hacia él... el más puro dolor se mostró en sus expresivos ojos.

"Me tenías bajo vigilancia, como si yo fuera un criminal. Entiendo lo que eso significa. Soy tu asignación. Estoy cansada de este juego, Sasuke. Pensé que había algo entre nosotros, pero todo eran movimientos de ajedrez, contigo. Tú ganas."

Tiró con fuerza y él la dejó ir. Vaciló y luego la siguió por el pasillo.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella se detuvo y se volvió.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres tus toallas?" Arrancó una fuera de la cabeza y se la arrojó. Lo golpeó en el pecho. "No vuelvas a decir que me llevé nada de ti. Dios no lo quiera, tú no le das nada a nadie."

"Te advertí que no era material de pareja."

"Lo hiciste. Sólo pensé que tenías problemas. En cambio tienes hielo en tu interior."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Él no lo entendía.

"Eres un excelente juez de la gente. Fuiste entrenado para serlo. ¿Era tan fácil de leer? ¿Disfrutaste mirándome cuando yo no era consciente de ello? ¿Hiciste bien mi perfil?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Mierda. ¿Debo gritar 'solitaria' para ti? Pensé que me deseabas porque estabas atraído por mí. En cambio, esto sólo era un juego psicológico para ti. Nadie puede apagarlo tan rápido si es real. No lo fue, sin embargo,

¿no? Jugaste conmigo."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Cierto. Ahórrate la negación simbólica. Era sólo un trabajo, ¿no? Seducir a la chica solitaria y usar el sexo para conseguir que se abra a ti. Gran trabajo. Lo has logrado. Ahora puedes freír mi culo, por ser tan estúpida como para caer en la trampa. Ir a por ella." Se giró y salió hacia la puerta corredera. "No te olvides de añadir esa llamada telefónica a tu informe. Eso va a terminar mi carrera. Gracias otra vez, por joderme en todas las formas posibles."

Se movió antes de pensarlo, agarró a Sakura alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a sus pies. La abrazó contra su pecho y se negó a dejarla ir mientras ella luchaba. Él gruñó cuando le dio un codazo en la cara y le golpeó con sus talones en la pantorrilla. Levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y casi lo alcanzó en la mandíbula. Sólo sus rápidos reflejos impidieron el éxito. Se dio la vuelta y pisoteó hacia el sofá. La retorció en sus brazos y cayó, aterrizando en los cojines con ella bajo de él.

Le lanzó un puñetazo que rebotó en su pómulo. Dolió, pero enganchó su muñeca y la empujó encima de su cabeza. Ella intentó golpear su otra palma en la garganta, pero se las arregló para capturarla antes de que pudiera hacer contacto. Él utilizó su peso para sujetarla firmemente debajo de él, hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

"Cállate." gruñó.

"Que te jodan."

Estaba respirando rápidamente y su toalla se había soltado, dejando al descubierto un pecho. La levantó un poco y se quedó mirándolo.

"¿Crees que no te deseo realmente?"

"Basta. Fin del Juego."

Él gruñó y la miró a los ojos. Estaba furiosa también.

"No te seduje porque nadie me lo pidiera."

"Ah. Lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Te daría una palmadita en la espalda pero eres demasiado fuerte."

Ella trató de romper su agarre en sus muñecas pero él apretó un poco más fuerte. Se detuvo y le alivió su agarre lo suficiente para no hacerle daño.

"Cálmate, Sakura."

"Saca tu infierno fuera de mí."

"No quiero que te vayas creyendo te mentí."

"Estamos vestidos... bueno, tengo una toalla encima por lo menos. Es lo que hacemos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Podría arreglar eso."

"No te atrevas. He terminado de ser follada por ti." Ella miró alrededor de la sala de estar. "¿Hay cámaras en esta casa? ¿Está mirando tu equipo de seguridad?"

Realmente creía que sólo se había acostado con ella para ganar una ventaja. Bajó su rostro y lo enterró en contra de su pelo mojado. Olía a él después de usar su champú y acondicionador. Eso le activó pero se negó a ceder al deseo. Le había dejado claro que no quería sexo por más tiempo.

"No, Sakura." dijo con voz áspera. "Estamos sólo tú y yo aquí. Nadie estámirando. Finge que ninguna ropa está entre nosotros."

"Mejor no. ¡Suéltame!"

"Nunca quise llegar tan cerca de una mujer de nuevo, pero no pude resistirme. Lo más inteligente era no tocarte nunca, en absoluto."

"Lo que sea. Tengo equipaje que hacer, ¿recuerdas?"

Se negaba a escucharle. Simplemente, debería dejar las cosas así, pero no pudo. Sakura no se merecía hacerse daño de la forma en que había visto en su dormitorio. Había sido utilizado antes y eso todavía le dolía. No quería que fuera por la vida creyendo que él había hecho lo mismo con ella.

Ella le había dado su confianza cuando le había advertido acerca de esos agentes. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero no podría ser beneficioso para ella de ninguna manera. Había dicho que la confianza debía ir en ambos sentidos. No podía decirle sus secretos de la ONE, pero podría compartir uno de los suyos con ella. Sería como mínimo, darle algo siquiera.

"Preguntaste por la mujer que mencioné mientras estabas en el interrogatorio y la forma en que tenía que fingir que eras otra persona. ¿Te acuerdas? "

Ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones.

"Sí."

"Orochimaru era su jefe. Ella me dijo que la obligó a trabajar para él y estaba allí sólo porque no se le dio otra opción. Utilizaron su familia como ventaja. La trajeron allí porque alguien pensó que el sexo sería un buen incentivo para hacernos más fáciles de controlar. Más tarde admitió que su trabajo era enseñarme cómo seducir a las mujeres en la obtención de información. Dijo que era una experta prostituta para entrenarme a ser un amante experto, pero que se suponía que era un secreto guardado."

Sakura creció laxa debajo de él y le soltó las muñecas, levantándose lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Eso superó la ira y el dolor que había visto antes. Él cambió su peso, pero la mantuvo debajo de él.

"La trajeron dentro cada pocos días, para pasar tiempo conmigo y volvíamos a trazar cómo escapar con mis hermanos." Tragó saliva. "Pensé que podría salvarlos y también a ella."

Sakura bajó las manos y las enroscó alrededor de sus hombros. No luchó o lo golpeó así que decidió contarle el resto.

"Creía que ella realmente me amaba. Confiaba en ella, sin dudarlo. Hablamos de todo. Le hablé de lo que estaban ordenándonos que hiciéramos y de todos mis temores. Me enteré después de que nada de lo que dijo era verdad. Me traicionó desde el principio y eso les costó su vida a mis hermanos."

Los labios de Sakura se separaron pero no dijo nada.

"Nadie la obligó a estar allí. Le pagaron mucho dinero para ganar mi confianza. Yo fui el que le dijo que tenía una debilidad por las mujeres y los niños. Es por eso que nos enviaron a ese campamento. La información que obtuvo de mí nos puso allí para que pudieran ver lo lejos que podrían verse empujados a descubrir nuestros límites. Conseguí que mis hermanos murieran porque confiaba en la persona equivocada. Tengo que vivir con eso."

"Sasuke." Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No. No quiero tu compasión. Te digo esto porque me juré no permitir nunca que otra mujer pudiera acercarse a mí. Me negué a montar cualquier hembra que trajeron a mi celda, después fui llevado de nuevo a Mercile. Pensaba en mis hermanos y ni siquiera podía tener una erección. Mi debilidad por el sexo con esa mujer consiguió matarlos. Mercile creía que estaba dañado emocionalmente, por lo que dejaron de traer mujeres ante mí para experimentos de reproducción. He rechazado cada mujer que se ofreció a compartir el sexo desde que fuimos liberados. No vuelvas a acusarme de no desearte, Sakura. Eres la primera tentación que no pude rechazar."

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, acariciándolo.

"Lo siento mucho."

"Estoy dañado. Te vas de Homeland hoy, pero sabiendo esa verdad. No te he tocado como una manera de ganarme tu confianza o usar lo que hemos compartido como una herramienta para engañarte. Lo hice porque no podía luchar contra la atracción que siento. Tomé el control de las cámaras porque no quería a nadie más mirándote. Me fascinas."

"Simplemente, ¿esperas que me vaya después de eso?" Le negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera."

Apretó los dientes.

"Orochimaru creía que la mujer era un cabo suelto. Sabes lo que son. Nadie asociado con ese lío la quería caminando libre de decirle a cualquiera lo que había sucedido en ese campo. Nunca te permitas afirmar que los humanos crueles no tienen un retorcido sentido de la justicia. Pensaron que era apropiado dejarme ser el elegido para matarla, después de darle la impresión de que la habían traído ante mí para que pudiera verme morir. Le proporcionó un verdadero placer decirme lo estúpido que había sido por confiar jamás en ella y lo decepcionante que había sido que no había podido ver a mis hermanos morir también. Dijo que debería recibir un premio por actuar, ya que follarme había sido repugnante. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando los guardias la dejaron allí a solas conmigo. Yo la maté, Sakura."

"Probablemente, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar."

No vio ninguna censura en sus ojos y ella no retiró su toque.

"Aprecio eso, pero ambos sabemos que fue un error. Debería haber dejado que los guardias la mataran. Se les pagaba por seguir órdenes. Yo lo hice por venganza. "

"Fue una situación difícil después de lo que acababa de decir. Reaccionaste en el calor del momento, causada por el dolor que sufriste a partir de los asesinatos sin sentido de tus hermanos. Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo."

"Es lo que soy. Es lo que me mantiene y no puedo cambiar. Te di todo lo que tenía para dar, Sakura. Esto tiene que terminar. No puedo atarte a mí."

"No me importaría."

"Me importaría a mí." Él parecía deprimido. "Estaba celoso hoy. Quería arrancarle la garganta a Suigetsu. No fue una buena sensación y no quiero volver a experimentarla de nuevo. Me gusta estar insensible. No quiero hacer daño de nuevo. Podrías hacerme eso, si no me detengo ahora. Es un riesgo que no puedo tomar. Te advertí que estoy herido. Eso no era una mentira, tampoco."

Ella lo sorprendió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

"Gracias por esto, Sasuke."

Se relajó, bajando un poco de su peso, y cerró los ojos. Deseó que el momento pudiera durar, pero sólo lo permitió brevemente. Él se bajó de ella.

"No deberías volver a casa en una toalla. Voy a buscar algo de ropa."

"No tengo que salir. Todavía tengo clases para enseñar, pero me gustaría insistir en las cámaras siendo retiradas de mi casa."

Se negó a mirarla.

"Sé que eres del FBI, Sakura. Lo mismo sucede con la ONE. Compartiste información que no deberías conmigo, así que esto es por devolverte la confianza. Estaría en problemas si supieran que te lo dije. Querían averiguar por qué viniste, permitiéndote seguir con la farsa. Esta cosa entre nosotros termina hoy. No te quedes por mí, porque no te veré de nuevo después de salir de esta casa. Vete a tu casa, antes de hacer algo que podría meterte en problemas con la ONE. No quiero que te hagan daño. Enseguida vuelvo."

Se agachó, cogió la toalla mojada y caminó por el pasillo. La colgó en el baño antes de recuperar una camisa y unos pantalones cortos de su vestidor.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Sakura no estaba allí. Le había dejado. Maldijo. No realizó la llamada a Seguridad. Dejaría a Sakura elegir si quería quedarse o irse, pero él mantendría su palabra.

Tendría que evitarla. Era lo mejor.

...


	28. C26 * Ino, mi mejor amiga

...

Sakura salió por las puertas, haciendo caso omiso de los idiotas llamándola desde la barrera. Su estado de ánimo era lo suficientemente horrible para estar agradecida de no tener su arma. Podría haber tenido la tentación de disparar a un manifestante en la boca. El taxi esperaba en la calle.

Simplemente arrojó su maleta en el asiento trasero y se subió después de eso. Susurró el nombre de la compañía de alquiler de coches. El conductor asintió y se alejó de la acera.

La ONE lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Este hecho no debería haberla sorprendido. Sasuke había dejado caer suficientes pistas. Un montón de preguntas sin respuesta se mantuvo. ¿Sabían su nombre real? ¿Acaso Madara sabía que su cubierta había sido quemada? Si es así, estaría rabioso. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos.

Era el procedimiento oficial presentar un informe. Madara patearía su culo por todas partes cuando le enfrentara. Simplemente no quería tratar con él aun. El corto viaje terminó y le pagó al conductor. Sólo tardó unos minutos en recuperar su coche del aparcamiento donde lo había dejado.

Siempre había seguido las reglas. Era algo en lo que creía. La vida era desordenada, pero su trabajo tenía sentido dentro del caos. Se había incorporado a la agencia para marcar una diferencia. Para ayudar a poner mierdas malignas fuera y hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro. Se sentía como si Madara la hubiera colocado en la categoría de " chicos malos." La ONE había sido suficientemente victimizada.

Sasuke la obsesionaba mientras conducía. Sus entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas. Creía lo que le había dicho. Ninguna compasión se levantó por la zorra a la que había matado. Él podría sentirse desgarrado al respecto, pero estaba cerrado y olvidado para ella. Que esa mujer hubiera llegado cerca de él, sin embargo, lastimándolo de esa manera, la enfureció.

Simplemente cimentó su creencia de que existían personas puramente malvadas en el mundo... una menos, gracias a Sasuke. Le entristeció la pérdida de sus hermanos también, dolía por él.

"Maldita sea." suspiró, agarrando el volante con fuerza. "Estoy jodida."

Ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo quería ir a casa y lamer sus heridas. Se fijó en sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de que conducía sin rumbo. Sólo tardó unos minutos para establecer dónde estaba y llegar a la autopista. Es exactamente donde iría. A casa.

Podrían pasar horas o días antes de que Madara descubriera que ya no estaba en Homeland. No había visto a ninguno de los tres agentes que había reconocido cuando se fue, aunque él podría tener otros sistemas de

vigilancia en las puertas. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, a la caza de una " cola". Su coche podría estar etiquetado con un rastreador también. Se debatió si debía deshacerse de él y conseguir otro de alquiler, pero descartó la idea. Si Madara quería encontrarla, lo haría.

No tenía suficiente dinero para alojarse en un motel. Su identificación y tarjetas de crédito podrían estar marcadas. Salió de la carretera para comer algo en un Auto-Servicio . No ayudó a su malestar estomacal. La causa de eso era saber que nunca volvería a ver Sasuke de nuevo. Se había metido bajo su piel de modo considerable. Siempre había sonreído al escuchar una de sus amigas decir que habían caído rápido y duro por un hombre. Eso nunca había sido su experiencia.

Había amado antes, pero su orgullo siempre había ido primero. Era una consecuencia de su infancia. El primer paso de la aceptación fue entender el problema. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía ocho años, cada uno casándose con cónyuges mucho más jóvenes en sus segundos matrimonios.

Su madre había terminado con un tramposo de serie para quien había hecho excusas y coartadas. Eso había disgustado a Sakura. La esposa de su padre también lo tenía cogido por las pelotas. Había jurado que nadie la haría portarse como una loca, y se había alejado de cualquier hombre que no se ajustara a su versión ideal de un novio.

Sasuke no era nada parecido a alguien con quien se casaría o con quien quisiera pasar su vida. Caía en todas las categorías de "¡Diablos no!" Él nunca apoyaría su carrera. Vivir en Homeland con él no la permitiría volar. No podría salir de la ONE para vivir en su mundo. No estaba emocionalmente disponible.

"Eufemismo." murmuró.

No habría momentos de duchas lúdicas, en un futuro con él. Nada de dormir juntos en sus días libres, acurrucada contra él. Eso significaría que realmente tendría que dejar que ella se acercara. Una risa amarga se levantó y se atragantó con ella. Sasuke ni siquiera la dejaba tocarle durante el sexo. Siempre se lo impidió. Podría ser el ejemplo perfecto para cuestiones de control. Tenía un montón de eso, ella misma. Simplemente, harían una pareja horrible. Eso no disminuyó el dolor que sentía. Ese dolor en el pecho y las lágrimas reunidas en sus ojos prácticamente eran una realidad de puta bofetada. Se había enamorado de él.

Parpadeó con fuerza ante la visión de su casa cuando entró en el camino de entrada, luchando contra el impulso de llorar. No era algo que hacía mucho.

Ver el coche de Ino le ayudó a sacar sus emociones juntas. Apagó el motor, agarró su maleta y salió.

"¿Estás en casa?" gritó Sakura cuando entró en la casa.

Ella dejó caer su maleta junto a la puerta y le dio una patada, cerrándola.

"Será mejor que seas un obrero caliente o mi mejor amiga." gritó Ino desde arriba. "Tengo un arma."

"No dispares tu arma contra mí."

Ino se precipitó por las escaleras.

"Te extrañé."

Se abrazaron y Ino se echó hacia atrás, dándole un vistazo completo.

"Te ves como una mierda."

"Gracias. Tu cabello en una cola de caballo y manchas de pintura en las mangas no es tu mejor look, tampoco."

Su mejor amiga sonrió.

"Alguien me abandonó, así que he estado pintando la habitación de invitados yo sola. Tengo suerte de parte de ella terminó en las paredes y, al menos, me cepillé el pelo. Parece que te escondiste de un cepillo."

"Es una larga historia."

"¿Del tipo que no puedes contarme? Sólo dime que no estás magullada como el infierno por debajo de esas ropas. No hay agujeros de bala ni nada, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien."

"Cosas de tipo aburrido, ¿eh?"

"Yo no diría eso."

"¿Me puedes decir algo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Ya sabes cómo va."

"Pero, ¿ya estás bien?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Ino se acercó más.

"Te ves triste."

"Lo estoy."

"No me gusta tu trabajo. ¿He mencionado esto antes?"

"Constantemente."

"¿Podemos jugar a las veinte preguntas?"

"No."

"Tenía que preguntar. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Me detuve por una hamburguesa ya."

"Eso es bueno, ya me comí lo último de la pizza en la nevera. No descongelé nada. No tenía ni idea de cuándo venías a casa. ¿Te quedas o solo te detienes a conseguir un nuevo juego de ropa?"

"Estoy técnicamente todavía en la asignación, pero no pienso salir de casa en un futuro próximo." Sakura miró alrededor de la sala de estar. "Me gusta la estantería que pusiste ahí arriba."

"Gracias." Ino sonrió. "Me tomo el crédito, pero en realidad fue mi cuñado. No pude dar sentido a las instrucciones. Él parecía aburrido de oírnos chismorreando con su mujer, así que hice algo fraternal poniéndole a trabajar."

"Buen trabajo."

"Estaba como el culo de mal humor al respecto, mi hermana le dijo que si no lo hacía le pegaría un trastazo." Se inclinó y cogió la maleta de Sakura. "Ven. Vamos a desempacar. No tienes nada secreto aquí que no pueda ver, ¿verdad?"

"Nop. Ropa, bastante sucia."

"Tu desempacas entonces. Yo vigilaré. Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa."

"¿Dónde está Kira?"

"Con los peluqueros caninos. Le estarán trayendo en una hora. El Perro te perdió, pero va a estar cabreado cuando llega a casa. Está recibiendo el corte de verano y ya sabes cómo de malhumorado está cuando le hacemos pasar por ese trauma. Se lo toma como algo personal."

Sakura se alegraba de estar en casa. Eso volvía a colocar una sensación de normalidad que necesitaba desesperadamente en su vida, en este momento. Siguió a Ino arriba y giró a la derecha, moviéndose por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Un pequeño ruido la detuvo. Ino se volvió.

"Oh. Me olvidé. Lo estoy cuidando para Chōji, el vecino del otro de lado de la calle."

Sakura retrocedió para localizar la fuente y miró en el dormitorio de Ino. Un pequeño gatito gris yacía en la cama con una bola de lana. Se asomó a su vez. Los ojos del gato le recordaban a Sasuke, a pesar de su color negro.

"Kira ama a Suki. Ese es el nombre del gatito. Tiene diez semanas de edad. ¿No es lindo como el infierno? Es una pesadilla en las cortinas, pero eran feas de todas formas. Puse la caja de arena en mi cuarto de baño, así que no te preocupes. He mantenido la puerta del dormitorio cerrada, no porque se aparte de mi habitación. Es una especie de gallina para ser un gato. La madre de Chōji se enfermó y no pudo dejar a Suki solo."

"Está bien."

"Estás tan blanca como el papel. No me digas que te dan miedo los gatos. Sé que no eres alérgica."

"Simplemente no me lo esperaba." forzó una sonrisa. "Es lindo."

"Me alegro de que pienses así. Tengo la intención de mantenerlo. Chōji se quedó atascado con él y quería encontrarle un hogar. Kira adora a Suki y creo que rompería su corazón si se va." Ino bateó sus pestañas. "¿Puedo tenerlo?"

"No me molesta. Es tu casa también."

"Sabía que éramos mejores amigas por una razón. ¡Estás en casa, Suki!" Ino abrió la puerta de Saku y dejó caer la maleta en el armario. "¿Eso significa que limpiarás la caja de arena también?"

"No presiones. Tu gatito, tu mierda."

"Puedo lidiar con eso. Eso sí, sin quejarse de mí si también ataca tus cortinas. En realidad, deberíamos quemarlas. Creo que odia los estampados de flores, pero no me puedo quejar de eso."

Sakura echó un vistazo a su ventana. Las cortinas habían llegado con la casa.

"No hay problema. No sería una gran pérdida, ¿verdad?"

"¿Alguna vez piensas que deberíamos sentir vergüenza? Quiero decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido aquí? Todavía tenemos cajas que no hemos desempaquetado en el garaje. Estás más tiempo fuera de lo que estás aquí y mi nariz suele estar empujando delante de la pantalla de mi ordenador. Sólo debería poner una cama en la oficina de la planta baja, ya que prácticamente vivo allí. Somos dos adictas al trabajo y demasiado malditamente perezosas para arreglar nuestra casa. Me imagino que, a este ritmo, podríamos hacer algo bueno sobre eso en unos veinte años más o menos. Sólo estaba motivada a pintar la habitación de invitados, porque mi madre amenazó con visitarme. Sabes que sería una perra si la metemos en una habitación de color verde lima."

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama.

"Somos una porquería."

Ino se sentó junto a ella.

"No estás bien. Ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando mencioné a mi madre. Ella te vuelve loca."

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Nop. No lo estoy."

"¿Es un tipo de 'día del chocolate' o debo romper esa botella de vodka que nos dieron en Navidad? ¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Ni siquiera creo que ambos ayudarían."

"Maldita sea." Ino se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Le disparaste a ese imbécil de jefe tuyo? ¿Debo hacer galletas para el equipo SWAT que podría venir después? Podría distraerlos mientras escapas por la parte trasera."

"Está vivo y muy bien. Creo. Le estoy evitando."

"¿Le dijiste que no eres un par de tetas? Incluso yo quiero darle un puñetazo. No puedo creerme que pensaba estábamos enrolladas. No te ofendas, pero cuando hago eso de echar un polvo, tiene que tener una polla y ser en realidad un hombre. Tu jefe es un agente de mierda si no descubrió que escribo con seudónimo, después de cotillear en nuestras vidas. Mis historias son acerca de tener sexo caliente con hombres. Eso podría haber sido una pista, incluso para ese idiota."

"¿Cómo va la escritura?"

"Bien. Dejé mi último libro y comencé uno nuevo. Se trata de un cambiante gato muy cachas. Culpa a Suki. Yo lo hago. Él es tan malditamente lindo."

Sakura cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"Para."

"Te gusta escuchar sobre mis historias. Él es de unos dos metros de altura, musculoso y tiene estos hermosos ojos felinos, como Suki. Va a salvar a esta mujer, que consigue su coche atascado en el barro y tiene que llevarla a su casa debido a una fuerte tormenta que les aísla cuando los caminos se inundan. Ella está impresionada con sus músculos y se lanza acostarse con él. La ficción es mucho mejor que la realidad.

¿Recuerdas el último tipo con que me acosté? Como máximo dos minutos de flexiones sexuales y no podía encontrar mi clítoris ni para salvar su vida. Mi chica está echando un polvo con estilo."

Saku se acercó y utilizó la parte posterior de su mano para golpear en la pierna de Ino.

"En serio. Basta."

"La gente real tiene sexo." suspiró ella."¿Alguna vez piensas en contratar a uno de esos acompañantes masculinos? Pensé en ello. ¿Me arrestarías? Podría decir que fue con fines de investigación. ¿Sería aceptable eso? Ya sabes, para ver si realmente tendrían sexo por dinero. No soy policía, así que estoy bajo ninguna obligación de delatarlo si lo hace. Por otra parte, con mi suerte, haría sexo malo tipo flexiones. Supongo que le podía pagar por leer una de mis escenas de sexo y decirle que la represente. He oído que algunos de ellos son actores."

Sakura se incorporó y abrió los ojos.

"Tuve sexo."

La boca de Ino se abrió.

"Rompí las reglas y me fui a la cama con quien no debería haberlo hecho."

"¿Otro agente?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ino la miró boquiabierta.

"¿Tu sospechoso?"

"No. No exactamente."

"Eso suena inquietante. ¿Era caliente?"

"Mucho."

"¿Está en la lista de los más buscados? ¿Debo hornear las galletas todavía? Sólo recuerda que la ventana del lavadero es la única que se abre, cuando tengas que correr."

"Ningún equipo SWAT va a venir. Siento decepcionarte. Sé que piensas que ellos son tipos sexy. ¿Puedes hablar en serio? No tengo ganas de reír."

"Lo son, en mi defensa. ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo?"

Sakura no apartó la mirada.

"Me enamoré de él, pero no es el tipo de hombre para sentar la cabeza."

"Tú tampoco eres el tipo de mujer para sentar la cabeza."

Ella odiaba la forma en que eso le dolía.

"Podría haber sido capaz de cambiar."

"Oh, cariño. Lo siento. Tal vez él abra los ojos y venga a llamar a nuestra puerta."

Ella vaciló, casi deseando que fuera cierto. Sasuke nunca llamaría para pedir su vuelta. Le había dejado claro que habían terminado. El impulso de gritar regresó.

"No lo hará. Yo violé el protocolo mientras estaba de incógnito. La cagué, Ino. Podría perder mi trabajo y ahora ni siquiera me importa pensar eso."

Su amiga se acercó y le tomó la mano.

"¿Podrías enfrentarte a cargos criminales?"

"No lo creo. No, a menos que mi jefe quiera maquillar las cosas sólo para obtener una pequeña venganza. Yo no lo descartaría, tratándose de él. Se supone que debo estar todavía en esa misión, pero no llamé para decirle que me fui. Sólo necesitaba unos días para recuperar mi cabeza bien puesta."

"Estas empezando a odiar tu trabajo. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Desde que tienes ese Imbécil como jefe has estado deprimida." Ino respiró hondo. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí con tu vida. Háblame. Tienes que sacar esto de tu pecho o va a devorarte. No va a ir más lejos."

Sakura se debatió. Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

"Me enviaron a Homeland."

Ino chilló.

"¡Fuiste allí! ¡Dios mío!"

"Shsh."

"Lo siento. Sigue."

"No puedo entrar en detalles, pero el tipo era un Nueva Especie."

Ino tiró de su mano libre y la estrechó sobre su corazón.

"¿Te follaste a un Nueva Especie?"

"Deja eso."

"Sólo dímelo."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, confirmándoselo. Ino la agarró.

"Te odio ahora mismo. No, te amo. Lo hago. ¿Era bueno en la cama? No me mientas."

"Un 15 en la escala de 1 a 10."

"Lo sabía." sonrió Ino. "¡Puta afortunada!"

"¿Te he dicho que nunca le veré de nuevo?"

Su alegría se desvaneció rápidamente.

"Mierda. No va a venir a nuestra puerta, ¿verdad? Nunca dejan ese lugar." frotó el brazo de Sakura. "Lo siento mucho. ¡Qué hijo de puta! Nunca más voy a ir en plan fan-girl por ellos de nuevo."

"No seas tan dramática. No es como si él no me avisara que era sólo sexo. Yo no esperaba sentir tanto y realmente la cagué con mi trabajo porque me enfrentó contra él. Le elegí a él, al final."

"Escuché que la ONE es algo así como un país diferente. No creo que acostarse con uno de ellos sea ilegal y, técnicamente, no estabas en territorio estadounidense. Creo que estás fuera de peligro con esa cosa del incumplimiento de conducta. Quiero decir, no podrías ser despedida si fueras a un viaje a México y te engancharas con un residente allí. Tienes permitido tener sexo."

"Estaba trabajando y compartí información con él que no debería haber hecho."

"Eso es malo."

"Lo sé. Madara va a tener mi culo si se entera."

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso?"

"No lo sé."

"Voy a por el chocolate y el vodka." se puso en pié Ino. "Ahora mismo."

"Gracias."

"Entonces me vas a dar más detalles."

"No lo puedes usar en un libro."

"Maldita sea." Ino entrecerró los ojos. "Es broma. Piensa en esta sala como en Las Vegas. Lo que se dice aquí, se queda aquí."

"Gracias."

"Las mejores amigas para siempre, ¿recuerdas? Me alegro de que estés hablando conmigo. Mantienes demasiadas cosas dentro, Sakura. Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo."

...


	29. C27 * Pidiendo ayuda a Itachi

...

Sasuke golpeó su puerta principal. Sakura había dejado Homeland. Él había revisado el material de archivo de Seguridad. Había llamado un taxi después de salir por las puertas delanteras. Shikamaru y Itachi le habían preguntado por qué les había dejado y él había tenido que decirles algo. Había compartido lo que le había dicho acerca de los otros agentes, pero dejó en claro que podría meterla en problemas. Incluso ofreció voluntariamente la información que habían discutido. Simplemente no les dijo acerca de cómo la obtuvo.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, golpeando sus botas sobre la mesa de café. La madera crujió y se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar la nueva grieta en la parte superior.

"Maldición."

Odiaba sentirse como si hubiera traicionado su confianza. Los agentes que se habían hecho pasar por trabajadores para fijar las puertas delanteras dañadas no habían sido capaces de hacer nada más. Los humanos se habían asomado mucho alrededor, con interés demasiado intenso, pero no habían intentado abandonar el lugar de trabajo. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento le devoraban. También lo hacía otra emoción. Nunca volvería a verla y eso dejaba un espacio vacío en su interior.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, ajustando su brazo a lo largo del cojín lateral. Algo se arrugó y se movió, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Una hoja de papel sobresalía de debajo del cojín. Lo sacó. Era de un cuaderno que guardaba en la cocina para anotar listas de compras cuando encontraba pocos suministros. La escritura a mano no era de él. La leyó y maldijo.

Danzō.

Confiaste en mí. Estoy confiando en ti. S.

Debió escribirla cuando él había ido a la habitación para conseguirle algo de ropa que llevar. Se quedó mirando el nombre, furioso. ¿Por qué el FBI estaba interesado en Danzō? Eso levantó todo tipo de preguntas y alarmas. Tiró de sus pies de la mesa y se levantó. Se paseó por la sala de estar, agarrando la nota en su puño. Ella estaría en problemas por haberle dado esa información. De lo contrario, se lo habría dado en el dormitorio. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Se detuvo y alisó el papel, releyéndolo. Eso lo enfurecía. ¿Por qué no podía tan sólo habérselo dicho, una vez que decidió compartir el nombre? Habría tratado de obtener más respuestas de ella. Habría insistido en que se quedara más tiempo.

Sakura había tenido la intención de que encontrara la nota, pero sólo después de que dejara Homeland.

"Maldita sea." dijo entre dientes.

Se acercó al mostrador, cogió el teléfono y marcó la extensión de Itachi. El macho respondió al tercer timbrazo.

"Itachi aquí."

"Estoy bloqueado y necesito ayuda."

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Quién más podría llamarte para decir esas palabras?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En casa."

"Voy para allá."

"Gracias."

Colgó y reanudó su pasear inquieto.

Itachi debió haber dejado su oficina tan pronto como colgó. El golpe en la puerta llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Sasuke abrió de golpe y dio un paso hacia un lado, permitiendo que el pasara en su casa. La nariz de Itachi estalló y se volvió hacia él, con una mirada especulativa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Necesitas abrir algunas ventanas."

"Mierda."

"Tuviste sexo con la agente del FBI. No nos dijiste eso. Todavía puedo olerla. Es débil, pero puedo recogerlo."

"Pon tu nariz canina lejos."

"¿Es esta la causa del desacuerdo que tuviste con ella?"

"¿Has venido a ayudarme o a ser molesto?"

Itachi giró y caminó hacia el sofá. Él olió y luego se sentó

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Sasuke cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la mesa de café. Vaciló, no estando seguro de por dónde empezar o como le ayudaría.

"¿Quieres que vuelva?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que eres el único hombre que permitió a una mujer alejarse y luego se arrepintió? ¿Debo hacerte una lista de nombres que me vienen a la mente? Te podría recordar algo sobre mi historia con Izumi."

"Ahórratelo. No soy como los demás machos."

"Mentira. Tú la montaste. Eso lo dice todo. ¿Crees que no hice mi trabajo vigilándote? No la habrías dejado llegar tan cerca, a menos que no pudieras abstenerte de ceder a tu deseo de tenerla. Te crees diferente, pero algunos machos realmente desean encontrarse dependientes de una hembra. Ellos pelean. Es la naturaleza de los Especies en la mayoría de los casos."

"Eso es mentira."

Itachi sonrió.

"Tenemos problemas de confianza. Es difícil admitir que necesitamos o queremos a nadie lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo de sentir dolor. Eso es un hilo común que todos los Especies comparten. ¿Te has enamorado con ella? ¿Quieres que consigamos su regreso?"

"No."

Itachi no parecía muy convencido. Eso molestó a Sasuke.

"No quiero que pague por confiar en mí."

"Tú tienes sentimientos."

"La admiro y no quiero que le hagan daño porque ella tomó riesgos por mí."

"Pasaremos por esto. No es que vayamos a llamar al FBI y preguntarles por qué enviaron agentes a Homeland. Ellos quieren fingir que no sucedió y estamos bien con eso. Sólo tendremos que ser más cuidadosos, intensificaremos nuestro procedimiento de selección y haremos más investigaciones sobre los antecedentes de múltiples fuentes. Siempre estamos actualizando. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar, para prevenir que lo vuelvan a hacer."

"No te lo dije todo en la oficina de Shikamaru."

Itachi contuvo el aliento.

"Está bien."

"Aquí es donde se pone arriesgado."

"Mierda." Itachi se inclinó hacia delante. "Te escucho."

"Quiero protegerla. Quiero eso dejar claro. Tengo la impresión de que estaría en un montón de problemas y su carrera podría terminarse."

"Entendido."

"¿Puedo confiar en ti? Esto puede causar tensión con la ONE. Te estoy pidiendo mantener esta información entre nosotros. No sé qué hacer."

Los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon.

"En otras palabras, ¿me estás pidiendo sentarme sobre una información que debe ser compartida?"

"Sí."

El macho se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Amo la ONE y haría cualquier cosa por los Especies Pero hay una excepción. Mi familia. Ellos son lo primero y lo más importante. Tú entras en esa categoría. No voy a traicionar tu confianza."

Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación, recuperando el papel que había dejado boca abajo en el mostrador. Caminó hasta Itachi y se lo tendió. El macho lo tomó y leyó las palabras. Él palideció. Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de café.

"Esto implica que le dieron la orden de buscar un humano en Homeland y ayudar a que saliera. Aquellos agentes que identificó a las puertas pueden haber estado bajo las mismas órdenes."

"¿Por qué quiere el FBI a Danzō?"

"Ella no lo sabía. Creo en eso. Parecía confusa en cuanto a por qué la persona que la envió aquí deseaba a ese tipo, pero pensaba que era algo personal."

"¿Crees que Danzō jode con alguien en el FBI o que él podría saber algo potencialmente dañino para ellos?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Es un dilema, ¿no es así?"

"Eso es decir poco." Itachi se inclinó hacia delante y puso la nota abajo. "Ella confiaba que tu no compartieras esta información. Ya veo por qué me has llamado. Estás dividido entre nosotros y no traicionar esa confianza."

"Quiero acceso a Danzō de nuevo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tiene las respuestas. Sabrá por qué el FBI tiene interés en él. Dame una hora con ese hombre y no tendremos que involucrar a cualquiera que pueda perjudicar a Sakura de ninguna manera. Los canales oficiales la pondrían en peligro. No pueden llegar a él y descubrir que ella me entregó su nombre a mí."

"¿Sakura?"

"Asi realmente se llama"

"Bien, ¿Ella supo que Danzō está en el Centro Médico? Dio unas visitas por la zona. ¿Pudo verlo?"

"No se le hubiera permitido el acceso a la zona del sótano donde está recluido y seguí de cerca a cada uno con quien habló. Los entrevisté para ver lo que ella hablaba, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba realmente aquí. Nunca preguntó sobre los humanos, además de los cazadores de compañeros. Shizune tuvo esa charla con ella. Nunca estuvo de gira por el Centro Médico tampoco. Hice un doble chequeo."

"Tenemos que decírselo a Shikamaru."

"Podría hablar con el senador y pedirle que haga averiguaciones. No. Dijiste que podía confiar en ti."

"Esto es más grande que la mujer perdiendo su trabajo. Danzō parece ser más problemático de lo que pensábamos. ¿Y si tuvo ayuda desde el interior del FBI con su plan de extorsión en contra de la ONE? Le pagamos un montón de dinero para recuperar otras Especies. Tenemos que averiguar todo lo posible, para asegurarnos de que no es una posibilidad."

"No sé lo suficiente sobre Sakura para entender todos los riesgos que enfrenta, pero no le daré esa posibilidad. Me niego a permitirle pagar por dejar esa nota. Ella solo quería ayudarme."

Itachi empujó su cabello hacia atrás, la frustración evidente en sus rasgos.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres acceder a Danzō?"

"Sí."

Itachi puso de pie.

"Recibí hoy una actualización de su condición. No está lo suficientemente estable como para dejar Homeland y ser transferido a Fuller." Hizo una pausa, estudiando a Sasuke. "Podría morir si no tienes cuidado. No está en el mejor estado de salud, sobre todo después de la última vez que tuviste una charla con él."

"Entendido."

"No me importaría si muere, pero odiaría tratar de explicar por qué estabas cubierto con su sangre o por qué te puse allí. Ambos estaríamos frente a Shikamaru. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Se lo dirías todo."

"No." Itachi negó con la cabeza. "Le romperé el corazón permaneciendo en silencio. Te di mi palabra."

"Él es tu mejor amigo."

"Tú eres mi hermano." Itachi vaciló. "Incluso si tú no quieres admitir el vínculo, yo me mantengo contigo y eso significa proteger a tu mujer también."

"Ella no es mía."

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

"Es la primera por la que realmente diste una maldición y pusiste tu vida en peligro. Estoy deuda con ella, por eso solo."

"Ella no es mía." repitió Sasuke. "Estás haciendo demasiado de esto."

"Ya veremos. Sólo ten en cuenta que conocemos a un Senador y podríamos obtener su nombre real si ella no te lo dio a ti. Eso significa que podríamos localizarla y traerla de vuelta."

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?"

"En caso de que decidas que fue un error dejarla ir."

"Fue lo mejor."

"¿Para quién?"

"Para ambos."

"Vayamos al Centro Médico."

"¿Tienes un plan?"

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo diré que quiero ver Danzō y tu sígueme dentro. Le ofreceré dar un descanso al oficial que lo custodie." El macho frunció el ceño. "Puede que no tengas una hora, pero vamos a ver cuánto tiempo podemos conseguir. Trabaja rápido y trata de no matarlo."

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

"Sabes que me vas a deber una por esto."

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"¿Qué deseas Itachi?"

"Respuestas."

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Había llegado el momento de que hablaran sobre el pasado.

"Después."

"Por supuesto."

...


	30. C28 * ¡Habla Danzo!

...

Sasuke se acercó a la celda que ocupaba el humano. Danzō yacía en una cama de hospital, las máquinas de seguimiento haciendo ruidos sordos mientras el macho dormía. Itachi se quedó cerca del ascensor. Sasuke abrió la puerta. Danzō se agitó.

"Ya era hora. Necesito más morfina. Siento dolor."

"Tú no vas a obtener ningún alivio de mí."

Los ojos de Danzō se abrieron y miró con horror a Sasuke.

"¡Ayuda!"

Sasuke se detuvo al final de la cama y sonrió fríamente, mostrando sus colmillos.

"Nadie puede oírte. Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí, porque no hemos terminado todavía. "

La mirada temerosa de Danzō se lanzó frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, probablemente en busca del oficial que por lo general estaba de guardia fuera de su celda. Fue fácil para Sasuke percibir cuando el macho se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí para ayudarle. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del humano. Ninguna piedad salió a la superficie desde el interior de Sasuke.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Sasuke se apoderó de los barrotes de la banda de pie y sacudió la cama un poco. El macho se encogió y trató de apartar sus piernas lo más lejos posible.

"Vamos a hablar del FBI."

Danzō jadeó y la sangre se drenó de su rostro.

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Sí lo sabes."

Sasuke soltó la banda de pie y se enderezó, acechando alrededor de la cama. Estudió cada pulgada visible de Danzō.

"Me quedé decepcionado con nuestra última conversación."

"Dije la verdad. Esa chica gato está exactamente donde dije. Tendríais que haberla encontrado. Soborné a uno de los guardias, comprobé que estaba allí y que estaba viva. "

"No estoy aquí por el Regalo."

Sasuke echó un brazo detrás de la espalda y sacó una lima de uñas que había metido en la cintura del pantalón. Levantó una mano y usa la punta para limar la uña del pulgar.

"Me decepciona que sobrevivieras." Hizo una pausa y examinó la punta de metal. "Aquí nadie te quiere. Estoy seguro de que no tienes amigos en Fuller tampoco."

"¿Vas a matarme?" La voz de Danzō se rompió. "Dijiste que no lo harías si hablaba."

"Dije que no te mataría, siempre y cuando me dieras la información que quería y sin mentir."

"¡Te dije la verdad!"

El hombre se escabulló para presionar su cuerpo contra el riel lateral opuesto a Sasuke.

"Te dije todo lo que sé."

"No mencionaste al FBI. He estado muy ocupado desde que hablamos esa vez, mirando en todo lo relacionado con su vida. Enviaron agentes para intentar atrapar a la compañera de Gaara. Te acuerdas de ella,

¿no? A Matsuri no le gustas ni un poco."

"No sé por qué la querían a ella."

Sasuke se abalanzó y agarró la mano de la macho. Danzō luchó pero no pudo liberarse de su agarre.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de mentirme?"

"¡Ayuda!" volvió a gritar Danzō.

El patético sonido era doloroso para los agudos oídos de Sasuke. Utilizó la punta de la lima de uñas presionar un poco la uña del macho.

"¿No odias la suciedad debajo de las uñas? Deja que te ayude con eso." clavó la punta en la sensible piel.

El macho volvió a gritar y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sasuke miró el monitor del corazón, observando el pico de números. Sonrió y se inclinó.

"Háblame del FBI, Danzō."

El macho gimió.

"Se trata de que sea agradable. ¿Quieres verme enfadado? Te arrancaré las uñas y seguiré con las de los dedos de los pies."

Apartó el metal y soltó la mano del macho, limpiando la punta sangrienta en la camiseta.

"O tal vez un ojo. No es como si alguna vez volverás a ver la luz del día a donde irás, si sobrevives a esta conversación. Sigue diciéndome mentiras y sin duda no lo harás."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

Sasuke se rio entre dientes.

"Que empiece la diversión. Me gusta escuchar tus gritos, pequeño." Él se inclinó y agarró la cabeza del macho. "¿El ojo derecho o el izquierdo? ¿Tienes un favorito? Yo odio los dos, así que voy a permitir que decidas tú." Agitó la lima de uñas delante de la nariz de Danzō. "Mírame bien. ¿Crees que no lo voy a hacer? Ya no soy tan divertido."

El sudor estalló en la frente del hombre y el pánico se mostró en sus ojos.

"Por favor, no lo hagas."

"Quiero que me cuentes todo. Ya conozco algunos de los detalles." se marcó un farol. Movió la lima de uñas y pasó la punta sobre la mejilla del varón y hasta el lado de la boca. "Mientes una vez y pierdes algo. Va a ser doloroso. Me he traído un cuchillo, pero no mereces ser cortado rápidamente. Quiero que lo sientas todo."

El macho gimió de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Quiero el nombre o nombres de tus contactos en el FBI. Quiero saber por qué les importa una mierda el que estés aquí. Quiero detalles. ¿Por qué iba alguien a querer salvarte de nosotros? Ese plan fracasó, por cierto. No hay rescate para ti, Danzō."

El macho tragó. Sasuke clavó la punta de metal en la piel del hombre, abriendo un pequeño corte en su barbilla. Danzō gritó. Sasuke se detuvo.

"Habla."

"Mi cuñado." le espetó. " Madara. Estuve casado con su hermana. Iba a ayudarme."

"¿Por qué?"

Danzō agarró la muñeca de Sasuke, pero no pudo alejar su mano con la lima de uñas de su rostro. Fue un intento inútil, ya que el ser humano era débil. Pero Sasuke se enfadó. Soltó la cabeza del macho y aplicó presión en dos de los dedos de Danzō hasta que sintió crujir los huesos. Danzō gritó y liberó la muñeca de Sasuke de su agarre.

"No me toques de nuevo." le advirtió Sasuke. "He visto a lo que te gusta jugar cuando estás solo. Sigue hablando y no te detengas hasta que haya escuchado lo suficiente. De lo contrario, me quedo con uno de tus ojos."

"Madara sabía que yo trabajaba para ustedes." Danzō escupió las palabras. "Sabía lo que pasaba mientras fui el director del Homeland. Él envió a algunos de sus agentes para detener a Matsuri porque le dije que era una puta mentirosa que intentaba ayudar a las Nuevas Especies a que me despidieran de Fuller. Le dije que la ONE me guardaba rencor porque había querido probar que eran incompetentes para dirigir el Homeland." contuvo el aliento. "Le advertí que ustedes, idiotas, me haríais desaparecer. Y lo hice, pero él sabe que estoy aquí."

Sasuke alivió la presión de la lima contra la cara del macho.

"Continúa."

"No sé qué más quieres que diga. Madara es de la familia. Haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para ayudarme. Sabe que son unos bastardos y que me retienen aquí."

"Nos extorsionaste por sangriento dinero a cambio de la información que necesitábamos para rescatar a los demás. Eso es lo que hiciste."

"¡Me lo desvían!" Danzō acunó sus dedos lesionados contra su pecho.

Sasuke gruñó.

"Deberíamos matarte por lo que has hecho. Permitiste que las Especies sufrieran innecesariamente mientras jugabas con nosotros e intentaste echarle la culpa a una mujer que sólo quería ayudar a rescatar a los nuestros. Eso te convierte en un pedazo de mierda."

"Madara me sacará de aquí. Tendrá una orden de federal del juez que me entregue a su custodia."

Sasuke se enderezó.

"Es sólo papel aquí. Sus leyes no se aplican."

"Lo conseguirá. Sabe dónde está Fuller. Se lo he contado."

Esa noticia irritó a Sasuke. El suave gruñido de Itachi probó que la Especie había oído la conversación.

"Entonces es una lástima que no te enviaremos allí."

Se abalanzó y agarró el cuello del macho. Era tentador romper el hueso. Un buen apretón y un toque terminarían con la vida del hombre. Pero era posible que necesitase más información. Apretó el agarre lo suficiente para ahogar el suministro de aire, observando cómo su rostro cambiaba de color y sus ojos se abultaban.

"Sasuke, suficiente." habló Itachi en voz baja, pero cargada de autoridad. Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Sasuke pusiera en libertad al macho y retrocediera.

"Piensa en ello. Volveré pronto. Quiero más información." Levantó la lima de uñas para recordársela al idiota. "La próxima vez traeré unos alicates. No necesitas las uñas y ni los párpados si no tienes ojos. O podría traer un kit de costura. Podría practicar punto de cruz en ti."

Danzō gimió y su cuerpo tembló. Sasuke se retiró de la celda y cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo. Itachi se mantenía al lado del ascensor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No dijo nada mientras insertaba la llave para abrir el ascensor de seguridad. Entraron y esperaron a que las puertas se cerrasen.

"¿Le hubieras matado?"

"No. Sólo quería que él lo creyera."

"Huelo su sangre."

"Solo un par de cortes de papel. Le he roto dos dedos. Me agarró así que le agarré de vuelta. Tenemos un nombre y una asociación. Tenemos que investigar el nombre de Madara."

"Alguien le dirá que le estamos buscando si lo hacemos a través de los canales regulares. Los rumores se extenderán entre el personal médico por las nuevas lesiones de Danzō y estoy seguro de que el humano va a quejarse por lo que has hecho. El suegro de Shikamaru podría ser capaz de obtener información sin levantar sospechas. Shikamaru se enterará tarde o temprano de todas formas."

Sasuke lo consideró mientras salían del consultorio. Itachi había enviado a un oficial abajo para vigilar a Danzō de nuevo.

"Podría decir que me detuve a ver cómo estaba el macho y conseguí el nombre. Dejemos Sakura fuera de esto."

"Asumí que sería así." Itachi se detuvo delante de su Jeep. "Vamos a hablar ahora con Shikamaru. Es mejor que se entere de nuestra pequeña visita de nosotros antes de que el oficial le llame."

Sasuke se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

"Sólo recuerda que Sakura se queda fuera de esto."

"También preguntaremos los nombres de todos los agentes que trabajan para Madara. De esa manera vamos a por lo menos averiguar el verdadero nombre de tu novia. Creo que el senador estaría de acuerdo con que este Madara podría ser una amenaza para la ONE si está intentando recuperar a su cuñado."

"No es mi novia." Le disparó una mirada de furia. "¿Vas a conducir o vas a acosarme?"

Itachi puso en marcha el motor.

"¿Crees que Madara ayudó a Danzō con su plan de extorsión?"

"No lo sé, pero la frecuencia cardíaca de Danzō era demasiado alta. Necesitaba terminar el interrogatorio o podría haber tenido un ataque al corazón. Ese es un macho fuera de forma. Volveré más tarde, cuando esté más estable. Me dio la información que más necesitaba."

"Tenemos un nombre." Itachi suspiró. "Eso es bueno."

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Madara debía tener una posición alta para dar órdenes a Sakura. Esperaba las imágenes que podrían obtener de los agentes implicados con Madara. De lo contrario, tendría que adivinar al ver la lista de nombres. El viaje a la casa de Shikamaru fue corto. Itachi aparcó junto a la acera, apagó el motor, pero vaciló.

"Tal vez deberíamos llamarle para que saliera."

"Temari va a querer saber lo que está pasando y es a su padre al que necesitemos."

"De acuerdo." Itachi se deslizó fuera del coche. "Vamos."

Sasuke lo siguió hasta la puerta principal y llamó al timbre. Temari respondió. Ella sonrió.

"Hola. No los esperábamos. Entren. Shikamaru está al teléfono, pero terminará en pocos minutos." les hizo señas para que entrasen.

Sasuke observó la acogedora sala de estar. Fotos de la feliz pareja apareada adornaban todas las paredes. El lugar olía a galletas recién horneadas y a la esencia persistente del sexo compartido. Estudió a Temari, notando que su vestido estaba arrugado en unos pocos lugares y que tenía el pelo revuelto. Ocultó una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de su mirada y arqueó las cejas.

"No me juzgues." susurró. "Ha tenido un mal día y yo quería hacerlo mejor. Sé que puedes oler lo que hicimos, pero no tienes que ser tan obvio. Ustedes los hombres solteros son demasiado curioso. Itachi no ha hecho eso."

"Soy más inteligente." Itachi se rio entre dientes. "Y tengo una compañera que me saluda en la puerta cuando tengo un mal día. Evitaremos sentarnos en el sofá. Mi nariz me dice que allí habéis compartido sexo."

"No dejes que su nariz le diga otra cosa. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos al comedor. Acabo de hacer algunas galletas. Estoy horneando una montaña para mañana."

"¿Qué pasa mañana?"

Sasuke se acercó a una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

"Vamos a volar a la Reserva por la noche. Vamos a pasar unos días en la Zona Salvaje. Shikamaru necesitaba un descanso y le exigi que tomara unos días libres. Te sorprendería lo amables que se convierten los residentes cuando llevas galletas de avena. Las adoran." sonrió. "¿Quieres una? Con eso, me refiero a una docena. Sé cuánto comen. He estado en la cocina todo el día. Me estoy convirtiendo en una persona doméstica. Da miedo."

Itachi sonrió.

"Estaré a cargo mientras está en unas mini vacaciones. Eres bueno para él, Temari."

"Ese teléfono está unido a su oreja, a menos que esté en la ducha, desnudo conmigo, o durmiendo." Ella señaló con el dedo a Itachi. "Será mejor que no llame a menos que sea importante, señor. Lo digo en serio. Quiero que se relaje. Necesita tener un poco de diversión sin oír malas noticias."

"Lo prometo."

"Entonces es tu turno. Necesitan unos días a solas. Voy a cuidar a los niños. Izumi dijo que estáis muy ocupados en casa y que has estado luchando con otro hombre." Miró entre ellos. "Espero que lo hayan arreglado."

"Estamos en ello." le aseguró Itachi.

"Bien." Ella giró y se dirigió a la cocina. "No voy a preguntar."

"Eres una buena mujer." gritó Itachi.

"No hay necesidad de besar mi culo. He dicho que le cuidaría. Me encantan los niños." volvió con un plato de galletas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. "Que aproveche. Voy a buscar a Shikamaru. Soy una profesional en que deje de hablar por teléfono."

Se dirigió a la oficina de Shikamaru.

...


	31. C29 * Lo quiero devuelta

...

Itachi sonrió a Sasuke. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Deberías ver la expresión de tu cara. Sigues mirándolo todo."

"No he estado aquí desde que Temari se mudó."

"Tampoco has estado en la mía. Así son los hogares de las parejas apareadas. ¿Esperabas algo diferente? "

"No estaba seguro de qué esperar."

"El mío se ve así, pero con un montón de juguetes. Prácticamente estallan fuera de las cajas en donde se supone que tienen que estar. Tienes que aprender a mirar donde pisas. De lo contrario maldices a menudo de dolor y el niño repite cada palabra. Izumi tiene mucho sentido del humor al respecto, por suerte."

"¿Vas a dejar que Temari haga de niñera?"

Itachi asintió.

"Lo hace cada vez que Izumi y yo queremos un tiempo a solas. Los niños pueden interrumpir el acto sexual. Shisui lo hace a menudo. Apreciamos el descanso."

"¿Confías en ella?"

Los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon.

"Sí. Me gustaría pedirte que vigilaras a mi hijo de vez en cuando también, pero no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros."

"¿Confiarías en mí para cuidar tu descendencia?"

"Es tu sobrino." Itachi se reclinó en la silla. "Lo haría."

"No sé nada sobre niños."

"Deberías aprender. Shisui es bastante duro, pero no puedes perderle de vista. Es rápido y propenso a encontrar problemas." Itachi se rio entre dientes. "Intentó saltar desde el techo después de que me fuera hoy. Visitamos a un macho con hijo felino hace un mes y vimos a su hijo saltar de una de las vigas del techo al sofá. Es un terror con sus garras y se sube a todo."

"¿Shisui está bien?" se alarmó Sasuke.

"Le cogí y le expliqué las diferencias entre caninos y felinos. Izumi me llamó. Aún estaba cerca. Había ido al baño y Shisui salió por la puerta rápido. Le encontró en el techo. Tuve una charla con él sobre cómo podía hacerle daño a su madre si alguna vez lo hacía de nuevo. Estaba lista para intentar atraparle."

"Podría haberle hecho daño." se estremeció Sasuke.

"Lo sé." Itachi se puso serio. "Es difícil para ella mantenerse al día con un niño Especies. Tuvo que dejar de forcejear con él después de que la hiriera gravemente. No entendía lo fuerte que podía ser. Estoy en el trabajo a menudo. Se aburre. Algunos de mis amigos van a casa. Le llevan al parque a correr y jugar. Pero sería bueno si tuviera un tío que le sacase a jugar cuando estoy ocupado."

"No estoy en condiciones de estar cerca de un niño." Él frunció el ceño. "No podría aprender nada bueno de mí."

"Nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta a menos que lo intentes. Puede ser una buena experiencia si alguna vez tienes hijos propios."

"Eso no va a suceder."

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

"Dice el hombre que está obsesionado con una mujer."

"No lo estoy."

Itachi resopló.

"Shikamaru viene."

Sasuke volvió la cabeza, su agudo oído recogiendo las pisadas leves.

"Lo mismo sucede con Temari."

"Aquí vamos." murmuró Itachi. "Espero que no esté enfadado."

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?" Shikamaru entró en el comedor de la mano de Temari. "¿Qué han hecho ahora? No veo nudillos ensangrentados."

"Así que ahí lo tienes." anunció Sakura. "Es totalmente el equivocado para mí en todos los sentidos."

Ino untó el pan tostado con mantequilla y puso cada pieza en un plato. Se dio la vuelta, dejándolo en la mesa del comedor.

"Tendrías problemas con un chico normal de todos modos. Puedo ver por qué te sientes atraída por una Nueva Especie."

"Yo no lo veo."

Ino se sentó.

"Cómete el desayuno."

"Estás mandona últimamente."

"Estoy de mal humor. No tuvimos oportunidad de dormir lo suficiente la noche anterior y estoy un poco celosa. Los únicos que están interesados en mí me ponen los pelos de punta. Se enteran de lo que hago para ganarme la vida y de inmediato asumen que soy una especie de estrella del porno/maníaca sexual. La única acción que veo es la que a mi imaginación se le ocurre."

"¿Has oído la parte donde he mencionado cómo nunca va a verme otra vez? Estaba demasiado obsesionado con el control."

"Tú intimidas a los hombres por lo que necesitas uno fuerte, que soporte ese tipo de carga."

Sakura levantó la tostada y la mordió. Masticó y tragó.

"Está en la cima."

"Dice la mujer que hizo llorar a su último novio."

"No lloró. Lo superó con el tiempo."

"Se mantuvo a tu lado hasta que le dijiste que esperara sentado si pensaba que ibas a dejar su trabajo para hacerle feliz. Luego vinieron las lágrimas y el montón de flores que te envió. Yo fui la que tuvo que firmar y leerte las notitas porque tenías demasiado trabajo para volver a casa. ¿Tengo que recordarte la mierda que pasó? "

"Todavía habríamos tenido los mismos problemas. Le hice un favor al no llamarle. Era demasiado dependiente."

"Le superaste. Vamos a ir al grano."

"Lee era un gran tipo."

"Lo era. Y demasiado agradable. Necesitas a alguien más fuerte que tú y esos hombres son difíciles de encontrar. No eres la persona más fácil a quien acercarse. Necesitas un hombre que no te permitirá

mantenerte emocionalmente distanciada."

"Bueno, Sasuke sabe todo acerca de la construcción de muros y mantener a la gente fuera. Podría aprender de él."

"Exactamente. Te hizo sentir cuando no querías. Eso es lo que necesitas. Los dos son unos cabezas duras y tenaces. A mí me parece una combinación perfecta."

"No quiero hablar más de esto. Dije más que suficiente la noche anterior."

"Así que has llegado a la fase 'él no significa nada para mí'?"

"Cállate."

Ino le arrojó un trozo de corteza.

"¿Estás en la fase de la ira todavía? Realmente tenemos que hacer algo acerca de esta cocina y no voy a hacerlo sola. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la eliminación de los armarios?"

"No estoy de humor."

"Tendrías que aplastar la mierda."

"Entonces tendríamos que poner los nuevos."

"Cierto." suspiró Ino.

"Deberíamos contratar a alguien."

"Tú puedes pagar eso, pero yo no. Cincuenta y cincuenta, ¿recuerdas? Lo siento. Espero que esta nueva serie en que estoy trabajando llegará a la lista de los más vendidos. Esa cocina es lo primero que tenemos que renovar. Estoy cansada de tener que encender los quemadores."

"Vas a llegar allí."

"Soy una artista pobre, pero al menos puedo pagar mis cuentas. ¿De nuevo, por qué renuncié a mi trabajo del día? "

"Debido a que las dos tenemos fe en que eres una escritora excelente. Date más tiempo. "

Ino se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

"Tendrías que llamar al Homeland y hablar con ese Sasuke. Estás deprimida y fue ayer cuando te fuiste. Sólo admite que lo tienes mal por él."

"Fue sólo buen sexo."

"Cierto." Ino rodó los ojos. "Como nunca antes has estado expuesta a chicos calientes en tu trabajo y has arriesgado el culo por ellos." se puso de pie. "Te mientes a ti misma, pero no olvides con quien estás hablando. Veo a través de tus tonterías."

"Le conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo."

Ino enjuagó el plato, se volvió y se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

"A veces, sólo sabes cuándo es el correcto. Lo creo. Diablos, me gano la vida escribiendo libros sobre el tema. Escribo desde mi corazón y tengo la esperanza de que algún día conoceré a un tipo que me haga sentir así. El amor es complicado y aterrador, Sakura. No va a ser un hombre que sea tu tipo o alguien con quien te sientas cómoda. Se aburrirían en menos de un año. Te he visto antes. Esta es la primera vez que has conocido a un hombre al que no puedes controlar, que no se somete a tu voluntad, y te hizo asumir riesgos que nunca pensaste. Utiliza esa inteligencia tuya y averígualo rápido porque, seamos sinceras, lo tienes mal. Este es el tipo. Ve a por él."

"No. No me quiere. Lo dejó muy claro."

"No quieres que lo haga, según tú. Los dos estan llenos de mierda. Esta es la primera vez que he visto en mi vida lo pierdes, Sakura. Es por una razón. Sientes algo real por él y te asusta el infierno fuera de ti. Estás dando palos de ciego. Esta soy yo haciendo sonar el ring. ¡POW! "Ino sonrió. "Bofetada de perra entregada."

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con los personajes de ficción."

"¿Creías de verdad que iba a callarme? Dame un respiro. Has sido tú la que me golpeaste el culo."

"Nunca te he golpeado."

"Eso es porque sabes que yo no puedo luchar y que no habría ninguna caza de ballenas de la diversión en alguien que sólo estaba allí y gritó. Deja de ser tan cobarde y llama a Sasuke. Te echarías encima de mí si yo lo estuviera pasando mal por un chico, pero eres demasiado cobarde para darle un tiro."

"Él no quiere una relación."

"¿Cuál es tu lema? Oh sí. La mierda pasa. Trata con eso. Ninguno de los dos buscabais a alguien, pero él se te ha metido bajo la piel. Dijiste que evitaba a todas las mujeres y no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Rompió la racha de monacato por ti."

"¿Monacato?"

Ino asintió.

"¿Es religioso?"

"No lo creo."

"Exactamente. No se pudo resistir. Si es tan frío y controlador como has dicho, eso es grande. Eres un robot cuando se trata de tu trabajo y has roto las reglas. Grande. Enorme." Ino se apartó del mostrador. "Deja de ser una idiota y ve tras él. Van a estar bien juntos."

"Tendré que pensar en ello."

"Hazlo. Yo voy a ir a escribir. Da un grito si decides extraer cosas aparte. Tengo mis propias frustraciones para trabajar."

"¿Estás bien?" Sakura se volvió en su silla, estudiando a su amiga.

Ino se detuvo junto a la puerta.

"No es nada nuevo. Mataría por conocer a un chico que presionara mis botones y me hiciera sentir lo mismo que tú. Tengo la oportunidad de observar como otras personas viven a través de libros y de mi ventana. Una de nosotras merece la felicidad. Sal, golpéale en las pelotas a este tipo. La vida es demasiado corta y no hay nada peor que vivir arrepintiéndose."

"Estás pensando en Deidara."

Ino se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Sí. Siempre lo hago. Tuve mi oportunidad, pero la perdí. No se habría mudado a Nueva York si no hubiera estado tan empeñada en terminar la universidad antes de casarme. ¿Qué hice con mi título? Nada. Su esposa y él acaban de tener su cuarto bebé."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo busqué en el Internet. Deberías ver las bonitas fotos de la familia. Se ven muy felices. Esa podría haber sido yo con mi brazo alrededor de él. Tengo un perro y un gatito en su lugar."

"Me tienes a mí también."

Ino sonrió.

"Lo sé, pero independientemente de lo que piensa el imbécil de tu jefe, no salimos." Su humor huyó. "Mi vida sexual sólo implica un vibrador. Sé que los novios que funcionan con baterías no dejan la ropa en el suelo o se tiran pedos mientras duermen, pero me gustaría tener todos los defectos que vienen con una persona real cualquier día de la semana antes que estar tan sola. No puedes resolver eso por mí."

"Entiendo."

"Sé que lo haces. Así que tienes que ir a por este tipo, Sakura. Será un desastre y tendrás miedo de acabar con el corazón roto. Por lo menos inténtalo. Yo lo haría."

"No puedo asaltar exactamente las puertas del Homeland y no me permitirán volver. Él lo dejó claro."

"Llama y moléstale. No dejes que te barran debajo de la alfombra. Haz de su vida un infierno."

"Pensaré en ello."

"Muy bien."

Ino la dejó, pasando por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Maldita sea."

Echaba de menos a Sasuke, pero su orgullo podría tener éxito si intentaba llamarle.

...


	32. C30 * Confesión dolorosa

...

Shikamaru miró a Sasuke por encima de su escritorio mientras colgaba el teléfono. Levantó el papel sobre el que había escrito y se lo pasó.

"Esa es una lista de todos los nombres que el padre de Temari pudo conseguir. Llamó a un montón de favores. Te dará la dirección por SMS si puedes identificar su nombre. Él no fue capaz de conseguir edades o descripciones pero podía lograr uno o dos archivos sin levantar banderas rojas. Estos son todos los que podrían recibir órdenes de Madara."

Sasuke aceptó la lista y leyó cada nombre. Uno lo hizo detenerse. Los otros nombres no se acercaban. Volvió a leer el noveno nombre otra vez.

"Tiene que ser ella. Sakura Haruno."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Sasuke miró hacia arriba.

"Dijo que realmente todos la llamaban Saku. Sakura podría acortarse a Saku. Utilizó el nombre Saku Senju para entrar en Homeland. ¿No intentan mantener los nombres de pila cercanos a sus reales cuando van de incógnito? Eso es lo que Kakashi me dijo. Usan nombres similares, ya que llama su atención más fácil cuando les hablan."

"De acuerdo." Shikamaru tomó su teléfono celular y tocó la pantalla."Debería tardar solo unos minutos."

"Quiero enviar cuatro equipos a recuperarla."

Shikamaru dejó el teléfono.

"¿Por qué quieres traer a esta mujer? Tú eres el que argumentó que deberíamos liberarla en primer lugar."

"Toda la información que recibimos sobre Madara me alarma. Lo han trasladado siete veces en cuatro años. Mantuvo su interés en este puesto. Creo que fue por una razón. Has leído el archivo. Él no ha pedido ser reasignado a otra parte. Es posible que haya estado trabajando con Danzō. Habrían podido tener contacto cara a cara, para evitar dejar rastros de sus reuniones."

"No hay registros bancarios que muestren una relación entre Madara y los pagos que hicimos a la falsa cuenta que Danzō creó. Madara parece limpio."

"Debería estarlo. Madara es un hombre inteligente que atrapa los errores de otros para vivir. Él envió a los agentes tras de la compañera de Gaara y luego envió dentro a Sakura."

"Todavía no estamos seguros de por qué."

"Yo lo sé."

Sasuke cerró la boca.

"Asumes que quería información sobre Danzō. Estoy de acuerdo. Ellos están vinculados por su matrimonio."

"Tiene que saber que estamos excavando en sus antecedentes ahora. No quiero que vaya tras Sakura en un intento de silenciarla. Danzō se obsesionó con Matsuri. Madara podría hacer lo mismo con Saku. Estos parecen ser hombres que no les importa esconderse detrás de las mujeres y permitirles tomar la caída por sus crímenes."

"¿Quieres someterla a un interrogatorio?"

Ese no era el plan, pero Sasuke simplemente levantó una ceja.

"Ella podría tener las respuestas que necesitamos."

"Entiendo. Esperaremos a su archivo para asegurarnos de que es la mujer correcta. La última cosa que necesitamos es traer a la equivocada."

"Vamos a pedir a los equipos que se preparen."

"Dos deberían bastar."

"Quiero cuatro."

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que esta hembra es tan peligrosa?"

"Creo que Madara lo es. Él tiene agentes a su disposición. Podía ordenar que la arrestaran o enviarla en una misión a alguna parte. También podría contratar a alguien para sacarla fuera de escena."

"Es posible, si realmente está trabajando con Danzō. No me gusta ese hombre. ¿No estuviste en condiciones de confirmar su asociación más allá del vínculo familiar mientras estabas en el Centro Médico?"

"Mostró señales de tensión alta. No quise matarlo. Me pediste que tratara de mantenerlo con vida."

"Leí el informe médico actualizado. Rompiste dos de sus dedos y le causaste cortes."

"Sólo unos pocos."

Shikamaru echó hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente.

"Deberías haber tenido al médico presente, si querías hacerle más preguntas."

"Ya está hecho."

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas.Shikamaru lo miró fijamente, sin pestañear. Sasuke no parpadeó tampoco.

"Itachi se siente culpable. Eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad?"

"Ese macho tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo. ¿Por qué sacas esto ahora?"

"Él te llevó a Danzō. Tengo la sensación de que usaste esa culpa para conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo contigo. Tengo un problema con eso."

Sasuke puso de pie.

"No uso las emociones para forzar machos a hacer nada. Le expuse por qué quería hablar con Danzō y él estuvo de acuerdo."

Shikamaru se puso de pie.

"Itachi tiene un punto ciego cuando se refiere a ti. Los dos somos conscientes de ello, aunque él no lo sea. La familia es muy importante, sobre todo cuando la sangre compartida está implicada. Es poco común. No le utilices de nuevo."

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"Responde a sus preguntas, Sasuke. Le debes mucho."

"Tengo esa intención."

Shikamaru se sentó.

"Bien. Ve a hacerlo ahora, mientras esperamos a que este fichero llegue. Contactaré tan pronto como venga y tendrás a Kakashi reuniendo cuatro equipos."

"No quiero a Kakashi allí."

"Sai puede liderarlos entonces."

"Yo los lideraré."

Shikamaru parecía incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

"No te gusta salir de la ONE Sasuke."

"Haré una excepción. Exijo ser puesto a cargo de la recuperación de Sakura."

Una mirada calculadora entró en la expresión del otro varón.

"Ya veo. Perfecto. Tengo llamadas que hacer."

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Shikamaru, pero no dejó el edificio. Buscó a Itachi. El macho estaba hablando por teléfono cuando él abrió la puerta, pero llamó a Sasuke hacia un asiento. Colgó un minuto más tarde.

"¿Qué te dijo Shikamaru?"

"Me sorprende que no te llamara tan pronto como lo dejé."

"Nosotros ya hemos hablado. ¿Has averiguado el nombre real de la mujer?"

"Creo que sí. Shikamaru está teniendo al senador sacando su archivo para asegurarnos. Se acordó que podría tener cuatro equipos para ir a recogerla. Estamos a la espera de la confirmación de que el nombre y el rostro concuerden."

"Me alegro. Estará más segura aquí en Homeland."

Sasuke vaciló. Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente... los malos.

"Su nombre era Konan. Ella era una mujer atractiva de unos treinta años."

Itachi frunció el ceño.

"¿Ese es el verdadero nombre de Sakura?"

"No." Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro."Era la mujer contratada para entrar en el campamento donde mis hermanos..." Hizo una pausa. "Donde fueron llevados nuestros hermanos después de que nos transportaran fuera de Industrias Mercile."

Itachi tragó, los músculos de su garganta trabajando.

"Adelante."

"Era una mujer alta, femenina y con unos preciosos ojos ambar. No sé si ese era su verdadero nombre, pero estaba tan asustada que podía oler su miedo. La llevaron a donde estaba detenido y esposado. Los guardias se retiraron y uno de ellos sacó su arma, apuntando a su cabeza. Él dijo que hiciera su trabajo o le dispararía. La dejaron allí conmigo. No sabía qué pensar."

"¿Era una prisionera?"

"Eso creía. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a rogarme que no la matara. No estaba encadenado. Todos teníamos collares explosivos alrededor de nuestros cuellos. Tiraron uno fuera del campamento, cuando llegamos por primera vez, para mostrarnos lo que sucedería si rompíamos el perímetro. Explotó cuando pasó más allá de la línea marcada. Utilizaron un segundo collar alrededor del cuello de un perro para mostrarnos que podían ser detonados a voluntad cuando el encargado apretaba un botón. El perro era pequeño y no hubo mucho que quedase de él. No se necesitaron cadenas. Sabíamos que escapar sería imposible. Estos collares eran codificados cada seis horas y sin una contraseña se auto-detonaban, por lo que tomar a nuestros captores no era una posibilidad. El macho encargado de ese código no estaba en el campamento pero supervisaba por vídeo todo el lugar."

Itachi lo miró sombríamente.

"¿Es esto demasiado difícil de compartir? Realmente me gustaría escucharlo, pero no quiero que sufras."

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"La mujer fue contratada para tener sexo conmigo. No quería tocarla, pero ella empezó a llorar, informándome de que la matarían a ella y a su familia si no hacía su trabajo. Rechazarla significaba la muerte. Me juró que tenía dos niños pequeños siendo retenidos y que en sus años más jóvenes había compartido el sexo a cambio de dinero con humanos. Es por eso que fue secuestrada y llevada al campamento."

Itachi asintió, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Eso me hizo todavía menos dispuesto a tocarla, a sabiendas de que era por obligación, pero sentí lástima por ella. Me suplicó y se quitó la ropa, hablándome de sus hijos. Ellos eran bebés, según decía ella. Ambos eran niños pequeños. No la aparté. Me quedé allí cuando empezó a tocarme. No había tenido una mujer en casi un año. Desabrochó mis pantalones y yo respondí a sus caricias. Era la primera vez que una mujer había puesto su boca en mi polla."

Itachi removió en su silla.

"Entendido. Eso es algo que no me importaría ignorar."

No hizo a Sasuke sentirse menos culpable.

"No me resistí cuando la trajeron a mí cada pocos días. Ya me habían enseñado cómo infligir dolor. Ella estaba allí para enseñarme cómo seducir a las mujeres para que renuncien a la información. Eso y, según ella, para ayudar a mantener mis niveles de agresión más bajos ya que era el más dominante de los machos.

Nuestros hermanos seguían mis órdenes."

Itachi abrió la boca como si quisiera hacer una pregunta, pero reconsideró y la cerró.

"Ellos se nos parecían. Éramos muy similares, pero yo era el más alto y el más agresivo. Nos obligaron a entrenar juntos y luchar. Mis reflejos eran más rápidos y yo aprendí las habilidades de combate más fácilmente. Ninguno de los humanos se atrevía a pelear conmigo. Temían que los mataría."

"¿Acaso estaba compartiendo sexo con nuestros hermanos también?"

"Trajeron otras hembras para ellos, nunca dos veces las mismas y con menos frecuencia. Konan fue asignada exclusivamente a mí. Creo que querían que yo formara un vínculo." Hizo una pausa. "Funcionó."

"Es natural."

Sasuke deseaba que fuera así de fácil.

"Empezamos a planear cómo rescatar a sus niños y conseguir mis hermanos liberados del campamento. La llevaron al campamento secundario, donde se refugiaba el macho a cargo de monitorizarnos. Me habló de su tienda de campaña y las muchas pantallas de visualización que había visto. Los guardias eran descuidados con ella porque era una hembra. Empecé a enseñarle a luchar. No había cámaras dentro de la tienda donde yo fui mantenido. Estaba tan desesperado por salvar a sus niños como lo parecía estar ella. Era su plan, su insistencia en que podía hacerlo."

Itachi se inclinó hacia delante.

"Todo salió mal."

"Peor."

Sasuke rompió el contacto visual y se miró las manos, descansando juntas sobre su regazo. El dolor apretó su pecho, pero se quedó quieto, aguantando la mirada curiosa del otro macho.

"Los humanos encargados nos obligaban a matar a otros humanos. No eran soldados estadounidenses, pero les amenazaban a ellos. Eso estaba haciendo estragos en todos nosotros. Habíamos sido reasignados con números, del uno al cuatro. Yo era el número uno. En Mercile, soñábamos con matar a nuestros captores y los que nos perjudicaran, pero era diferente ahí fuera. Estos eran extranjeros. No sabíamos cuáles eran sus crímenes o por qué nosotros estábamos siendo forzados a matarlos. Nos dieron una orden, una misión programada, y los collares explotarían si no regresábamos al campamento. Se iban a enviar humanos con nosotros, que podrían activar los collares bomba para asegurarse de que no nos desviábamos de la misión."

Las manos de Itachi sobre el escritorio se cerraron en puños y él las bajó de la vista.

"Eso debe haber sido un infierno."

"Lo fue. Eso nos estaba desmoronando por dentro. Cuatro era más sensible que los otros. Vaciló durante la matanza. Tratábamos de cubrirle y mantenernos unidos. Creció mentalmente inestable, pero pudimos ocultarlo de los humanos. Dos tenía problemas de ira. Disfrutaba matando un poco demasiado. Veía a todos los humanos como el enemigo. Tratamos de disimular su defecto. Tres era como tú, Itachi." Él sonrió, con un grato recuerdo emergiendo. "Me recuerdas a él."

"¿Cómo?"

"Era muy razonable, pero también era uno a mirar de cerca cuando estaba enfadado. Se lo pensaba antes de actuar." Sasuke se rio. "Se levantó conmigo y lo hizo de una manera que yo admiraba. Muy inteligente y siempre lo tenía a mi espalda. Éramos los más cercanos. Hablábamos a menudo y evaluábamos a los otros dos, trabajando en equipo para proteger sus defectos. Podía hacerme reír. Tenía un agudo sentido del humor." Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña nevera. "¿Puedo?"

"Sírvete tú mismo."

Sacó una lata de refresco y la abrió, tomando un trago. No podía sentarse por más tiempo y se paseó inquieto, en su lugar, evitando la mirada de Itachi.

Sasuke no sabía cómo decirle el resto de esto. La silla del macho crujió y Itachi se colocó delante de él.

"Sólo habla conmigo. Quiero escucharlo todo."

Sasuke dejó la bebida abajo.

"No creo que quieras un vínculo conmigo después de hacerlo."

"Ponme a prueba."

"Confié en Konan. Me abrí a ella y hablé con ella. Me dijo que me amaba y me sentí muy unido a ella. Compartí mis temores. Estábamos esperando a que un humano llamado Orochimaru dejara su campamento. Tenía un montón de guardias a su alrededor y la seguridad se aligeraría cuando él se hubiera ido. Eso le daría a Konan una oportunidad real de llegar al macho que estaba monitoreando nuestro campamento, obligarlo a darle el código de acceso para desbloquear nuestros cuellos, y entonces podríamos sacar a todos en nuestro campamento para llegar al de ella. Me había dado instrucciones detalladas sobre la forma de llegar allí.

Estaba sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Teníamos planeado robar sus vehículos de su ubicación. Dijo que podía conducir y tenía amigos que nos podría esconder. Nosotros haríamos el resto más tarde."

Itachi se mantuvo cerca, observándolo.

"Orochimaru fue establecido para salir en cuatro días. Ese fue el momento en que planeamos hacer nuestra huida. Incluso fue capaz de conseguir una hora exacta, diciendo que lo había escuchado de algunos de sus guardias personales haciendo los preparativos. Todos estábamos emocionados. No teníamos idea de lo que nos esperaba en el mundo exterior, pero estábamos dispuestos a averiguarlo. Tenía que ser mejor que ser devuelto a Mercile o permanecer allí, obligados a matar para ellos. Dejó mi cama para volver a su campamento y llegaron órdenes para nosotros de que íbamos a salir esa noche para atacar a otro grupo de humanos. Nadie debía quedar con vida."

"Todo salió mal." adivinó Itachi.

"No había hombres allí." Sasuke apretó los dientes y respiró tranquilizándose."Eran todas mujeres con sus bebés."

Itachi vaciló un poco en sus pies.

"Era matar o morir."

"Esas mujeres y niños gritaban cuando entramos en su campamento, acobardados y llorando. Les aterrábamos. No estaban armadas y las pocas armas que tenían en el campamento, ni siquiera las usaron a su favor ni intentaron defenderse. Estaban demasiado asustadas y conmocionadas al vernos. Hubiera sido una masacre. Nos negamos y nos fuimos. Los humanos en escena nos ordenaron dar media vuelta y volver. Les ignoramos."

Itachi no ocultó su mirada de alivio y Sasuke no lo culpaba por sentir esa emoción. El temor rasgó sobre los rasgos de Itachi después.

"¿Mataron a nuestros hermanos como castigo?."

Sasuke podría haber simplemente asentido con la cabeza. Ese era el camino más fácil. Dejaría paz mental al macho saber que habían muerto por una buena razón.

"Ojalá fuera así de simple." Cogió una respiración profunda. "Siéntate."

Tomó su propio consejo y regresó al asiento del otro lado del escritorio. Itachi se sentó.

"Cuéntame el resto Sasuke."

"Regresamos al campamento y el humano responsable estaba furioso. Era alguien que habría matado con gusto con mis propias manos. Nos ordenó volver pero nos negamos. Nos quedamos allí en la formación que nos habían enseñado, en una línea a metro y medio el uno del otro. Ese humano, el único ordenado con el dispositivo de control de nuestros collares, dio un paso adelante y tomó posesión de él. Dijo que activaría los collares si no los matamos. Nos quedamos allí. Cuatro murió en el acto."

Itachi palideció, pero asintió con la cabeza. Él no dijo nada.

"Tres sabía que estaba llegando su turno. No intentó correr. No había ningún lugar para ir. No podríamos atacar con éxito y doce guardias tenían sus armas listas para abrir fuego si nos movíamos. Murió el siguiente."

"Puedes parar. Esto es demasiado difícil para ti. Lo entiendo."

Un nudo de emoción casi atragantó a Sasuke.

"No lo entiendes. Dos no murió de esa manera. Yo lo maté."

...


	33. C31 * Oportunidad de felicidad

...

Itachi había palideció más.

"¿Por qué?"

"Dos salió rugiendo con furia y le dijo al hombre que volvería a ese campamento para matarlos a todos. Necesitaba un objetivo para su ira. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Observar a nuestros hermanos morir robó la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ya no era el macho que yo conocía. El humano a cargo se echó a reír, diciéndole que sabía que teníamos un punto de ruptura. Nos ordenó regresar al campamento para matar esas hembras y niños. Pude ver que Dos quería derramar sangre. Reaccioné tan pronto como el humano encargado dio la espalda para hablar con los hombres bajo su mando, felicitándoles por su éxito. Me lancé hacia Dos y le rompí el cuello."

Itachi cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada de Sasuke. No podía culpar al macho por no ser capaz de soportar mirarlo más. Él bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos... las mismas que habían matado a su hermano.

"Sasuke, mírame."

Se obligó a subir su cabeza y sostuvo la mirada del otro macho. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero él no vislumbró odio allí.

"Lo siento mucho." Le dijo Itachi con voz áspera.

"También yo."

"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. No se podía permitir que él arremetiera contra los inocentes."

"Hay más que contar. No sientas compasión por mí todavía."

"Nada podría ser peor."

"El hombre a cargo se enfureció y comenzó a maldecir. Regresé a mi lugar en la línea. Pensé que tendría que detonar mi collar o pedir a los guardias que abrieran fuego contra mí. Estaba dispuesto a morir. Había perdido mis hermanos y el dolor era profundo. Nunca había sentido tal dolor antes."

"Lo siento Sasuke."

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

"Me regresaron a la tienda de campaña. No comprendí por qué se me permitió vivir hasta cerca de media hora más tarde. El humano encargado entró, con seis guardias y con Konan. La vi y supe que era un castigo. Planeaban matarla frente a mí para hacerme sufrir todavía más."

"Joder."

Itachi extendió la mano y usó su dedo pulgar para enjugar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

"Me disculpé con ella. Iba a morir a causa de mis acciones. Pensé que si les atacaba me iban a matar y ella podría vivir. Me tensé, preparado para hacer justamente eso."

Itachi contuvo el aliento.

"Probablemente la habrían matado de todos modos."

"Ella se echó a reír, Itachi. Me dijo que debería disculparme por todas las veces que había tenido que fingir disfrutar mi tacto, cuando yo le daba asco. Al principio creí que sólo estaba diciendo esas palabras con el fin de detenerles por más tiempo, pero ella siguió adelante. Me había mentido. Todo fue una mentira. Trabajaba para ellos por dinero. Había tenido hijos, pero me aseguró que los había regalado al nacer, ya que no era del tipo maternal. Me quedé atónito mientras me reprendía por ser estúpido, contándome cómo había compartido todo lo que yo le había dicho con Orochimaru. Sabían que teníamos defectos y la contrataron para ganarse mi confianza y así descubrirlos. Nos habían enviado a ese campamento sabiendo que sólo contenía hembras y niños para ver si nos habíamos convertido en las armas que querían que fuéramos. Fracasamos."

Itachi gruñó. Sasuke se miró las manos.

"Le habían dicho que la prueba había terminado, el programa cerrado, y que iban a matarme. Orochimaru le había prometido que podría verme morir y había venido a verlo. Expresó su decepción por no ser testigo de la muerte de nuestros hermanos."

Le miró fijamente, entonces.

"Orochimaru entró en la tienda y le dijo que estaba despedida. No iba a permitirle vender la información sobre lo que había sido parte y nunca confiaría en una prostituta para mantener su palabra. Me miró y me dijo que esa era una mujer a la que no me importaría matar. La dejaron sola conmigo."

"Tú la mataste." El tono de Itachi era suave.

Sasuke no se inmutó.

"Lo hice. Sacó un cuchillo y vino hacia mí. Podría haberla desarmado sin matarla. No lo hice. Trató de apuñalarme en el corazón, pero yo era más rápido. Todo se había acabado en cuestión de segundos. Nos entrenaron para matar con eficacia. Lo hice sin dolor y rápido."

"Se merecía sufrir." susurró Itachi.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"Me preocupaba por ella sin embargo. Incluso entonces, después de enterarme de lo que había hecho. Le di mi confianza, cometí ese error fatal. Eso costó sus vidas a nuestros hermanos." Él se puso de pie. "Lo siento." Giró, en dirección a la puerta.

Trató de abrirla, pero la mano de Itachi salió como una flecha para presionar contra la suya. Se volvió y le miró a los ojos, el macho estaba de pie apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Quieres pelear? No te voy a golpear de vuelta. Merezco una paliza, por lo menos."

Itachi lo sorprendió cuando el macho lo agarró y dió un tirón contra su cuerpo. Él pensó que podría ir por su garganta, pero aquel macho sólo mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de él. Se hundió dándose cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando. Tímidamente levantó las manos, pero no sabía qué hacer con ellas ni dónde ponerlas. Los machos no se abrazan a otros machos. Al menos nunca cuando a él se refería.

"Eres mi hermano", declaró Itachi."No quiero pegarte y no quiero causarte más dolor. Has llevado esta carga demasiado tiempo. No más. Déjalo ir." Se relajó un poco.

"No puedo."

"Ojalá hubiera estado allí con ustedes."

"Me alegro de que no estuvieras."

"Abrázame Sasuke."

Todavía vaciló. Itachi lo soltó y dio un paso atrás lentamente.

"No puedes hacer que te odie y te aseguro que no guardo lo que pasó en tu contra. El confiar en otro no es un crimen. La culpa fue de esa hembra. Eres mejor macho que yo porque la habría hecho sufrir. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No dañarías a una mujer."

Itachi se acercó más, mirando profundamente a sus ojos.

"Podría hacerlo en ese caso. Fuiste más amable de lo que yo hubiera sido. No tienes idea de los pensamientos asesinos en mi mente cuando Izumi se limpió la sangre de su kit en mis manos, mientras yo yacía indefenso en el suelo. Es una buena cosa que estaba paralizado. Ya te dije que la secuestré para hacerle daño. No estaba listo para matar en ese punto, pero la recuperación habría sido un infierno si mi atracción por ella no lo hubiera impedido. Konan consiguió que asesinaran a nuestros hermanos por un resultado de una prueba estúpida y por dinero." Aumentó su respiración. "Fuiste más misericordioso de lo que yo hubiera sido, Sasuke. Confía en mí."

"Incluso te fallé allí entonces. Debería haber tomado una venganza más cruel por nuestros hermanos."

Itachi agarró su brazo.

"No digas eso nunca más. Sólo estoy indicando que crees que deberías ser castigado por tus actos, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera. Nunca les fallaste a ellos o a mí. Hiciste lo mejor para mantenerlos con vida y sobrevivir. Sus muertes están sobre esos humanos. No había manera para todos ustedes de salir de allí con vida, por lo que me has contado. La prueba estaba condenada al fracaso, si creían que nuestra voluntad se podía romper hasta el punto de no retorno."

"No es que crea que debo ser castigado, pero no hay espacio para el perdón o redención tampoco. Partes de mí murieron con nuestros hermanos y esa hembra."

"Has salvado vidas, Sasuke. Concéntrate en eso. Acabas de ayudar a localizar un Regalo. Nosotros la rescatamos hoy."

"¿Su estado?" No había escuchado esta noticia.

"Está sorprendentemente bien." Itachi hizo una mueca. "Los seres humanos parecían tratarla como si fuera una mascota."

"¿Sin abuso sexual?"

"No es que estemos al tanto de los informes, pero siguen llegando. No nos gusta ir a ellas cuando llegan, con nuestras preguntas y toda nuestra fuerza. El Centro Médico ha hecho una serie de análisis, sin embargo, y está muy sana. No hay signos externos de abuso o cicatrices que indiquen nada grave en el pasado."

"Bien."

"Hay un problema que no esperábamos."

"¿Cual?"

Itachi dudó.

"No estaba complacida de ver otras Especies. Hubo algún trauma en su pasado que implica un varón. No tenemos detalles todavía, pero digamos que Neji la partió. Ella siseó y estaba aterrorizada."

"Eso no es bueno."

"No. Tuvo que ser asignado a quedarse con ella un humano. Fue a petición de ella."

"¿Hinata?"

Itachi vaciló.

"Es uno de los miembros del grupo de trabajo masculinos."

"No me gusta."

"Nosotros tampoco pero queremos que se quede calmada, mientras se instala en Homeland. Tenemos que ganar su confianza. Se siente más segura en su presencia y eso es lo importante."

"¿Los humanos que la retenían fueron atrapados?"

"Todavía no. Ellos Estaban fuera del país. Tenemos a los humanos que fueron asignados para custodiarla y mantenerla prisionera."

"¿Quieres que les interrogue?"

"Está siendo manejado ya. Quiero que te des un descanso, Sasuke. Deja atrás el pasado y tendrás un futuro."

Él no tenía palabras.

"Sakura no es Konan."

"Vino aquí bajo falsas pretensiones."

"No son iguales. Sakura te dejó esa nota y nos avisó de la conexión entre Danzō y Madara. Estoy seguro de que ellos no querían que hiciera eso."

"Podría ser una trampa para ganar mi confianza."

"O podría haber optado por darte su lealtad, en su lugar."

"Ninguna mujer lo haría."

Itachi sonrió.

"No todas las hembras humanas son desalmadas. Izumi es un buen ejemplo."

"Ella es especial."

"Tal vez tu Sakura lo es también."

"Ella. No. Es. Mía."

Itachi dejó caer su mano.

"Te preocupas por ella, ya estés dispuesto a admitirlo o no. Quieres protegerla. Es una agente entrenada. Podría cuidar de sí misma si está en peligro, pero tú no dejarás eso a la casualidad. La quieres aquí, donde puedes estar seguro de que no sufra ningún daño. Creo que una parte de ti lo único que quiere es volver a verla."

"Madara podría ordenar matarla para proteger su propio culo. Él la envió aquí detrás de Danzō. Eso tuvo que haber roto algunas de sus leyes. Ella podía testificar en su contra."

"Eso es cierto." asintió Itachi.

Se apartó de la puerta. Sasuke la abrió.

"Voy a ir a casa y ducharme, mientras espero que el archivo entre. Estaré liderando los equipos para traer a Sakura aquí, tan pronto como tengamos la confirmación de su identidad."

"¿Hermano?"

Sasuke se volvió lentamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Hay mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro, pero tengo la intención de que eso cambie. No vas a mantenerme distanciado por más tiempo. ¿Está claro?"

"Es mejor así."

"Eso no va a suceder. Izumi y yo vamos a invitarte a cenar pronto. Seguiremos preguntando hasta que aceptes." Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una picaresca sonrisa. "Puedo resultar muy molesto."

Sasuke silenció un gruñido. Sonaba más como una amenaza que como una invitación.

"No te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que estás vomitando mierda sobre lo de no tener un apego por Sakura. La negación es una pérdida de tiempo, pero las lamentaciones nunca se desvanecen. Tendrás una segunda oportunidad, cuando ella sea devuelta a Homeland."

"No voy a pasar tiempo con ella. Sólo planeo llevarla a un lugar seguro." Él salió de la oficina.

"Nunca te encasillé por ser un idiota." le llamó Itachi.

Sasuke detuvo y se volvió, mirando al macho.

"Ya me oíste. Ella podría ser tu única oportunidad de felicidad. Sé un hombre inteligente y reconoce esa posibilidad."

Se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera decir algo que lamentaría después. Itachi no lo entendía. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero Sasuke nunca sería el tipo de Especies para tomar una compañera.

No era apto para una hembra. No tenía corazón. Había sido destruido hace mucho tiempo.

...


	34. C32 * Nos volvemos a ver

...

"¡Saku!"

Ella se sentó, el tono alarmado de Ino despertándola al instante con brusquedad. Extendió la mano al cajón de la mesilla, buscó a tientas el picaporte y lo abrió de golpe. Encontró la pistola y la cogió.

"Unos SUVs negros han bloqueado los dos extremos de la calle." Ino bajó la voz. "Estaba mirando a la gente por la ventana y los he visto. Estaba bromeando sobre las malditas galletas."

Sakura se quitó las sábanas de encima.

"No serían SWAT. Utilizan camionetas." salió de la cama. "¿Has dicho que son negros?"

"Sí. No hay luces ni nada. Solo están sentados en los coches y nadie se ha bajado."

Sakura alejó a su amiga de la puerta.

"¿Crees que te han visto?"

"No. Intentaba relajar la mente antes de acostarme y esperaba a ver a ese chico tan guapo que a veces hace corre a estas horas. Así les he pillado. Me levanté de la cama para verles mejor. Hay dos en cada extremo de la calle, aparcado al lado del otro, bloqueando el tráfico. ¿Crees que han venido a arrestarte? Son otros agentes, ¿no? "

Sakura se movió alrededor de Ino y avanzó por el pasillo.

"Quiero que vayas al ático y que te escondas. Deja a Kira y a Suki en tu habitación para que no descubran tu ubicación. Cierra la puerta para contenerles."

"No voy a dejarte."

Ino la siguió por el pasillo.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana y utilizó el cañón de su arma para apartar la cortina una pulgada, lo justo para asomarse sin que la vieran. Tenía una buena vista de un lado de la calle. Dos SUVs oscuros la atravesaban. Las puertas estaban cerradas y no tenían las luces de marcha. Estudió los vehículos.

"No creo que sean del FBI."

"¿La DEA tal vez? Te dije que pensaba que ese tipo cuatro casas más abajo parecía un drogadicto. Tal vez esté en el cultivo de plantas y han venido a asaltar su casa."

"No." Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó caer cuidadosamente la cortina y se volvió. "Ve al ático. Lo digo en serio. Conoces el escondite del que estoy hablando. No salgas nada a menos que grite todo despejado."

"Apuesto a que no están aquí por nosotras."

Sakura agarró del brazo.

"La DEA que es del control de drogas no utiliza SUVs negro con vidrios polarizados o esta estrategia." oyó algo y se asomó por la cortina de nuevo. Todas las puertas de los todoterrenos se habían abierto y hombres vestidos con trajes negros, incluyendo cascos, salieron. Vio las letras blancas en el pecho y los rifles de asalto acunados en sus brazos.

"Es la ONE."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Vienen a por mí. Sube tu culo al desván."

"¿Por qué harían eso?"

Sakura empujó a Ino hacia la entrada oculta del ático. Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio de Ino, echó un vistazo para ver las cortinas retiradas y la luz de la farola era suficiente para asegurarle que el perro y el gato aún dormían en la cama. Cerró la puerta y obligó a Ino a seguir adelante.

"No sé por qué están aquí, pero no puede ser bueno. Escóndete. No quiero que te involucres."

"Tengo miedo, Saku"

"No tengo tiempo para discutir."

Empujó el panel de la pared y lo abrió. Ino vaciló.

"Tal vez deberías bajar el arma u ocultarte conmigo."

"No." le dio un codazo a su amiga para que avanzara. "¡Muévete!"

Ino subió corriendo las escaleras, sus pies descalzos silenciosos sobre la alfombra. Sakura cerró el panel y empujó la mesa delante de él. ¿Por qué había venido la ONE? No de visita. Estaban en modo táctico completo y listo para llegar a su casa a mitad de la noche. Eso la puso de mal humor.

Corrió a su habitación, cogió una botella de perfume de la cómoda y volvió al pasillo. Roció varias veces mientras se movía por el pasillo. Sasuke le había dicho que interfería con su sentido del olfato. Esperaba que ocultara el rastro de Ino.

Un pop! suave se oyó algo más abajo y apretó los dientes, de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras. Respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo. Estaba oscuro en la planta inferior, pero oyó claramente el crujido de unos pasos. Avanzó lentamente el codo y esperó. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma y la cogió firmemente con ambas manos. Se creían que iban a sorprenderla, pero estaban a punto de ser cogidos desprevenidos.

Una tabla de la madera crujió y sacudió su codo, encendiendo la luz. El hueco de la escalera y el pasillo de abajo se iluminaron. Apuntó al primer hombre a la vista cuando echó un vistazo alrededor a la parte superior, manteniendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo detrás de ella.

"¡Quieto, imbécil!" Esperaba oírse tan enfadada como se sentía.

El agente en plena marcha se detuvo, con el rostro oculto por el casco blindado. Ajustó el objetivo, apuntando a su garganta. Otros dos hombres iban detrás de él y alzaron sus armas, intentando tener un hueco para dispararla.

"Dan un paso más y disparo. ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? ¿Qué quiere la ONE?"

Se oyó un fuerte gruñido y un cuarto hombre apareció. Sus manos enguantadas se apoderaron de los cañones de los fusiles levantados y los empujó para que apuntaran al suelo. Su casco inclinado hacia arriba parecía mirarla.

"No disparen."

Reconoció esa voz.

"¿Así es como sueles ir de visita, Sasuke?" no bajó su arma. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Soltó las armas, se llevó las manos enguantadas al casco y se lo arrancó para mirarla.

"Deja de apuntar con el arma a Sai."

"¿Han entrado en mi casa y te atreves a darme órdenes?" se alejó lentamente de la pared, pero mantuvo la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto. "Ni pensarlo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"Tenemos que hablar."

"El timbre funciona. Lo mismo ocurre con el teléfono. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de ninguna de esas cosas? "

"Baja el arma, Sakura."

"No. Explícame por qué has traído un equipo de asalto a mi casa. ¿Has venido a arrestarme? Esto no es tierra del ONE. Esa mierda no funciona aquí. ¿Me quieres? Consigue una orden de registro y envía a policías de verdad para detener mi culo. No voy a entrar voluntariamente."

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Por favor, apúntame a mí por lo menos. Estás haciendo sudar a Sai. Puedo olerlo."

Ella miró al hombre que guardaba su arma entrenado.

"Está bien. Diles que retrocedan."

Sakura ajustó ligeramente el cañón de su arma, inclinándolo ligeramente para que el chico sintiera que era seguro moverse. Él retrocedió dos pasos, giró y caminó fuera de la vista. Murmuró algo, pero demasiado bajo para que le entendiera. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los otros dos hombres le dejaron solo.

"¿Puedo subir?" Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

"No." Sakura apuntó a su muslo. Odiaría tener que dispararle pero eso no significaba que no lo haría si no le dejaba otra opción. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí para arrestarme? "

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas.

"¿En serio? Te has traído cuatro SUVs completos de agentes y has allanado mi casa como si fuera un delincuente peligroso. Dame un respiro."

"No vimos ninguna cámara."

"No hay ninguna. Tengo un perro y un gato. Me hicieron saber que algo estaba pasando."

Era una mentira, pero que no quería hablarle de Ino. Lo de los animales era una exageración. Kira era un perro guardián horrible. Era un cobarde y se dormía como un muerto cuando se iba a la cama. Podría lamer al intruso hasta la muerte si estuviera despierto.

"¿Cuáles son los cargos?"

"Necesito que vengas al Homeland conmigo."

"No."

Dio otro paso y se agarró a la barandilla.

"Baja el arma."

"Empieza a hablar o lárgate, Sasuke. Tú no has hecho todo esto para pedirme ir. La gente usa el teléfono para eso hoy en día, para que lo sepas. No he hecho nada malo, pero he hablado demasiado. Me dijiste que me fuera y lo hice. Terminamos en buenos términos."

"Podrías estar en peligro."

"¿Hablas del grupo de hombres fuertemente armados que has metido en mi casa? No hay una segunda escalera para subir si eso es lo que están buscando y las ventanas de este piso estén trabadas. El último propietario era un idiota y nunca las desprecintó. Eso es lo más ingenioso sobre el calor central y aire. Eso es algo en esta casa que funciona bien. Diles que no se molesten en intentar acercarse sigilosamente por detrás. No pueden. También voy a estar furiosa si hacen daño a mis mascotas."

"Les he ordenado mantenerse al margen y no he venido a hacerte daño."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Agarrarme mientras dormía? "Odiaba pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho si Ino no tuviera sus manías para combatir el insomnio.

"Estás en peligro."

"No me digas." apretó su agarre en la pistola. "En el que tú me has puesto."

"No de nosotros. Vinimos para asegurarnos de que estabas a salvo y llevarte de regreso al Homeland, donde nuestra seguridad es mucho mejor."

"¿Cómo es que estoy en peligro entonces? Me muero por oírlo."

"Madara es el cuñado de Danzō. Esa es la conexión. Tu jefe es el hermano de la difunta esposa de Danzō."

"Okay. ¿Quién es Danzō? ¿Qué pasa con él? "

"Te lo diré si bajas el arma."

Sabía que era una petición razonable.

"Bien, pero te quedas ahí o la vuelvo a subir, ¿soy clara? Te pegaré un tiro en la pierna. "

Ella bajó el arma, pero estaba lista para levantarla si trataba de subir un solo escalón. No confiaría en él nunca más y le guardaba rencor.

"Habla."

"Danzō fue el director del Homeland cuando se abrió."

"Pensé que no era una Nueva Especie."

"Es humano. Nosotros no dirigíamos Homeland al principio. Lo hicieron hasta que nos hicimos cargo."

Esa era una información que desconocía.

"Okay. Sigue."

"Le removimos del cargo. No le gustaban las Especies y provocó problemas para algunos de ellos."

"No era exactamente un trabajo para el que sirviera. ¿Así que le arrestasteis por ser un idiota? "

"Se le ofreció un trabajo como director de la Prisión Fuller."

Recordó que su jefe mencionó ese lugar.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es donde enviamos a los seres humanos que nos han hecho daño. La mayoría de ellos son ex-empleados de Mercile. Danzō era bueno para ese trabajo, ya que le hacía responsable sólo de los seres humanos. Alguien

pensó que sería un lugar perfecto para él. Fue un movimiento político para asegurarse de que se quedara en silencio."

"Lo tengo. No podía quejarse a la prensa si técnicamente todavía tenía un trabajo. ¿Por qué no están esos idiotas en una prisión regular? "

"El sistema de justicia es deficiente."

No podía estar en desacuerdo.

"Adelante."

"Es una larga historia."

"Y la noche no se ha hecho más joven, ni esta arma en mi mano es más ligera."

Sasuke gruñó.

"No te atrevas. Tú eres el que ha irrumpido en mi casa."

"Danzō tuvo acceso no detectado a nuestros sistemas informáticos del Homeland y utilizó la página en línea que establecimos para recuperar Especies perdidas. Algunos de ellos fueron trasladados de las instalaciones de Mercile después de la primera incursión. Fue televisado y alertó a las demás instalaciones, lo que les permite escapar y llevarse a las Especies con ellos. Les cazamos. Se recogía información de la página web, verificó las pistas sólidas y luego borró los mensajes. Obligó a la ONE a pagarle para que nos diera las ubicaciones de las Especies desaparecidas."

"Eso es todo tipo de mierda."

Sasuke puso el pie en el escalón.

"Voy a subir."

Sakura levantó la pistola.

"No te muevas."

Dio un paso atrás.

"Nos enteramos de lo que estaba haciendo después de que intentó echarle la culpa de sus crímenes a otro ser humano. Le cogimos y le mantenemos en Homeland."

"Está bien. Así que Madara quería que le liberara porque están relacionados. Eso es tan poco profesional.

¡Qué Imbécil!"

"Creemos que Madara podría haber estado trabajando con Danzō. Es posible que estuviera al tanto de sus actividades y trató de usar su posición en el FBI para protegerlo. Esa mujer a la que Danzō intentó culpar estaba en el Homeland y unos agentes del FBI intentaron alejarla de nosotros. Era la única que podía identificar a Danzō. Él estaba usando un nombre falso."

Nunca le había gustado su jefe o pensado muy bien de él. Oír que podría estar involucrado en algo tan bajo no fue una sorpresa.

"Madara realmente tiene problemas cuando se trata de las Nuevas Especies."

"Podría hacerte daño."

"De ninguna manera." negó ella.

"¿Cuáles fueron tus órdenes una vez estuvieras en Homeland?"

Se debatió antes de responder, pero creía a Sasuke. Su jefe era un delincuente.

"Quería un poco de información y que buscara a Danzō. Sabía que era personal. Lo hizo sonar como si fueran un grupo de matones que estaban secuestrando a personas inocentes cuando no estaban drogando y violando mujeres."

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta.

"No le creí. Tenía órdenes de ir, así que pensé en sacar el máximo provecho. Quería divertirme un poco, relajarme y me gustaba estar a cargo de las clases. Nunca busqué a Danzō o intenté desenterrar la suciedad en la ONE."

"¿Qué has puesto en el informe?" Se veía molesto.

"No he presentado ninguno. Además, no le he dicho a Madara que he salido. No estaba preparada para lidiar con él todavía. Planeaba ir en el lunes y escribir lo aburrido que había sido." Se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes, que no podía salir de la casa de invitados, excepto para dar las clases y que no pude encontrar nada importante. Él se hubiera enfadado pero ya una vez me llamó agente con tetas y piensa que me lo hago con mujeres. No es mi persona favorita."

"¿Hacerlo con mujeres?"

"Cree que me van las mujeres. No necesito decirte que no es así. Esperaba con ganas que esto le estallara en la cara. No sé cómo llegó a su posición. Es una especie de herramienta pero las órdenes eran órdenes. Mi culo fue enviado al Homeland. Tuve que ir. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era del FBI?"

"Tu identidad falsa era defectuosa. Nuestros hombres no cometieron un error. Te dije eso para que pensaras que habíamos comprado tu historia."

"Comprensible. Quería creer que creí. Un juego bien jugado. Pero dejaste caer algunas insinuaciones. "

"Igual que tú." Él estornudó.

"¿Estás bien?"

"El perfume. Me molesta."

"Mi compañera de piso se echó un poco antes de salir." Se miraron el uno al otro. "No estaba de acuerdo con la razón por la que fui enviada. Madara es un idiota molesto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Deberías oír su teoría sobre los perros. No voy a repetirla. Ya era bastante mala la primera vez que lo escuché, sobre todo porque tengo uno. Supongo que se saltó las clases de sensibilidad en el entrenamiento."

"Tu jefe podría querer hacerte daño para que guardes silencio cuando se entere de que le hemos vinculado con Danzō."

"Él envió a otros agentes también. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Va a convertirse en ninja asesino y acabar con todos nosotros? No llegaría muy lejos, pero supongo que tenían órdenes similares a las mías. No podrá silenciar a todos los agentes."

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y murmuró algo que no pudo oír. Su agarre en la pistola se fortaleció. Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirarla.

"¿Están poniéndose nerviosos los de tu equipo? ¿Por qué no les dices que salgan de mi casa? También me gustaría sugerir que llames la próxima vez si quieres hablar en vez de hacer esta mierda. Es de mala educación."

Un cristal se rompió en algún lugar detrás de ella y la hizo girarse, sobresaltada. Un movimiento le llamó la atención y ella se echó hacia atrás. Sasuke saltó, moviéndose más rápido de lo que su visión podía rastrear. Él la agarro y le arrancó el arma de la mano. Cayó y él la levantó del suelo, golpeando su espalda contra la pared.

"Eres un hijo de puta Sasuke."

...


	35. C33 * Vuelvo con condiciones Sasuke

...

Sakura forcejeaba para liberarse del cuerpo que la presionaba.

"Te advertí que podía hacer eso. No es mi culpa si has olvidado que no tenía que subir cada paso para llegar a ti."

"¡Suéltame!" agarró sus hombros.

"Te voy a llevar al Homeland, Sakura. Sería todo más simple si solo hicieras lo que te digo."

"Nada acerca de ti es simple, Sasuke."

"Lo sé. Quiero estar seguro de que estás a salvo. Te voy a llevar y mantenerte allí todo el tiempo que sienta que es necesario."

"Madara no va a venir a por mí. Estará demasiado ocupado protegiendo su propio culo, si todo lo que has dicho es sólido. Tengo que ir a trabajar el lunes."

"Podrías trabajar para la ONE."

"¿Haciendo qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

"No puedes reemplazar los años que ya he puesto en mis beneficios o mi pensión. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? "

Se inclinó.

"Para."

Sus cejas se arquearon.

"¿Perdón?"

"Estás siendo difícil y tratando de hacerme enfadar."

"Has traído un equipo de asalto a mi casa." Ella se acercó más hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. "Ya estoy enojada."

Él gruñó y sus labios se abrieron.

"Sakura." Era una advertencia.

Ella miró hacia abajo, echando un vistazo a sus colmillos. Fue un recordatorio de las cosas que habían compartido y lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Podría haber enviado a alguien a recogerla pero había venido él mismo. Eso tenía que significar algo. No podía ignorar la sensación de él contra ella. Entendió totalmente una relación de amor/odio en ese momento. Odiaba la forma en que se había ido, pero le encantaba verle de nuevo.

Su mirada se elevó.

"El sexo no va a hacer que sea más agradable para mí ir contigo."

Aspiró una bocanada de aire, incapaz de ocultar su reacción, sorprendido por sus palabras.

"¿Quién dijo que estaba intentando seducirte?"

"Me tienes clavada en una pared y estás haciendo sonidos sexys."

Levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. La pistola enfundada atada a su muslo se encontraba en su camino, así que ajustó un poco más arriba, enganchando los tobillos detrás de su columna vertebral.

"Podrías haber llamado si querías follar otra vez."

Le soltó los hombros e hizo un puño en su pelo. Dio un tirón, obligándole a mirar al techo y a un lado, lo que no esperaba que hiciera. Presionó la nariz contra su cuello e inhaló.

"¿Qué colonia usas Sasuke? Huele bien."

Se puso rígido, pero no se apartó.

"Solo soy yo."

Sakura sonrió ante el sonido de su voz profundizándose.

"¿Qué dijiste esa vez? Oh sí. Hueles tan bien que podría comerte."

Sus manos en las caderas aflojaron su agarre y se deslizaron a su culo, ahuecándolo firmemente. Empujó con más fuerza contra la pared y ella pudo sentir su erección contra su coño a través de las capas de ropa.

"Sakura, no lo hagas."

"¿Creía que no ibas a verme otra vez?" pasó la punta de la lengua por su piel, deteniéndose justo debajo de la oreja. "¿Has traído las esposas, señor del control?" mordisqueó su oreja. "Controla esto."

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo hasta donde podía llegar. Su pecho comenzó a vibrar y flexionó los dedos. Hizo un sonido sordo profundo e intentó mover la cabeza. Cogió el otro lado de su cara con la mano libre y le mantuvo allí. Le tiró de la oreja y fue a por su cuello, besándolo y utilizando los dientes suavemente. Sus muslos se apretaron en su cintura y se meneó en su contra. Sasuke gruñó bajo.

"Hay quince hombres a la espera de que nos vayamos."

"¿He puntuado para un equipo de dieciséis hombres? Me siento halagada."

"No sabía si íbamos a encontrarnos con otro equipo. Quería suficientes varones conmigo para asegurarme de que pudiera sacarte. Creo que Madara intentará deshacerse de ti."

Dejó de besarle y se inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole a los ojos. De verdad creía que estaba en peligro. Comprendió que no era sólo un ardid para verla de nuevo. Una parte de ella estaba triste por eso, pero el hecho de que iría tan lejos para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo le calentó el corazón.

"Te preocupas por mí."

Cerró los ojos.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto después?" Miró por el pasillo. "Nos tenemos que ir."

"¿Sasuke?"

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon.

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a ir contigo con dos condiciones."

"No tienes otra opción."

"Dos condiciones." repitió.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Tengo que quedarme en tu casa si vuelvo al Homeland, ya que estoy en éste supuesto peligro."

Un músculo de la mandíbula se tensó.

"¿Cuál es la otra?"

"Tienes que cuidar de mí en la ducha. Dentro conmigo."

"No."

"Podría lavarte la espalda mientras estamos allí."

Él gruñó bajo.

"No haré eso."

"No dejo que un montón de chicos me secuestren, pero podría permitir que tú lo hicieras si estás de acuerdo en eso."

"No."

Se humedeció los labios y le gustó la forma en que se dio cuenta. Ella presionó el cañón de su arma contra su muslo. Con el pulgar comprobó que el seguro estaba puesto.

"He robado tu arma, cariño. Estabas un poco distraído. ¿Estás de acuerdo con mis términos, después de todo? "

"No me vas a disparar." Se veía furioso.

"No." movió el cañón a cierta distancia. "Ese es el punto. Nunca me subestimes, nene. Accede a mis condiciones o no me iré contigo."

"No vivo con otros o me ducho con ellos."

"Entonces me quedaré aquí."

"Te noquearé y te llevaré sobre mi hombro. Ya despertarás en el Homeland."

"¿Me vas a golpear?" Sus cejas se arquearon interrogativamente. "¿Aún a riesgo de romperme la mandíbula o causarme una conmoción cerebral?" no lo creía en realidad.

"Ya te he esposado antes."

"Te dejé hacerlo. Eso fue sólo una lucha simbólica. Uno de nosotros saldría herido si fuera en serio. O estás de acuerdo con mis términos o te largas de mi casa."

"Eres terca."

"Tú también. Creo que esa puede ser la razón por la que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Quieres una mujer con resistencia pero no demasiada."

"No es por eso."

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué te gusta de mí? "

"Todo excepto tu terquedad. Las hembras humanas se supone que son más pasivas."

Sakura se rio entre dientes.

"Estarías muy aburrido si lo fuera."

"Eres valiente y no me tienes miedo."

"No creo que vayas a hacerme daño. Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke. "

Su ceño fruncido regresó.

"Lo eres." empujó su pistola en la funda y se estiró para acariciar su rostro. "Incluso si no quieres admitirlo.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Dormimos juntos y compartimos las duchas. No creo que esté en peligro, pero si quieres cubrir mi culo, es mejor que sea en el sentido literal." le guiñó un ojo.

Aflojó el agarre sobre ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Vámonos."

"¿Puedo por lo menos cambiarme mi pijama primero y tomar un par de cosas?"

"¿Por qué? De acuerdo con tus términos, no vamos a tener una razón para usar ropa. Le diré al equipo que cojan a tus mascotas y que sellen la ventana rota. Tuve que tirar una piedra para distraerte."

"Déjales. Mi compañera volverá por la mañana. Puede encargarse de la ventana también." no quería involucrar a Ino. No creía que su jefe fuera una amenaza, independientemente de lo que alegara Sasuke. "Las mascotas son más de ella que mías de todos modos. Empuja la mesa delante de mi puerta para que no puedan entrar allí. El perro puede girar una manija con la boca y no quiero que tengan un accidente en mi suelo si llega tarde. Sus mascotas, su pis. "

Apartó la mesa que tapaba la entrada al ático. Eso permitiría salir a Ino.

"Iré a Homeland contigo. Sé que va a estar bien. Voy a estar allí unos pocos días. "Las paredes eran finas, así que estaba segura de que Ino podía oírla. Empujó la mesa frente a su puerta. "Vamos."

Cuanto más rápido se fueran, había menos posibilidades de que descubrieran a Ino. Sasuke se puso por delante.

"Mantente cerca."

"Tengo esa intención Sasuke."

...


	36. C34 * Bienvenida a mi casa, Sakura

...

"Esta no es la entrada principal." anunció Sakurara, mirando por las ventanas.

"No lo es. Tenemos varias entradas escondidas." Sasuke se sentó junto a ella en la fila trasera de asientos."Esta es una casa que compramos."

El SUV entró en el garaje y las puertas se cerraron. Ninguna luz se encendió. El conductor encendió una linterna y salió. En cuestión de segundos, la luz del techo se encendió. Se trataba de un espacio por lo demás vacío. Sasuke abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera.

"Sígueme, Sakurara."

Ella se deslizó en el asiento, tirando del largo de su camisón para no exponer demasiado de sus muslos. Se puso de pie y les esperó para que la llevaran al interior de la casa. Sasuke la tomó del brazo, volviéndola hacia una puerta exterior.

"Vamos a entrar en el patio trasero y de allí a Homeland, de esta manera." Le informó en voz baja. "Debería transportarte. Te dije que te pusieras los zapatos."

Había querido salir de su casa rápido. Había una larga lista de cosas que deseaba haber podido embalar.

"Estoy bien." El patio estaba oscuro y la suave hierba amortiguó sus pies. "Hasta ahora."

Un silbido sonó desde uno de los otros tres hombres. Estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir sus formas. Una sección de la pared, cubierta con lo que parecía ser enredaderas, se abrió, mostrando la calle de atrás. Al su parte más profesional no le gustaba que tuvieran caminos escondidos hacia Homeland.

"Pensé que los muros de diez metros rodeaban todo Homeland."

"Y lo hacen."

Salió al patio y vio que el camino no era amplio y la enorme pared lo atravesaba.

"¿Esto se abre también?"

"Nop. No en esta sección. Vamos a subir."

"Genial."

Varias cuerdas cayeron desde lo alto, golpeando el suelo. Observó a cada macho un agarrar de una y subir mano sobre mano. Sakurara apretó los dientes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde su formación y la última vez que había tenido que escalar una pared no había sido en camisón.

"Veo un problema."

"Yo no lo veo." Sasuke la giró. "Envuélvete a mi alrededor." La levantó frente a él, pecho contra pecho.

"No puedes subir y sostenerme."

"Sí, puedo. Pesas cincuenta y seis."

"Son cincuenta y ocho."

"Suficientemente cerca. Sólo agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes. Los oficiales por encima nos agarrarán cuando estés a su alcance. Ellos te levantarán el resto del camino, para evitar que tu piel se arañe con el ladrillo."

"¿Por qué no pudimos ir por las puertas de entrada?"

"Madara podría estar teniéndolas vigiladas. No queremos que sepa dónde te encuentras. Es más seguro de esa manera."

Se abrazó a su cuello y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Voy a enseñar mi ropa interior."

"Por eso estoy esperando para subir el último."

"Eres tan considerado."

Esperaba que no se perdiera el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

"Vamos a evitar hablar en estos momentos."

Hundió la cara en su caliente cuello. Su uniforme era voluminoso.

"Si me dejas caer voy a enfadarme."

"Me aseguraré de aterrices sobre mí, si nos caemos."

"Eso no está ayudando."

"Confía en mí." Dijo con voz áspera.

Eso era lo peor de todo. Lo hacía. De lo contrario no habría aceptado ir con él. Había deseado volver a verlo.

"De acuerdo."

"Ya han llegado a la cima. ¿Lista? "

Tenía en la punta de la lengua el decir que no.

"Claro. Esto será divertido."

"No me hagas reír."

"No voy a volver a hablar."

"Bien."

La soltó y caminó hacia adelante, hizo una pausa y luego una cuerda golpeó su espalda. Se aferró con más fuerza. Sus brazos se tensaron y ella cerró los ojos. De ninguna manera quería asomarse. Era una locura para cualquier persona sostener el peso de otro mientras trepaban. Ni siquiera estaban unidos entre sí. Hizo una especie de salto y ella cerró sus muslos más apretados alrededor de él, también con cuidado de no ahogarlo con su miedo. Sus brazos se tensaron cuando él utilizó su fuerza para tirar de ellos más alto, palmo a palmo. Iba demasiado rápido. Se detuvo.

"Alcanza el brazo."

"Joder."

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Dos figuras oscuras estaban por encima de ella en la parte superior de la pared. Uno se inclinó y la alcanzó.

Ella tuvo que soltar a Sasuke y confiar en extraños. No era su mejor opción, pero era la única forma de llegar hasta allí. Se armó de valor para facilitar su agarre y alcanzarle. Una firme mano enguantada se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca.

"La tengo."

"Dale tu otro brazo y luego suelta tus piernas." La instó Sasuke.

"Voy a vengarme de ti por esto." Murmuró

Sasuke dobló las piernas, formando una especie de asiento para el culo cuando ella lo soltó. La otra mano enguantada consiguió un firme control sobre su muñeca. Ella disminuyó el apretón de sus muslos en Sasuke y los hombres la levantaron.

Un tercer hombre apareció de repente. Se movió entre ambos, cuando la trajeron a la parte superior de la pared. Él la agarró por las caderas y simplemente la levantó el resto del camino. La liberaron al segundo que estuvo de pie. Ella trató de dar un paso atrás fuera del camino. Uno de los hombres gruñó y se volvió, enganchando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Ten cuidado."

Ella volvió la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento. Había un reborde a la altura de la cintura en el muro exterior, pero no había nada más que vacío detrás de ella.

Unos pasos más y se habría lanzado contra la pared y caído a lo que había debajo.

"Gracias."

Sasuke subió el resto del camino y le embistió, tirando para sacarla de las garras del hombre manteniéndola que la mantenía inmóvil.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Yahiko?"

"Ella retrocedió hasta casi caer del muro."

"Gracias."

Sasuke repente se inclinó y Sakurara jadeó cuando su hombro golpeó su cadera. Se levantó con ella asegurada allí. Una mano enguantada tiró de su camisón y lo sostuvo en lugar alto sobre la parte posterior de sus muslos.

"Bájame."

Sakurara no luchó pero se agarró desesperadamente a una parte de él para mantenerse. Terminó siendo el borde inferior de su chaleco. Le daba demasiado miedo caerse de la pared.

"Cállate, Sakurara. Vamos por las escaleras. Esta es la forma más segura de bajarte."

Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí. No estaba en una postura muy digna y mentalmente imaginó maneras para vengarse.

"Puedo caminar."

"Ésta no es una sección bien iluminada." le informó otro hombre. "Casi te caíste una vez. Nosotros podemos ver."

Y yo no puedo.

Se tranquilizó y supo cuando llegaron a las escaleras. Dado el sonido que hicieron las botas de Sasuke cuando descendieron, eran de metal y se sentían un poco destartaladas. Imaginó aquellas endebles que una vez había utilizado para subirse a un avión. Estaba agradecida de no poder verlas.

Finalmente dejó de intentar bajarse y se detuvo.

"Gracias."

"Fue bueno tener una aventura." El chico que había hablado antes respondió.

"¿La llevas a una celda de detención, Sasuke?"

"No es una prisionera. Esto fue por su seguridad. La voy a llevar a mi casa. ¿Podrías informar a Seguridad, Yahiko? "

"Por supuesto. También informaré a Suministros que necesitarás cosas para la mujer."

"Yo me encargo de eso."

Sasuke no la dejó en el suelo, pero giró suficientemente rápido como para hacerla sentir mareada. Se movía rápido. Probablemente él lo consideraba caminar, pero ella habría estado corriendo a este ritmo.

"¿Puedes bajarme, por favor?"

"Estás descalza. No estamos demasiado lejos de la residencia de los hombres."

"Genial. Puedes pasar por delante de un grupo de chicos para que puedan ver mis piernas desnudas y mi culo también."

"Estás cubierta."

"¿Como de lejos estamos de tu casa?"

Sasuke siguió caminando y no contestó.

"¿Hola?"

Él envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de sus rodillas, cubriendo todavía más de su piel.

"La casa al lado de la que te hospedaste no era mi casa. Es el lugar donde me quedé para estar cerca de ti. Yo vivo en la residencia."

"Fantástico. ¿No habrá un montón de chicos Nuevas Especies viviendo allí?" Se imaginó una casa de fraternidad en su mente. "Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor."

"Te llevaré por la puerta trasera. No debemos entrar en contacto con nadie más esta noche. O bien estarán en su turno o bien durmiendo."

Se detuvo y la soltó con un brazo. Un pitido se oyó y supo que había abierto una puerta con su tarjeta de identificación. Entraron en un lugar bien iluminado, un vestíbulo de baldosas.

"Ponme abajo." Le ordenó de nuevo.

"Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, Sakurara. No estoy en el mejor de los humores. Me exigiste que compartamos habitación y eso es lo que estás consiguiendo."

Tenía un punto. Ella había pensado que irían a su casa, sin embargo, no a un edificio lleno de otros hombres. Sakurara hizo una mueca, esperando que él no tuviera un compañero de piso. Eso sería embarazoso. Sería peor si él ni siquiera tuviera su propio dormitorio. Entraron en un ascensor, pero estaba vacío. Eso fue un alivio. Se abrió, salieron a un piso alfombrado y él caminó por un pasillo antes de detenerse frente a una puerta.

Otro pitido sonó y la puerta se abrió. La llevó dentro y se inclinó, poniéndola sobre sus pies. Se enderezó y apartó el pelo de su cara. La puerta se cerró y ella se volvió, estudiando la pequeña sala de estar. Una zona de cocina estaba a la izquierda y una puerta abierta estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

"Esto es todo. Bienvenida a mi casa." Sasuke no sonaba feliz. "Es de un solo dormitorio y considerablemente más pequeño que las casas de invitados. El cuarto de baño está atravesando la habitación. Hay comida en la nevera si tienes hambre y bebidas allí también si tienes sed."

Ella se volvió hacia él.

"Es acogedor, aunque un poco escaso."

"Todo lo que necesitaba era un sofá, una televisión y una cama. No paso mucho tiempo aquí."

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa.

"No necesitas más que eso. Lo entiendo. Yo no estoy en casa mucho tampoco."

Frunció el ceño y cogió la parte frontal de su chaleco y se lo quitó. Simplemente lo tiró en el suelo junto a la puerta.

"Estarías más cómoda en una de las casas. Dime cuando estés lista para ir allí."

Él cruzó la habitación y entró en el dormitorio. Ella le siguió. Sasuke encendió la luz y se sentó en una cama grande. Lo vio quitarse los guantes, luego sus botas. Se levantó y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su estómago desnudo y su tórax. Su oscura mirada la inmovilizó donde se encontraba.

"Voy a la ducha. Estoy sudoroso después de subir la pared. Duermo en el lado de la cama más cercano a la puerta y no abras el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Esa es una regla."

"¿Revistas sucias?" quería que sonriera. Parecía enfadado.

"Armas. No toques mis armas, Sakura. ¿Soy claro? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Tú eres el que me obligó a venir aquí."

"Yo te quería en Homeland, no viviendo conmigo."

Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Sakura se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Era mucho pedir que hubiera ido tras ella porque la hubiera extrañado, como ella esperaba que fuera. Aunque consiguió crédito por mantener su palabra. Simplemente podría haberla llevado a la vivienda de invitados y dejarla allí. El hecho de que se encontrase en su apartamento tampoco significaba que fuera bienvenida en su espacio personal o que él estaba feliz de tenerla allí. Era evidente que no.

El agua cayó en la otra habitación y se quedó mirando la puerta. Podía imaginar cómo iba a ir el resto de la noche. Él saldría y, probablemente, apagaría las luces, ignorándola. Era una estupidez. Madara no era un peligro para ella, luego no tenía por qué estar allí. Sasuke sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del baño. Su temperamento estalló. Probó el pomo y lo giró en su mano. Tomó una respiración profunda y la abrió, entrando en la humeante sala rápidamente. La puerta de la ducha era de vidrio y Sasuke estaba totalmente desnudo bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se estrecharon.

Ella agarró la parte inferior de su camisón, tiró por la cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el mostrador. Metió sus pulgares en sus bragas y se inclinó, empujándolas hacia abajo.

"Que me condenen si me ignoras Sasuke."

...


	37. C35 * ¿Estoy embarazada?

...

Sasuke pareció sorprendió cuando ella se enderezó y cruzó la pequeña habitación. Abrió de golpe la puerta y entró con él. Tuvo que moverse para hacerle espacio. Un suave gruñido salió de él, pero su polla se puso rígida y no dejaba de mirar abajo por su cuerpo.

Vio gel de baño en el estante empotrado en la pared de azulejos y lo agarró. Dejó caer un puñado en su palma y levantó la barbilla.

"Date la vuelta. Prometí lavarte la espalda, ¿recuerdas? "

Él no se movió, aparentemente congelado en el lugar.

"Está bien. Lavaré tu delantera."

"Sakura." Gruñó y le mostró los colmillos.

Ella fue directamente al mejor punto. Dio un paso adelante y envolvió una mano jabonosa alrededor de su polla. Se quedó sin aliento y se sacudió, su espalda golpeando el azulejo. Ella se apretó contra él y frotó su miembro.

"Quiero asegurarme de que estás realmente limpio."

Su eje se volvió más rígido en su mano, cada vez más grande y más grueso. Más duro. Su mano se arrastró a la base y luego a la punta.

"¿No quieres hablar? Bien."

Miró hacia abajo entre ellos y ajustó su postura hasta que la cabeza de su pene rozó su estómago. El agua corría entre ambos.

Él no la tocó, pero se quedó allí permitiéndole jugar con él. Usó su otra mano para admirar sus abdominales. Era algo que había querido hacer siempre y la iluminación le permitió ver la forma en que esos músculos se tensaron y se estremecieron ante su ligera exploración.

Tenía una polla perfecta. Se enrojeció, mientras crecía muy fuerte. Algo de jabón se arrastró, haciéndola alcanzar la botella de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que respiraba más rápido. Mantenía sus puños apretados a los costados, la columna vertebral y el culo firmemente apoyados contra las baldosas. Ella derramó más jabón en sus manos y las pasó sobre su estómago, arrastrando hacia arriba por sus costillas. Masajeó su polla de nuevo, incluso deslizando su mano por debajo.

Él gruñó cuando ella tomó suavemente sus bolas y separó las piernas para permitirlo. Sakura sintió la victoria y lo miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos casi en una mueca. Ella levantó la polla más y se puso aún más cerca por lo que la cabeza y la parte inferior de su eje se frotaban contra su estómago. Su atención se centró en sus pezones. Ella no pudo resistirse y fue a por uno con su boca.

"Maldición." Siseó Sasuke.

Soltó ese pezón y se fue para el otro. Ya era hora de que él supiera lo que se sentía al ser torturado un poco. Lo había hecho con ella muchas veces. Ella Cerró los dedos alrededor de su eje y se apoderó de él con la presión suficiente que sabía que iba a hacerle sentir bien. Le acarició de arriba abajo.

Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, con una mano ahuecó su culo y sus dedos se clavaron en su piel. Movió sus caderas, lo que empujó su polla contra su piel. Ella chupó su pezón más duro, rastrillando sus dientes sobre la punta de guijarros.

Su otra mano se empuñó en su pelo y tiró. No fue suficiente para lastimarla pero lo liberó con la boca y miró hacia arriba. Él bajó la barbilla y la miró fijamente. La pasión endurecía sus rasgos, pero el hambre se mostraba en sus ojos.

"Maldita seas."

Él cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Semen caliente se disparó través de su vientre. Miró hacia abajo, viéndole correrse. Su estómago se estremeció, los músculos rodando un poco bajo la piel, pero la vista de su polla sostuvo su atención al máximo. Se corrió mucho. Él soltó su culo y suavemente cerró su mano sobre la suya, instándola a soltar su eje. Ella abrió los dedos.

"Eres tan sexy Sasuke." Admitió.

Él respiró hondo, expandiendo el pecho, y bajó la barbilla. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe y vio manchas amarillas en su iris. Ese era el Sasuke que más le gustaba ver. Le soltó la mano y curvó sus dedos alrededor de su cadera.

"La revancha es una putada, cariño."

Soltó su pelo, levantó la mano y agarró la ducha extraíble. Se movió de repente y ella se hubiera deslizado sobre las baldosas, pero él la torció y presionó hacia atrás, sujetándola contra la pared de fríos azulejos. Se movió más cerca, su cuerpo la atrapó en el rincón. Su pierna cubrió una de las suyas, fijándola firmemente entre ellos. Él le soltó la cintura y se inclinó un poco, enganchándola bajo una rodilla. La levantó hasta que se puso en un pie.

Sakura se agarró a sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Qué estás...? ¡Ahhh!"

La presión del agua se estrelló contra su clítoris. Fue impactante, repentino… y se sintió increíble. Sostuvo la alcachofa de la ducha contra su coño. Sakura se agarró más fuerte y bloqueó su rodilla para no caerse.

"Demasiado bueno." Suplicó.

"Demasiado malo." Gruñó él.

Él bajó la cabeza y empujó su cara hacia un lado. Su boca caliente mordió su cuello. Dolió un poco, pero se sentía bien también. Él gruñó, moviendo la alcachofa un poco para acariciarle con el agua.

"Joder."

Ella iba a correrse rápido y duro. Sus caderas corcovearon y eso sólo lo hizo más intenso. Simplemente no podía quedarse quieta. Era imposible con tanta sobrecarga de placer.

"¡Sasuke!" Gritó su nombre, cuando todo dentro de ella explotó.

Su pierna se aflojó, pero no cayó. La alcachofa de ducha golpeó la baldosa en su lugar y un fuerte brazo la agarró por la cintura. La levantó, liberando su pierna atrapada al mismo tiempo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y solamente jadeó.

"Esto es un desastre a punto de ocurrir." Murmuró.

"Me atrapaste. La peor cosa que puede suceder es que uno de nosotros resbale aquí."

El agua pulverizó hacia ellos desde la alcachofa de ducha colgando. Sasuke alcanzó detrás de ellos y cerró el grifo.

"No. No es eso, cariño."

A ella le gustó esto de que él la llamara así. Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura y silenció el rugido que quería salir. Echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar escapar su frustración rugiendo se sentiría bien. Casi tan bien como había sido sentir sus manos sobre él. Su pene estaba duro otra vez y quería follarla. Verla tener su clímax siempre le hizo ese efecto.

Usó su hombro para abrir la puerta de cristal. Pasó por encima del borde hasta el suelo de baldosas. El agua podría empaparlo, pero no le importaba un comino. Había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, así que sólo salió al dormitorio y la arrojó sobre la cama.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, sin esperar eso. ¡Infiernos, podía avisar!

Él la siguió, simplemente cayendo sobre la cama. Agarró sus piernas y las empujó fuera del camino, dejando al descubierto su coño. Necesitaba saborearla. Eso superaba la alternativa. No tenía condones en su casa y ya era demasiado tarde para ir a buscar alguno en Suministros. Tendría que ir al Centro Médico y probablemente despertar a alguien.

Enterró su rostro y pasó su lengua por su raja. Su dulce sabor le condujo a la locura. Una de sus manos se clavó en su pelo mojado, empuñando un puñado. No le importaba si tiraba de él. Nada iba a distraerlo. Cerró la boca sobre su clítoris y usó sus colmillos para empujar algo de la tierna carne atrás y exponer un poco más la carnosa yema. Aplastó su lengua y la restregó rápidamente.

Sakura gimió y movió sus piernas. Un pie terminó en su espalda. Se movió bajo él, sus caderas rodando. La presionó hacia abajo, inmovilizándola. Los ronroneos brotaron de él y no contuvo el sonido. Eso podría añadirle placer por la vibración. Movió sus caderas, su polla dura y dolorida. Frotarse contra el edredón ayudó un poco, pero estar dentro de ella sería mejor.

Sakura se corrió, diciendo su nombre. Él gruñó y se arrastró sobre ella, sin suavidad, cuando la agarró por los brazos y los empujó a sus lados.

Usó sus brazos para fijarlos allí y extendió sus muslos entre los de ella, lo que la obligó a separarlos más amplios. Él levantó su culo y se movió hasta que la punta de su polla encontró el cielo. Se condujo hacia Sakura.

Sasuke observaba su rostro. Estaba húmeda, caliente y no había nada entre ellos. La folló con fuerza y rapidez, sin poder hacer nada menos. No vio ningún dolor, sin embargo, sólo placer torciendo sus rasgos. Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo sonidos que le instaban a que fuera incluso un poco más duro de lo que debería.

La cama crujía, su vecino oiría el cabecero chocando contra la pared, pero no le importaba una mierda. Golpearía al macho si se quejaba. El coño de Sakura apretó más ajustadamente a su alrededor, tanto que tuvo que frenar un poco. Ella era tan fuerte que tuvo que luchar para moverse. Él gruñó, liberando uno de sus brazos, se agachó y la enganchó detrás de su rodilla. Tiró hacia arriba, haciendo más fácil para él poder moverse. Sakura se corrió de nuevo. Su brazo enganchó su cuello y posó la cara contra su hombro, gritando. Él empezó a correrse, pero gruñó y salió de ella, girando sus caderas. Su semen recubrió su muslo. Sabía que no lo había hecho a tiempo. Alguna cantidad se esperma pudo entrar en su interior.

"Santa mierda." Jadeó ella.

"¿Estás tomando la píldora?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella parecía confundida.

"¿Qué?"

Le soltó la pierna y la agarró de la mandíbula.

"¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo?"

Ella parpadeó, todavía mirándole confundida.

"No."

"Maldita Seas."

Él la soltó y se alejó, poniéndose de pie. Lo más cercano a golpear fue la pared. Su puño se estrelló contra ella. El yeso cedió bajo sus nudillos.

"¿Sasuke?" la alarma sonaba en la voz de Sakura.

Ella tenía la culpa. No lo sabía, pero él sí. Se giró, gruñendo.

"No debiste venir detrás de mí a la ducha. Siempre tienes que presionar."

Se sentó en el medio de la cama. Sus pezones estaban erizados y tenía carne de gallina sobre su piel todavía húmeda. Eso significaba que tenía frío, ahora que no estaban distraídos. Pisoteó dentro de su cuarto de baño y arrancó una de las toallas fuera del toallero. Se dio la vuelta y perdió el equilibrio en el resbaladizo azulejo, casi cayendo antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Era sólo otro recordatorio de cuánto le volvía loco. Un gran charco de agua dejaba un rastro todo el camino desde la ducha a la alfombra en su habitación. Llegó a la cama y tiró la toalla sobre ella.

"Cúbrete. No puedo verte desnuda en estos momentos."

Simplemente subrayó lo que habían hecho y cómo había perdido el control.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Él apretó los dientes. Su expresión se suavizó.

"Háblame. ¿Por favor?"

Él no dijo nada.

"Estábamos teniendo un buen momento y ahora tú te desgarras la mano. Estás sangrando. ¿Qué hice? ¿He dicho algo? Estaba un poco fuera de mí."

Él seguía sin decir nada. No podía. No lo haría.

"Preguntaste si tomo anticonceptivos."

Sus rasgos se fueron relajando y ella palideció un poco. La tranquilidad de la habitación se convirtió en incómoda. Sakura tomó la toalla y se levantó de la cama, envolviéndola alrededor de ella. Notó marcas rojas en las mejillas de su culo cuando se volvió. Debió hacérselas en la ducha. Podría acabar con un moratón. Era sólo otra cosa para arrepentirse.

Sakura se enfrentó a él, una vez que la toalla quedó firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, remetida con fuerza para mantenerla en su sitio sobre sus pechos. Se le acercó con cautela y se limitó a mirarle a la cara. Él no se movió.

"Todo el mundo va a saber que estamos compartiendo tu habitación." Su voz se suavizó en el tono. "Probablemente nos oyeron teniendo sexo también. Estuvimos un poco ruidosos. El secreto está fuera."

Odiaba cuando las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Ella parpadeó conteniéndolas, sin embargo.

"Imbécil."

Eso le sorprendió. Ella levantó la mano y le dio una palmada en el brazo. Echó un vistazo a donde lo había golpeado, luego a ella. Le había dolido, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

"Los condones no eran porque estuvieras preocupado de que alguien te oliera en mí. Puedes dejarme embarazada. Deberías habérmelo dicho. No soy una idiota. Puedo sumar las pistas." Su barbilla sobresalía. "Niégalo. Adelante."

Él apretó los dientes con más fuerza. Ella retrocedió y casi tropezó. Se movió, atrapando su brazo para ayudar a estabilizarla. Se arrancó de su agarre y brotaron más lágrimas. Ella parpadeó apartándolas, también.

"Podría haber tomado precauciones. Tú y tus malditos secretos."

"Los humanos no pueden descubrirlo, Sakura."

Ella se apartó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Pondría a nuestros jóvenes en peligro. Podrían tratar de secuestrarles y venderlos. Mercile trató de hacernos criar, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Pensar eso ayuda a contenerse de venir a por nosotros a algunos de los peores fanáticos, porque creen que esta generación morirá con el tiempo."

El silencio se extendió de nuevo. Deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando. Se calmó.

"Te llevaré al Centro Médico por la mañana. Hay una píldora que puedes tomar para asegurarte de no quedar embarazada. Perdí el control."

Ella se negó a mirarle. Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero no estaba seguro de si era de frío o emocional, ya que no podía ver su rostro. Ella contuvo el aliento y se volvió. La ira en su mirada no fue una sorpresa.

"¿Hay niños en Homeland?"

Él no dijo nada. No podía decírselo.

"¿Hay?"

"Es una información peligrosa."

El dolor cruzó su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a decírselo a la prensa? ¿Qué parte de 'Yo nunca haría daño a la ONE' no entiendes?

¿Piensas tan mal de mí que verdad crees que pondría niños en situación de riesgo? ¡Jesús! Luego, para colmo de males, ¿mencionas casualmente la píldora del día después? Realmente eres un hijo de puta."

Probablemente merecía eso. Él no sabía cómo responder. Su mano se abrió sobre su estómago.

"No te preocupes. Soy una mujer inteligente. Lo capto rápido. Si tu pequeño desliz en el control tiene consecuencias, no van a ser para ti. Tú no quieres dejar entrar a nadie en tu vida. ¿Cuál es el protocolo?"

"No entiendo."

"¿Qué hacen si estoy embarazada?" Ella palideció. "No me pueden obligar a abortar, ¿no? ¿Pueden?"

Ella retrocedió, cada vez más cerca del lado de la cama para poner espacio entre ellos.

"No."

Él odiaba ver el miedo crudo en su expresión. Ella no se relajó por mucho tiempo.

"No puedo irme, ¿no? No." respondió a su propia pregunta. "Así es como han guardado todo esto. Tendran que mantener a todos aquí o en Reserva. Escondidos para que nadie sepa que existen."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin gustarle lo exactas que eran sus reflexiones. Sakura se paseaba, abrazando su cintura.

"En la Reserva. Es demasiado arriesgado tenerlos aquí. Se me permitió entrar. Es por eso que todo el mundo necesita una escolta. No hay roces accidentales con los niños. Inteligente."

Ella no le prestó atención, aparentemente absorta en los pensamientos que iba pronunciando en voz alta.

"Mierda." Se detuvo y lo miró con una expresión de horror. "Cabrones como Orochimaru harían cualquier cosa para conseguir poner sus enfermas manos sobre niños Nuevas Especies. Serían capaces de criarlos y retorcer sus mentes. Él y hombres como él harían lo mismo que hicieron contigo y tus hermanos incluso haciéndoles que maten gente."

Sasuke asintió. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo.

"Lo entiendo."

Se quedó quieto mientras ella se acercó a él. Casi la esperaba abofeteándolo de nuevo, pero lo sorprendió cuando presionó su frente contra su pecho. Ella se quedó allí. Tuvo la tentación de poner su brazo alrededor de ella, sólo dudando por un momento antes de seguir sus instintos y hacerlo. Ella no se acobardó lejos.

"¿Cuál es el protocolo?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué haces cuando crees que puedes haber conseguido dejar a alguien embarazada accidentalmente o existe la posibilidad de ello?"

"No he tenido esto sucediendo antes. Debemos ir al Centro Médico y hacerte pruebas, Sakura."

"Cierto. Prueba de embarazo. Ellos deben ser capaces de decírtelo en unas pocas semanas. Supongo que no estaré de vuelta al trabajo el lunes." se echó a reír, pero sonaba áspera, erizada. "Puede ser que necesite ese trabajo de la ONE, después de todo."

"Sakura."

No estaba seguro de qué más decir. Ella levantó la cabeza lejos de él, pero no levantó la vista.

"Estoy cansada. No dormí lo suficiente la noche anterior y sólo alrededor de dos horas hoy."

Caminó alrededor de él y entró en su cuarto de baño. Él la siguió con la mirada. Se secó el pelo y luego se puso el camisón de nuevo. Las bragas se quedaron en el suelo, ya que estaban mojadas. Ella se volvió y finalmente le miró.

"¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes de repuesto?"

"Puedes usar el mío."

Ella soltó un bufido.

"Excelente. Ahora estás dispuesto a compartir algo personal. Olvídalo. Trataré con el mal aliento hasta que puedas conseguirme uno nuevo." salió del baño y cruzó su dormitorio, estudiando la cama. "Tenemos el mojado edredón. ¿Tienes un repuesto? "

"Sí. Yo lo haré." Se ofreció.

"¿Por qué no vas a curarte los nudillos? No han dejado de sangrar. Yo me encargo de esto. Sólo dime dónde está. ¿Todavía quieres el lado de la puerta? Supongo que lo haces por razones de seguridad."

"Estante superior en el armario en el lado derecho. ¿Sakura? "

Ella se detuvo.

"Todo va a parecer mejor por la mañana. Es un lema que realmente quiero creer en estos momentos. Sólo... no hablemos más esta noche, Sasuke."

...


	38. C36 * Mi error

...

Sakura todavía le daba vueltas a la noche anterior. Sasuke regresó al apartamento con unas bolsas en la mano. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Te traigo un par de cosas."

"¿Un cepillo de dientes?"

"Entre otras cosas."

"Gracias."

Entró en la cocina y vació la bolsa en la encimera.

"Te voy a hacer la comida."

"Ya me comí unas tostadas. Tu pan está a punto de caducar."

"Eso no es un buen desayuno. Sé cómo hacer tortillas. Recogí huevos y jamón y queso. Dame diez minutos. "

"No, gracias."

Clavó la mirada en ella.

"Todavía estás enfadada."

"Estoy cansada de los juegos de palabras. No voy a comer lo que cocines."

"¿Por qué no? Soy un buen cocinero."

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente las bolsas.

"No habrás hecho una parada en el Centro Médico para recoger unas pastillas y ponerlas en mi comida sin que me dé cuenta, ¿verdad?" observó su cara, atenta a su reacción.

Su boca dibujó en una línea feroz.

"¿Crees que haría eso?"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que eres capaz. He estado pensando mientras no estabas. Quiero irme a la casa de invitados. Renuncio a las condiciones que te exigí. No quiero vivir contigo. No tengo idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo, pero que me maten si vas a tomar la decisión por mí, señor del control."

Se movió rápido, se puso de rodillas frente a ella y se inclinó. Él gruñó.

"Yo nunca haría eso. Es tu decisión si quieres la píldora."

Había pensado en otra cosa desde que se despertó. Sasuke se había acostado con ella pero se quedó en su lado. Ella había dormido en el borde de la cama porque no quería que le tocara. No había sido una buena manera de pasar su primera noche como compañeros de cuarto. La idea de tener un bebé le daba miedo, pero no lo odiaba. Las circunstancias no podían ser peores. Sus ojos eran casi negros y parecía enfadado. No era nada nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa si voy y quiero tenerlo? ¿Vas a hacer mi vida miserable?"

Él palideció.

"Tu vida está en el mundo exterior. ¿Abandonarías a tu hijo aquí?"

No le hubiera enfadado más si la hubiera escupido a la cara.

"Vete a la mierda. No." Una nueva sospecha la golpeó. "¿Otras mujeres han hecho eso?"

"No."

Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero recordó el insulto.

"Sólo cállate. Recuerdo lo que guardas en el cajón de la mesilla. No hagas que te dispare."

Él se echó hacia atrás.

"¿De verdad tienes una opinión tan baja de mí? ¿Crees que daría a luz y dejaría al niño contigo? Quiero irme ahora mismo a la casa de invitados."

"No quise que sonara así. No puedo verte siendo infeliz aquí. Dijiste que tu carrera era lo más importante para ti."

"Era. Entonces la eché a perder porque pensé que eras especial. Mi error. Lección aprendida. Madara va a asegurarse de que salgan a la luz todos los detalles de mi misión aquí antes de perder su propio culo. ¿Oyes eso? Es mi carrera yéndose por el desagüe."

"Lo siento."

"No es tu problema. Hice esto. Sé de quién es la culpa."

Descansó sobre sus talones.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Llévame derecha a la casa de invitados después de que pida prestada algo de ropa y de cepillarme los dientes." Se puso de pie, asegurándose de no tropezar con él. "¿Con quién debo hablar para conseguir un empleo?" se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y le estudió. "¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo aquí?"

"Sí."

"Eso sería genial." Se mordió el labio. "¿Tengo que ir a la Reserva si estoy embarazada?"

Él negó.

"Hay jóvenes aquí."

Entró en el dormitorio y se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer. Su vida se había vuelto complicada. Eso le recordó a Ino. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle por qué no podía nunca volvería a casa? Mentir sería absolutamente necesario, pero le rompería el corazón. Eran como hermanas. Su casa era la mitad de su responsabilidad. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer los pagos Ino sola? No podía hacerlo sin ella. Iría a la ejecución hipotecaria. Su mejor amiga la odiaría y estaría sin hogar. Sus rodillas se debilitaron. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó.

"No vendas la leches antes de ordeñar la vaca." murmuró.

Las posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada eran pocas. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Siempre había tenido relaciones sexuales protegidas cuando salía con alguien y consideraba involucrarse con ellos. Se la había saltado con Sasuke porque había estado tan caliente. También era de conocimiento común que las Nuevas Especies no transmitían enfermedades y no eran capaces de tener hijos. Eso demostraba su teoría de que nada estaba escrito en piedra.

"¿Sakura?" Sasuke se asomó por la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

"No. Sólo dame unos minutos."

No se fue sino que cruzó la habitación.

"Háblame. Odio verte así."

"No me gusta estar así." admitió.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo dímelo. Haré lo que sea. "

Debería haberle pedido que se fuera, pero en lugar de eso se levantó de la cama y se quedó sin aliento cuando ella se lanzó hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, y les trasladó a la cama. Se sentó y ella se subió a su regazo.

"Sólo abrázame y no hables."

Apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se quedó allí. Sus brazos la sujetaron y la ajustó un poco en su regazo, acercándolos a la cabecera de la cama hasta que se pudo apoyar. Se sintió mejor cuando le acarició la espalda. Se relajó.

"Háblame, Sakura. Me estás preocupando."

Eso le pareció gracioso. Ella se echó a reír, y luego se puso seria.

"Estoy preocupada."

"He calculado las probabilidades. Están a nuestro favor."

"Lo sé. Solo ha sido una vez."

"Voy a hacer una llamada y averiguar cuando es lo más pronto es que podremos saber si estás embarazada."

"Okay. Hablando de un mal momento y dos personas que no deben reproducirse."

Se puso tenso.

"El niño no tendría deficiencias porque eres humana y yo soy Especies. Mi genética es dominante. Él nacería Especies."

Ella se tensó también y le miró.

"Quería decir que los dos somos adictos al trabajo y no exactamente una pareja con una relación." se movió y se liberó de él. "Gracias por el abrazo. Estoy bien ahora. Casi se me olvida lo anti-humano que eres. "

Él gruñó.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Deficiencias. Sigue así." miró el cajón de la mesilla para hacer un punto y luego le devolvió la mirada. "Dios, eres un maldito. Me voy a la ducha. Haz el favor de traerme el cepillo de dientes y encontrar algo que pueda ponerme. No quiero ir a la casa con mi camisón y las bragas mojadas." huyó en ese momento, antes de que se enfadara de verdad.

Cerró la puerta del baño, pero no echó el cerrojo. Quería lavarse los dientes y tener algo que ponerse. Sería difícil dárselos si no podía entrar. Abrió la ducha, esperando que su temperamento se enfriase mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua un poco más fría de lo que normalmente le gustaba. Sasuke conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Tuvo momentos en los que recordaba por qué se había enamorado de él y a continuación tenía que abrir la boca.

Enamorarme de él. Buen golpe.

Le descorazonaba saber que nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos. No permitiría que otros atravesaran los muros emocionales que le rodeaban. Había sido una tontería pensar que vivir con él y hacerle llegar a conocerla mejor funcionaría.

Sasuke profirió una maldición y cogió el teléfono de la mesilla. Marcó la casa de Hinata y ella contestó al segundo timbre.

"¿Hola?"

"Soy Sasuke. ¿Estás ocupada?"

"No. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito que actúes como un médico."

"Eso es lo que soy."

"Quiero decir, necesito confidencialidad. Tengo una pregunta."

"No quieres que se lo diga a Naruto, en otras palabras. Dispara. Tengo curiosidad. Él ya se ha ido así que no oirá nada."

"Cometí un error."

"Vale. ¿De qué tipo?"

Dudó.

"¿A partir de qué momento puedes saber si una mujer está embarazada?"

El silencio en el otro extremo de la línea duró unos diez segundos.

"Oh. ¿Esa agente del FBI? Okay." Hizo una pausa. "Cinco días desde el momento del, um, accidente. ¿El condón se rompió?"

Apretó los dientes.

"Me niego a hablar de eso."

"Está bien. Un análisis de sangre podría decírnoslo en cinco días. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Puedo programar una cita."

"¿Sería exacto?"

"Sí. He conseguido resultados en tres días, pero cinco es más seguro. Los niveles hormonales de las Especies atacan rápido cuando una mujer está embarazada de uno. También se han acelerado los embarazos. Eres felino, por lo que sería una gestación de veinte semanas más o menos. Dependerá sobre todo de lo testarudo que sea el bebé. A algunos les gusta llegar un poco más temprano, mientras que otros se han quedado allí una semana más."

"No quiero que nadie más lo sepa."

"¿Ni siquiera ella?" se detuvo de nuevo. "Hay opciones. Tienes que decírselo. Tiene que tomar una decisión."

"Le informé. No quería tomar la píldora."

"¿Sabe que puedes dejarla embarazada? Vas a tener que informar a alguien de seguridad, Sasuke. ¿Y si quiere irse? ¿O se lo cuenta a alguien?"

"Entiende la importancia de mantenerlo en secreto."

"Sigue siendo un riesgo. Lo sabes. "

"Yo me encargo de ella, pero no en este momento."

"¿Supongo que este accidente ha ocurrido recientemente?"

"Gracias, Hinata." Colgó.

Sasuke se levantó, fue a la cocina y cogió el nuevo cepillo de dientes. Se detuvo junto a la cómoda y buscó una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos de ejercicio con cordones que le pudieran ir a Sakura. Entró en el baño y los colocó cuidadosamente en el mostrador. Se sumergió en la visión de ella, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás bajo el chorro de agua. El olor de su acondicionador llenaba el cuarto de baño. Su atención bajó a

sus pechos. Su pene se endureció. Se dio la vuelta antes de que le sorprendiera admirándola y salió del cuarto de baño.

Huyó de su apartamento y fue por el pasillo para llamar a la puerta de al lado del ascensor. Yahiko respondió con un par de boxers, obviamente, se había ido a la cama después de su turno. El macho arqueó una ceja.

"¿Tienes condones?"

"¿No tienes ninguno? Todos conseguimos algunos recientemente."

Le molestaba ser interrogado.

"Tenía, pero los tiré. No creí que fuera a necesitarlos."

Había pensado que Sakura no iba a regresar al Homeland. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del macho.

"Espera."

Yahiko cruzó su apartamento y desapareció en su dormitorio. Regresó enseguida con una caja en la mano. Se la tiró y Sasuke la atrapó. Yahiko se detuvo ante él.

"¿Algo más?"

"Gracias."

"No me sorprende. Anoche parecías querer arrancarme el brazo cuando sostuve a la mujer para evitar que se cayera del muro."

"¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotros?"

"Claro. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien."

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Yahiko se rio.

...


	39. C37 * Quiero más

...

Sasuke se resistió a llamar a la puerta cuando regresó a su apartamento. No le gustaba servir como diversión de los otros machos. Cerró la puerta y se llevó la caja a su dormitorio. Los puso en el cajón junto a las dos pistolas y se sentó en la cama. La ducha seguía corriendo en la otra habitación.

Sakura se iría. Puede que permaneciera en Homeland, pero ya no estaría en su casa. Eso debería complacerle. No lo hacía. Estaría sola. Otros varones de sus clases oirían que había regresado. Un recuerdo del felino en el bar ofreciendo compartir sexo con Sakura le vino a la mente. Otros también lo harían. Gruñó.

Había herido sus sentimientos y la había insultado. Se había tomado su comentario mal sobre el bebé. No había querido que fuera un insulto. Sólo había querido asegurarle que el niño sería sano y fuerte si es que habían creado uno. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del baño, puso la mano en el pomo. El agua dejó de correr. Se quedó quieto, escuchando.

Soltó el pomo y retrocedió, tomando asiento en el extremo de la cama. Esperó. Se tomó su tiempo, pero por fin apareció. Su piel era de color rosa por el agua caliente, con el pelo húmedo, y su ropa holgada sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Se detuvo cuando vio que la observaba.

"Estoy lista para irme."

Sólo tenía que acompañarla a la casa de invitados. La habían preparado para ella, en el momento en que habían dejado Homeland para recogerla. Se quedó sentado.

"Antes le has llamado él." Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. "Cuando hablaste del bebé. Él. ¿Por qué has dicho eso?"

Supuso que había analizado en su cabeza la conversación.

"Todos los niños Especies son chicos."

"¿No hay chicas?" Su escepticismo era evidente.

"No. Como ya he dicho, reciben nuestra genética. Los hijos son inquietantemente similares a sus padres. Casi réplicas en miniatura. Ninguno ha llegado al tamaño adulto todavía, pero por ahora se parecen muchísimo.

No he visto ninguna de las características de las madres en sus rostros."

Su expresión se suavizó.

"¿Sería tu viva imagen?"

Tuvo que coger aire cuando su cerebro por fin lo comprendió. Su hijo, si tuviera uno, lo haría. Nunca había considerado tener un hijo. Unas emociones desconocidas le invadieron. Sakura se acercó más, mostrando la alarma en sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Acabo de entenderlo."

"Estás jadeando. Cálmate." se detuvo frente a él y se inclinó, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. "Vas a tener un ataque de pánico."

"Yo no puedo sufrir uno de esos."

"Sí, bueno, te has llevado una gran impresión. Sólo respira dentro y fuera. Con tranquilidad. ¿Tiene una bolsa de papel?"

Obligó a sus pulmones a funcionar correctamente.

"Estoy bien."

"Cada vez que quiero odiarte por actuar como un robot, haces algo que no me esperaba." Vaciló y luego lo sorprendió sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La cogió por las caderas para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás. "Sólo hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esté embarazada, ¿recuerdas? En el peor de los casos, no será el fin del mundo. Estoy rozando los treinta, la época en la que habría estado pensando en tener un hijo de todos modos. Mi madre estará encantada. No estoy segura de si eso es una ventaja o un inconveniente. No puedo estar cerca de ella durante más de un día sin desear ser adoptada. Es una persona muy negativa." acarició sus brazos. "No voy a esperar nada de ti."

No le gustaba la emoción que sintió entonces tampoco. Ira. Dolor. Pero no alivio.

"Bueno, ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo aquí sería genial. De cualquier manera, necesitaré uno y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Los empleados viven en Homeland o no? Tengo que ver qué hago con mi casa y ver si puedo darme el lujo de mantener a mi mejor amiga si no reniega de mí. Es un buen trecho de aquí a mi casa si no estoy embarazada. Pero puedo hacerlo. "

"¿Renegar de ti?"

"Soy la dueña de la mitad de la casa que invadieron. Ino no puede correr con los pagos por su cuenta. No puedo hacerle eso. Es una artista muerta de hambre." sonrió. "Al menos así es como se llama a sí misma. Tiene un montón de comida. Es sólo que no hace lo que hago y sus ganancias pueden ser irregulares, dependiendo de cómo vayan las ventas de sus novelas."

"¿Novelas?"

"Escribe historias románticas."

Él la miró perplejo.

"Tengo que llamarla. No voy a mencionar nada acerca de este lío. Sólo tengo que decirle que estoy bien."

"No puedes."

"Sabe dónde estoy." vaciló. "Estaba allí anoche. No quiero que se involucre, así que la escondí. No se lo dirá a nadie. Sabe lo nuestro también. Confío Ino con mi vida, Sasuke. Hemos sido las mejores amigas desde noveno grado. Las dos veníamos de familias de mierda y en condiciones de servidumbre a lo grande."

Se lamió los labios, debatiéndose.

"Vas a enfadarte y yo no quiero que lo hagas Sakura."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Vas a mantener la calma?"

"Sí."

Él seguía dudando. Ella estaba en un buen estado de ánimo sobre su regazo. No quería que le gritara o le golpeara de nuevo. No le había dolido, pero esa no era la razón.

"Un equipo realizó un barrido de tu casa ayer por la noche después de que nos fuéramos. Sólo tres equipos regresaron al Homeland. Uno se quedó para asegurarse de que nadie venía después. Tenían órdenes de quedarse."

Ella palideció.

"¿Ino está bien?"

"Está bien. Sasori la atrapó pero no le ha hecho daño. Me enteré esta mañana cuando fui a hacer recados."

"¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para contármelo?" se enfureció. "¿Dónde está?"

"En tu casa. El equipo está allí con ella. Hablé directamente con Sasori. Es un buen macho. Sólo se asustó unos segundos cuando la cogió por detrás. Se dio cuenta de que vivía allí porque su olor estaba por todas partes y apenas estaba vestida. Sabía que no era un intruso. Ha jurado que estará bien con tener el equipo allí y que ella no había pedido que se fueran."

"Es un Nueva Especie, ¿verdad?"

"Sasori sí, pero los otros tres miembros del equipo son humanos."

Ella pareció calmarse.

"Bueno, eso debería excitarla. Siempre ha querido conocer a uno. Ella no está atada ni nada, ¿verdad?"

"No. Puede hacer lo que quiera dentro de la casa. El equipo permanecerá allí por si alguien viene a por ti. Ella estará protegida. Quiero que capturen a quien sea que aparezca."

Empujó, sorprendiéndole lo bastante para que cayera de espaldas. Sakura se subió a él, cogiendo el teléfono en la mesilla de noche.

"La llamaré, solo para asegurarme."

La cogió por la cintura y rodó, sujetándola debajo de él.

"Ella está bien. Las líneas telefónicas no son seguras. Voy a tener que retenerte si insistes en hablar con ella."

Sakura no se resistió y su cuerpo flexible le hizo consciente de ella como mujer. Su camiseta prestada delineaba la forma de sus senos, llamando su atención.

"No pongas esa mirada."

Levantó la vista para descubrirla enfadada.

"¿Qué mirada?"

"Sabes cual digo. Tus ojos están cambiando de color de nuevo. Tengo un límite de un error por día y ya lo he gastado."

"Tengo condones."

"Eso es muy amable por tu parte. Un poco presuntuoso también. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener sexo contigo?"

"Exigiste vivir conmigo." Le gustaba un reto y Sakura siempre era uno. "¿Asumiste que no te tocaría?"

"Te dije que he anulado los términos. Voy a la casa de invitados."

"¿Ah sí?" Una chispa de humor subió a la superficie y sonrió. "Sólo si yo te dejo levantarte e irte."

Casi esperaba que le arañara cuando se acercó y le tomó el rostro. Pero en vez de eso, le acarició.

"No te entiendo. Sabes que eres un poco confuso, ¿no? Un minuto estás frío, al siguiente caliente."

Su evaluación dio en el clavo.

"Es tu culpa."

Una ceja se arqueó.

"¿En serio? ¿Porqué?"

"Me vuelves loco. No sé si debo dejarte ir o no." Quería ser honesto. "También me confundes."

"Por lo menos estamos sintiendo las mismas cosas." Ella se quedó mirando sus labios. "¿Lo de besar sigue prohibido? Tienes una boca increíble."

"Aún no estoy listo para eso."

Era lo que sentía y quería ser honesto. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y los dedos jugaron con su cabello.

"Por lo menos estás dejando que te toque. Eso es un progreso. Tienes el pelo sedoso. También me gusta lo caliente que eres, como si siempre tuvieras fiebre. Tenía frío anoche, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías si me acurrucaba a tu lado. ¿Me hubieras dejado hacerlo o te hubieras levantado de la cama?"

"Te hubiera dejado, pero sabía que estabas enfadada. Por eso me quedé tan lejos como era posible."

"Me sorprende que no escondieras los cuchillos. No eres una persona confiada. Estaba bromeando cuando te amenacé con dispararte."

"Le estoy cogiendo el truco."

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada.

"Yo no soy ella, lo sabes."

No le gustaba que le recordaran el pasado. La " ella" a la que se refería estaba claro, Konan.

"Me doy cuenta."

"¿Podemos hacer algunas reglas nuevas?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy cansada de caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo y que desconfíes de todo lo que hago o digo."

"Es difícil para mí confiar."

"Lo entiendo. En serio, lo hago. La gente miente todo el tiempo en mi línea de trabajo. Pero no estamos de servicio. Estamos sólo tú y yo, Sasuke. Estoy dispuesta a abrirme contigo. ¿Puedes al menos intentar hacer lo mismo por mí?"

"No lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No más mentiras. Vestidos o desnudos. No quiero tener que analizar todo lo que nos decimos el uno al otro. Bueno, malo, lo que sea. Sólo decirlo. "

"Nadie puede ser tan sincero."

"Puedo serlo contigo. Te diré lo que siento también. Es posible que no te sientas cómodo con eso, pero uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo. No va a ser fácil para mí, recuérdalo. Haces que me den ganas de tomar riesgos. Estoy esperando que esto te inspire a hacer lo mismo algún día. "

Sakura siempre le asombraba. No estaba seguro de cómo responder.

"Aquí va."

Sus pechos empujaron contra su torso cuando inhaló profundamente. Sopló el aliento antes de hablar.

"Me sentí atraída por ti y pensé que podría ser feliz solo con el sexo. No esperaba las cosas que me haces sentir. Van desde la ira a la frustración de querer que solo me abraces. Me parece que no puedo acercarme lo suficiente a ti, pero eso quiero. No algo de una sola noche o como quieras llamarlo. Quiero más."

Él reaccionó de la misma forma que cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haber creado un niño. Su respiración se incrementó rápidamente y su corazón latió con más fuerza. No podía hablar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder pensar. Sakura se apoderó de sus mejillas.

"Ralentiza la respiración. No tengas otro ataque de pánico. Acabo de decir lo que quiero. Sé que no estás listo para eso. Esta soy yo expresando mis sentimientos." Ella tomó aire y exhaló lentamente. "Haz lo mismo que yo."

Mantuvo la respiración de esa manera y él la imitó. Le ayudó mucho y las dificultades físicas desagradables pasaron. Sakura sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla.

"Eso es un cumplido para mí."

"¿Qué te haga caso?"

"Que hago que el señor del control lo pierda."

"Es por eso que no puedo darte más." No quería hacerle daño, pero ella quería honestidad. "No tengo ataques de pánico."

"No lo hacías. Tiempo pasado. Ya has tenido dos."

La ira le invadió.

"No puedo hacer esto."

Trató de levantarse y alejarse de ella, pero se negó a liberar su rostro. Se detuvo.

"Da miedo y es desordenado cuando uno se enamora, Sasuke. Lo oí de alguien que me dio una perra bofetada de realidad. Esto es tuyo. Puedes llevarte físicamente tu culo lejos de mí pero no vas a dejar de pensar en mí o creer que te he mentido. Es una calle de doble dirección." Abrió las manos. "Es tu decisión si me quedo aquí o me mudo a la casa de invitados. ¿Puedes por lo menos pensar en ello cinco minutos antes de tomar una decisión?"

Él salió de la cama y se dirigió a la sala. Se paseó, considerando sus palabras. Ella no le siguió. No dejaba de mirar a la puerta, pero ella le dejó espacio. Maldijo. Las ganas de golpear algo afloraron pero se contuvo.

Sakura le volvía loco. Su primer instinto era pedirle que se fuera, pero admitió que en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera. Era lo más desgarrado que había sentido en años.

...


	40. C38 * Covivencia

...

Todavía estaba en el apartamento, pero el silencio en la otra habitación desconcertaba a Sakura. ¿Qué decidiría Sasuke? Se quedó en la cama para darle tiempo para pensar.

Después de unos cinco minutos se sentó, se deslizó de la cama y se arrastró tímidamente hacia la puerta. Sasuke paseaba entre la cocina y la puerta de entrada, su expresión era tormentosa. Se apoyó contra la puerta, mirándolo. Era un hombre atractivo, pero no era su tipo. Ino estaba en lo cierto. No tenía idea de cómo manejarlo. Ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible. Era impredecible y ni siquiera podía esperar adivinar lo que iba a hacer a continuación. La nariz de Sasuke olisqueó y se detuvo, volviendo la cabeza hacia su sitio.

"¿Aún pensando?" Le sonrió.

"Puedes quedarte."

"Bien." Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"No puedo prometerte nada, Sakura."

"Esto es un comienzo."

"Nunca he vivido con nadie antes. Podría ser malo en ello."

"Estoy dispuesta arriesgarme. Probablemente soy nada fácil tampoco. Soy agobiante y me cabreas. Eso significa que voy a estar encarándote. Olvídate aquello de la entera docilidad que he oído que vosotros esperáis de las mujeres."

"Odiaría eso."

"Bien."

"Estarías aterrorizada de mí si no fueras tan valiente."

"Eso es un buen término para usar."

Él arqueó una ceja en interrogación.

"Algunas personas lo llamarían algo menos que halagador. Como ser estúpida por no correr cuando te enfadas." Ella se apartó de la pared.

"¿Todavía estás dispuesto a hacer esas tortillas? Tengo hambre. Los pájaros comen pan. De hecho, tengo mucho apetito."

"Yo nunca te drogaré con cualquier cosa."

"Eso fue un golpe bajo. Lo siento. Sólo sé lo mucho que odias esto, en caso de que acabe estando embarazada."

"Yo sería un mal padre y un peor compañero."

"Vamos a olvidarnos de todo por ahora. ¿Por qué preocuparse por algo que probablemente no va a suceder? Trajiste condones. Los usaremos."

"Llamé a uno de nuestros médicos. Un análisis de sangre puede responder a esta pregunta en cinco días."

"Eso es rápido."

Entró en la cocina, abrió la nevera.

"Entonces será un embarazo."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella lo siguió, con ganas de ayudarle.

"Discutamos esto solo si estás embarazada. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor."

"Quieres decir que es clasificado y tienes miedo de que se lo diré a alguien."

Sostuvo el cartón de huevos en la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

"No te ofendas. Tengo que informar a la ONE que eres consciente de los niños."

"¿Ayudará si firmo un juramento de sangre de silencio?"

"No somos tan severos. Una cláusula de confidencialidad lo haría. Eso podría aliviar algunas de sus preocupaciones. Tus leyes en el mundo exterior no se sostienen aquí, pero las nuestras si lo hacen en el tuyo."

"Me parece justo." se echó a reír, añadió. "Sarcasmo."

"Lo pillo." le sonrió él. "Tomaremos cualquier ventaja que podamos conseguir."

"No los culpo. Las Nuevas Especies han tenido mierda al final del palo para la mayor parte de sus vidas. Ya era hora de que se cambiasen las tornas."

Él se rio, un sonido profundo y maravilloso. Eso iluminó su expresión también. Le encantaba verlo.

"Nunca había oído definirlo esa manera antes."

"Grafico, pero eficaz, para conseguir ir a través del punto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Quédate ahí. La cocina es pequeña. Estaríamos chocándonos entre nosotros, de otro modo." Hizo una pausa. "Tengo que advertirte que sólo sé cómo elaborar bien algunas comidas. Cocinar era nuevo para nosotros y sólo me interesé por aprender a hacer lo que más me gusta comer."

"¿Es una lista corta?"

"Tortillas de huevos, tocino, carne y bocadillos de jamón y queso a la parrilla."

"Yo sé cómo abrir latas y recalentar lo que hay dentro de ellas. Nunca aprendí a cocinar. Ino me mantuvo alimentada. Es una fantástica cocinera y le encanta hornear. Me gusta todo lo que dijiste. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de enlatados en conserva, picadillo de carne y sopas? Tengo que perfeccionar esto."

Él se rio entre dientes.

"Siempre queda el bar. Sirven una comida excelente. En Reserva tienen una cafetería con enormes buffets cada día. La mayoría de los hombres allí no guisan o no tienen cocinas en sus hogares, por lo que alimentan a todo el mundo."

"No vamos a morir de hambre. Eso es una ventaja."

"Lo es."

"Háblame de Sasori. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que vaya a acoplarse con Ino y traerla aquí? Ella nos podía alimentar."

Él la miró boquiabierto.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida. Ella está soltera y siempre se queja de lo sola que está. He visto a tus chicos. No tendría ninguna queja, si él decide traerla a casa. Probablemente incluso conduciría ella el SUV para él."

"Él está soltero, pero no tengo ni idea de si quiere una compañera."

"La querría, si le hace galletas. Te dije que esa chica puede hornear. ¿Lee?"

"Supongo que así. ¿Por qué?"

"Ella escribe sexo caliente en sus libros y está eternamente solicitando a cada persona que conoce para que los lean. Espero que tenga un buen sentido del humor."

"Me recuerda un poco a mí mismo."

"Mierda. Eso no es bueno."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Ino no es como yo. Somos polos opuestos. Ella es pasiva. Él no querría andar siempre encima de ella y romper su corazón, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Le patearías el culo por mí si lo hace?"

Ella sonrió, burlándose de él. Una oscura ceja se levantó y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Es una broma?"

"No, si realmente él le rompe el corazón. Entonces podría tratar de patear su culo de verdad. ¿Me respaldarías? ¿Tal vez sujetando sus brazos para que no me pulverice con un par de golpes?"

Sasuke se puso serio.

"Nadie se atreverá a golpearte."

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Les mataría."

Él no estaba bromeando. Se dio cuenta de eso.

"Eres tan caliente cuando hablas de esa manera."

Estableció una sartén en el fuego y apartó la mirada.

"¿Quieres comer o terminar en mi cama?"

"Esa es una decisión difícil." Lo decía en serio.

"Vamos a comer primero. Dijiste que tenías hambre. Deja de distraerme."

"Pero es tan divertido."

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"¿Quieres que se cocine demasiado la tortilla?"

"No." Ella se volvió. "¿Tienes una lavadora y secadora? Tenemos que hacer algo sobre el edredón húmedo y me vendría bien algo de ropa limpia que no huela como si acabara de salir de una bolsa, como así es. Gracias por traerme algunas cosas."

"Me encargaré de eso después de comer. Están abajo en el primer piso."

"Sólo dime dónde ir y puedo empezar a lavar la ropa."

"No."

Ante su fuerte respuesta, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Eso infringe una ley?"

"Esta es la residencia de los hombres. El primer piso se inunda con machos en este momento del día."

"¿Las mujeres no están permitidas?"

"Si, pero tú no andarás por ahí sin mí."

"Cierto. Necesito una escolta. Supuse que estaría bien, siempre y cuando me quedase en el interior del edificio."

"No es por eso. Algunos de ellos se acercarán a ti para el sexo." Su tono se profundizó a un gruñido. "¿Quieres la verdad? Yo le haría daño a alguien."

Ella sonrió.

"Estás celoso."

Eso le valió una mirada acusadora.

"Yo nunca les aceptaría Sasuke. Eres el único hombre que quiero."

"Todavía les dañaría." Se centró en la sartén. "Deja de distraerme. No soy un experto en esto. Me gustaría que la primera comida que te haga no sea un desastre. Estoy tratando de impresionarte."

"Si arruinas el desayuno quítate la ropa. Todavía estaré impresionada."

Maldijo suavemente y se lamió el pulgar. Ella supo que se había quemado. No podía dejar de reír.

"Lo siento. Iré al dormitorio. Llámame cuando esté lista. ¿Estás bien?" Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la otra habitación.

"Estoy bien. Curo rápido."

Sakura sonrió cuando entró en el dormitorio, luego quitó la ropa de cama del colchón. Necesitaba lavarse también. Él no le permitía hacer la colada, pero al menos podría prepararla. Su mañana había empezado mal, pero había mejorado mucho. Sasuke estaba permitiendo su presencia. Los dos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para ver cómo iba a ser la convivencia.

Rebuscó en su habitación y encontró un cesto de ropa vacío al fondo de su armario. Era triste ver sólo sus uniformes colgados en la barra del armario. Echó un vistazo a la alta cómoda, suponiendo que tendría doblada la mayor parte de su ropa de sport. Tiró la ropa de cama en el recipiente de plástico, la levantó y la llevó a la puerta principal donde la dejó.

"Eso huele maravilloso."

"¿La quieres de jamón y queso?"

"Sí."

Buscó las toallas que habían usado y su atuendo de la noche anterior, menos el chaleco, y añadió todo al montón.

"¿Dónde está tu ropa sucia?"

"La lavé ayer. Tuve que matar tiempo, mientras esperaba tu archivo del FBI."

Eso arrugó su buen estado de ánimo. Ella se acercó al mostrador.

"¿Mi archivo?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

Él puso la comida en platos.

"Tenemos un contacto en tu mundo que fue capaz de conseguirlo."

"¿Quién?"

"El senador Setsuna."

El nombre era muy familiar. Algo hizo clic.

"Su proyecto político es la ONE y sus derechos civiles. ¿No es también el padre de Temari?"

"Sí."

"¿Has leído algo interesante acerca de mí?"

"Tienes un buen historial. No hay ninguna actividad criminal en tus antecedentes y a tu supervisor anterior parecían gustarle tus evaluaciones. No estás muy cerca de su familia." Hizo una pausa. "Tú..."

"Es suficiente. Parezco muy aburrida. Estuve vagabundeando."

Levantó ambos platos y rodeó el panel divisor.

"Por lo general como con el plato en mis rodillas."

Ella aceptó el que le ofreció.

"Necesitas una mesa de café." se sentó en el suelo.

"Puedo conseguir una hoy. La cogeré de otro apartamento."

"¿Sólo así? ¿Nadie va a recordar que la robaste de allí?"

Él se rio y se sentó frente a ella.

"No todos están ocupados. Nos trasladamos mucho, yendo y viniendo de Homeland a Reserva."

"Necesitamos bebidas." Se levantó y agarró dos refrescos después de enterarse lo que él deseaba. Se sentó de nuevo. "Tengo una pregunta."

Él la miró.

"Tienes muchas. ¿Qué deseas saber?"

Ella miró a su alrededor.

"¿Alguien más vive aquí cuando estás en Reserva?"

"No. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí, así que es una residencia permanente."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me preguntaba dónde tendría que vivir si tienes que irte allí."

Su expresión se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"¿Qué? ¿Planeas permanecer tanto tiempo?"

Ella bajó la mirada.

"Vamos a comer. Esto parece realmente bueno."

Comieron en silencio. Estaban casi terminando cuando sonó el teléfono. Sakura se sobresaltó pero Sasuke sólo se puso de pie y respondió desde en la cocina. Habló bajo y luego colgó.

"Tengo que irme."

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Itachi quiere hablar conmigo en su oficina. Se ha quedado a cargo mientras que Shikamaru está de vacaciones por unos días."

"¿A dónde van ustedes para eso?"

"Él fue a Reserva con su compañera." Cogió su plato y lo puso en el fregadero. "No dejes el apartamento ni realices llamadas. ¿Puedo confiar en que hagas lo que te pido?"

"Sí. Quiero hablar con Ino, pero lo haré cuando me consigas una línea segura. Te he oído antes."

La miró con incertidumbre.

"Confía en mí." Le instó. "No voy a dejar el apartamento ni tocar el teléfono. Aunque suene. Entiendo tu necesidad de seguridad y procedimiento. Puede que no sea un gran fan de ello y creo que eres un poco paranoico, pero las reglas son las reglas. Tengo que seguirlas mientras estoy en Homeland."

"Gracias. Estaré de vuelta pronto."

Se acercó a la puerta y cogió el cesto. Sakura lo vio alejarse y terminó su tortilla. Iba a mantener su palabra.

...


	41. C39 * ¿Documentos de pareja?

...

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Sasuke se sentó en la oficina de Itachi. Había hecho un par de paradas en el camino.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Tuve que hacer recados."

Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, posando su barbilla en sus puños.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"No."

"Me hice cargo por Shikamaru, ¿recuerdas? He leído todos los informes de seguridad."

"No sucedió nada, en el mundo exterior. Un equipo está todavía allí, pero lo he comprobado de camino aquí. Están bien. Está tranquilo y nadie ha tratado de forzar la entrada en la casa que están ocupando."

"¿Qué pasa con Sakura Haruno?"

"Ella está aquí. Tuve la oportunidad de recuperarla."

Itachi frunció el ceño.

"Tú no la llevaste a la vivienda de invitados. Tuve un oficial de repuesto sin tareas fuera ya que había sido asignado con la obligación de mantener un ojo en ella." Levantó la cabeza y golpeteó un dedo en un archivo. "Este es un informe de una perturbación en la residencia de los hombres. El macho debajo de tu apartamento reportó fuertes ruidos procedentes de tu casa. Tenía demasiado miedo de acercarse a tu puerta. Es un primate de Reserva, sólo pasa por aquí unas semanas al año."

Eso enfureció a Sasuke y decidió hablar con el tipo que se había atrevido a quejarse.

"No lo hagas. Casi puedo leer tu mente. Tienes a Sakura Haruno en tu casa. No está en la vivienda de invitados, así que supongo que todavía está ahí."

"No rompí ninguna regla. Le pedí a uno de los hombres mantener un ojo en mi puerta. Sakura está segura. Seguí el protocolo."

"Esto no es oficial, maldita sea. ¿Estás viviendo con ella?"

"Ella insistió. Esos fueron sus requisitos para volver a Homeland conmigo." Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon. Se recuperó rápidamente de la asombrada mirada.

"Es una mujer humana. Podrías haberla sometido con facilidad y justo obligarla a venir contigo."

"No quería hacer eso."

El macho tuvo el descaro de reírse.

"¿Y la perturbación en tu casa? ¿Supongo que ella no era feliz allí?" Estudió a Sasuke. "No veo heridas."

Sasuke gruñó y se levantó.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser objeto de tu diversión."

"Siéntate. Es una orden."

Sasuke se congeló.

"Dijiste que esto no era oficial."

"No para la ONE. Asunto familiar. ¿Qué está pasando? Háblame."

"¿Qué está mal con todo el mundo?" la frustración aumentó su tono. "¿Por qué todo el mundo me exige hablar? Ella está aquí y punto. No voy a romper las reglas por tenerla en mi casa y tuve que asignarle un macho ya que ella no es una compañera. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

"Por favor, siéntate."

Sasuke golpeó su culo en la silla, que gimió bajo su peso. Se cruzó de brazos.

"No es ningún asunto tuyo."

"Me importa de todos modos." Itachi se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, tomando asiento en la silla a su lado. "¿Mejor así? Sólo dos hombres que tienen una conversación. Habla."

"Ella quería quedarse conmigo. No hay nada más que decir."

"No permites que nadie se acerque tanto."

"Ya se lo dije."

Itachi controló su expresión.

"¿Hay algo más en juego?"

"No."

Él evitó encontrar la mirada curiosa de Itachi.

"Hinata llamó."

Sasuke gruñó.

"Demasiado para la confidencialidad."

"Simplemente dijo que teníamos que hablar. Soy el macho más cercano a ti. ¿Qué sabe ella que no sepa yo?

¿Perdiste los estribos y dañaste a tu mujer de alguna manera?"

Sasuke se puso de pie, resistiendo el impulso de darle un puñetazo.

"Nunca dañaría a Sakura."

Itachi puso de pie.

"Nunca pensé que lo hicieras con intención, pero no serías el primer hombre que pudo haber perjudicado a una hembra en el calor de la pasión. Hinata estaba preocupada y sabía que debía contactarme. Eres un hombre difícil que se niega a pedir ayuda a nadie. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Harás el favor de decírmelo?

¿Debemos salir a la calle y luchar hasta que estés dispuesto a abrirte a mí otra vez?"

Sasuke se sentó

"No voy a pelear contigo."

"Bien. Izumi odia cuando estropeo mis manos. A ella le gusta sostenerlas y las costras no son su textura preferida." Se sentó y volvió la silla para mirarlo. "¿Por qué está preocupada Hinata sobre ti? Sus intenciones eran buenas. Se preocupa por ti. Todos lo hacemos."

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

"Esto es muy molesto."

"Entiendo, pero tenemos que permanecer juntos. Todo es nuevo. ¿Te sientes atraído por Sakura?"

"¿Estás ejerciendo de loquero?"

"Estoy siendo un amigo y hermano. Discutir las cosas con otras personas que las han experimentado puede ayudar. Luché contra mis emociones por Izumi. ¿Es eso lo que te está pasando? Se puede sentir como si estuvieras perdiendo la razón porque el amor te hace cuestionar tu cordura. Es normal. No estás lesionado,

Sakura tampoco, lo que significa que debes haber contactado con Hinata para evaluarte. No estás sufriendo una crisis."

"Eso no es todo."

El silencio de Itachi, como si estuviera esperando una explicación más detallada, le calmó un poco. Él respiró hondo y exhaló.

"Perdí el control."

"¿Cómo? ¿Perdiste los estribos y lanzaste cosas?"

Él se agarró a los brazos de la silla.

"Control sexual."

"Las humanas no son tan frágiles como nos imaginamos. No están hechas de vidrio. Izumi me puede manejar. A ella le gusta el sexo duro a veces."

"Eyaculé dentro de ella antes de salir completamente." Habló en voz baja, un poco humillado por admitirlo. "Me sentía muy bien y ella me estaba mordiendo. Me perdí."

Itachi palideció.

"¿Ella no está usando anticonceptivos?"

"No."

"Mierda. ¿Quieres que la huela? Te podría decir si está ovulando." Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una mirada de simpatía. "Tendrás que hablar con ella sí lo está."

"Es una mujer inteligente. Tuve un ataque de ira después. No tuve que decírselo. Se lo imaginó."

La ira retorció los rasgos de Itachi.

"Deberías haberme informado de inmediato."

"No va a traicionar a esa información."

"Trabaja para el FBI. Para Madara." Itachi se puso de pie tan rápido que noqueó la silla. "Tú, idiota testarudo. Estás poniendo a Shisui y cualquier otro niño en peligro. Tendré que traerla. Tiene que ser puesta en confinamiento hasta que podamos estar seguros."

Sasuke se lanzó de la silla y abordó a Itachi. Ambos alcanzaron la cima de la mesa. Él gruñó en su cara y apenas pudo resistirse a darle puñetazos.

"Nadie va tras Sakura. Ella no va a poner tu hijo o a otros en riesgo."

El shock blanqueaba los rasgos de Itachi pero se agarró de la camisa de Sasuke 'y empujó un poco de su peso.

"Contrólate."

Sasuke lo dejó ir y se alejó para acecharle a través de la habitación, dejando espacio entre ellos.

"Ella se queda conmigo."

Itachi bajó de la mesa y miró el desorden de papeles que habían terminado en el suelo. Fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke.

"No iba a hacerle daño."

"Trabaja para el FBI. Eso la hace muy consciente de la clase de peligros que nuestros hijos podrían enfrentar. Está dispuesta a firmar documentos de confidencialidad para asegurarnos de su silencio. Hablamos de eso ya. Pide que se redacten pero no envíes a nadie tras ella. Lo haces y acabarás en el Centro Médico."

Itachi fijó su camisa y se mantuvo a distancia. Su ira se desvaneció y él ocultó su rostro.

"Tú, ¿confías tanto en ella?"

"Lo hago."

Se hundió lentamente en el hecho de que Sasuke no sólo estaba defendiendo a Sakura para mantenerla a salvo. Creía que mantendría su palabra. Realmente le había hecho confiar en ella.

"Joder."

Él se adelantó y se inclinó para recoger la documentación dispersa. No había tenido intención de ir tras el macho.

"Lo siento. Estoy al borde."

"Lo causa el miedo."

La cabeza de Sasuke se alzó.

"Estás equivocado."

"Esa mujer podría estar llevando a tu hijo. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo."

"No voy a alarmarse a menos que haya una razón para estarlo. Fue un desliz."

Itachi tuvo el descaro de resoplar. Se convirtió en una forma pura y simple de risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Sasuke se irguió, tirando el resto de los archivos en el escritorio.

"Tú lo eres."

"Me indigna eso."

Itachi cerró la distancia entre ellos y se apoderó de sus brazos.

"No puedes esperar que crea que puedes dejar esa información aparte y no estás obsesionado con lo que vas a hacer si ella está embarazada. No quieres que nadie se acerque a ti, pero puede que no tengas otra opción.

Eso será tu hijo. Estás aterrorizado."

Sasuke se apartó de su abrazo y consideró golpearlo sobre la mesa de nuevo.

"No. Yo asusto a los otros. Yo no experimento el miedo."

El macho se aproximó a su rostro.

"No eres tan distinto después de todo. La negación es el primer paso tras caer en el amor por una mujer. Conozco los signos. Los vi en mi espejo después de que Izumi entró en mi vida de nuevo." Retrocedió rápidamente, poniendose fuera del alcance de sus puños. "Tú confías en ella, cuando ni siquiera confías en mí y yo soy de tu sangre."

Sasuke se giró.

"Envía los documentos a mi casa. Ya he terminado aquí."

"¿Documentos de pareja?"

Se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió, con una mirada mortal.

"Acuerdo de confidencialidad. Sabías lo que quise decir. No jodas conmigo, hermano."

Itachi apoyó la cadera contra el lado de la mesa.

"Dile a tu mujer que dije hola. Nos aseguraremos de invitarla a cenar también, contigo."

"Vete a la mierda."

Sasuke salió furioso y cerró la puerta.

Su agudo oído no se perdió el sonido de más risas del macho. Sus puños se apretaron y quería golpear algo.

...


	42. C40 * Quiero algo mas que sexo

...

Sakura sabía cuándo estaba siendo evitada. Sasuke definitivamente se mantuvo alejado de su apartamento lo más posible. Un oficial había sido apostado en el pasillo. Ella había sido instruida para quedarse dentro o un Nueva Especie podría detenerla.

El aburrimiento era una cosa terrible. Hojeó canales y casi lanzó el mando a distancia contra el televisor. No había nada el que deseara ver o que pudiera distraerla. En los últimos tres días Sasuke había salido temprano, se quedaba lejos y sólo regresaba a casa bien entrada la noche. Tuvieron sexo pero siempre implicando esposas. La mantuvo de espaldas a él, restringida, por lo que no podía tocarle. No podía decir que no había sido fantástico, solo que controlado y un poco frío. No quería hablar, simplemente se iba derecho a dormir después. Él se quedaba al borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella.

La puerta se abrió y volvió la cabeza, sorprendida de verle mientras todavía era de día. Pulsó el botón de silencio y se puso de pie.

"Hola."

Él cerró la puerta.

"Hola. Necesito cambiar mi uniforme. Está inusualmente caluroso hoy y sudé durante una patrulla."

Cruzó el salón hacia el dormitorio. Su temperamento hirvió.

"He terminado."

Él se dio la vuelta, haciendo una pausa.

"¿Perdón?"

"Eso es lo más que me has dicho, desde la mañana después de que me trajiste aquí. Has estado fuera todo el tiempo. Me estoy volviendo loca."

"Querías vivir conmigo." Su boca se tensó en una mueca. "Yo trabajo muchas horas."

Ella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Ya se había ido cuando los abrió. Sakura irrumpió en la habitación y le pilló despojándose de su uniforme. Uno nuevo yacía sobre la cama.

"Quiero ser escoltada hasta las puertas. Voy a necesitar un poco de dinero para llegar a casa. No dejaste que cogiera mi bolso."

"No te irás." Se sentó en la cama, quitándose las botas. "Todavía estamos trabajando en conseguir cuidarnos de Madara."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Shikamaru decidió ir por los canales adecuados, ya que es del FBI. No nos gusta hacer enemigos y tenemos que mantener buenas relaciones con ellos. Nos han asegurado que lo están investigando y que fue suspendido por el momento. Le quitaron el pasaporte también, impidiéndole salir de los Estados Unidos."

"Ya no estoy en peligro, entonces. Incluso tú puedes ver eso. Me voy a casa."

Él se levantó en toda su estatura.

"No puedes."

"Sí puedo. Sólo vine aquí para pasar tiempo contigo. Eso no está sucediendo."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Madara aún podría ser un peligro para ti."

"¿Mientras que está bajo investigación? Es un imbécil, pero no un completo idiota. Te dije que no me va a matar. Apuesto a que los otros agentes que envió a Homeland están muy bien también, ¿no? "

Su falta de respuesta fue una contestación bastante buena. Habría informado, con aire de suficiencia, si algo le hubiera ocurrido a los otros agentes, sólo para probar su punto. El silencio lo decía todo.

"Quiero acceso a un teléfono entonces. Voy a llamar a Ino y que venga a buscarme."

Él hizo un punto mirando a su estómago.

"No han pasado cinco días." Él la miró a los ojos a continuación. "No vas a salir hasta que hagas esa prueba y sea negativa."

"Está bien." Ella trató de ser razonable. "Entendido. ¿Me acompañarás a la vivienda de invitados o debería preguntarle a la persona del pasillo? "

Se quitó las botas, se puso de pie y se desabrochó los pantalones.

"Tu casa fue asignada a otra persona. Tenemos visitantes. Te quedarás aquí."

"Encuéntrame otra casa entonces."

Se quitó los pantalones y se puso el par limpio.

"No hay una vivienda de invitados disponibles. Esto es todo." Sakura quería llamarlo mentiroso, pero la forma en que había estado actuando, parecía como si quisiera librarse de ella. Eso también podría explicar su falta de humor. Él estaba atascado con ella.

"Genial. Maravilloso."

Ella se apartó, marchando de nuevo hacia la sala de estar. Dos minutos más tarde, Sasuke salió del dormitorio.

"Te veré más tarde."

"Cierto." se negó a mirarlo. "No te molestes despertándome cuando entres. Voy a dormir en el sofá."

"¿Por qué?" Su tono salió ronco.

Entonces, ella le miró.

"Ya he terminado de ser sólo jodida por ti."

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y él avanzó un paso.

"Querías compartir cuarto conmigo."

"Eso fue antes de saber que la única interacción que tendríamos fue que me despertarías chasqueando esposas en mis muñecas y follándome. Ni siquiera hablas en ese momento. Prefiero evitar eso."

"Tú lo disfrutas."

"También me gusta hablar, pasar tiempo con alguien y no ser evitada. No te importa un comino mis necesidades. Parece que estás castigándome, Sasuke. Ya he tenido suficiente. Te quedas el dormitorio y yo tomaré el sofá. Asegúrate de configurar esa cita consiguiendo una prueba de sangre para mí pasado mañana. Me voy de aquí en el momento en que estemos fuera de peligro."

"Yo no te estoy castigando."

Algo de su ira se desvaneció.

"Eso es lo que siento. No he venido aquí para perder mi cordura. No he salido de tu apartamento, desde que me trajiste aquí. El único momento en que he visto el exterior es de pie en ese balcón. No me gusta mucho la televisión, pero es el único entretenimiento que tengo. Me voy a volver loca. Pensé que seríamos capaces de llegar a conocernos mejor."

"Conozco cada centímetro de ti." Su expresión fue implacable cuando él hizo un gesto, enfocando hacia arriba para mirar a sus ojos. "He aprendido todo lo que te gusta."

"Quiero algo más que sexo. Estoy bastante segura que puse eso en claro."

"Te dije que no tengo nada más para dar."

Eso dolió. No quería pelear con él nunca más. Estaba obstinado y decidido a mantenerla a distancia.

"Tú ganas. Me rindo. Pensé que había algo más entre nosotros, pero veo que nunca vas a permitir que eso suceda. Puedes dormir solo a partir de ahora. Eso debería emocionarte."

Se giró, entrando en la cocina. Él se quedó allí, por unos momentos, pero luego la puerta se abrió y se cerró tras él. Se arregló un sándwich y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo. El dolor sordo en su pecho era decepcionante y entristecedor. Le había dado una oportunidad al menos, sabía que no podía arrepentirse de hacer el esfuerzo. Sasuke no cumpliría con su mitad.

Su apetito huyó y ella maldijo. Dejó caer su comida en la basura, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó. Un Nueva Especie estaba sentado en una silla, a unos tres metros, sosteniendo un dispositivo electrónico. Él la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"No se me permite abandonar el edificio, ¿no?"

Se puso rígido en la silla.

"Correcto."

"¿Tiene este edificio acceso al techo?"

Dudó.

"Sí. ¿Por qué? "

"Tengo que estirar las piernas. Este balcón no es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer eso. Me gustaría ver un poco de sol y respirar aire fresco. ¿Puedes llevarme hasta allí? Eso técnicamente no sería romper las reglas, ¿no? No me hagas rogar. No sería bonito."

Dudó un momento, luego cerró el dispositivo y lo puso contra la pared. Se puso de pie.

"Sólo prométeme que no intentarás nada."

"No tengo alas para volar y desde luego no iba a saltar por Sasuke."

El chico sonrió.

"Soy Nagato."

"Es un placer conocerte." Ella salió y cerró la puerta. "Llámame Sakura."

Indicó la dirección y sacó su placa de identificación de su bolsillo delantero, la pasó por la cerradura y abrió una puerta. Una escalera subía. Fue delante y ella le siguió. Tuvo que pasar la tarjeta de nuevo en la parte superior y empujar un panel plano del techo hacia arriba.

"No lo utilizamos a menudo. Sólo aléjate de los bordes. Es una larga caída hacia abajo y los costados están en pendiente. No instalaron muros de seguridad para asegurar este espacio."

Sakura respiró profundo cuando salió a la luz del sol. Era un día cálido, como Sasuke había dicho. La vista desde el techo le mostró más de Homeland. Podía ver hasta los altos muros que les encerraban del mundo exterior. El parque se mostró a la izquierda, en la distancia.

"Gracias." Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Entiendo la sensación de estar encerrada dentro y necesitando un espacio abierto. Podría contactar Sasuke para ver si permite que te lleve a otro lugar."

"No te molestes. Esto es muy bueno."

Ella se alejó unos metros de distancia de la puerta y se estiró, volviendo la cara hacia el sol, los ojos cerrados. Se quedó allí. Una ligera brisa se agitó. Se sentía muy bien estar fuera de la vivienda.

"¿Has dejado su casa en algún momento?"

"Nop. Él se marcha todo el tiempo." se volvió para preguntarle. "¿Acaso es amable con todo el mundo?"

La expresión del chico mostró su sorpresa.

"Um..."

"Esa fue una mala broma."

Él sonrió.

"Sasuke es Sasuke."

"Esa es una forma educada de decirlo." Se volvió a disfrutar de la vista.

"Es un buen macho. Sólo... no muy sociable."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Es respetado por todos."

"Estoy segura de que lo es."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Ella lo miró.

"Claro."

"¿Vas a enseñar más clases? Disfruté de una a la que pude asistir."

No le recordaba. Había habido muchas caras sin embargo.

"No lo creo. Me voy a casa en pocos días y dudo que vuelva."

"Es una lástima. Yo no trabajo en Seguridad, pero a todos aquellos que lo hace les gustaron tus clases."

"¿Qué sueles hacer o no estás autorizado a decírmelo?"

"Yo soy enfermero." Él sonrió. "Sasuke me pidió que fuera uno de tus guardias. Estoy muy familiarizado con las hembras humanas. Sabía que no iba a ser una amenaza para ti de ninguna manera."

"¿Una amenaza?" Eso despertó su interés.

Él se sonrojó.

"Algunos de nuestros hombres no entenderían lo que significa el que vivas dentro de su cuarto. Sasuke no quería ningún varón a cometiendo el error de creer que estabas disponible para que se acerquen, ya que no eres su compañera. Se ha ganado la reputación de no ser el tipo que se encariña a los demás. Nuestros hombres están acostumbrados a que nuestras hembras vayan compartiendo relaciones sexuales con otros varones. Nuestras mujeres no tienen relaciones monógamas. Algunos hombres podrían confundirse acerca de tu estatus."

Dejó asentarse esa información.

"No soy nada para él, solo una molestia."

Nagato cambió de postura.

"Me amenazó con arrancarme cualquier parte del cuerpo con que te tocara. Él se preocupa por ti. Él también escogió a todos los varones designados a permanecer fuera de la puerta. El Centro Médico está hoy corto de personal porque estoy aquí, en su lugar."

Eso la sorprendió.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

El hombre tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, mirando incómodo.

"Vives con él. ¿Puedo hablar libremente? "

"Claro."

"Eres la primera mujer con quien Sasuke ha compartido sexo desde que fuimos liberados. Las evitó hasta el punto de que otros creyeron que podría estar interesado en los hombres." Sus mejillas encendidas. "Por favor, no le digas que te dije eso. Tiene carácter. No soy un buen boxeador. Es por eso que elegí la enfermería como profesión. Me tumbará en la sala de entrenamiento para vengarse."

Eso confirmó lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

"No voy a repetir cualquier cosa que digas. Lo juro."

Nagato se acercó más y bajó la voz.

"También me ordenó decirte que no hay viviendas de huéspedes disponibles, si preguntabas." Se lamió los labios y miró hacia la puerta abierta, y luego le dio una mirada intensa. "Pero eso es mentira."

Su mente se tambaleó un poco.

"Él quiere que te quedes con él. Supongo dadas esas órdenes que me dio cuando se fue, es posible que tú pidas ser trasladada. No habla mucho, pero está claro que le importas. Es un buen macho. No es más que difícil de identificar. Lo mantiene todo dentro."

Ella se le acercó y mantuvo la voz baja.

"¿Él te pidió que me mintieras?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Es conocido por su honestidad. Me sorprendió por la orden. Mi opinión al respecto es que está desesperado por mantenerte dentro de su casa. Puede que no se sienta cómodo admitiendo eso ante ti o incluso no sepa cómo decirlo."

"Él nunca está allí. ¿No crees que pasaría más tiempo conmigo, si ese fuera el caso? "

"Es Sasuke. Te digo esto porque no me gustaría que pierda la única cosa en que ha mostrado interés. Yo siempre le diría a una mujer que era importante para mí, ¿pero él?" Nagato suspiró. "Te ha estado asignando oficiales que sabía que tendrían demasiado miedo de tocar a su hembra y pidiéndoles que mientan para que ella crea que no hay otras opciones, permaneciendo en su cama. ¿Lo entiendes? Él es orgulloso y terco.

Puede que tenga miedo al rechazo. Sé que te preocupas por él. Soy amigo de Yahiko. Exigiste convivir con Sasuke. Él escuchó su conversación, en tu casa cuando fueron para traerte a Homeland. La audición de los Especies es excelente. No te rindas sobre Sasuke. Creo que vale la pena la frustración y la ira que debe hacerte sentir."

"Él me sigue empujando lejos."

"Empújale de vuelta. No te hará daño. Apostaría mi vida sobre eso. Él necesita una hembra muy fuerte para manejarlo. Sé cuál es tu trabajo en el mundo exterior. Una mujer débil no habría optado por trabajar para el FBI. Tengo amigas humanas que también optaron por carreras dominadas por los hombres. Estás acostumbrada a enfrentarte a la adversidad. Este macho es digno de eso. Es obvio que no pudiste encontrar un hombre digno de ti hasta ahora. Sasuke podría serlo."

Estudió sus bonitos ojos.

"Gracias por decirme todo esto. No voy a delatarte. Te lo agradezco."

"Todos deberíamos venir con manuales de instrucciones." Él le sonrió. "Sería mucho más fácil relacionarse con los demás, ¿no es así? Tengo una ventaja, ya que paso una buena cantidad de tiempo con el personal del Centro Médico humano. Sasuke no es típico y ha perdido mucho más que la mayoría. Le hace adicionalmente obstinado acerca de permitir que cualquier persona se acerque demasiado."

"Eso lo sé muy bien."

"Su corazón es más grande de lo que a él le gustaría que nadie supiera. He visto tal consideración en algunas de sus acciones. Sólo tienes que empujarle más allá de su resistencia."

"Necesitaba estas palabras de ánimo. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla. Vamos a volver a su apartamento. Tengo que pensar en un nuevo plan de juego."

"Tal vez quieras reformular esas palabras, en el futuro. Las Especies creerían que dices eso en un sentido literal, como que estás jugando con su corazón, pero yo te entiendo." Él sonrió. "Mantén tus ojos en la pelota y golpea a ese mamón justo fuera del campo. Él se preocupa por ti."

Sakura rio.


	43. C41 * Pesadilla

...

"¿Todo está bien?"

Sasuke estudió a Nagato. El macho se puso de pie, asintió con la cabeza y se metió el lector de libros electrónicos bajo el brazo.

"Gracias."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Le gustaba volver a casa con ella en su cama, pero Sakura estaría durmiendo en el sofá. Era por su propia culpa. No podía culparla, por estar resentida de su tratamiento.

Estaba atrapada en el pequeño espacio y eso irritaría a cualquiera. Esperó a que Nagato le pasara en el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta.

Su visión se ajustó a la habitación en penumbra. Ella no había dejado ninguna luz para él, otra señal de que todavía estaba molesta. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó por la habitación para mirar hacia abajo en el sofá.

Sakura no estaba durmiendo allí. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al dormitorio. La puerta estaba abierta y no se veía luz. Vaciló en la entrada.

Ella yacía en su lado de la cama, a punto de caer por el borde. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aceptando que se trataba de alivio lo que sentía. Estaba allí, en su cama. Retrocedió, se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró en el sofá antes de retirar sus botas. Le dolían los pies de pasar tantos turnos extra. Eso le había mantenido ocupado, aunque lejos de Sakura.

Se despojó de toda su ropa y volvió al dormitorio, hasta situarse en el extremo de la cama, con la mirada fija en su forma. Dormía boca abajo, su brazo desnudo y la espalda reveladas, ya que las sábanas no alcanzaban. No se había puesto una de sus camisetas como una barrera contra su toque.

Su cabello estaba tirado encima de su cabeza, extendiéndose por toda la almohada. Una de sus manos estaba curvada en un puño flojo a centímetros de su cara. Cada respiración lenta y constante era la prueba de que ella dormía pacíficamente.

Se preguntó si habría derivado sobre la cama mientras dormía o intencionalmente tomó su espacio para provocar su irritación. Él sonrió, adivinando lo segundo. A Sakura le gustaba empujarlo cuando estaba enfadada. A veces su rebelión era ruidosa y evidente pero tenía un talento especial para las pequeñas exhibiciones de desafío. Él se acercó más hasta que sus muslos presionaron contra la parte inferior de la cama. Quería arrastrarse hacia ella y voltearla más.

Necesitaba sus esposas.

Eso es lo que había hecho con ella todas las noches. Se las puso en sus muñecas y las enganchó a través de uno de los listones de la cabecera. Él dudó, a pesar de su polla agitándose. Deseaba a Sakura. Los condones estaban en el cajón junto a la cama. Había traído más, para el caso de que terminaran la caja.

Se enderezó y sus piernas se deslizaron unos centímetros aparte, mientras se acomodaba más firmemente en su estómago. No hubo ningún cambio en su respiración. Ella dormía. Rodeó la cama, se agachó junto a ella y capturó un mechón de su pelo en la punta del dedo. Se inclinó y aspiró.

Había pedido productos de aseo personal de su elección. El aroma de melocotón estaría siempre recordándole a ella. El fruto encajaba con su personalidad. Suave, dulce, delicado, con un núcleo duro en el centro. Delicioso al gusto. Cerró los ojos y admitió que ella lo había cambiado. Se convirtió en una parte de él. Un tinte de resentimiento lavó a través de él, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a sus pacíficos rasgos, la emoción cambió a la nostalgia. La echaría de menos cuando se hubiera ido.

"Mierda."

Ella se movió y abrió los ojos. Él se quedó quieto, pero soltó su cabello. Ella frunció el ceño un poco, parpadeando, pero luego debió de entrar en foco.

"Hola."

"Estás en mi lado de la cama."

"Lo sé." Ella levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. "Vienes más tarde de lo habitual. Es más de la una."

"Necesitaba pensar un poco."

Se sentó, alzando las sábanas hasta sus pechos. Una mano se extendió, en busca de la lámpara. Él la cogió, la sostuvo. No tenía más remedio que quedarse quieta.

"No. Me gusta de esta manera."

"No me sorprende con ese nombre. Sasuke... lo entiendo."

Él sonrió.

"Esa no fue la razón por la que lo elegí."

"Debería haberlo sido."

Ella no trató de tirar de su mano para liberarse. Le gustaba tocarla.

"Lo siento por lo de antes."

Ella suspiró.

"¿Es más fácil admitir que estás equivocado cuando no puedo distinguir sus rasgos?"

"Sí."

Ella se escabulló.

"Por lo menos acércate."

Se levantó y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

"No he sido justo contigo."

"Lo sé."

Ella le sorprendió cuando se inclinó hacia él, y apoyó la frente contra su pecho, su otra mano se encrespó alrededor de su antebrazo. Se quedó allí, cerca.

"No es fácil para ti compartir nada con nadie."

"No pretendo hacerte daño o enfadarme contigo."

Ella volvió la cabeza y frotó la mejilla sobre su piel.

"Quieres decir cabrearme. Soy culpable de hacer lo mismo contigo. Consigue una reacción y eso es mejor que el silencio. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestras habilidades de comunicación. Tenemos sólo dos volúmenes... o muy alto o silencio."

Le soltó la mano y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Él apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Parecía encajar allí.

"No puedo cambiar."

"No te lo estoy pidiendo. Sólo quiero entrar."

"No."

Ella se tensó en su retención.

"Ninguna discusión al respecto, ¿eh? ¿Sin dar y recibir? "

"Te lo advertí desde el principio, Sakura. Eres una tentación que no pude resistir, pero nunca seré el tipo de macho que necesitas. Te puedo dar sexo. Eso es todo. Quiero ser honesto. Hablé con Shikamaru hoy y te puedo encontrar un trabajo con la ONE. A nuestra gente le gustas y disfrutaron de tus clases. Va a contratarte como instructora a tiempo completo."

"¿Enseñándoles acerca de la seguridad? Tienes un grupo de trabajo para eso."

"Para enseñarles acerca de los humanos, en general. Te debemos una deuda, por cómo manejaste a esos humanos en la furgoneta. Tenías razón. Podrían haber infligido mucho daño antes de que los cogiéramos. No estábamos preparados para ese tipo de asalto. Ahora lo estamos."

"Yo..." Ella hizo una pausa. "Tengo que pensar en ello."

"Podrías vivir en Homeland o conducir hasta tu propia casa cada noche. Sería tu elección. Es siempre peligroso trabajar para Homeland. Tendrías que estar muy alerta de tus alrededores para asegurarte de que nadie te siguiera hasta tu casa. Es menos peligroso en Reserva. Hay una población mucho más pequeña de humanos. Los residentes de la zona les gustamos allí, pero comprendo que probablemente no sería de tu preferencia moverte tan lejos." Pasó la mano arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral. "Preferiría que vivieras en Homeland. Todavía podríamos vernos uno al otro."

"¿Me estás pidiendo seguir viviendo contigo?"

"No. Estarías asignada a tu propia casa. Podría visitarte después de mis turnos, algunas veces."

"Ya veo." Ella se relajó. "Serías capaz de follarme y luego irte cuando estuvieras de humor."

Su tono herido indicó que no era una opción. "No te puedo ofrecer más."

Ella lo empujó y él dejó caer el brazo. Se apartó y se deslizó al otro lado de la cama.

"Estoy cansada."

"¿No es eso suficiente para ti?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta. Eres un tipo brillante. Buenas noches."

Se subió las mantas, ocultando su cuerpo desde su visión. La forma en que ella levantó las rodillas y se mantuvo de espaldas a él no dejó ninguna duda de que no quería ser tocada. Estaba decepcionado, pero no sorprendido. Sakura quería un hombre que pudiera darle todas las cosas que necesitaba. Ese nunca sería él.

Se estiró en el lado opuesto de la cama, de espaldas y miró hacia el techo como había hecho miles de veces antes. El sonido de su respiración entrecortada le dolía. No lloró, pero su angustia era evidente. Él la había dejado hundida.

"Lo siento."

Fueron palabras duras que decir. Ella resopló.

"No lo hagas. Fui yo quien pretendió cambiar las cosas."

Quería extender la mano y tocarla. No lo hizo.

"Te mereces algo mejor."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Cambió su atención de nuevo al techo. Su respiración finalmente menguó y él supo que dormía. No podía encontrar esa paz entre sus pensamientos turbulentos. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente se quedó dormido...

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sonriéndole. Estaba desnuda, con los pechos al descubierto. Alzó la mano y los acunó. Ella arqueó la espalda, presionándose contra su toque con más firmeza. Los dos estaban desnudos.

Su polla ya estaba dura, cuando Sakura envolvió sus dedos alrededor del eje. Se levantó, ajustando la posición de su polla y se dejó caer en él. Él gimió al sentir su caliente y húmedo coño. Apretado. Miró fijamente a su cara. Era impresionante. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la pasión, con sus hermosos ojos medio cerrados. Le sostuvo la mirada y se movió sobre él, tomando más de su polla, levantándose, luego descolgándose de golpe. El placer lo atravesó hasta que no pudo permanecer quieto por más tiempo.

Él arrastró sus manos hacia abajo sobre sus costillas, curvándolas alrededor de sus caderas y las mantuvo allí mientras empujaba hacia arriba, follándola más duro y más profundo. Los gemidos brotaron de sus labios entreabiertos, conduciéndole fuera.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, su mano acarició su estómago y luego hacia arriba para jugar con uno de sus pezones. Pellizcó la punta entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. La sensación aguda casi le hizo correrse, pero no estaba en ese punto todavía. Apretó los dientes, ignorando la forma en que sentía sus bolas apretadas deseando explotar. Ajustó el control sobre ella y presionó su pulgar contra su clítoris, frotándolo.

Sakura gimió más fuerte y su coño se apretó casi dolorosamente alrededor de su eje. Levantó la mano cerca de su cabeza con la otra mano. Él pensó que ella planeaba agarrar el hombro para el apoyo, pero aferró la

almohada debajo de la cabeza en su lugar. Cerró los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, de tenerla cabalgándole.

"¿Sasuke?"

Abrió los ojos ante el sonido sexy de su voz… pero no era Sakura quien estaba encima de él ahora... Konan se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Ella sostenía un cuchillo en la mano y la hoja reflejaba la luz, mientras se arqueaba hacia abajo. La punta del cuchillo se enterró profundamente en su pecho. La agonía lo atravesó y rugió desde la fuerza de la misma...

"¡Sasuke!"

La voz de Sakura provenía de su derecha y se aferraba a sus bíceps. Estaba sentado en posición vertical en la oscuridad, en su cama. Respiraba con dificultad y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo. Había tenido una pesadilla. Estaba fresca, nítida en su mente. Le tomó cada gramo de control no golpearla lejos. Encerró su cuerpo en posición, permitiendo solamente el movimiento de su pecho mientras jadeaba.

"¿Estás bien? Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla." Ella frotó su brazo.

"No."

Se las arregló para salir. Él luchó contra el impulso de golpearla alejándola.

"Deja de tocarme."

Ayudó cuando Sakura retiró la mano, pero pudo haber acabado en tragedia. Él podría haber atacado a Sakura. Su pecho estaba intacto. Su corazón no estaba atravesado por la cuchillada de Konan. Ella estaba muerta. Él la había matado. No era Konan quien estaba en su cama.

"Trata de reducir tu respiración." murmuró Sakura. "Estarás bien."

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia la izquierda y se puso de pie.

"Me tengo que ir."

Se agachó, cogió su ropa desechada y huyó de la habitación. Tan sólo se puso los pantalones, llevando su camiseta fuera del apartamento. Necesitaba distanciarse de Sakura. Podía haberla matado. Él no era apto para una relación con una mujer.

...


	44. C42 * El dolor se desvanecera con el tie

...

El humor de Sakura era sombrío, mientras esperaba a que la doctora peliroja entrara en la sala de examen. Ella miró el reloj en la pared. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y estaba segura de que habían sido los veinte minutos más largos de su vida. La puerta se abrió y ella se tensó.

No fue Doc Kushina (que es como ella se había presentado) quien entró. Sasuke entró en la habitación. Se veía guapo en su uniforme. Sus facciones estaban muy duras, sin embargo, y su oscura mirada la inmovilizó donde estaba sentada, en la acolchada mesa de examen.

"Hola."

¿Eso es todo lo él tiene que decirme?

No lo había visto desde que salió de su dormitorio, la noche anterior. Más tarde Nagato se había presentado, pareciendo pesaroso y apesadumbrado, para informarle de que le habían dado instrucciones para trasladarla a una vivienda de invitados. Sasuke ya no la quería en su casa. Le había dolido, pero no había estado tan sorprendida.

"¿Debo agradecerte por aparecer para conseguir los resultados?"

"¿Lo han encontrado ya?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Todavía estamos esperando."

Se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó una bota sobre la otra. Su silencio le molestó. Se las arregló para permanecer sentada, pero tuvo la tentación de pasear la distancia de metro y medio entre ellos para darle una bofetada. Podría haberse sentido bien, pero al final, ella usó las palabras en su lugar.

"La próxima vez, trata de tener cojones suficientes para expulsar a una mujer fuera de tu casa tú mismo."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Ya me has oído."

"Sentí que lo mejor era tener una ruptura limpia."

"¿Qué vas a hacer si estoy embarazada?"

Ella arqueó una ceja, inquisitivamente. Él gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.

"No lo sé."

"Yo tampoco. Ya estamos de acuerdo en otra cosa."

"Tú y el niño seríais tomados bajo cuidado."

"Más vale que eso no sea una amenaza."

Sasuke palideció ligeramente y la miró.

"Sabes que nunca podría dañarte ni permitiría que otro lo hiciera. Me refería a la ONE y me aseguraría de que estuvierais provistos y protegidos."

"Desde la distancia."

"Podrías alojarte en Homeland o Reserva."

"Supongo que, donde quiera que eligiera, estarías en la otra ubicación, ¿no?"

Él no dijo nada. Eso respondió a su pregunta. Se había grabado bien las cosas. La puerta se abrió y entró Doc Kushina.

"La prueba de embarazo es negativa."

Cruzó las manos como si estuviera nerviosa, mirando entre ambos.

"Si me disculpan, Me iré ahora." se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¿Estás segura?" Sasuke se apartó de la pared.

"Sí." La pelo rojizo hizo una pausa. "Estoy segura. Los niveles de la hormona se habrían disparado, si estuviera esperando un bebé Especies. Podría realizar una ecografía, pero no es necesario."

"Gracias." Sasuke permitió que se fuera.

La puerta se cerró y Sakura se deslizó por el borde de la mesa, sintiendo las piernas un poco inestables. Odiaba la decepción que sintió al conocer la noticia. Hubieran sido las peores circunstancias para tener un bebé, pero parte de ella había comenzado a calentarse con la idea.

Otra parte de ella estaba agradecida. Sasuke conseguiría su deseo. Tendrían una ruptura limpia. No había nada que los uniera.

"Eso está bien."

Ella escudriñó sus ojos.

¿Está tratando de convencerme a mí o a él mismo?

"No te alejaré de celebrarlo. Tengo un taxi para tomar."

Se acercó a la puerta y agarró la manija.

Sasuke, de repente, se puso detrás de ella y aplastó su mano en la puerta para mantenerla cerrada. Podía sentirlo cerca. Si se diera la vuelta, se habrían tocado. Eso la mantuvo inmóvil, preguntándose por qué no estaba abriendo la puerta para ella.

"Sakura." dijo con voz áspera.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Esperaba que él le dijera que estaba dispuesto a tratar de tener una verdadera relación con ella, que había cambiado de opinión. No iba a contener el aliento.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Has pensado en el trabajo con la ONE?"

Ella se negó a mirarlo.

"Lo hice. Aprecio la oferta, pero no. Me quedaré en el FBI, si me lo permiten, o encontraré trabajo en otro lugar, después de que la investigación se haya completado. Voy a ir más tarde hoy para hablar con el supervisor a cargo. Tengo la intención de ir a casa y conseguir un poco de ropa de verdad."

Ella miró la emitida por la ONE, camiseta y pantalones de chándal, aunque sin su logotipo.

"Este no es mi mejor aspecto de vestida-para impresionar."

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Una larga lista formada en su cabeza, comenzando con él cayendo de rodillas y suplicándole que se quede.

"Nop. La ONE me aseguró que pagaría por un taxi para que me llevara a casa. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Mi escolta me va a llevar de aquí derecha a una de las puertas laterales. Querían evitar que nadie me viera salir."

"Yo..."

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y se volvió. Era tan alto y tan grande. Siempre recordaría eso de él. Y la forma en que siempre olía tan bien.

"¿Qué?"

El dolor brilló en sus ojos o tal vez eso era una ilusión por parte de ella.

"Te deseo lo mejor, Sakura."

"También yo." Ella le devolvió. "Me tengo que ir si eso es todo lo que quieres decir."

Soltó la puerta y dio un paso atrás. Ella giró el pomo, tiró de la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo a un ritmo rápido. No caigas a pedazos. No le des la satisfacción de saber que te ha hecho daño. Ella repitió esto en su cabeza, hasta que se encontró con su escolta, cerca de la puerta principal.

"Vámonos."

El macho asintió y la condujo a un Jeep que estaba esperando. Estaba dejando Homeland y nunca más regresaría. Eso debería hacer feliz a Sasuke. Ella sería desgraciada, pero esa no era su preocupación. Eso endureció un poco su corazón. La salida resultó ser una puerta en la pared, con un solo oficial de Nuevas Especies manejándola. Había otros tres más en la pasarela sobre el muro, fuertemente armados.

"Sólo camina por el callejón y a través de la puerta de la casa, justo enfrente. Un taxi está esperando delante de la casa. Creerá que resides allí. Ya ha sido pagado." El oficial forzó una sonrisa. "Por favor, no reveles la ubicación de la casa a nadie. Ambas puertas, la trasera y la delantera, han sido desbloqueadas para ti."

"Gracias. No se lo diré a nadie." lo decía en serio.

Las instrucciones eran claras. Dejó Homeland, cruzó el callejón y caminó a través de un bonito jardín paisajístico hacia la puerta principal, evitando la casa por completo. Un taxi estaba aparcado en la calle.

La mujer conductora le sonrió, mientras tomaba asiento en la parte de atrás. La conductora recitó la dirección de Sakura.

"Es correcto, ¿verdad? Tu madre dijo que tenías una pelea con tu novio, cuando llamó. Ella ya ha pagado con tarjeta de crédito, así que no me importa esperar mientras que consigues más de sus cosas."

"Volveré más adelante." Sakura se echó hacia atrás. Era una buena cobertura. "Él necesita tiempo para refrescarse."

La conductora puso el coche en marcha.

"Lo siento, cariño. Los hombres pueden ser unos gilipollas."

"Sí que pueden."

Sakura pensó en Sasuke. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí misma, por la esperanza de tener algo más con él. Eso no aliviaría su angustia, de cualquier modo.

"No tengo ganas de hablar."

"Claro. Lo entiendo."

La mujer encendió su radio... una melodía country.

Sakura tocó su estómago. Debería haber sido una fantástica noticia el haber evitado un embarazo no planeado. La idea de tener un pequeño mini-yo de Sasuke había estado en su mente a menudo y le había empezado a gustar el concepto. Él tenía que estar sintiendo exactamente lo contrario.

El taxi se detuvo frente a su casa, Sakura agradeció al conductor y se bajó. Era agradable estar en casa. La pintura estaba triturada y las ventanas necesitaban ser reemplazadas, pero estaba en casa. Ino sería feliz de verla.

Tuvo que llamar al timbre, puesto que no tenía llaves. Ino respondió al instante y le sonrió.

"¡Estás en casa!" la abrazó con fuerza. "Te he echado de menos."

"Quise llamarte pero no pude." Sasuke se había asegurado de eso. "¿Estás bien?"

Ino la soltó y tiró de ella al interior, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta.

"Estoy muy bien. Está despejado, chicos. Es sólo Sakura."

Un hombre uniformado salió al pasillo de la sala de estar. Sostenía una pistola y las letras blancas ONE en su chaleco indicaban quién era. Sus rasgos revelaban que no era un Nueva Especie.

El segundo tipo que salió al pasillo de la cocina si lo era. Éste era un hombre alto, con los ojos inusuales. Verles allí la cabreó.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí todavía?"

Ella se dirigió al oficial más cercano, evitando mirar a ese Nueva Especie de nuevo.

"Nos asignaron para cuidar la casa, por si alguien aparecía."

El temperamento de Sakura chasqueó. Sasuke quería cortar por lo sano y lo mismo quería ella.

"¡Fuera de mi casa!"

"Tenemos órdenes." argumentó el hombre, enfundando su arma.

"Sakura." susurró Ino "No pasa nada. Tenemos a cuatro de ellos. Dos están durmiendo ahora mismo, mientras éstos están de servicio. Están aquí para protegerme."

"Yo puedo hacer eso." Se puso en la cara del hombre uniformado. "¡Fuera de mi casa! No me hagas agarar el teléfono y llamar a la policía. Lo haré. Reúne a tu equipo y se van. Estoy en casa. ¿Tomaste mis armas? "

"No."

"Entonces fuera. Tienen cinco minutos."

Avanzó lentamente rodeándoles, agarró la muñeca de Ino y tiró de ella hacia la cocina.

"Voy a prepararme un bocadillo y será mejor que se hayan ido pasado el momento que termine de comerlo. Vuelvan la ONE."

"Sakura." protestó Ino.

Se detuvo cuando el Nueva Especie le cortó el paso. Él gruñó bajo y sus extraños ojos se estrecharon.

"Estamos bajo órdenes de seguir aquí, señorita Haruno."

Sakura liberó a Ino y empujó el dedo en el centro de su chaleco.

"Le dices a Sasuke que se vaya al infierno. Él me quería fuera de su vida y lo estoy. Eso significa que ustedes están fuera de mi casa."

La confusión se dibujó en su rostro.

"Desaparezcan en cinco minutos o puedes explicárselo a la policía y, probablemente, a los sabuesos de noticias que estarán con las orejas en sus escáner, acerca de por qué estan aquí. Yo no quiero ni necesito protección de la ONE. Tú no quieres llamar la atención de que estés aquí. Yo llamaría a eso un trato justo.

¡Piérdete!" lo empujó contra la pared e irrumpió hacia la cocina.

"Sakura, son de los buenos. Están preocupados por Madara. Vinieron aquí para mantenernos a salvo en caso de que aparezca."

Ella giró, tratando de enfriar su temperamento.

"No va venir. Soy el menor de los problemas de ese gilipollas. Ha sido suspendido y está bajo investigación. Él abusó de su posición, desperdiciando dinero y tiempo de los agentes. Y no quiero volver a oír hablar de Nuevas Especies nunca más. ¿Soy clara? "

Ino la estudió.

"Oh, Sakura." la lastima se mostró en su expresión. "Lo siento mucho."

"No lo hagas." Le advirtió. "Ni una palabra más." Su tono se suavizó. "No quiero hablar de esto. No quiero hablar de él. Sólo quiero comer algo y seguir adelante con mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro." asintió Ino. "Voy a darles las gracias y despedirme."

"Hazlo." Sakura abrió la nevera, mirando el reloj sobre la encimera. "Cinco minutos, Ino. Lo digo en serio. Quiero que se vayan."

"Está bien, Sakura."

Ino la dejó sola. Sakura retiró una soda y una de las ensaladas envasadas que a Ino le gustaban tanto. El dolor se desvanecería con el tiempo. No la había dejado con ninguna otra opción. Consumirse por un hombre que nunca se permitiría acercarse a ella sería una pérdida de tiempo. Había tomado un riesgo, había luchado por él, pero era una batalla perdida.

"Maldito." susurró.

No iba a ser fácil de superar. Ni un poco.

...


	45. C43 * Miente a otros, pero no a ti mismo

...

"¿Qué habrías preferido que hiciera? ¿Atarla y amordazarla para evitar que llamara al departamento de policía?" Sasori cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Estaba enfadada contigo. Eso era evidente."

Sasuke gruñó.

"No debiste haberla dejado."

"No tenían otra opción." Itachi se puso del lado de Sasori. "Fueron despedidos. No tenemos jurisdicción para permanecer en el interior de una casa sin el consentimiento del propietario. Tenemos los ojos puestos en Madara. Ha estado en la oficina de su abogado y en su domicilio. No hizo ningún movimiento para tomar represalias contra tu Sakura."

"Ella no es mía." dijo entre dientes.

Itachi se puso delante de él.

"Tienes razón. No lo es. La despediste. Es una oficial entrenada. Viste de primera mano lo bien que se puede manejar sola en nuestra puerta principal." Miró a Sasori." "¿Tenía armas en su casa?"

"Dos pistolas y una escopeta en su armario." Sasori tomó asiento. "Las dejamos allí."

Itachi volvió la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Sasuke.

"Ella está armada. Puede controlar a un macho humano, en caso de necesidad."

"La seguridad en su casa es un chiste." Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a ceder. "Por lo menos permíteme enviar un equipo a instalar un sistema."

"No." La silla de Shikamaru crujió. "Estaba dispuesto a colocar un equipo en el lugar, pero Sakura Haruno ha dejado claro que no agradecería más ayuda de nosotros. Debemos respetar su decisión."

"Pagaré por ello yo mismo."

Sasuke sostuvo la tranquila mirada del macho felino.

"No." repitió Shikamaru. "Sasori, estás disculpado."

El macho se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Shikamaru suspiró y se recostó.

"Deberías haberle pedido quedarse, si estás tan preocupado por esa hembra, Sasuke."

"No pensé que patearía a nuestro equipo."

Itachi resopló.

"Tú la querías fuera de tu vida. Déjala ir."

"Está en peligro." argumentó Sasuke.

Itachi se sentó y sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedes tener las dos cosas, hermano. No es una humana indefensa. Fuiste atraído por ella porque es fuerte. Madara no ha hecho ninguna indicación de que vaya a ser un peligro para ella. El FBI también le tiene vigilado de cerca. Compartieron sus hallazgos hasta el momento. Su relación con Danzō podría haber sido la única razón por la que lo buscó. No han encontrado nada hasta ahora para indicar que sabía algo o que era parte de lo que Danzō le hizo a la ONE. Los humanos pueden ser ferozmente leales a la familia.

¿Sabes lo que pienso?"

"No quiero saberlo." Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Ahora me voy."

Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue una sorpresa cuando vio que Sasori le esperaba a las afueras del edificio. El macho se acercó con una expresión sombría.

"Te preocupas por esa mujer."

"No quiero que le hagan daño." Se negó a admitir más.

Sasori lamió los labios y miró a su alrededor, antes de deslizar su mano dentro de su chaleco. Le ofreció una tarjeta.

"Aquí tienes."

Sasuke echó un vistazo a los números escritos en ella.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El código de acceso a las cámaras de seguridad que establecimos frente a la casa de Sakura Haruno. No las he retirado. Las cámaras interiores fueron eliminadas pero tendrás una visión completa de la parte delantera y trasera de la propiedad."

Sasuke se embolsó la tarjeta.

"¿Por qué las dejaste?"

Sasori vaciló.

"Me gusta Ino. Era dulce y quería mantener un ojo en ella. Creo que esto es más importante para ti que para mí. La asusté demasiado como para despertar su interés."

"Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

Sasori parecía como si quisiera decir algo más.

"¿Qué?"

"Tuviste una hembra. ¿Por qué renunciaste a ella? ¿Fue debido a todo lo que ella perdería llegando a ser parte de nuestro mundo? "

"No soy un compañero apto."

La comprensión amaneció en la cara del macho otro.

"Es difícil superar el pasado. Pero no hay punto de futuro, si no puedes dejarlo pasar."

"No es así de simple."

"Nos adaptamos." le recordó Sasori. "Aspiramos a ser siempre más de lo que estábamos destinados a ser.

¿No mantienes esa meta también? "

"Estoy demasiado dañado."

Sasori asintió.

"Todos nosotros lo estamos en ciertos grados. Algunos daños son visibles, otras cicatrices están profundamente en nuestras almas. Es parte de ser Especie. No eres el macho que he conocido con menos probabilidades para tomar una compañera. Asuma tiene Kurenai."

"Él, al menos, estaba dispuesto a aceptar una compañera."

"Dispuesto y ser capaz de tener éxito son dos cosas diferentes. Ellos lo hicieron funcionar. Ese era un macho que no podía vivir con ello." Sasori sonrió. "¿Crees que ha ensordecido por ahora, oyendo sus rugidos? Él no es el macho más paciente o tranquilo."

"Él no querría asustarla."

"Asuma me da miedo, como a los demás residentes de la Zona Salvaje y no son exactamente lo que yo consideraría cuerdos. Eso dice mucho, ¿no?"

Sasuke tuvo un flashback de un momento con Sakura. Casi podía oír su voz. Tenemos dos volúmenes. Alto o silencio.

"Yo no soy como él."

"Tú eres más racional. Él descontrola sus sentimientos, en gran medida. Demasiado. No conoce el equilibrio."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Has probado?"

"No voy a hablar de esto."

"Te preocupas por esa hembra. Es un hecho. ¿Has pensado en que ella va a conocer algún humano? ¿Y si le hace daño? Los seres humanos pueden engañar a una mujer. Llevan enfermedades sexuales también. Fui a una de sus clases. La violencia doméstica es un problema en su mundo. Me imagino que ella no buscaría un varón débil para procrear. Podía causarla un daño grave o matarla."

"Suficiente."

Las cosas que Sasori describía lo enfurecieron.

"¿Has visto las noticias? Dejan de manifiesto los robos con invasión de domicilio, violaciones, asesinatos y actos de violencia al azar. No tenemos esos problemas dentro de nuestras fronteras. Los muros que nos rodean protegen a nuestras hembras de la violencia del mundo exterior. Es nuestro deber como hombres mantenerlas a salvo. Tu mujer no está aquí."

"Ella no es mi mujer." gruñó.

Sasori sonrió.

"No habrías perdido los estribos, antes de conocerla. Me habrías corregido con calma. Ella ya te ha cambiado."

"Soy el mismo macho."

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez deberías irte a casa y darte una buena mirada en un espejo. Estás en fase de negación. Miente a otros, pero no a ti mismo."

Sasuke observó el oficial alejarse a distancia. Apretó los puños, cabreado. Todo el mundo seguía dándole consejos y esta no era la primera vez que había sido acusado de no ser sincero.

Se fue a casa y cerró la puerta. Huellas tenues del olor de Sakura quedaron en el dormitorio. Respiró por la boca y entró en el cuarto de baño, encendiendo la luz. Agarró el lavabo, se inclinó para tomar el consejo de Sasori.

El mismo macho le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. No advirtió ningún cambio físico. Se había olvidado de cortarse el pelo, las hebras eran ahora lo suficientemente largas como para descansar sobre sus hombros. Lo último que quería era parecerse a Itachi ni a los hermanos que una vez había perdido.

Hizo una nota mental para cortárselo bien pronto y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Estudió la cama, los recuerdos de Sakura eran inevitables. La echaba de menos. Podría desvanecerse con el tiempo y él volvería a su rutina normal. Ir al trabajo, volver a casa y estar solo. Volvería a mirar al techo hasta que se durmiera. Las pesadillas lo despertarían en algún momento. Él tomaría una ducha y comenzaría otro día más. Se había convertido en un ciclo sin fin, que ya no ostentaba recurso alguno.

"Maldición" dijo con voz áspera.

Abrió el armario y sacó un estuche cerrado con llave. Sakura no había intentado abrirlo. Lo había comprobado. Puso en él la combinación correcta y sacó el ordenador portátil.

En cuestión de minutos lo tenía enchufado y conectó con la cámara seguridad... la vista frontal y posterior de la casa de Sakura en pantalla dividida.

Se quitó las botas, se acomodó y se sentó en la cama, colocando el dispositivo en su regazo. No hubo señales de vida hasta que se puso el sol. Las luces se encendían y apagaban en la casa, permitiéndole rastrear el movimiento. Una mujer rubia se detuvo delante de una ventana iluminada en la parte delantera, en el segundo piso. Esa tenía que ser Ino. Se asomó y se volvió, sus labios se movían.

Sasuke odiaba la forma en que esperaba que Sakura pudiera entrar en la vista. La luz se apagó y pasó el tiempo. Se levantó y se preparó una comida ligera. Volviendo a la habitación, se lo comió mientras que vigilaba la casa de Sakura. El portátil encajaba bien en la mesita de noche, frente a su cama.

El teléfono sonó y él respondió.

"Sasuke."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, Itachi."

"¿Te gustaría venir a cenar?"

"Ya comí."

"Puedes unirte a nosotros mañana."

"Estoy de guardia mañana por la noche."

Itachi suspiró.

"Llamaré de nuevo en unos días."

"Hazlo."

Colgó y se puso un pantalón de pijama de seda.

Era temprano, pero se acostó y se puso de costado, su atención en la pantalla del portátil. Podría no permitirse ser parte de su vida, pero se sentía mejor cuidándola.

Es mejor que mirar el techo.

Esa excusa le hizo sentirse mejor.

...


	46. C44 * Aparicion inesperada

...

"¡Yo abro! Es para mí." gritó Ino desde su despacho.

Sakura miró el reloj sobre la cocina. Eran las once pasadas. Se preguntó si Ino tenía un antojo nocturno de pizza o comida china. Habían cenado temprano y su amiga estaba decidida a escribir la mayor parte de la noche. Por lo general, la molestaba cuando llegaban las entregas de alimentos tan tarde, pero no tenía que ir a trabajar por la mañana temprano.

"Sí, es mi comida." gritó Ino.

Sakura se sirvió un vaso de leche y bebió un sorbo. Le había dicho adiós a Sasuke y presentó su informe sobre Madara. No había sido su mejor día. La puerta principal se cerró, el sonido suave pero distintivo.

"Esto huele muy bien." Ino entró con una caja de pizza. "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Nop. Me voy a la cama en pocos minutos."

"Pedí bacón y extra de queso."

Sakura sonrió.

"Eres una perra. Irá de mis labios directamente a mis caderas, si como tan tarde."

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Dame una sola porción." Sakura dejó su vaso y cogió dos platos de papel del armario. "Una pequeña."

Ino repartió los platos.

"¿Estás bien? Has estado de mal humor desde que llegaste a casa del trabajo."

"Trajeron a un tipo nuevo para ocupar el cargo de Madara. Está cabreado. Me dieron una charla y tuve que presentar un informe muy detallado. Estoy suspendida con sueldo. Me llamarán cuando terminen la investigación."

"¿Suspendieron a los otros agentes enviados a Homeland?"

Ella le dio un mordisco y masticó.

"Si. El nuevo jefe estaba furioso de que alguno de nosotros hubiera participado y cito, "escuchado a un idiota". Tuve que estar de acuerdo. Debería haberme negado rotundamente a ir de incógnito, pero todos estábamos entre la espada y la pared."

"Jodida si lo hacías, jodida si rechazabas órdenes directas."

"Exactamente."

Ino agarró una lata de refresco.

"Voy a comer en mi despacho. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"No. Sé que necesitas terminar tu libro y enviarlo a tu editor."

"Tengo tres días para cumplir este plazo y no creo que vaya a dormir mucho. Es para una antología por lo que tiene que estar dentro o mi historia no va a superar la fecha límite. Tendrían que elegir alguien más para ser parte de esto."

Sakura levantó el plato y el vaso.

"Me voy a la cama. Te veré por la mañana. Trata de dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si. ¿Puedes comprobar a Suki y Kira de camino?"

"Probablemente estarán durmiendo. Juro que tienes las mascotas más perezosas que nadie tuvo."

Ino se rió entre dientes.

"Se vuelven hiperactivos en mitad de la noche. Es buena cosa que mantengo un horario intempestivo."

Sakura subió las escaleras y se detuvo ante la puerta de Ino para mirar dentro. El perro dormía en la almohada de Ino, pero el gatito estaba en el suelo, masticando uno de sus zapatos. Sakura hizo una mueca, agradecida porque no fuera uno de los suyos. Cerró la puerta para evitar que el pequeño destructor de moda fuera después a su dormitorio. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Sakura se volvió.

"Lo tengo." gritó Ino. "Probablemente sea el repartidor de pizza de nuevo. Pedí salsa pero no la trajo. Debe de haber acabado de acordarse."

Sakura fue a su habitación. Encendió la luz con el codo y cruzó la habitación a su mesita de noche. Colocó su comida. La puerta principal se cerró con fuerza. Hizo una pausa, escuchando. Ino no gritó de nuevo. Eso era extraño. Su amiga siempre le hacía saber que había estado en la puerta. Era un hábito en que Sakura insistió.

Ella salió de su habitación y se asomó al pasillo.

"¿Ino?"

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, cuando no obtuvo una respuesta. Retrocedió y se precipitó dentro de su habitación, cogió su arma reglamentaria y se arrastró por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras.

"¿Ino?"

Los segundos pasaron. Sakura esforzó por escuchar algo abajo, pero todo permaneció en silencio.

"¡Estoy llamando al 911 y tengo un arma!" Gritó.

"Cuelga el teléfono o la mataré." amenazó una voz familiar.

Las rodillas de Sakura casi se doblaron. Tenía que estar equivocada.

"¿Madara?"

"¡Puta de mierda!" Gritó. "Baja aquí."

El pánico se fijó. ¿Por qué estaría Madara en su casa? Obviamente, Sasuke no había sido paranoico al creer que su ex jefe vendría tras ella. Luchó por mantener la calma.

"No voy a hacer nada hasta saber que Ino está bien."

"Habla." gruñó.

"Sakura?" La voz de Ino era suave y tensa. "Él tiene un arma en mi cabeza."

"Eso es suficiente." ordenó Madara. "Lanza abajo tu arma."

Sakura trató de pensar, pero lo único que pudo imaginar fue a él disparándole a Ino.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Madara? ¿Qué deseas?"

"Es culpa tuya. Confié en ti para hacer un trabajo. ¿Qué hiciste en su lugar? Me jodiste. Les dijiste a esos animales que yo te envié. No deberías haberme jodido más, Sakura."

Se mordió el labio. Las tácticas normales no iban a funcionar con él. Habían tenido el mismo entrenamiento, conocía los mismos trucos.

"Eso no es cierto. Vamos a hablar de esto, Madara. ¿De acuerdo? Yo no hice nada. Fui a Homeland a buscar a ese hombre que tú querías que encontrara. No pude conseguir ninguna información." trató de frenar su corazón martilleando. "Fui a presentar un informe y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que habías sido reemplazado. ¿Qué está pasando? Ellos no me dijeron nada."

"Estoy bajo investigación. Quiero que bajes aquí ahora, Sakura. Si oigo sirenas o veo policías, voy a matar a esta puta. No tengo nada que perder. Quiero tu pistola o está muerta."

"Estoy tratando de averiguar por qué estás aquí." Eso era sincero. Podría haber ido detrás de cualquier agente, pero la había elegido a ella. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" cambió de táctica. Él estaba preocupado y odiaba la ONE. "¿Esas Nuevas Especies descubrieron que estábamos tratando de reventarlos y vinieron detrás de ti?"

Silencio. Sakura rezó por que cayera en esto. Él tenía que estar desesperado para presentarse en su casa.

¿Estaba buscando venganza? ¿Sólo un objetivo aleatorio para la tormenta de mierda que había traído sobre su propia cabeza? La vida de Ino dependía de poder manipularlo.

No le gustaba aquel silencio.

"¿Quién más sabía que me enviaste dentro? Fui solo yo la que entró allí, ¿verdad? ¿Nadie más? Estoy seguro que no se me escapó nada." mintió ella. Acababa de ampliar la lista de sospechosos, incluyendo a los agentes que había enviado en aquel equipo de trabajo. "¿A quién le hablaste de Homeland?"

"Quiero tu arma." Su voz sonaba más tranquila.

"Está bien." Ella expulsó el cargador y rodó la recámara poniendo el seguro. "Voy a enviarla abajo."

Arrojó el cargador en primer lugar, luego el arma un segundo más tarde, manteniéndose cerca de la pared, protegiendo su cuerpo. Pero miró hacia abajo, sin embargo, identificando los pies descalzos de Ino junto con los zapatos de Madara justo detrás de ella. Estaba usándola como escudo y los mantenía a ambos fuera de la línea de fuego.

"Quiero tu arma de respaldo también." exigió.

"Está en mi dormitorio. Sólo tomé mi arma de servicio. ¿Me permites cogerla?"

"Diez segundos." Él empezó a contar.

Sakura huyó por el pasillo y sacudió su segunda arma de fuego fuera de la plataforma superior del armario. Cogió su teléfono celular del cargador y arrastró su culo por el pasillo. Se aseguró de hacer mucho ruido para que él pudiera escuchar cada movimiento y saber dónde estaba. Lo último que quería era que se pusiera nervioso con una pistola en la cabeza de Ino.

Metió la pistola debajo de su axila y activó el teléfono. Su primer instinto fue marcar el 911, pero podrían venir con sirenas o luces. También era posible que su exjefe escuchara sus canales.

"Lo tengo." gritó ella. "¿Qué está pasando? Habla conmigo, Madara. Estoy un poco recelosa de enviarte mi última arma. Puede que mates a mi novia de todos modos."

Se desplazó a través de números y encontró el que había programado en memoria cuando Madara la había enviado en la misión. Ella tecleó el icono, usando su hombro para sostener el teléfono móvil contra su oído, mientras agarraba su arma.

"¡Envía el arma!"

"No hasta que sepa que no vas a matarnos a las dos."

"Ha llamado a Homeland." respondió una alegre voz profunda. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Quiero esa maldita pistola." gritó Madara.

"Sé que tienes un arma en la cabeza de Ino, Madara. Sólo dime por qué estás en mi casa. Yo sólo fui a Homeland como Saku Senju bajo tus órdenes. Vamos a hablar. No voy a renunciar a mi pistola hasta que sepa lo que quieres o podrías matarnos a las dos."

"Mierda." gruñó el tipo en el teléfono.

"Voy a contar hasta diez, o bien tiras el arma o tu novia muere. Uno, dos..."

"Sé que graban estas cosas." susurró. "Va a dispararle a Ino si oye las sirenas. No llamen a la policía o está muerta. Sólo silencia tu lado y continua grabando."

"Nueve." gritó Madara. "Envía abajo ese arma."

Sakura metió el teléfono en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, en su ropa interior, y sacó el cargador de la pistola.

"Aquí va. El cargador primero. Sólo cálmate." se asomó y la tiró. Rebotó en los escalones. "La pistola después." la lanzó.

"Ven aquí abajo."

Madara sonaba enfadado. Levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera.

"Ya voy."

Madara tenía a Ino en estrecho control, manteniéndola delante de él, con su pistola apretada contra su sien. Sakura se movió lentamente, fijándose en su ropa de color negro. Se detuvo a medio camino por las escaleras.

"Quiero ayudarte. ¡Tienes que decirme por qué estás aquí y lo que puedo hacer por ti!"

Volvió el cañón de su arma desde la cabeza de Ino y apuntó a Sakura.

"Date la vuelta."

Lentamente se giró, levantando su camiseta para mostrar que no tenía un arma escondida en sus pantalones. Estos eran holgados pero un arma sería demasiado pesada y voluminosa para ocultarla.

"¿Ves? Tienes mis dos pistolas." Mantuvo el contacto visual con él. "Dime de qué se trata."

"Todo lo que tenías que hacer era conseguir que Danzō saliera de allí."

"He tratado de buscarlo pero tenían me vigilada en todo momento. Pusieron un monitor de tobillo sobre mí." Le mintió ella. "Nadie me dijo nada y no podía ir a tres metros sin que ellos supieran exactamente donde estaba. Creo que tenías razón acerca de ellos. Están ocultando algo. Su seguridad era muy por encima de lo normal.

Él la miró fijamente. "Todo lo que tenías que hacer era una maldita cosa, Haruno. Traerme a Danzō."

"Lo intenté. Realmente lo hice. ¿Están detrás de ti ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? ¿Necesitas un lugar para pasar desapercibido? ¿Dinero? No llevo dinero aquí, pero puedo conseguir algo. Quiero ayudarte." Esperaba parecer sincera. "¿Van a venir detrás de mí ahora?"

La expresión enfadada de Madara vaciló ligeramente, pero el arma no lo hizo.

"Ese bastardo transfirió el dinero. Tengo que sacarlo."

"¿Danzō? ¿Qué dinero?"

Él apretó los labios en una línea blanca, la rabia enrojeciendo sus rasgos. Esperaba que tuviera un ataque al corazón. Eso resolvería el problema. Sakura miró a su alrededor y tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Ino. Estaba aterrorizada, pero parecía ilesa. Sakura se enfocó en Madara de nuevo.

"No te puedo ayudar a menos que sepa la situación. ¿Qué estamos buscando? Supongo que la ONE está detrás de ti. Alguien en nuestro departamento se volvió contra nosotros." Quería que él pensara en ellos como un equipo, no enemigos. "Mi culo está en peligro también."

"No estás suspendida o bajo investigación. Tenía que ir allí hoy y te vi salir. Así es como supe que estabas fuera. ¿Qué les dijiste?"

"Nada. Me pusieron en suspensión. Quieren que vaya el viernes y presente un informe. Tu sustituto estaba en una reunión." No quería que él supiera que ya les había dicho todo. "¿Estabas allí? Sabes que no estuve mucho tiempo, entonces."

Parecía inseguro. Decidió empujarle más.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? No es necesario sostener un arma sobre Ino. Ella hará lo que yo diga. Somos los hombres de nuestras familias, ¿recuerdas?"

Estaba dispuesta a utilizar sus palabras en contra de él.

"Tengo que llegar a Danzō. Ha transferido el dinero."

Él había dicho eso antes.

"Bueno. ¿Cuál es el plan? Estoy contigo. La ONE, obviamente, es dueña del FBI. Ellos mueven los hilos. Eso significa que ambos vamos a estar en un mundo de mierda."

La pistola bajó ligeramente. Madara pareció considerar sus palabras.

"Tenemos que conseguir a Danzō."

"Bueno. ¿Por qué te importa él? Si la ONE está tras nosotros, debemos dejar el país."

"No sin mi dinero." la rabia retorció sus rasgos. "Ese estúpido hijo de puta no podría haber hecho nada de esto sin mí. La mitad de los dos millones y medio es mío. Va a abrir su enorme boca de mierda, con el tiempo, o los estará usando para esconderse detrás. Al principio pensé que lo agarraron, pero cuanto más pienso en ello, podría estar preparado algo contra mí también, como le hizo a esa chica. No voy a ir a la cárcel."

No estaba muy segura de qué chica estaba hablando, pero el resto estaba empezando a tener sentido.

"Eso es mucho dinero."

"Configuré las identidades falsas que usaba, me aseguré de que cubrían su pistas y le dije cómo canalizar todo el dinero para que no se pudiera detectar. Ese imbécil lo hizo, así que no puedo acceder a ellas y ahora está tratando de quedárselo todo." Madara la estudió. "Repartiré el dinero contigo. A la mierda Danzō. Lo mataré tan pronto como sepa donde transfirió los fondos. ¿Estás dentro, Haruno? Estamos jodidos, de lo contrario. Iremos a la cárcel o algo peor. Danzō y esos malditos animales no van a ganar."

"Estoy dentro."

Bajó el arma hasta el final y empujó a Ino adelante. Sakura descendió el resto de las escaleras y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella a su espalda. Todavía siguió sujetándola. Ino podría intentar correr y eso podría causar que Madara le disparase. Él mantenía un férreo control sobre su arma.

"Tenemos que averiguar dónde se aloja y llegar a él." Madara paseaba. "¿Qué parte de Homeland viste?"

"Mucho de aquello. Me dieron un tour con un guardia." Quería que pensara que era útil o las mataría a las dos. "¿Quieres que lo dibuje? Vi algunas casas bonitas donde probablemente ponen a la gente VIP. Probablemente esté allí, sí lo están ocultando."

Él le lanzó una mirada astuta.

"¿Alguna debilidad en su seguridad?"

"Creo que podría encontrar una manera de entrar. Vi una puerta trasera para camiones de reparto. No estaba bien custodiada." Era mentira, pero él podría caer en esto. "Podríamos robar una furgoneta de reparto y pedir prestados algunos uniformes. No verifican las identificaciones, ya que esos tipos de negocios tienen una frecuente rotación de empleados. Incluso vi a algunos de esos envíos, así que conozco lo que está entrando."

"¿Simplemente les dejan conducir alrededor de Homeland?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si. Sólo custodian los muros. El interior está libre de guardias. Sólo que retuvieron la pulsera en mi tobillo y me asignaron dos guardias que estaban siempre en mi culo."

"Se fijaron en ti, ¿no es así?" Se quedó mirando su camiseta. "Tienes buenas tetas."

Le costó mucho a Sakura mantener la calma. Frotó la muñeca de Ino con su pulgar, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Cómo lo sabes. Sin embargo, no tienen una posibilidad conmigo."

Madara se paseó de nuevo.

"Vamos a conseguir a Danzō y él va a conseguirnos ese dinero."

...


	47. C45 * A su rescate

...

Sasuke se despertó cuando sonó su teléfono. Abrió los ojos y miró la pantalla del portátil, a poca distancia de él. Las luces estaban todavía encendidas en el interior de la casa de Sakura. Contestó el teléfono.

"Aquí Sasuke."

"Soy Yahiko. Tenemos un problema. Ven a Seguridad ahora."

"¿Estamos bajo ataque?"

Sasuke estaba fuera de la cama en un instante, en rápido movimiento a su armario. Él lo abrió para tomar un uniforme.

"Una llamada entró y todavía está activa. Tu mujer está planificando violar Homeland con alguien llamado Madara. Él está en su casa y tiene una pistola en la cabeza de Ino. Está mintiéndole, supongo, ya que la mayoría de lo que ha dicho es una mierda."

Sasuke casi dejó caer el teléfono y se volvió hacia el ordenador portátil.

"Estoy vigilando su casa."

"Él está en el interior." Yahiko vaciló. "Karin está transcribiendo lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Sakura llamó diciendo que Madara tenía una pistola en la cabeza de Ino y que grabáramos la conversación. Estamos haciendo eso. También dijo que no llamáramos a la policía. Madara va a dispararles si llega policía humana. Pusimos un rastreo en la línea telefónica inmediatamente. Es un móvil, pero la señal se encuentra en la ubicación de su casa y yo verifiqué el sonido de su voz personalmente. Es realmente ella."

"Despierta un piloto y consigue un helicóptero listo."

"Ya estamos en ello. Estamos arriba en diez minutos. Te pondré al corriente allí. ¡Muévete!" Colgó.

Sasuke dejó caer su móvil en la cama y se apresuró a vestirse. Casi se olvidó el teléfono, pero lo agarró y también sus botas, sin tomarse el tiempo para ponérselas. Abrió la puerta del balcón, examinó el suelo más abajo y saltó, aterrizando en la hierba. El dolor se disparó en ambas piernas, pero nada se rompió. Corrió hacia el helipuerto.

Sakura estaba en problemas. Le había advertido que Madara era un peligro. Ella no le había hecho caso y despidió al equipo que había asignado para protegerla. Su furia creció mientras corría, estimulándole al mismo tiempo. El sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero le aseguró que no se habían ido sin él, pero ya estaban preparándose para despegar. Sai y Yahiko le salieron al encuentro. Se sorprendió al ver al humano allí tan rápido, pero cambió su atención a Yahiko, jadeando.

"Dame los detalles."

Se sentó y puso las botas en el suelo. Todavía no había suficientes hombres para formar un equipo completo, pero él esperaba que movieran rápidamente sus culos. Quería el helicóptero en el aire.

"Suena como si él fuera el cerebro detrás de Danzō." respondió Sai en su lugar. Mantuvo su teléfono alzado, leyendo la pantalla. "Estoy recibiendo las transcripciones en texto para ti. Mi conjetura es que Madara y Danzō eran socios. Él trató de acceder al dinero que estafó de la ONE pero está quejándose de la forma en que fue transferido a otra cuenta. Danzō le jodió y quiere encontrarlo, con el fin de conseguir los millones que extorsionaron a la ONE."

Sasuke se puso de pie, pateando sus botas en la tierra, ya que aun no se las había puesto.

"Hemos recuperado el dinero. Se lo saqué a Danzō. ¿Madara no sabe eso?"

"¿Mi conjetura?" Sai levantó la vista de su teléfono. "Danzō utilizó banca online. Probablemente transfirió el dinero a la cuenta sobre la que obtuviste información de él, pero ya había bloqueado a Madara de ese dinero. Seguramente lo hizo antes de venir aquí buscando a Matsuri. ¡Hijo de puta codicioso! Él lo quería todo.

Ahora Madara está volviéndose loco porque está bajo investigación y quiere una salida. Ese dinero podría asegurarle una buena vida en otro lugar."

Más hombres se apresuraron a la zona, Sasuke levantó un puño y luego señaló al helicóptero. Estaba haciéndose cargo del equipo. No le importaba si le pisaba el terreno a Sai o a cualquier otro. Sakura estaba en peligro.

"Vámonos."

Subieron el interior del helicóptero y Sasuke agarró un auricular.

"Ponnos en el aire." exigió del piloto, retorciéndose en su asiento para mirar al macho.

El piloto asintió y miró hacia delante. Despegaron y Sasuke se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Echó un vistazo a los rostros poco iluminados de los hombres que habían venido. Eran seis en total. Se tocó la oreja y todos ellos se pusieron sus audífonos.

"Piloto, déjanos en tierra a ocho o diez manzanas de distancia. El humano seguirá oyéndonos, pero tal vez no ate cabos a causa de la distancia. ¿Tienes conexión a Seguridad?"

"Soy Genma, y sí la tengo, Sasuke."

"Pídeles que te encuentren un lugar de aterrizaje. No me importa si tenemos que detener el tráfico en una calle. ¿A qué distancia estamos?"

"Diez minutos, si empujo realmente. Quieren saber si deseamos ayuda de la policía." El piloto esperó instrucciones.

"No." contestó Sai. "Este tipo podría tener un escáner de la policía. Yo tengo uno y este tipo es inteligente. Robaremos un coche. Será más rápido que correr."

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a correr, pero usar un vehículo sería más rápido.

"¿Sabes cómo hacer eso?"

Sai sonrió y tocó su arma.

"Si. Déjamelo a mí."

"Gracias por llegar a Homeland tan rápido."

Sai se aclaró la garganta.

"Yo ya estaba aquí."

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Kakashi te envió esta tarde? ¿Por qué?"

El humano rompió el contacto visual.

"Kakashi no me envió. Ya estaba en Homeland, cuando esto cayó. Hablemos de ello más tarde." Miró a los otros machos. "Es personal."

Sasuke lo dejó ir. Confiaba en ese macho. No le importaba por qué había estado en la ONE en plena noche. Él estaba más preocupado por Sakura.

¿Estaba viva?

Vio a Sai coger el teléfono y escanear la pantalla, leyendo textos. Debía tener a Seguridad enviándole las transcripciones a su teléfono.

"Sai? ¿Está viva todavía?"

El macho levantó la vista y asintió.

"Está dibujándole mapas de Homeland. Él no ha disparado su arma. Al parecer, están en la cocina y ella acaba de pedir a Ino que les prepare café. No puedo decirte el estado de ánimo de este hombre leyendo un diálogo, pero no amenaza con disparar de nuevo. Está más centrado en conseguir ese dinero."

Sasuke pudo respirar más fácil.

"Ya casi estamos allí." dijo el piloto. "Voy a hacer una toma de contacto dura. Encontramos un parque. La casa está a ocho manzanas al norte. Les daré instrucciones."

"Yo me encargo." Sai anunció. "Conozco la zona. Una vez salí con una chica que vivía cerca, sé dónde está esa calle. Hice que me textearan la dirección exacta. Estoy sacando un mapa ahora, sólo para asegurarme."

Sasuke soltó su cinturón y se aferró al asiento. Yahiko era quien se sentaba más cercano a la puerta lateral y la abrió. El aire soplaba y amplificó el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero. Volvió la cabeza, cuando el helicóptero se ladeó bruscamente y bajó. Bajó rápido, como Genma les había avisado. Las farolas aparecieron a la vista y un pequeño edificio, que identificó como un baño público, se mostró en la distancia.

El helicóptero aterrizó con un golpe discordante. Él se quitó el auricular, apenas teniendo tiempo para engancharlo a la pared.

Él estuvo fuera el tercero y se volvió hacia Sai. No disfrutaba dejando el control al humano, pero no estaba seguro de dónde estaba la casa de Sakura. Las calles lo confundían y la mayoría de las casas parecían demasiado similares. Sai hizo señas al helicóptero para despegar y señaló hacia una calle. Corrió y Sasuke le siguió. El ruido del helicóptero se desvaneció. Llegaron a una calle bordeada de viviendas. Sai giró a la izquierda.

"Maldita sea."

"¿Qué?" Sasuke le dio alcance.

"Pensé que habría más tráfico. Espera. Hay un coche."

Levantó un puño y todos se detuvieron.

Un pequeño sedán de cuatro puertas conducía hacia ellos. Sai se precipitó en su camino y retiró su arma, apuntando al conductor. Señaló su chaleco con la otra mano, donde se mostraban las letras blancas ONE. El conductor pisó el freno.

Sai se acercó al conductor.

"Estoy con la ONE." Le gritó. "No estás en peligro. No te asustes. Baja tu ventanilla."

Era una hembra y Sasuke podía ver su miedo. Ella bajó la ventanilla y Sai se inclinó.

"Siento mucho esto, pero tenemos una emergencia. Necesitamos tu coche."

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía pálida. Sasuke se acercó. Él trató de parecer amable.

"Humana, esto es una emergencia. Déjanos tener tu coche. Te lo devolveremos."

"Prometido." Sai metió la mano dentro y abrió la puerta. "Sólo quítate el cinturón y lárgate a la parte posterior. Te podrás marchar una vez que estemos fuera. Hay un hombre que mantiene a un par de mujeres

como rehenes. Va a matarlas si la policía aparece. Somos todos de la ONE."

La mujer se quedó mirando a Sasuke. No llevaba máscara. Podía ver su terror. Sus manos temblaban mientras bajó la mano y se desabrochó el cinturón.

"Por favor no me hagan daño."

"Sólo necesitamos un paseo." le aseguró Sasuke.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Entren."

"Necesitamos algo más grande. Todos no cabemos." evaluó Yahiko.

"Nos ajustaremos." anunció Sai. "Es sólo que va a ser agobiante."

Sai ayudó a la mujer y se puso en el asiento del conductor.

"Sasuke, asiento del pasajero. Señorita, puede sentarse en su regazo."

Ella miró boquiabierta a Sasuke.

"El resto se meterá en la parte posterior. Tres pueden caber a través del asiento y uno puede acurrucarse sobre vuestras rodillas."

"Esto es indigno." gruñó Suigetsu. "Pero hagámoslo."

Sasuke agarró la mano de la mujer. Tembló en la suya. No se había tomado el tiempo de ponerse los guantes.

"Vas a estar bien. Estás con seis hombres bien armados. Gracias por la ayuda."

La llevó hasta el otro lado del coche y entró. La mujer hizo una pausa pero se subió a su regazo. Fue un ajuste apretado, pero una sola mirada a su espalda, donde cuatro machos trataban de meterse en el espacio diseñado para tres humanos le hizo agradecer el estar en la parte delantera.

Sai sonrió, dando un portazo.

"¿Ves? Vamos a lograrlo."

Las puertas traseras se cerraron y Sasuke cerró la del pasajero también. Enganchó un brazo alrededor de la hembra cuando Sai apretó el acelerador y ejecutó una vuelta cerrada en 'U'. Sai se quitó el teléfono del bolsillo del chaleco y encendió la pantalla. Un mapa se mostró.

"Gracias." Sai hizo una pausa. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Naori."

La mujer se relajó contra Sasuke.

"Estás ayudando a salvar dos vidas." Sai tomó un giro brusco. "Si realmente sientes necesidad de informar de esto, danos veinte minutos antes de llamar a la policía. Este idiota puede tener un escáner. Si llamas a Homeland en su lugar, te recompensaremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí."

Naori agarró fuerte el brazo de Sasuke, cuando Sai tomó otro giro rápido.

"¿Alguna vez has querido un recorrido por Homeland?" Sai desaceleró. "Es tuyo, simplemente si no llamas la policía. Te lo prometo. Diles que Sai te lo dijo. ¿Vale, Naori?"

"Sí."

Todavía estaba pálida, pero parecía menos temerosa.

"Siento lo de la pistola, pero realmente necesitaba un paseo rápido."

Saltó sobre la acera y metió el coche en el parque. Sai se volvió y sonrió a la mujer.

"Soy Sai. Este que te sostiene es Sasuke. Has estado fantástica. Sólo llama a Homeland. Te mostraremos nuestro agradecimiento."

"No voy a llamar a la policía."

"Eres un encanto." Sai le guiñó un ojo. "Aquí es donde nos vamos. Gracias, Naori."

Sasuke abrió la puerta y la hembra se deslizó de su regazo. Contempló con curiosidad su cara. Él sonrió.

"Gracias, Naori. Estás haciendo un gran servicio a la ONE esta noche."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno. Estoy a favor de las Especies."

"Conduce con cuidado." dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

Ella se sonrojó.

"Lo haré."

Se giró hacia Sai.

"Vámonos. ¿Hasta dónde?"

"Es cerca, en esta calle." Sai miró a Naori. "Vuelve a tu coche tranquilamente y mantente fuera de esta zona. Podría haber disparos."

Rodeó el coche y se metió dentro. Siguiendo sus órdenes, ella condujo en la dirección opuesta. Sai tomó el punto y Sasuke le siguió. Permanecieron en los campos de césped para evitar hacer ruido. Sai se detuvo y señaló.

Sasuke reconoció el frente de la casa. Habían llegado a casa de Sakura.

...


	48. C46 * Un plan peligroso

...

Sakura observaba a Madara. Sus cambios de humor eran un signo de máximo estrés. No confiaba en ella y, de hecho, no debería. Mantenía un férreo control sobre su arma. Había conseguido darle un vistazo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que el seguro estaba quitado. Daba golpecitos con el arma contra su muslo y no dejaba de mirar a Ino, frunciendo el ceño. Eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

"Tenemos que hablar." Lanzó una mirada afilada a Ino. "Pero la quiero a la vista."

"De acuerdo."

Se levantó de la mesa, moviéndose lentamente para evitar ponerle nervioso. Salió al pasillo. Madara se acercó a Sakura, apuntándole con el arma al pecho.

Estaba claro que esperaba que tratara de desarmarlo. Ella puso las manos en la puerta para que se sintiera más seguro. Madara giró lo suficiente para poder mantener a ambas a la vista.

"Ella es un riesgo."

"Hará todo lo que le diga."

El peor temor de Sakura se había hecho realidad. Se había preguntado lo qué estaba pensando Madara y ahora lo sabía.

"Hemos estado juntas por mucho tiempo. Es completamente sumisa." Usó el término que él probablemente entendería mejor.

"Necesito saber que estás al cien por cien comprometida. No tienes nada que perder, por otra parte." Mantuvo la voz baja.

El espanto provocó un calambre en su estómago.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Matarla."

Esperaba haber enmascarado su horror.

"Creo que eso es un poco drástico."

"Mierda." dijo entre dientes. "Me estoy enfrentando a la cárcel o algo peor si esos animales me pillan. Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti. Mata a esa zorra."

Podía entender su lógica, tan desordenada como era. Estaría buscada por la policía por asesinato si asesinaba a Ino. Recuperar de Danzō y hacerle entregar el dinero se convertiría en una estrategia de supervivencia.

Necesitarían dinero para obtener identidades falsas para salir del país hacia un país sin extradición, donde unos pocos millones podrían proporcionarles una vida de lujo.

"Mátala." susurró. Levantó la pistola a su cabeza. "O te mataré a ti."

"Está bien. Pásame la pistola."

Él dio un paso atrás.

"¿Parezco estúpido?"

No le sorprendió que no hubiera caído en la trampa.

"Tomare una de las mías entonces."

"¿Para poder dispararme?" Él negó con la cabeza. "Con las manos desnudas."

"Eso es frío." enderezó los hombros. "Pero dijiste que había millones involucrados. Estoy segura de que podré superarlo."

Él sonrió. Su opinión de Madara nunca había sido buena, pero ahora no era mejor que un zurullo de mierda en el baño para ella.

Matar a un ser querido por dinero era algo tan lleno de mierda como cualquier persona podría lograr.

"Tú la matas y nos iremos. Sé qué empresa podemos utilizar para entrar en Homeland. Debemos golpearles temprano. Es el mejor momento."

Estaba en lo cierto. La mayoría de la gente no estaba en su momento de mayor alerta... o estaban durmiendo o simplemente recién despertados... si entraban Homeland alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Ese sería el momento en que la mayoría de los camiones de reparto empezaban a llegar.

"De acuerdo. Consigo la mitad. ¿Cierto? No me jodas, Madara."

"No lo haré. Podría usarte, Sakura. Eres inteligente. Tendríamos todo más fácil viajando como pareja."

Su atención se redujo a sus pechos. Su piel se erizó, por la forma en que la miraba. Nunca dejaría que la tocara.

"Tienes razón." sonrió, fingiendo que era atractivo para ella. Fue uno de los actos más difíciles que jamás había hecho. "Necesitaremos depender uno de otro."

"Lo haremos." Él miró a sus pechos de nuevo. "En todos los sentidos."

¡Qué asco! Forzó la repulsión atrás.

"Lo haré ahora. Pero no quiero que lo vea venir. Podría gritar. Nuestra vecina llama a la policía cada vez que nos metemos en una discusión."

Quería que continuara creyendo que eran pareja, una con problemas domésticos.

"Esperaré hasta que baje la guardia y me moveré detrás de ella. Vamos a hacer esto en su despacho. Es el cuarto más alejado de este lado de la casa."

"Hazlo."

Él retrocedió y mantuvo su arma fijada en ella. Sakura cruzó la cocina. Ino se apoyó en los fogones y encontró su mirada. Confía en mí, movió los labios.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?" se detuvo frente a Ino, tomándola de la mano.

"Asustada." susurró Ino.

"Todo va a salir bien."

Sakura sabía que Madara se había quedado a unos dos metros detrás, observando y escuchando todo. No podía ver su rostro, sin embargo. Miró por la encimera, en busca de un arma. La cocina de gas le llamó la atención.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tu despacho? Podrás escribir mientras hablamos."

"De acuerdo."

Sakura puso su brazo en la cintura de Ino y deslizó su mano a los mandos de la cocina. Madara no sería capaz de ver eso. Giró todos ellos. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron pero Sakura le apretó la mano, dándole una mirada severa.

Se sintió algo orgullosa de su mejor amiga cuando ella le sonrió.

"De hecho, tengo que conseguir escribir un poco."

Ino salió valientemente. El leve sonido del gas saliendo de la cocina se podía oír, pero dudaba que Madara lo escuchara a través del cuarto. Habría olor pronto, sin embargo. El horno era viejo, en su lista de cosas para reemplazar. Los pilotos nunca encendían por su cuenta. Tiró a Ino lejos de esto y se volvió, empujándola detrás de ella.

Madara retrocedió hacia el pasillo, dándoles un gran rodeo. Sakura llevó a su amiga a la habitación de enfrente de la cocina.

"Le gusta encender velas cuando escribe. Esto hace que se relaje." Se dirigió a Madara, pero mantuvo agarrada a Ino. "Encenderé unas pocas."

Ino palideció. Sakura la empujó contra la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

"¿Dónde guardas el mechero? ¿Está todavía en tu escritorio?"

"Está en uno de mis cajones." susurró Ino, captando la pista.

"Madara podría estar interesado en lo que está en tus cajones. No te conoce. ¿Correcto, Madara?"

Madara se tragó el anzuelo. Había implicado que podría esconder un arma. Se movió alrededor de la gran mesa y se inclinó, manteniendo la pistola sobre ellas. Fue desviada su atención, sin embargo, cuando abrió el cajón superior de la izquierda de la enorme mesa.

Había cuatro cajones en total. Sakura sabía cómo de desordenados estaban. Tendría que rebuscar. Se inclinó un poco más y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el mechero de la estantería, junto a las velas perfumadas de Ino.

Ino agarró su brazo, sus dedos clavándose en ella.

"Debemos alimentar al perro y el gato pronto."

Sakura hizo una mueca. No había forma de salvar a los animales. Estaba la vida de Ino en juego. Sabía que su amiga había adivinado lo que estaba haciendo y lo había dicho para recordarle que estaban arriba.

"No son una prioridad en este momento."

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ino y Sakura tuvo que apartar la mirada. Eso también la lastimó. El olor a gas llegó a su nariz. Madara cerró de golpe un cajón y tuvo que agacharse para abrir el de debajo de ese. Su arma descansaba sobre la mesa, apuntando hacia ellas. Sakura se trasladó para interponerse entre Ino y el arma.

Echó un vistazo a las cortinas. Eran horribles, el mismo estampado de flores anticuado que hacía juego con la mayor parte de la casa. La casa había sido un sueño de ambas, pero podrían comprar otra. Ino no podía ser reemplazada.

"Nada."

Madara se movió alrededor de la silla y abrió otro cajón. De repente se puso tenso.

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

"¿Qué olor?"

Sakura le dio una mirada en blanco. El tiempo se había terminado. Él olfateó y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del pasillo. Su arma vaciló y Sakura giró, rezando por que el mechero encendiera en el primer intento. Lo acercó contra las cortinas, empujando hacia abajo la lengüeta. Una llama brotó. Al segundo, comprendió que las cortinas estaban ardiendo, lo dejó caer y se abrazó a Ino.

"¿Qué diablos?" Gritó Madara.

Sakura empujó a Ino lejos de las llamas que se dispararon de la cortina, para evitar que se prendiera fuego. La ventana era de una sola hoja, porque no la habían sustituido por otra más eficiente. Ino había instalado una gruesa cortina tupida, la única cosa que se interponía entre ellas y el vidrio. Un disparo sonó cuando

Sakura giró, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlas a las dos a través de la ventana. Se estrellaron contra el vidrio y cuando se rompió no había nada más que la suerte, la sombra y sus ropas para protegerlas.

...


	49. C47 * No me dejes Sakura

...

Sasuke se aproximó a la casa con el equipo, haciendo un gesto para que se separasen y rodearan la casa. El sonido de un disparo fracturó la noche. Se quedó paralizado, aterrado de lo que significaba. Fue seguido inmediatamente por una explosión en la parte trasera de la casa. Hubo un resplandor cegador de luz y las ventanas a lo largo del frente de la casa estallaron hacia fuera. El sonido fue ensordecedor y activó las alarmas de automóviles a lo largo de la calle. Estos hacían sonar su claxon y estridentes pitidos, con luces intermitentes.

"Muévanse." rugió Sasuke. "¡Entren ahí!"

Cualquier plan para entrar y sacar al macho fue olvidado. Sasuke corrió a la puerta lateral y saltó, sin importarle lo que había al otro lado. Aterrizó sobre el hormigón y se quedó horrorizado ante los humeantes fragmentos del edificio. La parte trasera de la casa había sido destruida... un rasgado agujero llameante de irregular destrucción. Las llamas se disparaban hacia arriba desde el interior, recordándole una antorcha en esa zona.

Un humo oscuro lo ahogó, mientras se apresuraba a entrar, preparado para entrar en la casa en llamas tras Sakura. Su visión periférica captó movimientos y se quedó paralizado, giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Un brazo desnudo se levantaba de lo que parecía ser una sección de paneles de madera. La mano era pequeña y parecía femenina.

"¡Sakura!"

Corrió hacia ella, esquivando humeantes y ardientes escombros. La sangre manchó su palma cuando la agarró, utilizando la otra mano para sujetar la madera sobre ella. La lanzó a un lado. No era Sakura quien le miraba fijamente cuando él cayó de rodillas. Tenía el pelo rubio, unos aterrorizados ojos azules y llevaba un largo camisón. Los cortes y sangre fresca estropeaban sus piernas, pero no parecía estar gravemente herida.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Intentó moverse pero solo gritó. "¿Sakura?"

Ella asintió.

"La casa explotó y me arrancó lejos de ella."

La mujer trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero se derrumbó totalmente, lloriqueando.

"Quédate abajo." ordenó Sasuke.

Yahiko estuvo a su lado en un instante, atendiendo a la hembra. Sasuke se levantó y buscó frenéticamente por el patio. Un pedazo grande de la parte del techo se había desplomado unos cinco metros de distancia. Un pie descalzo ensangrentado asomaba por debajo del borde. Era pequeño y parecía sin vida.

"¡Sakura!"

Estaba aterrorizado cuando se inclinó, con miedo de lo que iba a encontrar. El tejado parecía pesado, de unos dos metros de largo y cinco metros de ancho. Había sufrido un daño profundo. Sus dedos se engancharon un borde y Sai se apresuró hacia el otro lado para ayudarle a moverlo.

"Ahora." le instó Sai.

Levantaron al mismo tiempo y lo tiraron a un lado. No era tan pesado como había parecido. Sasuke miró hacia abajo y el dolor le desgarró. Había encontrado a Sakura. Sus rodillas se derrumbaron. Estaba de costado, con una mano sobre su cara como si hubiera tratado de proteger su cabeza. La sangre de una herida en su antebrazo manchaba su piel. La sangre cubría su pecho, pero no estaba seguro si era de la primera lesión o de algo peor. Sus pantalones de pijama estaban desgarrados, manchados de rojo en algunos puntos.

"Joder." Sai silbó. Cogió su teléfono. "¿Transporte aéreo a Homeland o llamo a una ambulancia?"

Sasuke ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ella vivía. Inhaló, el hedor de humo era insoportable, pero podía oler su sangre. Le costó mucho llegar y tocarla. Agarró suavemente su brazo y lo movió. La sangre cubría su mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no estaba seguro de si respiraba, mientras revisaba su pulso. Apretó los dedos contra la columna de su garganta. No sentía nada.

"¡No!" Rugió con angustia. Su brazo se torció y él gruñó. "Transporte Aéreo."

Él sólo quería llevarla a Homeland.

"Estoy en ello. No la muevas." exigió Sai.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre Sakura, empujando escombros.

"¿Sakura? Estoy aquí. Soy Sasuke."

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero estaba viva. Quería recogerla y acunarla en sus brazos, cuando algo dentro de la casa sonó. Fue una explosión más pequeña, pero suficiente para temer que más de la casa se caería al patio. Se dio la vuelta, evaluando la casa de nuevo. Ambas plantas habían desaparecido en la parte posterior de la casa. Las llamas se habían extendido a otras secciones.

"Soy Sai." gritó el hombre. "Necesitamos que el helicóptero dé la vuelta. Que aterrice justo en frente de la casa, si es posible. Tenemos dos mujeres lesionadas. Alerta al Centro Médico. Trauma severo." Hizo una pausa. "La puta casa explotó."

Sasuke bloqueó todo excepto a Sakura. Él puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero conteniendo todo su peso. Quería protegerla de más daño. Alguien le agarró del brazo, tirando de él. Se dio la vuelta y gruñó, mirando a los ojos de Sai.

"Déjame ayudarla. Tengo un poco de entrenamiento médico. Está sangrando."

El macho lo soltó y se quitó el chaleco, luego la camisa. Empezó a rasgarla en tiras. Sasuke sabía que Sai tenía razón. Sakura necesitaba ayuda pero se congeló, con la mente en blanco.

"Muévete." repitió Sai. "Tenemos que detener la hemorragia o no va a contarlo."

Retrocedió un poco. Sai se hizo cargo. Eso hizo a Sasuke sentirse impotente, algo que odiaba. Sakura hizo un suave sonido de dolor cuando Sai movió su brazo sangrante y envolvió la manga de su camisa alrededor de la herida, utilizando los extremos para atarlo fuerte.

"Está muy ajustado." Sai frunció el ceño.

"¿Es que quieres que se desangre? Busca algo plano para que podemos inmovilizarla. El helicóptero no estaba esperando una emergencia médica. No tenemos una camilla en él. Pregunté."

Las sirenas se acercaban. Sasuke no se movió lejos de Sakura. Observó cómo Sai envolvía cuidadosamente el corte en su tobillo, la fuente de la sangre en su pie. Sasuke sabía que debía controlar a los humanos y tomar el control de la escena. Los Nuevas Especies corrían peligro si no lo hacía. Simplemente no podía abandonar a Sakura. Ni siquiera podía seguir las instrucciones de Sai sobre cómo ayudarla. Era como si se hubiera apagado, desde que sostuvo su mano suavemente en el suelo, al lado de su rodilla. No estaba ensangrentada, pero estaba sin vida.

Sai se puso de pie.

"He hecho todo lo posible. Encontraré algo para usar como una camilla o cogeré una de la ambulancia. Enviaré aquí a los paramédicos. Estoy seguro de que vendrán con la policía. Todo el mundo a lo largo de la manzana debe haber solicitado asistencia."

Sasuke le ignoró, mirando a la cara de Sakura. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

"¿Sakura? ¿Puedes oírme? Estoy aquí."

Era culpa suya que ella yaciera allí en el suelo. La había enviado lejos de Homeland. Estaría durmiendo con seguridad en su cama, de lo contrario. Examinó visualmente su cuerpo. Cada corte, cada huella de la lesión recaía sobre sus hombros. Ella había deseado darle una oportunidad a una relación entre ambos. Él se había cerrado en banda.

"Sakura." susurró una suave voz femenina.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza. La mujer rubia gateó a su lado. El miedo crudo grabado en sus rasgos podría haber reflejado sobre su propia cara, si fuera capaz de mirarse en un espejo. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro y le envidió su capacidad para llorar. Le dolía lo suficiente como para ello, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron secos.

"Ella me salvó" lloriqueó Ino. "Hizo estallar la casa porque creyó que Madara iba a matarme." Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. "Nos arrojó por la ventana antes de que explotara." jadeó, llorando. "Se puso a sí misma entre mi cuerpo y el vidrio. Nos tiramos al suelo y rodó encima de mí. Cuando la casa explotó, algo la arrancó de mí. Tendría haberla sostenido con más fuerza. Debería haber..."

Ella dejó de hablar, disolviéndose en sollozos desgarradores. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que debería consolar a la mujer, pero no pudo. Volvió la cabeza, observando lo que había sido un hogar. El lado trasero de la casa entera estaba expuesto mostrando el interior ardiente. El techo se había derrumbado hacia adentro, donde no había volado hacia el exterior. Sakura lo había hecho para salvar a su amiga. Quería matar a Ino. Pura rabia le golpeó, pero no arremetió contra la rubia. Sakura tenía que amarla para sacrificar su propia vida por ella.

La humedad llenó sus ojos, haciendo su visión borrosa. Se inclinó, acercándose a la cara de Sakura. Detectó su respiración contra sus labios. Era poco profunda, pero vivía. Él no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Podría morir. Las sirenas pararon cerca. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y un nuevo objetivo para su rabia asomó a la superficie. Se inclinó y volvió la cabeza, agarrando el hombro de Ino. La sacudió una vez.

"¿Dónde está Madara?"

Levantó un dedo tembloroso en la casa destruida.

"Estábamos en mi despacho. Estaba cerca de la puerta. Olió el gas y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Él nos disparó, cuando Sakura nos tiró por la ventana. Explotó."

Podía ver que estaba en estado de shock. Se debatía entre ir a la caza de Madara, si quedaba algo de él, y permanecer por Sakura. Sus piernas decidieron por él, cuando se negaron a funcionar. Tan sólo se quedó en el suelo, junto a ella. No quería que muriera sola. No Sakura. Se inclinó, presionando su rostro al de ella.

"Estoy aquí, Sakura. No me dejes."

"¡Por aquí!" Gritó Sai. "Por aquí."

"Por favor, abre los ojos." La instó Sasuke, observando, esperando que lo hiciera. "Eres una mujer dura. No dejes que ese bastardo triunfe. Él gana, si tú mueres."

Algo pesado se estrelló junto a ellos y Sasuke levantó la cabeza, gruñendo a la amenaza. Una hembra humana, con un uniforme azul oscuro, estaba de rodillas al otro lado de Sakura, con un kit médico sujeto en su mano. Sus ojos se dilataron y ella palideció.

Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de qué tipo de uniforme que era.

"Ayúdala. Eres médico."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo encajar fuera el miedo que le había inculcado.

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo sabes? "

"Sakura. Es mía. No dejes que se muera."

Sai agarró su hombro.

"Sasuke, atrás. Hay más de ellos. Necesitan tener acceso a ella y estás en su camino."

Levantó la vista hacia el macho.

"No puedo."

"Tienes que hacerlo." Sai se inclinó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. "Deja que la ayuden."

"Mis piernas no funcionan."

Sai le echó un vistazo.

"¿Te has roto algo?"

"No me puedo mover. No puedo dejarla."

La lástima brilló en los ojos de Sai y se inclinó, pasó un brazo alrededor de Sasuke. Él le subió, gruñendo un poco en el proceso.

"Joder, pesas. Bloquea las rodillas."

Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo, se encontró de pie de nuevo. Sai mantuvo el agarre sobre él y lo obligó a retroceder. Tres seres humanos más se agacharon alrededor de Sakura, empujando los desechos lejos de ella para obtener acceso.

Dos seres humanos más ayudaron a Ino moverse unos cinco metros de distancia, pidiéndole que se acostara para que pudieran examinarla.

Yahiko apareció. El macho tenía manchas oscuras debajo de la nariz y alrededor de la boca, como si hubiera inhalado mucho humo. Llevaba un perro en un brazo y un gatito en el otro. Estaban vivos, pero parecían demasiado petrificados para moverse. Simplemente yacían en los antebrazos del macho, aferrándose a su pecho.

"¿Fuiste allí tras ellos?" Sai negó con la cabeza. "Puto Loco Especie."

Yahiko frunció el ceño.

"Ino estaba histérica y preocupada por ellos."

"No puedo creer que sobrevivieran."

Sai alivió su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke.

"¿Estás bien ahora?"

Él permaneció de pie.

"¿Dónde está el helicóptero?"

"Está esperando." Sai lo liberó. "¿No lo has oído? Genma lo dejó al final de la calle. No quería que las aspas afectasen los incendios."

"Tenemos que llevar a Sakura a Homeland."

Sai vaciló.

"Querrán trasladarla al hospital."

"A Homeland." gruñó Sasuke.

Sai se alejó y se agachó junto a los paramédicos, hablando suavemente con ellos. No podía oír sus palabras. Un grupo de humanos estaban gritando y él volvió la cabeza, mirando a los otros que él no había notado hasta entonces.

Los bomberos estaban echando agua en la casa y la policía estaba moviendo escombros, buscando debajo por otras víctimas. Sai volvió a su lado, con aspecto sombrío.

"Está en estado crítico. No pueden encontrar ningún sonido respiratorio de su pulmón izquierdo. Es el lado sobre el que ella aterrizó. Podría tener posibles lesiones por aplastamiento. Hemorragia interna." Hizo una pausa. "Sus signos vitales están mal."

Sasuke mantuvo sus rodillas bloqueadas. Los paramédicos colocaron una camilla, pusieron un collarín cervical en el cuello de Sakura y la voltearon sobre la camilla. Utilizaron restricciones para envolverlas alrededor de su cabeza y su cuerpo, incluso sus piernas, para mantenerla inmóvil.

"Sasuke." Sai murmuró, "No creen que vaya a lograrlo. Lo siento, amigo."

¡NO!

Empujó a Sai a distancia y pisoteó a los humanos elevando a Sakura en la camilla. Miró a la mujer que había asustado.

"¿Hay una ambulancia enfrente?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sai, equipo, agarren a Ino. Nos vamos." Se dio la vuelta, estudiando los animales en los brazos de Yahiko. "Tráelos también."

"No poden ir todos en el trayecto en la ambulancia con ella." la hembra humana le informó. "No hay suficiente espacio."

"Iremos al helicóptero y esperaremos a que tu ambulancia conduzca a Sakura hasta ellos. Yo me quedo con ella." Le disparó a Sai una mirada furiosa. "No despegues sin nosotros. Informa a Homeland que estamos llegando. Quiero que pongan a todos nuestros médicos en estado de alerta y que tengan las drogas curativas listas."

Yahiko dio un paso adelante.

"Ella es humana."

"Ella no va a morir." gruñó Sasuke. "No lo voy a permitir."

Sai palideció.

"Haz lo que dice."

"No puedo permitir que hagas eso." La humana protestó.

Sasuke gruñó a su lado.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kaguya."

"Soy tu peor jodida pesadilla, Kaguya. Date cuenta de eso y deja de discutir conmigo. Haz lo que te digo. Tú vienes con nosotros en el helicóptero. Insisto. Puedes trabajar en ella y mantenerla viva hasta que nuestros médicos la tengan."

"Mierda." murmuró Sai.

Alzó la voz, profundizando el tono.

"Esta es una orden de un Oficial de la ONE. Tenemos jurisdicción. Estamos tomándote de la escena y también a tu ambulancia." se empujó hacia adelante y se detuvo delante de Kaguya. "Estás trabajando para la ONE ahora, hasta nuevo aviso. Vámonos. Ya lo oíste."

Sasuke miró a Sai. El macho se encogió de hombros. Los dos sabían que estaban sobrepasando sus límites, pero él apreció que el macho le apoyara.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, reconociendo la deuda.

"Kakashi y Shikamaru nos van a patear el culo." murmuró tan bajo que sólo Sasuke pudo oírlo. "Pero, ¿qué diablos? Esa es tu mujer."

Sasuke permaneció con Sakura mientras la cargaban en la ambulancia y la llevaban calle abajo. El helicóptero había descendido en una intersección de cuatro vías. Los coches estaban alineados, el tráfico bloqueado. Muchos de ellos estaban fuera de sus coches. Sasuke los ignoró, gritando órdenes a los paramédicos para llevar a Sakura al helicóptero. Kaguya parecía asustada pero se subió con ellos.

Ino se sentó junto a Yahiko. Él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, como si tuviera dificultades para sentarse en posición erguida sin ayuda. Dos de sus hombres tenían sus mascotas en sus regazos. El perro se veía bien, pero el gatito parecía aterrorizado, sus garras excavando en el chaleco de Suigetsu. Él acarició su lomo, su rostro bajo, moviendo los labios como si hablara con él.

Sasuke intervino, después de ayudar a asegurar la camilla a lo largo del asiento. Se mantuvo cerca de Kaguya, ya que no podía ponerle un cinturón de seguridad. Él agarró la parte inferior del asiento y la miró.

"Me aseguraré de que no caigas. Mantén tu atención en Sakura. No dejes que se muera."

Tenía que hablar en voz muy alta para ser escuchado.

"¡Esto es una locura!" Gritó ella. "¡Necesita ser llevada a un hospital!"

Sai cerró la puerta lateral y se agachó a su lado, agarrándose a una correa ya que no había ningún sitio donde sentarse. Cogió un auricular, gritándole al piloto.

"Pongámonos en movimiento. Vuela como nunca has volado antes, Genma."

El helicóptero se elevó hacia arriba, rápido. Se ladearon fuertemente. Sasuke pasó un brazo alrededor de Kaguya cuando se tambaleó, pero ella empuñó los lados de la camilla, aferrándose a ella. Se concentró en la cara de Sakura. Estaba respirando, pero su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Tenía que sobrevivir hasta que llegaran a Homeland.

Kaguya llamó su atención cuando agarró su mano. Volvió la cabeza, la miró. Le movió las manos a su cinturón, haciendo claro que debería sostenerla allí. Las empuñó a su columna. Ella abrió su kit medico y comenzó a ponerle una vía intravenosa. Admiraba su coraje y habilidad mientras trabajaba bajo presión. Itachi creía que había sido atraído por Sakura porque era una mujer valiente. No sentía ninguna atracción por Kaguya, a pesar de su apariencia agradable.

Los recuerdos de Sakura surgieron. Le había atraído como nadie. Eso le hirió, estar viéndola tendida en esa camilla mientras otras imágenes estaban tan frescas en su mente... imágenes de ella riéndose, e incluso mirándole fijamente con rabia. Esa vida que había brillado en sus ojos. Nunca podría ver eso de nuevo o escuchar el sonido de su voz. Se quedaría sin nada, excepto amargas reminiscencias, sabiendo que todo podría haber sido diferente si no hubiese negado lo importante que ella se había vuelto para él.

Había querido protegerla, pero la había dejado vulnerable, en su lugar. Las emociones subieron, casi ahogándole por el dolor. Luchó para aspirar aire, el dolor aplastándole desde el interior. Quería rugir su rabia por la injusticia de todo esto. Una parte de él quería golpear algo hasta que sus puños sangraran. Otra parte de él sabía que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si la perdía.

No me dejes, Sakura. No te mueras. Sigue luchando, la instó silenciosamente.

Haré lo que sea, si te quedas conmigo.

...


	50. C48 * Dolor

...

"¿Por qué tardan tanto tiempo?"

Sasuke acunó su sangrante puño, ignorando el agujero que acababa de poner en una pared. Itachi suspiró.

"¿Te sientes mejor? Deja que alguien te vende eso. Te vas a resbalar en tu propia sangre."

Sasuke se negó a detenerse en su pasear.

"Han estado con ella durante diez horas."

"Se necesita tiempo." le recordó Itachi. "Insististe sobre darle las drogas curativas. Tuvieron que ponerla en coma inducido y estabilizar su corazón antes de operar para detener la hemorragia interna. No tener ninguna noticia es una buena noticia. Eso significa que todavía está viva."

Se detuvo.

"Tal vez tienen miedo de decírmelo."

Sai tomó un sorbo de café.

"Yo lo tendría."

"No estás ayudando." murmuró Izumi.

"¿Que te gustaría decirle? Da miedo cuando está paseando sin cesar y golpeando las paredes." Sai arqueó las cejas. "Te dirían eso, aun así. Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Ella está aguantando."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Sasuke miró al humano.

"Quiero saber cómo está tu novia. Estoy apostando por ella. "

"¿No deberías estar en la reunión del grupo de trabajo?"

Sai vaciló.

"No, no me han invitado. Estoy suspendido por unos días."

"¿Kakashi te ha suspendido?" gruñó Sasuke. "Yo me ocuparé de ello."

"Tranquilo." murmuró Sai. "Quieres machacar a alguien, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o lo que hicimos en la última escena anoche."

"¿Por qué estás suspendido?" Itachi frunció el ceño. "No he oído nada al respecto."

"Eso es entre Kakashi y yo. Rompí una de sus reglas. Está cabreado, pero lo superará. No voy a decir nada más." Sai se quedó en silencio.

Sasuke reanudó el paseo. Shikamaru entró en el Centro Médico y Sasuke le miró fijamente.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

Shikamaru miró a Itachi.

"Ni una palabra aún." Itachi miró el reloj. "Ella es una luchadora."

"¿Para ser humana?" gruñó Sasuke. "¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?"

Itachi levantó las palmas de las manos.

"Detente. Estás buscando pelea y no voy a dártela."

"A mí no me mires." Le dijo Shikamaru, negando con la cabeza. "He leído los informes y no tengo problema con nada de lo que hizo tu equipo. Regresamos a la paramédica a su casa. Tendrá una buena historia que contar y se mostró muy comprensiva por la estresante situación. No habrá ningún problema con las autoridades humanas. Quiero que sepas que la policía recuperó un cadáver de la casa de Sakura. Es Madara."

Eso salvó a Sasuke de la molestia de cazar al macho y matarlo.

"¿Están seguros?" Itachi le miró escéptico. "Vi algo de la cobertura informativa. No quedaba mucho de esa casa."

"Han conseguido una identificación positiva. Era una prioridad, por ser del FBI y debido a su asociación con la ONE. Sacaron sus registros dentales y de inmediato los compararon en la oficina del forense. El padre de Temari también ejerció presión. Es él. No hay duda. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, pero quedó lo suficiente para que puedan hacer otros reconocimientos también."

Shikamaru se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Se volvió, estudiando a Sasuke.

"Estamos siendo bombardeados por preguntas muy pesadas de la prensa acerca de lo que pasó ayer por la noche, pero está siendo manejado. Su familia está en comunicación con Ino. No les vamos a permitir el acceso a Homeland, pero Ino les aseguró que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por Sakura."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Él no sabía mucho sobre la familia de Sakura. No le había preguntado.

"¿Quieren verla?"

Shikamaru asintió.

"Tienen que coger un avión. Viven a varios estados de distancia. Ella tenía a Ino catalogada como su contacto médico en el FBI. Eso ha sido una suerte para nosotros, ya que la hembra está aquí y no ha protestado por nada de lo que nuestro personal médico ha hecho."

"Probablemente no se da cuenta de lo peligrosas que son las drogas de curación." dijo Itachi con voz áspera.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada.

"No estoy diciendo que hicieses mal al exigir que se las dieran." manifestó Itachi rápidamente. "Yo habría tomado la misma decisión." lanzó una mirada significativa a Izumi. "Sólo espero que su amiga sea mantenida al tanto de los efectos secundarios."

"¿Cuáles son?"

Izumi se acercó más a su compañero. Itachi le tomó la mano.

"La droga fue probada en Especies, pero cuando lo intentaron en humanos ocasionó ataques cardíacos y derrames cerebrales masivos. Son demasiado fuertes para que las aguanten."

"Piensa en cantidades masivas de anfetaminas." agregó Sai. "Me enteré de eso cuando se las pusieron a la compañera de Gaara, después de que le dispararan. Acelera el proceso de curación, pero también puede aumentar demasiado la frecuencia cardíaca, causando arritmias graves y ataques al corazón. El paciente puede también sufrir una apoplejía si su presión arterial toca techo." se quedó mirando a Sasuke. "Había que correr el riesgo. Estoy seguro de que todavía se mantiene gracias a esas drogas. Eso le ha dado una verdadera oportunidad de sobrevivir, si sólo pueden mantenerla estabilizada. Es una línea muy fina mantener sus constantes vitales suficientemente altas para mantenerla con vida, pero lo suficiente bajas para combatir los efectos secundarios de los fármacos."

"Bueno, Matsuri está muy bien ahora." sonrió Izumi. "Las drogas la salvaron. Sólo necesitamos pensar en positivo. También van a salvar a Sakura."

"Sakura." gruñó Sasuke. "A ella le gusta que la llamen así."

"No lo hagas." gruñó Itachi. "¿Quieres pelear? No con mi mujer."

"Me siento frustrado." Sasuke se apaciguó un poco. "Lo siento, Izumi."

"Está bien." Mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar. "No serías la única Especie que actúa irritable conmigo."

La puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió y Doc Kushina salió. Ella había cambiado su uniforme por un conjunto de camisa y pantalones cortos. Sus sandalias eran silenciosas sobre el suelo mientras se acercaba.

Su expresión enmascaró sus emociones, pero clavó la mirada en Sasuke, caminando directamente hacia él. Luego, se detuvo.

"Es una dama dura la que tienes ahí, Sasuke. No quería salir a dar noticias hasta que estuve segura de que iba a lograrlo, salvo circunstancias imprevistas."

Dejó que las palabras penetraran en él. Doc Kushina sonrió.

"Ha sido difícil. No te mentiré. Tuvimos un mal momento calculando qué dosis podía soportar, dándole lo suficiente para ayudarla. Los paramédicos en la escena estaban equivocados. Su pulmón fue herido, pero no se había derrumbado. Tenía pequeñas fracturas a lo largo de la caja torácica en ese lado, pero ya están curadas. Asimismo, no había ninguna hemorragia interna, así que no tuvimos que operar. Está magullada infernalmente, tiene una conmoción cerebral severa y ha necesitado puntos de sutura en tres lugares. Ha perdido mucha sangre, lo que explicaba las terroríficas constantes vitales cuando llegó. Estaba sufriendo un shock extremo. Es del mismo tipo de sangre que Hinata. Una suerte. Insistí en mantener todos los tipos de sangre gemelos a mano, en caso de que uno de nosotros alguna vez lo necesite."

"¿Puedo ver a Sakura?" Tenía miedo de creerla.

"Sí. Te llevaré atrás. La tenemos enganchada a una gran cantidad de monitores. Quiero que estés preparado para eso. Hinata y Tsunade permanecen con ella. Está sanando tan rápido que hemos tenido que retirar los puntos de sutura, así que no verás eso. La próxima vez, solo utilizaremos grapas, si tenemos que usar los medicamentos de curación en uno de nosotros. Estamos manteniéndola sedada en coma inducido para controlar su ritmo cardíaco y la presión arterial. La hemos hecho recuperar la consciencia una vez para asegurarnos de que ella..."

"¿Ella qué?"

A Sasuke no le gustó la forma en que su sonrisa se desvaneció y la preocupación brilló en sus ojos.

"Ha recibido un duro golpe en la cabeza. Tuvimos que inducirle un coma rápidamente, su frecuencia cardiaca se elevó demasiado, pero queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba bien. Las exploraciones que hicimos al llegar mostraron algo de inflamación, pero ha desaparecido." Doc Kushina se acercó y puso su mano en el pecho. "Estábamos preocupados por el daño."

"Ella está bien, ¿no?" Él se sintió mal.

"Sufrió un traumatismo craneal cerrado. La trajiste a nosotros enseguida y de inmediato le pusimos los medicamentos. Creemos que la hemos cogido a tiempo, antes de que sufriera lesiones permanentes. Las pruebas han dado buenos resultados por el momento. No hay sangrado. Hemos hecho exploraciones cada hora para observarla. La última cosa que queríamos era que se abriera las heridas al despertarse. No tenemos un neurocirujano en Homeland, pero tenemos a uno en estado de alerta en uno de los centros traumatológicos cercanos, por si fuera necesario."

"¿Qué pasa si hay un daño?"

Doc Kushina se mordió el labio inferior.

"Sólo dímelo."

"Hemos estado consultando con el departamento de neurología. Si hubo daño y es leve, podría no recordar lo que le pasó. La amnesia a corto plazo es una posibilidad. Podría causar algunos cambios en la personalidad. Irritabilidad. Cambios de humor. Depresión." Hizo una pausa. "Podría haber algunos problemas físicos leves. Visión borrosa, dolores de cabeza y algo de debilidad en sus extremidades. Miraremos en busca de pistas verbales también. Dificultad para hablar o problemas para la identificación de palabras, habladas o escuchadas. "

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Dolía.

...


	51. C49 * Culpa

...

Es mi culpa.

No podía dejar de repetir esa idea en su cabeza. Él debería haber mantenido a Sakura en Homeland, esposada a su cama, en lugar de alejarla. Ella había deseado conocerle mejor, pero se había negado siquiera a intentarlo.

"¿Sasuke?" Doc Kushina le palmeó el pecho. "Ella es fuerte."

Abrió los ojos.

"Dijiste la habías hecho recuperar la consciencia una vez. ¿Parecía estar bien?"

"Abrió los ojos, se veía confusa pero entonces su ritmo cardíaco aumentó demasiado. La pusimos de nuevo en coma. No habló. Fue muy rápido. Los sedantes son difíciles de sacudirse y no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para permitir que dijera algo coherente." Ella dejó caer la mano. "¿Quieres verla?"

"Sí, quiero."

"Sígueme."

Ella giró y se alejó rápidamente. Sasuke la siguió, pisándole los talones. Tenían dos salas de operaciones y ahí es donde le llevó. Doc Hinata y Tsunade estaban en la sala más grande, ambos sentados en sillas.

Parecían agotadas y se también habían cambiado de ropa. Doc Hinata le sonrió. Parecía forzada. Doc Tsunade simplemente dejó caer su cabeza, mirando algo en un ordenador portátil.

Sakura permanecía inmóvil en una camilla acolchada. Tenía barandillas a cada lado de ella. Llevaba una bata de hospital. Una gruesa manta la cubría hasta mediados de su pecho.

Su dedo estaba cubierto con una pinza de plástico y una cosa verde estaba pinchada en la parte superior del brazo, cerca de su codo. Eso bombeaba líquidos y fármacos en su sistema. Los cables de un monitor cardíaco corrían bajo la parte superior de su bata, hasta su pecho. Respiraba por su cuenta, pero todavía se veía demasiado pálida.

Se quedó de pie junto a la cama. Su otro brazo estaba vendado donde sabía que había sufrido una herida profunda. Estaba vendado flojamente alrededor de su brazo. Él frunció el ceño.

"Está sanando." le informó Doc Kushina. "Seguimos echando ojeadas a eso, por lo que es mejor no adherirlo a su piel. ¿Quieres ver sus otras heridas? "

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Doc Kushina levantó la manta y Sasuke gruñó. Sakura había estado a su lado cuando él la había encontrado y demasiados cuerpos habían estado por en medio, cuando los paramédicos la habían atado a una camilla.

La habían cubierto con mantas para mantenerla caliente contra los efectos del shock. Vio que la cadera y el muslo también estaban heridos. Las heridas parecían como si hubiera sido cortada por una cuchilla gruesa. La piel estaba estropeada por contusiones multicolores, una progresión natural del proceso de curación.

Estaban en las etapas avanzadas. Ya habían comenzado a ponerse amarillentas.

"No sé si fue por los escombros de la explosión o si aterrizó sobre algo." Siguió explicándole Doc Kushina. "Se le clavaron en ambos lados. Su lado izquierdo estaba cortado, pero sufrió el peor daño en su lado derecho. El brazo, la cabeza y las costillas."

Sasuke se inclinó, notando cómo le temblaban las manos cuando agarró con cuidado la parte superior de la bata de Sakura y miró debajo. Almohadillas circulares unidas al monitor conducían por encima de sus pechos y más líneas corrían hacia la parte inferior de las costillas.

Había moretones en su pecho derecho. La soltó y se enderezó.

"Parecía mucho peor cuando la trajeron aquí."

Doc Hinata se trasladó al otro lado de la cama.

"Los pequeños cortes y rasguños ya se han curado. No queda ninguna contusión." Ella le devolvió la mirada. "Tenemos que tomar una decisión. Voy a ir a hablar con su amiga."

Eso tuvo toda la atención Sasuke.

"¿Qué decisión?"

"Mantenerla con las drogas hasta que esté totalmente curada o no. A este ritmo, estará completamente bien mañana por la noche. La otra opción es retirarlas y permitirle sanar de forma natural el resto del tiempo. Si esa es la decisión, drenaremos su sistema para retirar las drogas curativas."

"¿Cómo es que está ella encargada de decidir eso?"

Doc Hinata se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que está casi en estado de coma." Ella miró a Doc Kushina. "Te lo dije. Todos estamos preocupados por su traumatismo craneal cerrado."

Doc Kushina respiró. "Estamos ansiosos por despertarla y ver cómo está."

"Ya no está en estado crítico." le informó Doc Hinata. "Sería seguro. Su peor enemigo fue el shock de la pérdida de sangre que sufrió y el trauma de sus lesiones. Hemos luchado con ambos y hemos ganado. Vamos a hablar con Ino y dejar que ella decida."

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Mantenerla con ellas. Sakura odiaría estar retenida aquí en el Centro Médico. Déjala sanar completamente."

"No depende de ti." declaró el Doctor Tsunade.

Sasuke giró para mirar fijamente a la otra mujer.

"No es así. Son huéspedes en Homeland y su mejor amiga está en la lista como su familiar a cargo. Sus registros nos fueron remitidos." Continuó. Él se apartó de la cama y avanzó hacia Tsunade.

"Harás lo que yo diga. Mantenla en las drogas."

Doc Kushina le agarró del brazo. Se detuvo, pues no quería arrastrarla. Ella le rodeó, poniendo su pequeño cuerpo entre él y la otra mujer.

"La mantendremos con ellas, pero si empieza a mostrar signos de que la droga está causando demasiada tensión, nos detendremos. Creo que es un compromiso razonable."

Él gruñó bajo, miró fijamente al doctora de cabellera rubia, pero se calmó.

"Está bien."

Se sacudió su mano y volvió a la cama, vigilando el sueño de Sakura. No tenía intención de irse. No confiaba en Tsunade de ningún modo. Le irritó que la mujer ignorara sus deseos cuando se trataba de Sakura.

La había puesto en peligro, pero también se aseguraría de que ella sanara por completo antes de permitir que la despertaran.

"Vamos a mantenerla aquí mientras esté con las drogas." Hinata atrajo su atención. "¿De acuerdo? La trasladaremos a una habitación una vez que estemos listos para despertarla."

"Sí."

Sakura querría saber que Madara estaba muerto. Su siguiente pregunta sería probablemente sobre su amiga. Él extendió la mano, tomando la de Sakura.

"¿Cómo está Ino?"

"Ella está bien." le aseguró Doc Kushina. "Algunas contusiones y cortes, pero nada grave. Solo necesitaba unos vendajes y bolsas de hielo. La tenemos en una de las habitaciones."

"No tienen aquí a sus mascotas." Recordó eso. "¿Dónde están?"

"Yahiko los llevó a su casa. Me hizo revisarlos también. No soy veterinario, pero parecían estar bien." Hinata se alejó. "Va a mantenerlos en la residencia de los hombres hasta que Ino y Sakura estén listas para dejar Homeland."

Sasuke bajó la voz por si de alguna manera Sakura pudiera oírle.

"No tienen a dónde ir. Su casa fue destruida."

"Estoy segura de que la ONE les ayudará a encontrar un nuevo hogar."

Doc Kushina se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

"Se va a poner bien, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Has estado despierto toda la noche. Vamos a traer un par de camas aquí y tomar turnos. Traeré una para ti también."

"No."

"¿Sasuke?"

Se centró en Kushina. Le lanzó una mirada decidida.

"Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tipos obstinados y gruñones. Sasuke. No me asustas. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Tomas una siesta. Eso no es un tema de debate. Te despertaremos si algo sale mal. Sakura está durmiendo. Consigue descanso mientras puedas."

Él entendió la lógica de esto y se derrumbó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella dio un paso atrás.

"Bien."

...


	52. C50 * Tendremos que esperar

...

"Qué desastre." dijo Shikamaru y suspiró, tomando asiento en la sala de espera.

"Podría haber sido mucho peor." Itachi tiró de Izumi más cerca. "Aún está en fase de negación, pero tiene fuertes sentimientos por esa mujer."

"¿Crees que está en negación?" Izumi no parecía muy convencida. "Tenía miedo de que se volviera loco, si ella moría. Tuve a un enfermero preparando una pistola tranquilizante al otro lado del mostrador, en caso que la necesitáramos para noquearle."

"Sasuke es terco. Puede que seamos hermanos, pero yo soy el más inteligente." Itachi volvió la cabeza y depositó un beso en la frente de Izumi. "Dejé de luchar contra mis sentimientos por ti."

"Hay un circo fuera de las puertas." Shikamaru levantó la mano y se frotó la frente. "Reporteros, detectives de la policía y del FBI, todos quieren entrevistar a Sasuke y su equipo. Les dije que están en el Centro Médico. Los dejé suponer que todos necesitaban ser tratados por lesiones."

"Estoy en el Centro Médico y ahí está Sasuke." Sai estiró los brazos, ajustándose en la silla. "Así que no era exactamente una mentira. ¿Quieres que haga la maldita danza verbal? Sólo dime lo que quieres que sepan."

Shikamaru pareció considerarlo.

"¿Eso será antes o después de ofrecerle a alguna hembra humana un recorrido por Homeland?"

Sai se encogió.

"Perdón por eso. Puedo explicarlo."

"Guárdatelo. Suigetsu ya lo hizo. Fue inteligente. Ella no contactó con la policía o la prensa. Vamos a enviarle una cesta de artículos de la ONE y se han hecho arreglos para que visite Homeland el próximo fin de semana. Tendremos que explicarle que no puede tomar fotos a menos que las aprobemos, pero Kiba o Sasori la tendrán que escoltar de cerca. Pueden parar en el bar y tomar un almuerzo. Es un pequeño precio a pagar por no leer titulares del tipo 'equipo de la ONE roba el coche de una mujer' . Sabes que algún periodista implicaría que secuestramos mujeres para traerlas a Homeland."

Itachi resopló. Shikamaru dejó caer su mano y se centró en Sai.

"Kakashi está enfadado contigo. ¿Quieres decirme por qué?"

"Nop. Es personal."

Shikamaru parecía estar guardándoselo, estudiando a Sai.

"No podemos contarle a nadie la llamada que llegó de la casa de Sakura. Querrían una transcripción de la misma. Yahiko me aseguró que Sakura sólo estaba planeando colarse en Homeland como táctica para detener al macho hasta que la ayuda pudiera llegar. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero preferiría no tener que explicarle eso a la prensa. Suelen tergiversar la verdad."

"No me digas." murmuró Sai. "Pensarían que el FBI estaba conspirando para superar a Homeland en lugar de ser sólo un agente tortuoso que se asoció con su cuñado para obtener dinero a costa de Especies encarceladas."

"Exactamente." Shikamaru tomó un sorbo de café. "Al FBI le gustaría mantener la cobertura sobre la investigación de Madara. Esto les hará quedar mal."

"Que se jodan." Sai frunció el ceño.

Shikamaru rio.

"Siempre debes pensar dos pasos por delante, Sai. Podríamos entregar la verdadera historia a la prensa o podríamos tener el agradecimiento por parte del gobierno. ¿Qué te parece más útil para la ONE? Madara ha muerto. Tenemos a Danzō bajo custodia." Shikamaru hizo una pausa. "Nos van a deber una y siempre podríamos soltar los detalles más adelante, en caso de necesidad."

"Nos anotamos puntos brownie." añadió Izumi.

"Lo entiendo." sonrió Shikamaru. "Esa es una manera de decirlo."

"Sí. Lo entiendo también." le dijo Sai a Shikamaru. "¿Qué historia podemos contar? Esos perros de la televisión no van a desaparecer hasta que consigan algo o podrían hacer subir la mierda. Sabes que no serán favorecedores."

"Nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas está trabajando en ello. Hasta ahora, creen que deberíamos lanzar un comunicado diciendo que Sakura Haruno es un consultor de la ONE, asignado por el FBI para que nos ayudasen. Hemos obtenido una gran cantidad de amenazas de muerte, tanto de EE.UU. como de otros países. Suena razonable y ella se quedó en Homeland por un corto tiempo. Declaramos que se suponía que debía presentar el informe, pero no lo hizo. El FBI y la ONE, ambos, enviaron equipos para ver cómo estaba."

Sai asintió.

"Ya veo a dónde va esto. Sakura y Ino quedaron inconscientes por una fuga de gas. Madara llegó a la casa primero y se abrió paso para revisarlas. La casa explotó y nosotros llegamos a la escena. Lo único que me molesta acerca de este escenario es que Madara se va a ver como un héroe que murió tratando de salvar a una compañera de trabajo."

Shikamaru inclinó la cabeza.

"Acepto que es de mal gusto, pero podría explicar por qué nuestro equipo llegó allí y no provocar un escándalo de corrupción en el FBI. Así ambos podremos salir de esto con buena prensa. Estoy seguro de que estarán dispuestos a guardar silencio sobre el asunto o estar de acuerdo con nuestra versión de los hechos."

"Puedo hilar eso." Sai se puso de pie. "¿Quieres que me encargue de esto?"

"Ve a ver a nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas primero. Les pagamos un montón de dinero para darles uso. Se instalaron en la sala de conferencias, en nuestro edificio de oficinas. Te ayudarán a manejar a la prensa. También yo voy a tener que hacer una declaración en unas pocas horas. Dejaré que Kakashi sepa que te puse a cargo del manejo de este grupo de trabajo. Parecerá más oficial que un miembro del equipo esté al borde de la prensa."

"Yo me encargo." dijo Sai, mientras salía del Centro Médico.

Shikamaru se volvió a Itachi.

"¿Qué crees que está pasando en la cabeza de tu hermano con respecto a Sakura?"

"No tengo ni idea." Itachi se encogió de hombros. "Sasuke se resiste a los vínculos emocionales pero parecía muy agitado por el hecho de que estuviera a punto de morir. Estará o bien dándose cuenta de lo que eso significa o simplemente siendo aún más obstinado con mantenerla a distancia. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a ir esto. Simplemente, estoy feliz de que Sakura no haya muerto."

"Sasuke salió de Homeland para entrar en el mundo de los humanos. Eso es increíble." Izumi les miró a los dos. "Tiene que preocuparse mucho por ella. Se negó a salir tras la mujer Regalo, aunque trabajó muy duro para encontrarla."

Itachi tiró de Izumi más cerca.

"Lo sé. Tendremos que esperar y ver cómo va esto."

"Espero que sea cual sea lo que el futuro que le depare, no haya más explosiones involucradas. Casi tengo miedo de pensar en las consecuencias, si no la hace su compañera."

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Izumi frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"La mierda parece explotar cuando Sakura está cerca." murmuró Itachi. "Esa es una peligrosa o desafortunada mujer."

Se abrió una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación y Shizune se asomó. Miró a su alrededor y luego se dirigió a Itachi.

"¿Es seguro?"

"Sai no volverá y nuestros invitados están rodeados por personal de escolta para mantenerles donde están."

"Vamos fuera." canturreó Shizune.

Shisui se precipitó fuera de la habitación hacia sus padres, sosteniendo un papel.

"Dibujé esto para ti."

Izumi se deslizó lejos de Itachi y abrió los brazos.

"¡Ven, enséñaselo a mami!"

El muchacho la abrazó y sonrió, sosteniendo una imagen que había dibujado con lápices de colores.

"Son tú y papá."

Shikamaru se rio.

"Parecen muy delgados."

Izumi se echó a reír.

"Somos gente-palillo. Me encantan."

"Perdón por la interrupción." declaró Shizune. "Es hiperactivo y es difícil mantenerle contenido en una oficina."

"Gracias por ser su niñera." Itachi tiró de su hijo sobre sus rodillas. "Los dos queremos estar aquí para Sasuke."

"Está bien." Shizune se acercó. "Me encanta pasar tiempo con él."

"Vamos a estar aquí un par de horas." Itachi miró el reloj. "Quiero asegurarme de que Sasuke no se derrumba, si cambia la condición de la hembra. Quizás le podrías llevar a nuestra casa."

"Quería estar cerca de ti." Shizune le tendió la mano. "¿Shisui? ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo? Tengo alguna descargada en mi portátil."

"¿Qué película?" Shiusui se meneó del regazo de Itachi y corrió hacia Shizune. "Me encantan las películas."

La alta hembra Especies le levantó, sosteniéndole cerca.

"Cualquier película que quieras. Eso es lo fantástico de internet. Podemos alquilarlas. Volvamos a la oficina hasta que llegue."

Miró a su alrededor, obviamente en alerta.

"Me sentiría mejor si estuviéramos allí. Hay hu... "

Itachi se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza.

"Él no entiende la necesidad de mantener el secreto."

Shizune asintió.

"Cierto."

...


	53. C51 * Una pequeña sorpresa

...

Sakura abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido. Parpadeó, intentado recordar por qué veía ese techo liso en vez del techo al gotelé de su dormitorio. Su memoria enseguida le dio una buena razón. Giró la cabeza y vio un monitor a su derecha. Su ritmo cardíaco era normal, según las cifras.

Había saltado por una ventana con Ino, a continuación había sentido dolor y un ruido fuerte. El gas debía haber explotado. Miró hacia su costado... tenía una vía intravenosa en el brazo y un sensor de oxígeno en el dedo índice.

Temerosa, movió las piernas, pasando sus pies sobre la cama del hospital. Estaban allí e intactos. Su otro brazo le dolía y se dio la vuelta para ver una gasa suelta de vendaje blanco envuelta alrededor de su brazo.

Estoy viva. ¿Ino? ¡Oh dios!

El pánico se extendió y trató de incorporarse. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba que sería y menos doloroso.

Esto no es un hospital. Reconoció la disposición. Es el Centro Médico. ¿Estoy en Homeland?

Estaba sola en una habitación con la puerta parcialmente abierta a un pasillo en silencio. Algo oscuro se movió en la parte inferior de su cama. Era sólo un destello de lo que parecía pelo negro y luego, casi cayéndose de la impresión, se quedó sin aliento cuando un chico asomó la cabeza. Unos oscuros ojos, con unas inusualmente largas y espesas pestañas, la observaban. Se alzó un poco, sus dedos agarraron la barandilla al pie. Se fijó en la forma de su nariz. Él parpadeó, su expresión curiosa.

Se parece a Sasuke, excepto por la forma de los ojos.Tal vez sólo fuese el tono de color y la piel, pero vio una semejanza. Él se alzó más, revelando hasta la boca. Estaba cerrada, pero con una inclinación hacia abajo formando un ceño fruncido. No habló, sólo siguió mirándola. Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ella le sonrió, esperando que no se marchara.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Sakura."

"No te pareces a uno."

Tenía una voz ronca para un niño tan joven, pero estaba claro que era Nueva Especie. Pensó que tendría cerca de cinco años, por lo que podía ver de él.

"Es sólo un nombre. No soy una flor de verdad."

Se agachó y desapareció. Se mantuvo inmóvil, sabiendo que no había salido de la habitación. Le habría visto irse, con su visión clara de la puerta. Algo golpeó la cama a la izquierda y se enderezó. Él la miró desde muy poca distancia, miró el monitor y luego a su cara.

"¿Estás herida?"

Ella evaluó su cuerpo. Una manta cubría la mayor parte de ella y llevaba una bata.

"Creo que estoy en su mayoría bien. Me siento bien."

"Estás en el Centro Médico."

Él extendió la mano y tocó el clip de plástico en su dedo.

"¿Te duele eso? Te está pellizcando."

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil.

"No. No está apretado."

Él se la quitó y la máquina emitió un pitido. Él gruñó, dejó caer el clip en el suelo, pero luego volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos eran grandes, casi temerosos.

"Está bien."

Se resistió a reír.

"Los monitores hacen ruidos extraños. No me has hecho daño y yo no puedo hacerte daño a ti. No me has dicho tu nombre."

"Shisui."

"Es un nombre bonito."

Ella miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose donde estaba todo el mundo y por qué el niño estaba en su habitación. No imaginaba a los Nuevas Especies permitiendo que los niños anduvieran libres en el Centro Médico. No sería seguro, con todos los medicamentos y suministros que pudiera encontrar.

"¿Dónde están tu mamá y tu papá?"

"Me escabullí." Bajó la voz. "Shizune se quedó dormida. Ella me estaba vigilando. Mis padres están en la sala de espera. Me arrastré detrás del mostrador para que no me pudieran verme. Ellos estaban hablando."

Sakura estuvo tentada de pulsar el botón de asistencia en la cama del hospital. Apostaría que sus padres no estarían encantados al notar que se había escabullido de su niñera. Pero no quería meterle en problemas.

"Deberías ir de nuevo con ella. Se va a despertar y estará preocupada si no estás allí."

"Ella ronca."

Sakura rio.

"¿En serio?"

Él sonrió, con una expresión adorable.

"Fuerte. Eso me despertó."

La puerta de repente se abrió y Sasuke llenó el espacio.

"Shisui."

El chico saltó, girándose para enfrentar al dueño de la voz gruñendo. Sakura le disparó a Sasuke una mirada de advertencia.

"No le asustes."

"Debería estar asustado. Sabe que no debe huir de alguien que está vigilándo."

Sasuke entró en la habitación, centrándose en el niño. Señaló hacia el pasillo.

"Corre con tu padre. Está a la izquierda."

Shisui despegó, moviéndose rápido para un niño pequeño. Él salió por la puerta en un instante. Sakura miró boquiabierta a Sasuke.

"Eso fue cruel. No deberías haber usado ese tono."

"No debería haber estado aquí. Estábamos buscándole. Shizune despertó y descubrió que se había ido. Todo el mundo le ha estado buscando por todo el edificio."

"Es sólo un niño pequeño. No puede tener más de cinco años de edad. ¿Qué niño no explora su entorno?"

"Tiene tres años y es Especies. Es una cuestión de seguridad."

"¿Tres?" Se quedó atónita. "Entonces, es sólo un bebé."

Uno grande.

"Le diste un susto de mierda."

Sasuke caminó hasta el pie de su cama.

"Nuestros hijos no son individuos torpes e indefensos los primeros años de sus vidas. Gateó a los tres meses, empezó a correr cuando tenía seis meses, y hablaba frases completas antes de su primer cumpleaños. Estaba leyendo y haciendo lo que la mayoría de los niños aprenden en la escuela para el segundo. Puedes parecer un bebé, pero no es humano. Sabe que no hay excusa por haberse escapado del cuidado de Shizune y entiende por qué tiene que seguir las reglas. Están ahí para su protección."

Dejó que eso se hundiera en ella.

"¿Es que envejecen más rápido?"

Sasuke gruñó.

"No. No envejecemos en años de perro."

"No quise decirlo de esa manera."

"Sigo diciéndote que somos diferentes a ti."

Ella respiró para calmarse.

"No voy a discutir con contigo. ¿Dónde está Ino? ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien."

Sakura cerró los ojos, su miedo aliviado.

"Gracias."

Sasuke gruñó.

"Casi mueres por salvarla. No me lo agradezcas. Apenas llegué a tiempo para ver los resultados de tu esfuerzo. Te estabas muriendo."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo.

"Me siento bien. Un poco de dolor, pero..."

Otro gruñido desgarró a Sasuke y se abalanzó, consiguiendo encararla al lado de su cama y se inclinó.

"Te dimos medicamentos Especies para curarte. Estabas sangrando cuando te encontré. Inmóvil. Cerca de la muerte."

Los ojos de Sasuke eran mas negros y sus labios se abrieron, revelando sus colmillos. Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil, evaluando lo que le había dicho.

"Me has salvado. Gracias."

"Arriesgaste tu vida por otra. No quiero tu agradecimiento. Ino nos dijo que encendiste el gas y prendiste fuego para destruir la casa. También dijo que usaste tu cuerpo para proteger el suyo de los vidrios y escombros que caían. No vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo."

"Ella es mi mejor amiga." Intentó averiguar el origen de su ira. "Habrías hecho lo mismo. Madara me ordenó matarla y eso era lo único se me ocurrió que podía hacer. Él tenía una pistola."

Retrocedió unos centímetros.

"Simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo."

Estaba preocupado. Le resultó conmovedor.

"¿La casa?"

"Destruida."

No era una sorpresa.

"¿Madara?"

"Muerto."

"Bien."

"Le habría matado si todavía hubiera estado vivo cuando llegué."

"¿Fue la explosión?"

"Sí. Fue encontrado bajo los escombros cuando los bomberos pudieron apagar el fuego."

Más detalles vinieron a su mente.

"¿Cómo está de molesta Ino conmigo?"

"Afirmó que hiciste todo lo posible para salvarla."

"Me refería a Kira y Suki. Son su perro y su gatito. No podía salvarles. Madara la habría disparado si me negaba a demostrarle que estaba del todo dentro como socia. No me dejaba acercarme lo suficiente para desarmarle o incluso atacarle para que Ino pudiera salir corriendo."

"Sobrevivieron. Ino le dijo a uno de nuestros machos que todavía estaban dentro de la casa y ese loco bastardo entró a buscarlos. Yahiko tuvo suerte de no acabar muerto. La parte posterior de la casa había desaparecido, la delantera estaba a punto de derrumbarse y estaba en llamas. Los encontró debajo de un colchón que se había clavado en la pared junto a la ventana, saltó para alcanzarlos. Eso probablemente les protegió de la mayoría de la explosión."

"Por favor, dale las gracias por mí. No creo que me hubiera perdonado nunca, si hubieran muerto."

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo.

"Ella te debe la vida. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Parecía estudiar sus ojos, buscando algo.

"Un poco mareada y dolorida." Miró su brazo. "¿Cómo de grave es esto que está bajo esta venda?"

"Vas a estar bien. Estaban preocupados por el daño en tu cabeza."

Levantó la mano, examinando el pelo y la forma de la cabeza con los dedos.

"Se siente intacta. ¿Me veo mal? "

"Estás pálida. También tienes todo tu cabello. No tuvieron que operar pero sufriste un golpe en la cabeza. Estaba hinchado."

"¿Estaba?"

"Las drogas curativas Especies fueron eficaces. Las heridas abiertas se han cerrado y la mayoría de los golpes se han desvanecido."

"¿Las heridas abiertas?" Miró su brazo de nuevo. "¿Hay más?"

"La cadera y la parte superior del muslo estaban cortadas abiertas."

Sakura empujó las mantas y levantó su bata. Encontró más vendajes sobre su lado derecho. Sasuke agarró su vestido y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

"Cualquiera podía entrar. No tienes nada puesto debajo de eso."

"No me importa. Quiero ver lo que me pasó."

Sasuke se enderezó, cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Giró la cerradura y regresó al lado de la cama. Él bajó la barandilla y le ofreció un brazo.

"Te ayudaré a levantarte. Los médicos dijeron que puedes levantarte y usar el baño con ayuda. Podrías sufrir mareos y debilidad por un día o dos. Hay un espejo en el baño."

Sakura pasó las piernas por encima.

"Estoy un poco inestable."

"Casi mueres."

Dejó que la ayudara a salir de la cama y a entrar en el baño. Sasuke la ayudó a quitarse la bata y se miró en el espejo. Una venda cubría su brazo y dos lugares más en la cadera y el muslo. Sus costillas parecían descoloridas en un pecho. Se dio la vuelta, mirando por encima del hombro.

"Estaba mucho peor." retumbó Sasuke. Su tono revelaba su ira. "Las drogas han funcionado muy bien en ti."

Sasuke quitó suavemente el vendaje de su brazo. Ella lo miró, sin sorprenderse de lo tiernas que esas grandes manos podían ser. Arrojó el vendaje a la basura y Sakura se quedó mirando la piel enrojecida. Las marcas tenues revelaban los puntos de sutura que antes habían estado allí. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

Sasuke se inclinó, recogiéndola en sus brazos.

"Deberías haberte quedado en la cama."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Sólo desde anoche."

"Eso es increíble. No sabía que había drogas así."

"Sólo las Especies pueden hacer uso de ellas."

"Deberíais compartirlas con el mundo. ¿Sabes que es un milagro que me haya sanado tan rápido? "

Un músculo a lo largo de su mandíbula saltó, su ira cada vez más evidente.

"Mercile hizo ensayos en seres humanos. Los resultados fueron mortales. Somos mucho más resistentes que tu especie. No se les ha dado la droga, debido al riesgo de muerte. Pero tú estabas tan lesionada que no había nada que perder. Es increíble que estés viva." Él la llevó a la cama de hospital y la depositó sobre ella. "Vas a tener que tomártelo con calma por unos días. Tu cuerpo ha sufrido mucho, Sakura."

Dejó esa información hundirse en ella.

"Me siento bien."

"Se necesitaron a tres de nuestros médicos, durante toda la noche, para asegurarse de no sedarte hasta la muerte, contener tu acelerada frecuencia cardíaca y el aumento de la presión arterial, y que eso no te matara mientras estabas con las drogas. Es una suerte que lo hayas logrado, Sakura. Puedes sentirte como si estuvieras bien, pero tu cuerpo probablemente nunca ha sufrido tanto estrés."

"Gracias. ¿Supongo que tú pediste que lo hicieran? "

Dudó.

"Te estabas muriendo de todas formas. Era tu única oportunidad."

"Por favor, agradéceselo a todos por mí."

"Es su trabajo."

El tema estaba cerrado. No parecía dispuesto o capaz de aceptar su gratitud. Cambió de tema a uno más seguro.

"Me gustaría llamar a Ino."

"Está en el pasillo."

"¿En Homeland?"

"¿Dónde se supone que íbamos a enviarla? Vuestra casa fue destruida."

Él le puso una bata limpia, la ayudó a pasársela por la cabeza y luego tiró hacia abajo hasta que estuvo cubierta decentemente.

"Gracias, Sasuke."

Retrocedió.

"Deja de darme las gracias. ¿Se suponía que debía permitirte ser enviada a un hospital humano a morir?" Su tono se profundizó en un gruñido. "¿Se suponía que debía confiar en ellos para hacer todo lo posible para salvarte? Pensé que estabas muerta, cuando te encontré debajo del trozo de techo que cayó sobre ti."

"¿El techo cayó sobre mí?"

"Solo tu pie estaba libre de él. Así fue como te vi."

"Gracias a Dios que no llevaba zapatos rojos. Ino dice que puedo ser una bruja a veces. "

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Lo siento. Es mi mal intento de hacer humor."

"¡No fue divertido!" Rugió.

Sakura se sobresaltó. Sasuke jadeó, retrocediendo.

"Descansa." Él no gritó en ese momento, pero aún estaba furioso. "Y no le hables del niño a nadie. No deberías haberle visto."

"He firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Es muy lindo. No va a meterse en problemas, ¿verdad? Te juro que no voy a decir nada a nadie sobre él."

"Mejor que no haya ido a la habitación de Ino. Debo comprobarlo. Eso sería un riesgo en la seguridad."

"Ella preferiría morir antes que poner a un niño en peligro. La conozco tan bien como a mí misma. Es mi mejor amiga. No la amenaces, Sasuke. Simplemente explícale la situación o lo haré yo, si Shisui le hizo una visita. Lo mantendrá en secreto."

"Quédate en la cama y dale a tu cuerpo más tiempo para sanar."

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue. Sakura se recostó en la cama.

"Mierda."

Casi había muerto. Sasuke le había salvado la vida. Todos estos hechos la estaban hundiendo. También buscaba pelea con ella. Esto en cuanto a nuestra ruptura limpia.

Estaba de vuelta en Homeland. Si ella creía en las señales, esto sería un neón parpadeante lleno de ellas. Sasuke y ella no habían terminado. No por un largo tiempo. Y no me arrepiento de ello. Sólo creo que él sí.

...


	54. C52 * Es tuya, admitelo Sasuke

...

Sasuke localizó a Itachi y a Shisui por el pasillo. Se acercó. Itachi le susurraba al chico, castigándole por su comportamiento. Él estaba en el suelo, de rodillas al nivel del muchacho. Sasuke captó el final de su conversación.

"Por eso no puedes deambular, Shisui. Esa humana sabía sobre nuestros hijos, pero ¿qué pasa si no lo hacía? Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero tenemos enemigos. Tienes que confiar en mí. Soy tu padre."

"Lo siento."

Shisui parecía arrepentido. Itachi le revolvió el pelo y lo tomó en sus brazos.

"Sólo tienes que tener más cuidado."

Sasuke se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

"¿Visitó a Ino también?"

Itachi levantó la vista y movió la cabeza.

"No. Sólo a Sakura. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?"

"Piensa que es un bebé."

Itachi sonrió.

"Izumi también lo cree."

"No soy un bebé."

Shisui gruñó, mostrando los colmillos. Sasuke intervino.

"Entonces, sigue las órdenes y no vayas contra las reglas de tu padre. Los adultos conocen los límites."

Shisui se apoyó pesadamente contra su padre, cierto temor parpadeando en sus ojos.

"No soy un adulto. Soy un macho joven."

Itachi abrazó al niño contra su pecho y se puso de pie, con su hijo en sus brazos.

"¿Esto va a ser un problema?"

"Sakura no dirá nada sobre Shisui. Entiende por qué los niños Especies deben permanecer en secreto."

"Bien. ¿Cómo está? "

"Mucho mejor, pero débil."

"Es de esperar. Hinata y Kushina han ido a casa con sus compañeros. Tsunade quería ser informado cuando se despertara."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para ver a su paciente. Él es el único médico de guardia en este momento."

"Ella está bien."

"¿No hay daño neurológico?"

"Está un poco..." buscó una palabra adecuada "...suave, pero creo que es debido a los sedantes."

"Tsunade puede determinar eso mejor que tú."

"Está bien. Simplemente no tan centrada. No hay balbuceos en su habla, ni pérdida de movilidad en sus extremidades y su memoria está intacta. Eran las cosas que dijeron que podían pasar. Dile que evite su habitación."

"¿Por qué no quieres que Tsunade vaya a verla? Es un buen Doctora."

"Quería sacarla fuera de las drogas curativas."

"De acuerdo." Itachi frunció el ceño. "Debido a que es peligroso para los seres humanos."

"Iba a dejarle la elección a Ino."

"Es su amiga."

"Era mi elección, pero él no respetó eso."

Las cejas de Itachi se alzaron.

"Tú no eres su compañero. ¿O lo eres?"

"Necesito irme."

"¿Dónde? ¿De vuelta a su habitación?"

"Ella necesita descansar. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Qué es más importante que quedarse con tu mujer mientras ella está en el Centro Médico?"

Itachi le sonrió abiertamente.

"Deja de hacer eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Divertirte."

"Es tuya. Admítelo. Normalmente niegas eso cuando te lo digo."

Sasuke estaba irritado.

"No voy a jugar juegos de palabras con contigo. Sakura y Ino no tienen hogar. No quiero que trabaje para el FBI más tiempo. Eso significa que van a necesitar otra casa. Sakura trabajará para la ONE. Tengo arreglos que hacer."

"Te estás quedando con ella." Itachi se rio entre dientes. "Voy a mandar que redacten los documentos de compañeros. Felicidades."

"No me hagas maldecir delante de tu chiquillo." Lanzó una mirada a Shisui y fulminó con la mirada a Itachi. "No te metas en mis asuntos."

"Lo que tú digas, hermano."

"Mantén a tu hijo lejos de Ino. Eso sería realmente algo útil."

"Pero, ¿Shisui puede tener libre acceso a su Tía Sakura?"

Itachi tuvo el descaro de reírse de nuevo. Sasuke gruñó y salió del Centro Médico. Itachi estaba siendo deliberadamente un incordio. Había detalles en los que tenía que trabajar antes de que Sakura y Ino fueran liberadas. Corrió hacia Seguridad, esperando que un poco de ejercicio pudiera liberar parte de su ira. Entró y recorrió la sala, tomando nota de cada uno en servicio. Tenía que pedir un favor y Karin era la que más probablemente lo haría. Le había dicho que quería serle útil. Se acercó a ella.

Ella se volvió en su silla, con su instantánea sonrisa.

"Hola, Sasuke."

Miró a su alrededor y se agachó, bajando la voz.

"Necesito una lista de todas las casas disponibles en Homeland."

Sus cejas se arquearon, su sorpresa evidente.

"En la sección de Especies. ¿Hay algo libre?"

Se recuperó y se volvió hacia el monitor. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado mientras buscaba la información que quería.

"Siempre. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? "

"No hagas preguntas."

Hizo una pausa, volviendo la cabeza.

"Por lo general, esas viviendas son para las parejas una vez acopladas. ¿Te acoplaste?"

"No."

Ella se volvió a dar la vuelta.

"¿Ves los puntos resaltados? Elije tu opción." Señaló a una. "Gaara y Matsuri están normalmente residiendo en ésta, pero sale en la búsqueda como disponible porque les eliminamos del sistema cuando pensábamos que el FBI iba tras ella."

"¿Cuál es la más alejada de las demás?"

Ella le dio la información.

"¿Es sólo curiosidad o quieres que la marque como siendo utilizada?"

"Me la quedo."

"Está bien." Frunció el ceño. "¿Ya no deseas vivir en la residencia de los hombres? Algunos machos tienen casas particulares. Vivirías junto a Shino, cuando esté en Homeland. Él es un hombre soltero."

Se debatió en darle una respuesta, se dio cuenta de que se merecía una.

"Quiero más privacidad. Los últimos acontecimientos me han dejado irritado con ciertos machos."

"Sabes que cualquiera te hubiera asignado la casa, si tan sólo hubieras preguntado. ¿Por qué vienes a mí como si no quisieras que nadie lo sepa? "

Apretó los dientes, pero se calmó.

"No puedo hacer nada sin que todos estén discutiéndolo."

"Todo el mundo se inquieta porque nos preocupamos por ti."

"Estoy cansado de eso. Esto me permitirá entrar y salir cuando lo desee, sin que se vaya comentando."

"Entendido."

"¿Todavía permiten las hembras Especies que algunas humanas amigas se queden en su residencia como lo hicieron con Izumi?"

"No necesitamos una nueva Casa Madre pero sí, estaría bien para Sakura alojarse allí si lo desea. Estamos cómodas con las humanas de sexo femenino."

"¿Hay apartamentos libres?"

"Siempre. Somos menos que los hombres."

"¿Hay alguien dispuesto a darle un recorrido por la residencia?"

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Karin sonrió. "Me gustaría llegar a conocer a Sakura mejor."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Gracias. Preguntaré a Tsunade cuándo le dará de alta."

"Sólo llámame." Le guiñó un ojo. "Tienes mi número."

Huyó de Seguridad, su mente trabajando. No tenía mucho tiempo y había muchas cosas que hacer. Llamó a Yahiko al móvil. El varón respondió al primer timbrazo.

"¿Cómo están las mascotas de Ino?"

"Están bien. El perro duerme mucho. Es perezoso." Yahiko rió. "El gatito por otra parte ha logrado abrir la puerta del armario y destruyó un cordón de mi bota. Parece que le están saliendo los dientes."

"Consigue que estén listos para ser trasladados. Ino debería salir del Centro Médico pronto. Querría estar con sus mascotas para entonces."

"Está bien." Yahiko vaciló. "No tienen hogar al que regresar."

"Estoy al tanto."

Colgó, tomando uno de los Jeeps aparcados fuera de Seguridad.

...


	55. C53 * ¿A dónde me llevas?

...

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Ino se ha ido?"

Sakura evaluó con astucia al Doc Tsunade. Ella tenía una personalidad ruda, era odiosamente directa y no tenía un buen trato con los pacientes.

"Sasuke se la llevó hace unas horas."

"¿Cuándo se la llevó?"

"Debes contestar a mis preguntas antes de que responda a la tuya."

Trató de meter una luz en sus ojos otra vez. Ella le bloqueó, agarrando la mini linterna y arrebatándosela de las manos.

"¿Cuándo se la llevó?"

"No lo sé. No me responde. Es un Especie bastante grosero. Le recordé que no le había dado el alta, pero me dijo que me pondría en una de las camillas si no salía de su camino. Ni siquiera esperó por una silla de ruedas. Gruñó algo cómo que no se había roto las piernas y que podía caminar muy bien sola. Ahora compórtate, antes de que llame a una enfermera para sujetarte."

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú." le advirtió. "Me siento bien."

"Has sufrido una lesión cerrada en la cabeza. Quiero que respondas a algunas de mis preguntas y tengo que comprobar la dilatación de tus pupilas. Podrías haber sufrido daño cerebral."

"Estoy empezando a ver por qué te gruñe Sasuke. Estoy bien."

"Estás irritable. Eso es una indicación de que podrías tener problemas neurológicos."

"Mi único problema es que me sigues molestando. ¿Y tú crees que Sasuke es grosero? Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi mejor amiga."

"No lo sé. Probablemente la llevó a las puertas de entrada."

"Mierda."

Ella empujó las mantas sobre su regazo y se acercó a la barandilla para liberarse.

"Muévete."

"No irás a ninguna parte."

"Tengo que encontrar a Ino. Se estará volviendo loca."

Mi equipo de emergencia está en el maletero. Tengo suficiente ropa para las dos. Vamos a tener que conseguir una habitación de hotel y pensar nuestro próximo movimiento.

Sakura puso la barandilla lateral hacia abajo y se deslizó fuera de la cama. La médico trató de detenerla, pero Sakura le empujó hacia atrás. Se sentía cada vez mejor. Sin mareos.

"Vuelve a la cama, jovencita."

"Necesito algo que ponerme. No voy a salir con el culo al aire."

Voy a engatusar al taxista para llevarnos a casa. Podré pagarle después de reventar el maletero de mi coche. Estoy seguro de que lo hará si le prometo una propina de cincuenta dólares.

"Vuelve a la cama o llamo a una enfermera."

"Sí, haz eso. Tal vez él o ella me encuentren alguna bata o cualquier otra cosa que ponerme."

La Doctora Tsunade masculló una maldición y se dirigió a la puerta. Sakura llegó hasta el cuarto de baño y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Todavía estaba inusualmente pálida pero ayudó un poco al salpicar agua en su rostro. Encontró un cepillo de dientes en el armario, sin estrenar, se cepilló los dientes y usó sus dedos para peinar su cabello.

Las voces en la otra habitación le aseguraron que la médico había cumplido su amenaza. Salió, preparada para la batalla verbal.

Sasuke y la Doctora Tsunade se enfrentaban el uno contra el otro. Nagato, el macho Nueva Especie con quien había hablado antes, rondaba por la puerta.

Hizo una pausa, estudiando la escena.

"No amenaces a Sakura." gruñó Sasuke.

"No está liberada de mi cuidado." replicó Tsunade. "¿Nagato? Hazle salir de esta habitación."

Los ojos de Nagato se agrandaron y retrocedió más cerca del pasillo.

"De ninguna manera."

"Oye." interrumpió Sakura. "Sasuke, ¿dónde está Ino? No acabas de echarla por las puertas delanteras,

¿verdad?"

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"No. Ella está a salvo."

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta.

"Gracias. Me la estaba imaginando allí fuera con esos manifestantes."

Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que la puse en riesgo?"

"La Dra. Tsunade implicó que podías haberlo hacerlo. Te fuiste, me tomé una siesta y me desperté con él tratando de jugar a las veinte preguntas. No estoy en el mejor estado de ánimo. Entonces quise ver a Ino y me dijo que te la habías llevado. No estabas precisamente encantado con lo que hice para protegerla de Madara." La sospecha golpeó. "No está encerrada o algo así, ¿verdad?"

Él gruñó.

"No. Está con sus mascotas. Algunas Especies femeninas están pendientes de ella."

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Me gustaría ir con ella." Miró a Nagato. "¿Me puedes encontrar algo que ponerme? Batas, lo que sea. Solo algo que cubra la espalda."

Él asintió y huyó por el pasillo. La Doctor Tsunade levantó los brazos y se giró, siguiéndole.

"Nadie me escucha. Sólo soy la maldita médico que se quedó toda la noche y casi todo el día cuidando de mi paciente."

"Gracias." gritó Sakura detrás de él. Bajó la voz, mirando hacia Sasuke. "Es una especie de mujer exigente."

"Ella es bueno en lo que hace."

"Obviamente. Todavía estoy aquí y me dijeron que estaba en mal estado. Pero no me gustan las luces brillantes que trató de parpadear en mis ojos y su actitud. ¿Qué documentos tengo que firmar para que me den el alta? Necesito llevarnos a Ino y a mí a casa. Bueno, a lo que queda de nuestra casa. A mi coche.

Debería haber sobrevivido. Tengo que conseguir la maleta del maletero y llevarnos a un hotel."

Sasuke parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Sakura avanzó a su alrededor, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por el pasillo. Nagato llevaba una pequeña pila de ropa doblada. Se detuvo frente a ella.

"Espero que esto sirva. Fui a la sala de descanso en donde Hinata y Kushina guardan leggings y camisetas de repuesto. Eres más o menos del mismo tamaño. Los pantalones pueden ser un poco cortos para ti, ya que eres más alta. "

"Gracias."

Ella los aceptó y retrocedió, cerrando la puerta. Sasuke permaneció en el cuarto de baño, mientras ella dejaba la ropa sobre la cama y alcanzó detrás, buscando los lazos de la bata hospitalaria.

"¿Un poco de ayuda?"

Él rozó sus dedos a un lado para hacerlo.

"¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Registrarte en un hotel? "

"Sí. Tengo ahorros. Mañana iremos a la caza de un alquiler. El depósito de las mascotas va a ser caro, pero puedo manejarlo. Ino va a necesitar un ordenador también. Se pone un poco loca si no puede escribir por

unos días. Sé que tiene copia de seguridad online de todo su trabajo. Eso es una preocupación menos. Puede hacerlo en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando haya internet y electricidad. Tengo una tarjeta de débito y una tarjeta de crédito adicional escondidas en el forro de la maleta. Estaremos bien. Sólo espero que mi seguro cubra lo que pasó con la casa. Lo dudo, ya que prácticamente la estallé, pero los informes de la policía ayudarán. Fue hecho bajo coacción."

Ella se quitó la bata y se puso la camiseta. Los leggings fueron más difíciles de subir sobre las vendas, pero lo consiguió. Sakura miró hacia abajo.

"¿Supongo que no me podrías encontrar un sostén de mi tamaño? Me siento un poco rara sin uno. Unos zapatos también estarían bien." Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke.

"A la policía no se le dijo la verdad."

Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Nadie quería la verdad, acerca de Madara o lo que realmente sucedió, filtrándose a la prensa. Ellos lo habrían retorcido en cosas negativas acerca del FBI en general y también de la ONE."

"Van a pensar que exploté la casa para defraudar a la compañía de seguros. Habrá una investigación de la causa de la explosión."

"Se ha manipulado. Será considerado como un accidente."

"¿La ONE va a cubrirlo?" Eso la sorprendió. "¿Pueden hacer eso?"

"Puedes decirle a nuestro departamento jurídico tus preocupaciones, te ayudarán a lidiar con el mundo y las cuestiones de seguros con la casa. No te preocupes por eso ahora mismo."

Sakura le miró boquiabierta.

"¿Entiendes que podría ser arrestada si presento una reclamación falsa? ¿Si demuestran que yo encendí el gas y prendí fuego a las cortinas? Es un crimen destruir tu propia casa y luego cobrar el seguro para cubrir lo que todavía debes de hipoteca. No quiero ir a la cárcel. La prensa puede besarme el culo. Les diré la verdad."

Sasuke suspiró y se inclinó, recogiéndola en sus brazos.

"Hablas demasiado."

"Bájame."

La ignoró, la llevó hasta la puerta, y ella se movió en sus brazos para coger el pomo. Él usó su pie para abrir y se dirigió por el pasillo. Sakura envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Puedo caminar. ¿Me estás llevando con Ino?"

"Con el tiempo. Tenemos que hablar primero."

Ella estudió su expresión severa. Parecía enfadado y decidido.

"Está bien. Eso sí, no refunfuñes conmigo otra vez acerca de poner mi culo en peligro por mi mejor amiga."

"No refunfuño."

"No. Tu gruñes y ruges."

Su boca se apretó en una línea blanca, pero no dijo nada. El vestíbulo estaba vacío. Las puertas de salida se abrieron automáticamente y la llevó fuera. Miró al cielo, dándose cuenta de que el día casi había pasado. El sol todavía estaba arriba, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se detuvo delante de un Jeep y la dejó en el asiento del pasajero.

"Gracias."

Rodeó el vehículo y se subió al asiento del conductor.

"Deja de hacer eso."

"Lo siento. Eso es lo que la gente dice cuando otras personas hacen algo agradable por ellas. Se llama ser educado. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. ¿A dónde vamos, si no es para encontrarnos con Ino?"

"Ya lo verás."

"Está bien." Se puso el cinturón. "Estamos jugando al juego de pocas palabras."

Puso en marcha el motor y lo lanzó en marcha. Se agarró al asiento con ambas manos, preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo él. Se dio cuenta de que no se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"No quería que nadie nos interrumpa. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir."

"Está bien. Eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta."

"Te voy a llevar a mi casa."

Pasaron la residencia de los hombres. Sakura volvió la cabeza, frunciéndole el ceño.

"Tu casa está atrás."

"Me he mudado."

"¿A dónde?"

"A algún lugar donde nadie puede oír si hay gritos."

"Genial."

Eso no sonaba bien. Sabía que estaba furioso porque había arriesgado su vida y que había tenido un montón de problemas para salvarla. Estaba agradecida por todo lo que había hecho. Probablemente ahora tenía una pequeña rabieta.

...


	56. C54 * Nuestra casa, Dormitorio Y cama

...

Una pequeña caseta apareció a la izquierda, junto a unas puertas a los lados de la carretera de dos carriles. Se giró hacia allí. Redujo la velocidad y un Nueva Especie salió del edificio. El oficial metió la mano, mientras les saludaba, con un gesto de seguir hacia adelante. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente para permitirles entrar a un área de Homeland que no había visto antes.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"La zona de viviendas Especies. Es algo parecido a las cabañas de invitados para humanos pero estas son más grandes."

"No sabía que estaban separados."

"Ahora lo sabes."

Clavó las uñas en el asiento. Sasuke estaba seriamente irritándola. Condujo por una calle con casas de aspecto agradable, giró a la derecha y luego hizo un giro a la izquierda. Se detuvo en la entrada de una bonita casa marrón de un solo piso. Apagó el motor y echó el freno de mano.

"No te muevas."

"De acuerdo."

Se bajó y caminó por la acera hacia la puerta principal. No tenía ni idea de por qué la estaba haciendo esperar allí, a menos que tuviera que visitar a alguien primero. Regresó un minuto después y se acercó a ella.

Simplemente se inclinó, desabrochó su cinturón y la levantó del asiento. Sakura se abrazó a sus hombros, mientras la cargaba hasta la entrada principal de la casa.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, entró en la casa y luego usó su pie para cerrar la puerta. Se detuvo. Sakura miró a su alrededor. Se trataba de un espacio abierto, mostrando una sala de estar, un comedor y un bar que los separaba de la cocina.

"Bonito lugar."

"Gracias." Él cruzó la habitación para seguir un largo pasillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A mi habitación."

Pasaron por una puerta abierta a la derecha. Probablemente una habitación de invitados. La puerta al otro lado de esa parecía un cuarto de baño, por el vistazo rápido que logró dar.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo y se giró, asegurándose de que no se golpeara con la puerta, mientras les llevaba al dormitorio principal de la casa.

"Es mucho más grande que tu apartamento."

"Es una casa de dos dormitorios, dos baños. No es tan grande como algunos de los otros hogares en la sección de casas Especies, pero es la que yo elegí."

Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó, poniéndola en el borde. La soltó y se enderezó, retrocediendo un par de metros. Ella se acomodó y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Vale. Me trajiste aquí. Déjame tenerlo. Continúa y grítame. Dime lo que hice para cabrearte. Estoy lista."

"No tienes permitido arriesgar tu vida por nadie más. Estuviste demasiado cerca de la muerte. Eso es inaceptable."

Ella se sorprendió por su tono racional.

"Ya hemos tenido esta pelea. Ino es mi mejor amiga y Madara no me dio muchas opciones. ¿Dónde está ella?"

"La puse en un apartamento dentro de la residencia de las mujeres, junto con sus mascotas. Ella está bien. Una amiga mía va a asegurarse de que esté cómoda. Las mujeres van a cuidar de ella y adquirirán todo lo que necesite para configurar su nueva vida aquí."

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿La ONE está bien con eso?"

"Dije que te conseguiría un trabajo en la ONE. Hice averiguaciones y ya no necesitas trabajar para el FBI. Dales tu notificación de renuncia. Ino y tú son un paquete. Te preocupas por ella. Eso significa que nos preocupamos por ella también. "

No serían indigentes sin techo. Podrían vivir apretadas, compartiendo un apartamento de un dormitorio con Ino, pero habían hecho eso justo después de la escuela secundaria. Ino probablemente se apoderaría de la sala de estar como su oficina. No tendría que interrumpir el tiempo de sueño de Sakura.

También significaba que podía besar, a modo de despedida, la investigación sobre Madara y olvidarse de todo el estrés que vino con él en el trabajo. La policía no podría tocarla, si intentaban acusarla de un incendio provocado. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sasuke había hecho todo esto posible.

"No sé cómo agradecértelo lo suficiente."

"Deja de decir eso." gruñó él, con los ojos brillantes de ira.

Eso la empujó a sentir un poco de mal humor también.

"Está bien. Que te jodan. ¿Está mejor así?"

"Sólo si se trata de una oferta."

Esa observación la tiró para atrás, como en un bucle. Se quedó mirándole boquiabierta. Sasuke avanzó y se agachó junto a la cama, sujetando sus piernas entre las suyas extendidas. Le miró a los ojos, atónita. Tenía esa mirada hambrienta que recordaba demasiado bien. Ella apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho.

"Uh-uh. No voy a hacer esto otra vez. Hicimos una ruptura limpia, ¿recuerdas?"

"Las cosas cambian."

"Pero tú no lo haces. No queremos las mismas cosas. Dejaste claro que no puede ser nunca otra cosa que sexo para ti. Es más que eso para mí."

Él puso sus manos en la cama junto a sus caderas y se inclinó.

"Voy a besarte, Sakura."

"Tú no besas."

"Haré una excepción contigo."

Ella se quedó mirando sus labios. Se abrieron y se pasó la lengua por ellos antes de acercarse más. Se echó hacia atrás, preguntándose si esto era una venganza por que le había enfadado. Había tenido que pasar por un montón de problemas por ella. Primero para salvar su vida, luego para conseguirle un puesto de trabajo y un hogar en la ONE.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?" Habló en voz baja, con la voz ronca sexy.

"Eso es simplemente cruel."

"No lo entiendo."

"Sí, lo haces. Fue bastante difícil alejarme una vez."

Levantó un brazo y pasó la mano detrás de él, excavando algo de su bolsillo trasero. Algo de metal resonó y él le mostró un juego de esposas. Ella les echó un vistazo y luego miró a sus ojos.

"No."

Él arqueó una ceja.

"No te voy a permitir que me ates a tu cabecero y hacer este baile otra vez."

Él las lanzó a través del cuarto.

"Permitiré que me toques todo lo que quieras. Las saqué para hacer un punto. No voy a restringirte más."

"Eres tan idiota. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"

"Meterte debajo de mi piel."

Él se levantó, el movimiento la empujó plana sobre su espalda contra la cama, con sus manos todavía sobre su pecho, sólo escasos centímetros entre sus cuerpos. Se subió sobre ella, atrapándola debajo de él.

"Casi mueres. Cuando levanté ese techo no pude detectar tu respiración, en un primer momento. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre."

"Así que ¿esta es la forma en que decides vengarte? Dándome lo que quiero, entonces ¿justo después te arrepentirás?"

Tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

"Perdí el control la última vez que me tocaste."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no va a suceder de nuevo? ¿Eres tan engreído?"

"Estaba demasiado centrado en lo bien que tus manos se sentían como para acordarme de usar un condón. Podría haber conseguido accidentalmente dejarte embarazada."

"Sí, fueron cinco días de espera que nunca olvidaré."

"Esta vez será diferente."

"No. Ya he terminado con el sexo casual."

"No hay nada casual entre nosotros."

"Mi punto, exactamente."

Levantó una pierna y suavemente empujó la suya. Ella las cerró, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

"No."

"Ábrete para mí."

"Sasuke, no me seduzcas sólo por ser un imbécil."

"No lo soy."

"Cierto. Tenemos sexo y ¿luego qué? ¿Me dices que me vaya de nuevo? ¿Que la oferta de trabajo y la vida en la residencia fueron una mierda?"

"No vas a vivir en la residencia de mujeres."

"Dices que es donde está Ino."

"Ella está allí. Ese es su nuevo hogar."

"¿Ella consigue quedarse en Homeland pero yo no?"

"Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo."

Ella debía estar escuchando lo equivocado que estaba.

"Esta es nuestra casa." dijo mientras le levantó la pierna de nuevo. "Nuestro dormitorio. Nuestra cama." Rodó de repente, llevándola con él. "Y no habrá más arrepentimientos."

...


	57. C55 * Sakura era su futuro

...

Sakura terminó tendida encima de Sasuke. Ella abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, empujando contra su pecho hasta que se quedó sentada encima de él.

"¿A qué estás jugando?"

"No estoy jugando. Eres importante para mí. No quiero perderte."

Parecía sincero y eso la hizo enfadar.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

Sasuke gruñó, su estado de ánimo a juego con el de ella.

"¿Me veo como si estuviera bromeando? Conseguí una casa para nosotros. No deberíamos tener que vivir en la residencia de los hombres, donde otros machos pueden oír todo a través de las paredes."

"Tú no tienes relaciones. No dejas que nadie se acerque demasiado a ti. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Que casi me muero? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?"

"Sí."

"¿Y mañana o la próxima semana cuando llegues a superar el hecho de que me salvé por los pelos? ¿Te apagarás y te subirás por las paredes? No, gracias."

Se sentó, casi haciéndola caer de su regazo. Sus brazos se engancharon alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho hasta que estuvieron casi abrazados.

"Traté de resistir a las emociones que me traes de vuelta. Me arrepentí cuando dejaste Homeland. "

"¿En qué momento?"

"Los dos."

"Pero me dejaste ir una segunda vez."

"Nos conseguí una casa y te prometo que no te restringiré durante el sexo nunca más. Estoy ofreciéndote compartir mi vida contigo. ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Sakura?"

"¿Quieres una lista?"

"Sí."

"Nunca estás en casa. He vivido contigo antes."

"Voy a trabajar menos horas y pasaré más tiempo contigo."

Ella quería creerle.

"No te gusta hablar. Yo lo hago."

"Estoy hablando contigo ahora."

"Eso es sólo porque quieres tener sexo. Eso motiva a cualquier tipo a ser un charlatán si cree que va a bajarle los pantalones a una mujer."

"¿Quieres una prueba que voy a hacer todo lo posible para ser el tipo de hombre apto para ser compañero de una mujer?"

No podía creer que hubiera usado esa palabra.

"¿Compañeros?"

"Compañeros." Gruñó. "Eso es lo que quieres."

"No es lo que quieres tu."

"Te deseo."

"Para el sexo."

"Trabaja conmigo esta vez, Sakura." Su tono se suavizó. "Lo estoy intentando."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y parpadeó.

"No quiero mi corazón pisoteado."

"No te voy a hacer daño."

"No querrías. Eso lo creo."

Sasuke estaba frustrado. Había esperado que Sakura permitiera que la besara y que aceptase vivir con él. En cambio ella estaba sentada en su regazo y tenía la sensación de estuviera reteniéndola.

Podría poner espacio entre ellos, si se lo permitiera. No iba a hacerlo. Quería que hablara con ella. No era fácil expresar sus sentimientos. Pero perderla no era una opción.

"Siento cosas por ti."

Ella se meneó en su regazo.

"Lo siento. Eres duro, lo superarás."

"Estás en mis brazos."

"Necesito algo más que sexo."

"Tuve una pesadilla cuando estabas durmiendo a mi lado."

"Apuesto que sí."

Él mostró sus colmillos.

"¿Puedo terminar de hablar?"

"Claro."

"Estabas sobre mí, tocándome, y se convirtió en una pesadilla."

"Esto es sólo cada vez mejor y mejor. Siento que eso es traumatizante para ti."

Rodó, sujetándola debajo de él otra vez. Esta vez no pudo cerrar sus muslos... sus caderas la inmovilizaron abierta. Tuvo cuidado de mantener la mayor parte de su peso sobre ella, ya que era muy consciente de sus vendajes. No quería hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

"Se trataba de esa hembra que me traicionó. Yo confiaba en Konan. Intentó clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón, cuando me enteré de que era la razón de que mis hermanos murieran. En el sueño, tú te convertiste

en ella y me mataste. Yo bajé la guardia por ti y morí en el sueño a causa de ello."

La expresión de Sakura mostró tristeza.

"Eso es duro."

"Eso me motivó a mantenerte distanciada. Pensé que podía ignorar las emociones que agitas en mí y que se desvanecerían si no fueras parte de mi vida. No lo hicieron. Dijiste que iba a suceder así y tenías razón. La distancia no va a hacer que te desee menos. Sólo me hace desgraciado cuando te vas."

Sus manos le masajearon a través de su camisa.

"Me identifico con eso."

"Casi mueres y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que me arrepentí de enviarte lejos. No tendría la oportunidad de tenerte en mi vida otra vez." Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "¿Cómo llamaste a eso? Era una perra bofetada de realidad."

Sus labios se curvaron y sonrió.

"Lo fue, ¿eh?"

"Sí. Vi un futuro que no quería. Tú podrías no haber estado en él. No va a ser fácil para mí cambiar pero quiero intentarlo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en ir a la cama sin ti a mi lado y saber que no vas a ser lo primero que vea al despertar. Es un panorama sombrío. Te quiero en mi vida. Vas a hacer que sea un lugar mejor. "

"Maldición."

Ella movió sus manos a sus hombros, curvándolas allí.

"Bésame, Sasuke."

"¿Vas a vivir aquí conmigo, Sakura?"

"Estaré aquí, si tú estás. Tendría sacudirte por esto, pero realmente quiero ese beso. Tienes la mejor boca.

¿Alguna vez te he dicho eso?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Podría ser malo en esto."

"Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo." Ella le sonrió. "Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo cuando se trata de ti."

"Yo también."

Sasuke bajó la cara, centrando toda su atención en su boca. Podía recordar algunos de los conceptos básicos. Le habían enseñado a besar, pero había pasado muchísimo tiempo de eso. Era importante hacerlo bien para Sakura.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron y ella entreabrió los labios. Él cubrió los de ella suavemente con los suyos. Eran suaves, tal como Sakura. Lanzó su lengua, trazando la línea interior de su labio inferior. Sus uñas se clavaron en su camisa instándolo a continuar. Su lengua se reunió la suya y gruñó, el control deslizándose. Tomó plena posesión de su boca, besándola profundamente.

Todo volvió a él mientras ella gemía, reuniéndose con su pasión. Rodó, asegurándose de que no rompieran la íntima conexión. Le arrancó la camiseta, con cuidado de no dañarle la piel con las uñas. Rasgó el material y ella se movió, ayudándole a eliminarlo de su cuerpo. Ella tironeó, tratando de destruir su camisa.

Rodaron de nuevo, una vez que ella estuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba. Él la ayudó con sus uñas, rasgando su propia camisa. Ella enganchó los dedos en los desgarrones, más fuerte de lo que parecía cuando la desmenuzó apartándola. Sus manos se extendieron sobre su piel, explorando cada centímetro casi frenéticamente. Enganchó la cintura de sus leggings, empujando hacia abajo las caderas. Golpeó un vendaje y se detuvo, temeroso de haberle hecho daño.

Sakura lo dejó ir y se agachó, empujándolos ella misma. Él los rodó de nuevo a ambos, casi justo fuera de la cama. Gruñó, rompiendo el beso, y alzándola.

"Maldita sea. Vamos a acabar en el suelo."

"Sólo si estás debajo. La quemadura de la alfombra es una putada."

Ella levantó sus caderas, consiguiendo bajarse los pantalones, y los echó fuera. Se permitió admirar la longitud de su cuerpo hermoso. Sacó lo que quedaba de su camisa, se quitó las botas y se despojó de los pantalones. Sus heridas vendadas sólo servían como recordatorio de lo cerca que había estado de no tocar a Sakura de nuevo.

"Eres mía." gruñó, arremetiendo contra ella.

Ella no se inmutó ni pareció alarmada. Abrió los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cintura cuando descendió sobre ella, sus uñas rastrillando por la espalda. Separó más las piernas para alojar el contorno de sus caderas.

Ansiaba tomarla, estar dentro de Sakura y conocer su calor.

El olor de su excitación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que estaba tan lista para ser tomada como lo estaba él para tomarla. Quería besarla de nuevo y fue a por su boca. Giró la cabeza en el último segundo, impidiéndole hacer contacto.

"¡Para!"

"¿Qué?"

Sakura ajustó el control sobre él y empujó contra su pecho. Se levantó un poco y giró su cabeza para mirarle.

"Condón. No voy a dejarte destruir nuestras nuevas paredes del dormitorio o que estropees tus manos. Es posible que tu lo hayas olvidado, pero yo no. Dime que tienes alguno."

"Tengo. Están en el cajón de la mesilla."

"Tomalos."

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

"No."

Ajustó las caderas, rozando la punta de su polla contra su coño, encontrando el lugar correcto. Empujó hacia delante lentamente, entrando en ella. Ella se tensó, sus uñas clavándose en el pecho, pero un gemido escapó de sus labios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No permitir que nada se interponga entre nosotros nunca más."

Sus piernas levantaron y se envolvieron alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos. Las cerró, sus muslos agarrando sus caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar.

"Podría quedar embarazada."

"Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Pensaste que Shisui era lindo, ¿no?"

Sakura parecía aturdida y encendida al mismo tiempo.

"Es adorable, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Demostrando que lo digo en serio sobre ti y haciendo nuestra relación duradera."

Él cambió sus caderas, empujando hacia adelante a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerle quieto. Su coño se apoderó de él, tanto como sus piernas lo hicieron, pero se las arregló para hundir cada centímetro de su polla dentro de su cuerpo.

"Estoy dentro, cariño."

Él le levantó la cara a un lado y mordisqueó su garganta. Ella gimió y lo acarició.

"Relájate y disfruta de esto. Es el primer paso en el acoplamiento. Te estoy reclamando en todos los sentidos."

Sakura facilitó su control sobre él y levantó las piernas más altas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su culo.

"Será mejor que no te arrepientas de ello. Te mataré. Recuerdo que más guardas en el cajón de tu mesilla de noche."

Él la mordió de nuevo.

"Estoy seguro. Te amo, Sakura. No vas tener una razón para pegarme un tiro."

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Dilo de nuevo."

"No te voy a dar una razón para pegarme un tiro."

Su boca se abrió y ella no ocultó su indignación. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Te amo, Sakura."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Yo también te amo. Ahora fóllame. Pierde el control."

"Eso va a suceder muy a menudo. No más restricción."

"Bien."

Soltó el pasado. Sakura era su futuro.

Empezó a moverse encima de ella, siendo suave. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Le encantaba la forma en que sus manos se deslizaban por su piel, sus uñas rastrillando la espalda. Sus pezones se endurecieron, frotándose contra su pecho. Apoyó un brazo y la separó solo lo suficiente para meter su mano entre ellos, encontró su clítoris y lo frotó. Su coño apretó más fuerte alrededor de su polla y apretó los dientes, luchando contra el impulso de correrse. Esperaba por ella. Las paredes vaginales de Sakura apretaron y apretaron su eje, ordeñándole. Se condujo muy dentro de ella, rugiendo mientras vaciaba su semilla.

Él rodó sobre su espalda, sosteniendo a Sakura consigo mientras permanecía encima de él. Los dos estaban jadeando y agotados. Él sonrió, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sin mirar hacia el techo. Se centró en la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. La vida era buena.

Sakura rozó un beso al lado de su pezón.

"¿Quieres golpear algo?"

Él se rio entre dientes.

"No."

"¿Qué pasa si me quedara embarazada? ¿Vas a enloquecer?"

"Probablemente, pero sólo porque no estoy seguro de qué tipo de padre sería."

"Uno bueno. Eso lo sé."

"Confío en ti, Sakura."

Lo decía en serio.

...


	58. C56 * Epílogo *FIN*

...

Itachi abrió la puerta y sonrió.

"Ya era hora."

Sasuke agarró el brazo de Sakura, guiándola dentro de la casa. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala de estar. Algunas fotos adornaban las paredes y el olor de la comida tentaba su apetito. Era una escena muy doméstica.

Shisui estaba sentado en medio de un montón de juguetes de plástico multicolores. El muchacho hizo un gesto.

"¡Hola!"

Sakura se apartó de Sasuke y se acercó al muchacho. Ella simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas junto al desorden y cogió un bloque.

"¿Qué vas a construir?"

Itachi cerró la puerta y dio un paso al lado de él. Bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

"Izumi está en la cocina. Está preocupada porque la cocción excesiva de la carne asada pueda dejarla demasiado seca. Le dije que estaría bien. Te va a gustar la comida."

Sasuke miró a los ojos del macho y mantuvo el mismo tono bajo.

"¿Puede cocinar?"

"Mejor que nosotros." La diversión aligeró sus facciones. "Ella enseña a las hembras. Solo está nerviosa, porque por fin has aceptado cenar con nosotros. Sabe que es muy importante para mí." Miró a Sakura. "¿Tu mujer sabe cocinar?"

"A menudo comemos en el bar."

Su hermano se echó a reír.

"Entendido. Ponte cómodo."

Sasuke cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el sofá. Sakura estaba jugando con Shisui, usando bloques para formar algún tipo de estructura. Él disfrutó viéndola interactuar con un Especie joven. Ella todavía consideraba al niño un bebé, a la edad de tres años, pero aprendería si Shisui quería mostrarle su destreza física jugando brusco con ella. Él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Podría salir herida.

Itachi se sentó en una silla a unos metros.

"Te ves feliz."

"Lo es." Respondió Sakura volviendo la cabeza. "Cuando no está tratando de fingir lo contrario. Ya sabes cómo puede conseguir eso."

"Lo sé" Itachi se relajó en la silla. "¿Cómo te adaptas a Homeland, Sakura?"

"Me encanta. Empiezo a dar clases la próxima semana."

"No la quiero trabajando en Seguridad." Le confió Sasuke.

"Tiene miedo de que volaré la mierda." Ella hizo una mueca, mirando a Shisui. "Lo siento. Cosas. Mierda es una mala palabra."

"Ha oído cosas peores." Dijo Izumi saliendo de la cocina. "No te preocupes. Mi hijo probablemente podría enseñarte algunas que nunca has oído antes. No sudamos por unos resbalones ocasionales. Es cuando la gente comienza a combinarlas trazamos la línea." Señaló Shisui. "No le des un ejemplo."

Shisui se rió.

"Caray."

Izumi le guiñó un ojo y se colocó detrás de la silla de Itachi. Se agachó, dándole una bolsa de regalo.

"Tenemos un regalo para los dos."

Sasuke trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Es lo esperado un intercambio de regalos?"

"No." Itachi atrajo a Izumi a su regazo. "Mi compañera sólo quería hacer algo para mostrar lo felices que estamos por ustedes."

Sakura se puso en pie y se sentó junto a Sasuke en el sofá.

"Eso es muy dulce."

"No es nada importante, pero se está convirtiendo en una especie de tradición por aquí." Izumi se inclinó hacia adelante y le pasó la bolsa a Sasuke. "Cuidado. Es rompible."

Sasuke entregó a Sakura.

"Sácalo tú."

Tenía miedo de dañar el regalo, si era algo tan frágil. Observó su rostro, le gustaba la alegría que expresó.

Sakura abrió la bolsa y sacó un marco de cristal. Sasuke se inclinó, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo más pequeño. Disfrutaba tocando a Sakura y no encontró ninguna razón para no hacerlo. No había una foto dentro del marco, sino una copia de sus documentos de compañeros firmados. Sakura volvió la cara y levantó la barbilla. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

"Mira." lo sostuvo ante él como si fuera algo precioso. "¿No es increíble?" Ella cambió su atención a Izumi y Itachi. "¡Gracias!"

"Mantenemos el nuestro sobre la cama." Itachi miró fijamente a Sasuke. "Sólo pégalo a la pared. Hemos aprendido de la manera difícil que puede caerse si el cabecero golpea demasiado."

Izumi se sonrojó.

"Demasiada información. Podrían haber imaginado eso, por sí mismos, sin tener que mencionárselo."

"Soy su hermano. Es mi trabajo ayudarle a evitar cometer los mismos errores que yo." resopló Itachi. "Pasamos por tres cuadros antes de que me asegurase de que no podía caerse más." Él asintió hacia Sasuke. "Usa un pegamento resistente. Sólo pringa toda la parte posterior directamente sobre la pared."

Izumi se movió de su regazo.

"Creo que el asado debería estar hecho. ¿Listos para comer?"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Sakura se levantó para seguirla y colocó el documento enmarcado en la mesa. "Soy muy mala en la cocina, pero sigo bien las instrucciones."

Los ojos de Izumi se agrandaron.

"¿Quieres aprender? Doy clases de cocina en la residencia de mujeres."

"Eso sería genial. Mis clases se van a celebrar en el bar."

"¿Qué vas a enseñar?"

Sakura dirigió una mirada juguetona hacia Sasuke.

"Según él, reiterar cómo todos los humanos son delincuentes." Se echó a reír. "La naturaleza humana. Al parecer una gran cantidad de Nuevas Especies tienen curiosidad acerca de nosotros. Voy a dar algunos consejos de seguridad, pero también quiero que sean capaces de preguntarme lo que quieran."

"No todo." Le recordó Sasuke. "Los machos será mejor que vigilen lo que te piden."

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

"Nadie va a chocar sobre mí. Están demasiado asustados de ti. Yo no te digo cómo hacer tu trabajo, nene. "

Izumi le agarró la mano.

"Ven conmigo. Va a empezar a dar gruñidos. ¿Te advirtió sobre cómo de posesivo puede ser un compañero?"

"No es necesario. Lo capté rápido."

Sasuke observó a las mujeres entrar en la cocina. Se quedó mirando el marco que Sakura había puesto sobre la mesa. Era la prueba de que él había tomado todas las medidas con su mujer. Se aparearon y no estaban usando condones. Podía quedarse embarazada. Estudió a Shisui. El varón joven estaba contento con sus bloques.

"Esta vida podría ser tuya pronto." Le dijo Itachi con voz áspera. "Es fantástico tener una pareja y un niño."

Sasuke se quedó mirando a su hermano.

"Todavía no sé si voy a ser bueno en ello."

"¿Hacer feliz a Sakura es tu primera prioridad?"

"Sí."

Podía responder eso, sin vacilación ni pensamiento.

"¿La quieres?"

Él asintió.

"Con todo lo que soy."

Itachi se inclinó hacia delante.

"Tienes una familia. Nunca estarás solo de nuevo. Es una buena cosa, ¿no es así?"

Sasuke contempló su vida antes y después de Sakura. También se sentía agradecido de haber permitido finalmente a Itachi entrar en su vida.

"Sí."

"Lo harás genial, entonces." Itachi se puso de pie. "Vamos a comer. Sabes que esto va a convertirse en un evento regular, ¿no? Te queremos al menos una vez a la semana para compartir una comida y Izumi celebra fiestas humanas. Lidia con eso. Yo lo hago. No es tan malo." Cogió a su hijo del suelo y lo arrojó hacia Sasuke. "Agarralo."

Sasuke estaba asombrado viendo que el chico se echó a reír. Él lo abrazó, acunándole contra su pecho.

"¿Se lo lanzas a la gente?"

"A él le gusta. Sabía que no le dejarías caer. Díselo, Shisui."

El chico sonrió.

"Me encanta, tío Sasuke. ¡Es divertido!"

Algo dentro del pecho de Sasuke se derritió. La confianza que el niño mostró, la forma en que se relajó contra él, se sentía muy bien. De repente ya no tenía tanto miedo del concepto de tener niños propios.

"No es tan alarmante, ¿verdad?" Itachi lo miró. "Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Mañana Shisui y yo vamos al parque. Nos vemos allí a las siete de la mañana. Necesitarás un poco de práctica antes de que suceda. Yo no tuve ninguna." Él se rio. "Funcionó, pero voy a darte una ventaja para cuando llegue tu hora. ¿Qué dices?"

"Allí estaré."

Itachi abrió los brazos.

"¿Quieres lanzarle de vuelta?"

Su agarre se tensó sobre el muchacho, en gesto protector.

"Creo que voy a llevarle a tu comedor."

Itachi le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno. Sabes que tu compañera va a verte con él y todas las apuestas están fuera si le has hablado de esperar para tener bebés. Hacemos descendientes adorables."

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * FIN * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
